Encanto
by EtErNaLl ScHeReZaDe
Summary: Teminada Epilogo --- "El tiempo cura todas las heridas”, al menos eso es lo que suele decir la gente. DMHG
1. Traición

Hola bueno aquí les traigo algo que resulto en uno de esos momentos donde te llega una idea como de rayo, léanlo y espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho.

Este fic es diferente al anterior que escribí, y eso me parece lo mejor para poder expresar una idea con claridad, estoy segura que ustedes me entienden

_**Disclaimer**_: ni la historia de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo quiero compartir con ustedes una historia, sin fines de lucro.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 1 **

**TRAICION**

La música producida por los instrumentos musicales inundaba los oídos de todos los que estuvieran en la mansión, incluso podía escucharse en los alrededores. Trato de concentrarse al máximo para olvidar su situación, es más juraría que lo consiguió cuando cerro los ojos y comenzó a girar al ritmo de la música hasta que sus piernas golpearon la cama y cayó sobre esta.

Sí de nuevo a la realidad, tenía tantas emociones reprimidas en su interior, ira, miedo, dolor, angustia que al final todas se arremolinaban para convertirse en una profunda incertidumbre en la que se hundía más día tras día, noche tras noche.

Permaneció sobre el colchón tirada como un muñeco de trapo, sintió ganas de levantarse, pero las descarto, no tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo no podría salir de esa habitación, y seguramente aunque hubiera podido no lo habría hecho por temor a encontrarse con uno de esos indeseables.

Se miró una vez más por el rabillo del ojo, antes de hundir el rostro en una almohada, es que aun no podía explicarse porque él le había dado ese vestido, para qué usarlo, otro de sus caprichos, no era de extrañarse, y aun así no le entraba en la cabeza.

- ¡Crac! – escucho una explosión, rápidamente se sentó, y ahí estaba uno de los elfos domésticos, si no fuera porque siempre había estado a favor de sus derechos, diría que lo odiaba, cosa que no le sucedió ni con Kreacher, pero quien era ella para opinar después de todo..

- El amo la esta esperando – dijo murmurando seguramente algo referente a cómo la honorable familia podía tener una sangre sucia, mientras sus manos alargadas y huesudas le señalaron la puerta, que de inmediato se abrió.

Que lindo hubiera sido poder salir corriendo de ese lugar y alejarse hacia donde alguna vez estuvo su hogar, se reprendió mentalmente, y corrigió donde aun estaba su hogar.

En el pasillo la música era más fuerte, esperaba que nadie la viera mientras seguía al elfo. Sus zapatillas eran silenciosas pues pisaba una hermosa alfombra roja, tan pulcra que hubiera asegurado nadie había caminado antes por ahí, en las paredes que eran de mármol, había hermosos candelabros dorados incrustados, las velas ardían con fuerza, era tan lujoso, ni siquiera en sus sueños había estado en un lugar semejante, bueno corrección, ni en la mejor de sus pesadillas.

El elfo la hizo entrar por la puerta que conducía a una de las grandes terrazas, estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y recargada sobre uno de los pilares podía observar una silueta, escucho cerrarse la puerta, pero siguió caminando hasta salir a la luz de las estrellas.

- Ese vestido, no se te ve nada mal…

- Para ser yo – ella corto su comentario

Él caminó hacia una mesa donde había una botella con hidromiel y unas copas, sirvió el líquido color ámbar en las dos y levanto una mano, ofreciéndole una a la chica del vestido dorado. Ella tomo la copa, del chico que usaba una túnica de gala color negro, hubiera querido no recibirla, pero eso era un lujo que no podía darse.

- Por esta noche – él levanto su copa para brindar.

Si claro era una ocasión importante para todos, pero qué sería de ella, levanto la copa, no podía opinar, dudo por un momento en beber el hidromiel, que tal si tenía algún veneno, bueno hasta ahora aun conservaba la vida, y si la iba perder, por lo menos se libraría de ese infierno de una vez por todas.

Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente y un hombre de porte señorial y altivo entro con violencia.

- Debí suponerlo – el hombre de largo cabello rubio los miro – no hagas que me arrepienta de haberla conservado.

- Por supuesto, solo me divertía – el joven rubio miro a su padre

- Escogiste un muy mal momento, Pansy te esta buscando para anunciar su compromiso – miro a la chica de cabello castaño con repulsión.

- Esta bien, bajo enseguida – respondió el joven.

- Eso espero Draco – Lucius Malfoy salió hecho una furia

- Retírate – le ordeno Draco, hizo sonar una campanita y ¡Crac! De nuevo apareció el elfo que llevo a la chica a su habitación.

Estaba a punto de poner un pie dentro de ese cuarto, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

- No te preocupes tu miserable existencia terminara pronto – una sonrisa curvo la cara de Pansy – yo misma acabare contigo sangre sucia, cuando Draco y yo estemos casados.

- Empiezo a creer que ese día nunca llegara – respondió Hermione sin inmutarse, cerró de nuevo la puerta, el elfo desapareció y Pansy no pudo decir nada más.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo como muchas veces antes lo había hecho y abrazo sus rodillas, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas dejando un camino salado, la música ahogo su llanto, nadie la escuchaba y a nadie le importaba en la mansión de los Malfoy. Afuera de esas cuatro paredes todo era celebración en el gran salón.

Lucius Malfoy se mostraba orgulloso al lado de Narcisa, su mirada altanera y porte altivo, brillaban en todo su esplendor mientras Draco bailaba en el centro del salón con su ahora prometida Pansy Parkinson.

En esos momentos por fin podía decir que Draco conservaría el linaje puro de los Malfoy, al menos a su parecer algo bueno había salido de estar tanto tiempo en ese colegio simpatizante de impuros "Hogwarts".

Pansy miraba a Draco mientras se movían al compás de la música que tocaba una orquesta de brujas y magos dirigiéndolos con sus varitas – ¿te preocupa algo?

El le lanzo una mirada de hielo – acaso olvidas con quien estas hablando – por supuesto que no lo hacía, de ser así le habría comentado la idea que le cruzaba la mente desde hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que se mofara de ella en su cara, sería horrible para ella hacer el ridículo ante su prometido.

La mayoría de los invitados, mejor dicho todos, eran respetadas familias consideradas sangre pura, y por lo tanto mortífagos o simpatizantes a la causa, un motivo más para que el lujo y el poder fueran los invitados de honor al compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, la unión perfecta como todos pensaban.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Corría y corría, pero no podía escapar, todo era demasiado confuso, estaba rodeada, intentaba defenderse pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Se enderezo rápidamente antes de abrir los ojos, después miro frente a ella, sí ahí permanecía como todos los días la pared vacía que le recordaba donde estaba, se puso una mano en la frente, estaba sudando.

- ¿De nuevo otra pesadilla Granger? – ella volteo hacía un lado, no podía ser, era Draco, pero que estaba haciendo, cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola mientras dormía, sabía que en ese lugar la acosaban eternamente miradas de desprecio, pero ya ni dormida podía evitarlas. El no debería estar ahí, hubiera debido estar en su habitación descansando de la fiesta o en cualquier otro sitio.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte? – qué otra cosa podía decir, si por ella fuera le habría lanzado un encantamiento, pero tanto tiempo había pasado, que dudaba fuera capaz siquiera de agitar una varita decentemente.

Draco estaba sentado en una butaca con los pies extendidos sobre la única mesa de la habitación – Así me gusta – sonrió satisfecho – quiero que vengas conmigo a Diagon Alley, así que ponte algo adecuado.

El joven rubio cerro la puerta al salir, Hermione deseaba correr cuando el elfo domestico abriera la puerta y huir. Draco siempre cerraba su puerta con magia desde el principio, estaba encantada y nunca podía abrirla, es más aunque siempre estuviera abierta de par en par no podría salir de esa maldita mansión.

Estaba recogiendo su cabello cuando ¡Crac! el espantoso elfo apareció y le indico que lo siguiera como siempre. Llego a la estancia, Draco miraba a través del ventanal y cuando escucho los pasos se dirigió a la chimenea. Le ordeno al elfo que se marchara y de inmediato desapareció.

- Quiero que tu vayas primero, colócate en la chimenea – Hermione hizo lo que le ordenó, después le acercó un tazón que parecía antiguo y valioso, contenía los polvos flu, ella tomo un puño y dijo con voz fuerte y firme – Diagon Alley – las llamas color esmeralda la envolvieron y se esfumo de la casa de los Malfoy.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en "Borgin and Burkes" que ahora tenía un aspecto más escalofriante que de costumbre o al menos eso era lo que le parecía a ella. Todavía no era capaz de salir de su asombro cuando la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y de ella salió Draco. El no le dirigió la palabra, solo siguió caminando al mostrador, donde el señor Borgin, un poco más encorvado por el paso de los años y con su grasiento cabello blanco de inmediato se dispuso a atenderlos.

Ella no se acerco, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tipo de asuntos tenía que tratar y prefería mantenerse lo más al margen que se pudiera, además odiaba tanto ese lugar, más de lo que pudo imaginarse algún día lo haría, en cierta forma sospechaba que estaba relacionado con sus desgracias.

Era desagradable, había cráneos y eso que estaba en un estante parecía, no de hecho era la cabelza de un troll, y a su lado estaba un cuerno de dragón, trato de mirar hacia la puerta.

- Espera el paquete que te dará el señor Borgin y después me alcanzas en tres escobas¿entendiste?

- Sí, perfectamente – ella asintió controlando la repulsión que le producía Borgin and Burkes.

Todo había cambiado esos últimos 5 años desde que se descubriera y aceptara el regreso de Lord Voldemort, Diagon Alley no era el lugar pintoresco dónde magos y brujas iban y venían comprando todo tipo de artículos, túnicas, escobas, dulces, libros, calderos, varitas, ahora todo eso no era más que un recuerdo.

El callejón Knockturn parecía haber conquistado Diagon Alley, todo era siniestro, los pubs se habían convertido en lugares peligrosos. Los buenos negocios habían cerrado sus puertas debido al temor a los mortífagos, otros habían muerto, y solo aquellos simpatizantes de Lord Voldemort se instalaban con ofrecimientos de artículos de artes oscuras.

Una figura desde las sobras observo al rubio salir de Borgin and Burkes y entrar a tres escobas, tenía su vista clavada en sus movimientos.

Por fin el señor Borgin dijo – disculpe la tardanza, aquí esta el pedido del señor Malfoy.

Hermione extendió los brazos para tomar el paquete envuelto en un papel color verde oscuro, Borgin miro a la chica detenidamente.

- Interesantes brazaletes los que usa – ella rápidamente cubrió sus muñecas con las mangas y no dijo nada, solo salió lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Se dirigía hacia tres escobas cuando una mano la jaló por la muñeca, ella se asusto, alguien la había atrapado, en ese lugar todo tipo de rufianes abundaba, estuvo a punto de gritar pero una mano cubrió su boca.

Quién la había capturado le quito la capucha negra de la capa que ella usaba, dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro y su cabello, la persona frente a ella también se descubrió la cabeza y casi sufre un shock de la sorpresa que se llevó.

- Hermione…. – su voz dudo - ¿eres tu? – La miraba fijamente – tenía que saber si eras tu o estaba frente a una visión.

Si no la hubiera estado sujetando por los hombros, se habría desplomado al ver a Harry, de la pura impresión, se le olvido respirar por unos segundos.

El la abrazo con fuerza, comprobando que no iba a desaparecer cuando intentara tocarla.

- Pero, por qué todo este tiempo no te comunicaste con alguien – Harry se separo de ella, su mirada se puso melancólica – pensamos que – su voz se quebró – que habías muerto con Ron aquel día.

Ella se volteo dándole la espalda – creo que él tuvo suerte – murmuro en voz muy baja, apenas pudo escucharla.

Harry busco su mirada – qué te ha sucedido, dónde has estado, no has hecho tanta falta, todos tus amigos te extrañamos y como miembro de la orden, pues las misiones no has sido lo mismo sin ti, sobre todo en…

Hermione le cubrió los labios con una mano, en la otra aun sostenía el paquete – no debes decirme eso, no a mi.

Harry se extraño – Pero qué te sucede y por qué estabas en "Borgin and Burkes", de ahí salio Malfoy.

El no comprendía nada, pero de repente algo cruzó por su mente, dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella, no era posible, como podía estar en Diagon Alley.

- No me digas que estas con Malfoy – la miro horrorizado como si fuera un monstruo, alguien a quien nunca había conocido, de pronto el rompecabezas se unió.

- Harry las cosas no son como tu crees – ella casi lloraba

- No, tu no puedes ser una traidora – empezaba a gritar.

- No lo entenderías – ella no podía mirarlo – estuvo fuera de mi alcance.

Malfoy había concluido sus asuntos en tres escobas y estaba afuera, con cara de fastidio, volteando para todos lados, buscando a alguien.

Hermione lo vio desde donde estaba – Harry perdóname, tengo que irme – salio a reunirse con Draco.

Harry no podía creer que fuera la Hermione que había conocido, todo eso debía ser una broma. Salio detrás de ella sin importarle exponerse.

- Ya era hora, comenzaba a cansarme – Malfoy tomo el paquete

- Hermione – una voz grito detrás de ella – por qué no vuelves con nosotros

Draco vio a Harry y de inmediato saco su varita – Potter qué es lo que haces aquí – rió –no saldrás vivo.

- No te metas – también saco su varita apuntándole al joven rubio – Hermione te llevare a casa.

Malfoy rió cínicamente – claro llévatela, si es que ella se quiere ir contigo Potter, con el grandioso Potter.

Hermione miro a Harry desolada – Lo siento Harry no puedo.

- Hermione tu no puedes ser un traidora, qué te hizo Malfoy.

- Miran quien habla de traición ¿o no? Granger, quienes se olvidaron de ti todo este tiempo como si nunca hubieras existido.

Ella contuvo la rabia, Harry estaba por agitar su varita al igual que Draco, pero Hermione se puso en medio de los dos.

- No insista Harry, ni tu puedes salvarme, esta es una pelea inútil – dijo muy segura de sí. Permanecía en el centro con los brazos extendidos – ya nada es igual entiéndelo – empezó a gritar – vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Camino hasta llegar al lado de Draco – Ya la escuchaste Potter – se dio media vuelta y camino, Hermione lo siguió hasta que los dos desaparecieron de la vista de Harry.

No podía creer que Hermione los hubiera traicionado, esa no era ella, probablemente era resultado de una poción multijugos, eso debía ser.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

De regreso en la mansión de los Malfoy, salió de la chimenea y vio una figura, pronto Draco también regreso en medio del resplandor verdoso.

- Hijo, Lucius te ha estado buscando, ven conmigo – Narcisa extendió un brazo hacia Draco, miro con desprecio a la chica – Tu qué estas mirando, vete de aquí.

Si de nuevo a su prisión, pero la prefería, era mejor estar encerrada que tener que soportarlos.

La joven castaña se retiro y Narcisa condujo a su hijo a la reunión que Lucius había organizado en su propia casa, ella a pesar de apoyarlo incondicionalmente no podía evitar temer por la seguridad de todos, tarde o temprano se verían afectados por la guerra declarada entre los seguidores del señor tenebroso y quienes se le oponían.

Draco entro en la sala donde se llevaba acabo la reunión, los magos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa alargada, se sentó en la primera silla que tuvo a su alcance.

Su tía Bellatrix Lestrange y Rodolphus eran los que dirigían esa sesión, estaban hablando del plan que tenía el señor tenebroso para derrocar al ministerio de magia, así quitarles la poca esperanza que les quedaba a los magos y brujas traidores a la sangre, esos simpatizantes de muggles.

Según el plan trazado irrumpirían en el ministerio, como lo habían hecho para buscar la profecía de Potter y Lord Voldemort, así acabarían con todos los que no se sometieran a las ordenes del señor tenebroso y le juraran lealtad, de esa manera, destruirían el poco soporte que quedaba en el mundo mágico y le demostrarían una vez más a todos lo implacable y poderoso que Lord Voldemort era, su ejercito de mortífagos era una ola devastadora. Eso sin contar que por el momento se habían asociado con Fenrir Greyback, quien escuchaba a Rodolphus en espera de que algo no le agradara.

Narcisa esperaba en la estancia, a pesar de que ella era simpatizante del señor tenebroso no era mortífaga y no participaba activamente en las batallas, y temía más que nunca por la vida de Lucius y Draco, una horrible angustia la invadía cada vez que se preparaban para atacar, todo habría sido mejor si su hijo, no hubiera tratado de expiar las culpas de su padre para con Lord Voldemort, cuando le había ordenado matar a Dumbledore y casi pierde la vida en manos de ese insufrible de Harry Potter.

Hermione estaba muy alterada por su reciente encuentro con Harry, como le hubiera gustado explicarle porque estaba con Malfoy, decirle que no tenía opción estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió, entro la única persona en esa casa que iba a verla, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos la consideraban más que inmundicia.

Draco cerró con su varita la puerta detrás de él, Hermione tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Camino hacia ella – pensé que en todo este tiempo ya no podrías llorar más, que ya te habrías cansado de hacerlo.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar tal cosa, tenía una colchoneta con resortes por todos lados y con una base tan desgastada que cada día le sorprendía no despertar en el piso.

Draco se sentó en el suelo y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de ella. No dijo nada, había veces en que él la conmovía, tal vez más que eso, a pesar de todo, pero por qué. Enredo sus delgados dedos en su dorado cabello y lo acaricio.

- Draco… - estaba a punto de preguntar algo.

- Solo cállate Granger, es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada – el no la dejo hablar – me voy tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – tenía que saber.

- Eso no es tu asunto, no se por qué siempre lo preguntas, sabes que no te lo diré. No se movió de su lugar.

- Lo se pero quizás esta vez sería diferente – lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Aun recordaba el día en que Draco Malfoy le había dicho que se iría, probablemente a una de esas peligrosas y mortales batallas.

Tenía días encerrada en esa misma habitación, nadie se había molestado en ir siquiera para saber si estaba viva, mucho menos para alimentarla. Su cuerpo le reclamaba, pero lo ignoro, estaba tan asustada por el que la ignoraran más de lo acostumbrado, porque eso solo significaba una cosa que Draco no había vuelto, el no regresaba. Por Merlín, la idea empezaba a sofocarla y si estaba muerto, si había desaparecido en medio de disparos de varitas o algo peor las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Trato de reflexionar, por qué le importaba tanto la suerte de Malfoy, si el no regresaba sería libre para siempre, no, eso solo era una ilusión, si el no regresaba, los Malfoy la matarían en ese momento, o la dejarían a merced de mortífagos para ser torturada, después de todo ella perteneció a la Orden del Fénix y los rebeldes.

Tal vez la dejaran a merced de Pansy Parkinson que desde que la vio de nuevo solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarle algún maleficio.

Veía el techo, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se sentía tan débil y sin ganas de nada que no tenía intención alguna de levantarse, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, si tan solo supiera que estaba pasando fuera de esas paredes, nunca pensó que podría desear tanto ver a Draco. Probablemente eso solo era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo loca. O estaba delirando por todo lo que le sucedía.

FIN CAPITULO 1

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bueno así concluye este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo, para saber como termina.

Si pasan a dejarme un review me encantaría para saber si les ha gustado y si quieren saber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, para comentarme algo o tan solo para decirme que si lo leyeron.


	2. Verdades Ocultas

Aquí estoy de nuevo, jeje, pensaron que se iban a librar de mi :p

Ahora que entre a clases y todo eso, pues ya saben el tiempo disponible se reduce, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y aunque me tarde estaré actualizando. Solo espero no aburrirlos demasiado.

Bueno ahora si sin más choro mareador continuare con la historia, el disclaimer y todo lo demás ya lo conocen, ojala y les guste el siguiente capitulo y me dejen un review aunque sea solo para saber que pasaron.

(Música de presentación)

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Capitulo 2 **

**VERDADES OCULTAS**

Estaba sumergida en la oscuridad, la única ventana que tenía en la habitación era una sumamente pequeña, cubierta por unas cortinas negras, no sabía si era de día o de noche, tal vez eso era un sueño, todo era producto de su imaginación y ¿si estaba muriendo? No podía sentir nada, a lo mejor de eso se trataba, o tal vez ya estuviese muerta y no se había dado cuenta.

Escucho un estruendo, que le demostró que seguía viva y despierta, se enderezo obligando a su cuerpo a obedecerle y encendió un quinqué que tenía aventado a un lado del camastro, se acerco con cautela a donde escucho el ruido, el horror la invadió, se arrodillo en el suelo y colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo que yacía como un cadáver, era un mortífago, la mascara, la túnica, la capa…

Sintió que su pecho se movía débilmente, aun respiraba, eso quería decir que vivía, todo su agotamiento de desvaneció al contemplar la escena, con cuidado retiro la mascara, contuvo un grito, su cabello dorado lo decía todo, era Draco.

Pero qué le había sucedido, comenzó a buscar en su túnica algo, paso sus manos por los costados y no daba crédito al levantarlas, las miró cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de la que él se sentía tan orgulloso, ahora estaba en las manos de una impura.

Las heridas tenían que ser graves, comenzó a entrar en pánico, cómo lo iba a ayudar, no podía salir de ahí y aunque gritara hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara nadie iría en su ayuda. Se acerco a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y coloco su cabeza en su regazo, lo ensucio con su propia sangre.

Se agacho y empezó a llamarlo – Draco, háblame, Draco, mírame – se esforzaba en vano, el no la escuchaba. Se decidió a hacer algo más drástico y lo abofeteo hasta que escuchó algo que parecía ser un quejido.

El joven abrió los ojos, pero no era capaz de mantenerlos así, y los cerró de nuevo, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, Hermione lo estrujo un poco para obligarlo a abrirlos.

La varita de Draco estaba a un lado de él, tirada, la tomo y la puso en la mano del muchacho, con su mano lo ayudo a sostenerla.

- Vamos, di el hechizo que abre la puerta – Draco miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Hermione apuntaba la varita en dirección de la salida y ésta se abrió, sabía que él había realizado un hechizo silencioso, con cuidado se aparto y salió corriendo como tantas veces imagino.

Corrió escaleras arriba e irrumpió en la habitación de Narcisa, que estaba sentaba frente a un ventanal, con una tasa en la mano mirando hacia fuera.

La miro vagamente y dijo en tono mordaz – sangre sucia pero cómo has salido, y cómo te atreves… - de pronto su expresión cambio, acababa de percatarse que la chica estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho? – se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Ni siquiera espero a recuperar el aliento – es… es… Draco, esta herido, haga algo – gritó.

Narcisa no espero a que terminara de hablar, salió desesperada y Hermione corrió detrás de ella, hasta llegar a Draco.

La madre del mago lloraba frente al cuerpo de su hijo, ella nunca la había visto así, no le importo estar en el suelo, mancharse la ropa o perder el control.

De inmediato los elfos domésticos subieron al rubio a su cuarto y Hermione volvió a ser invisible para todos.

Lo único que había sacado de provecho fue que con todo el ajetreo nadie la encerró de nuevo. Cuidadosamente emparejo la puerta para que no se percataran. Más tarde se escurriría para saber como estaba él, seguramente ya habían llamado al sanador y estaría recuperándose de maravilla, pero se veía tan mal y sobretodo perdió mucha sangre, todavía llevaba la evidencia, se le había olvidado cambiarse, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Narcisa estaba horrorizada, pero confiaba plenamente en Pollux Thompson, quien era el sanador de la familia Malfoy desde hacia años. Ella esperaba a un lado mientras él realizaba su trabajo, Draco yacía en su lecho, se veía tan apacible, ya que los elfos habían ocultado todo indicio de que el rubio fuese un mortífago.

El gesto en la cara de Pollux era serio cuando se acerco a la hermosa mujer que era la madre de Draco, cuyo semblante se cristalizaba en un aire de tristeza y resignación. Ella lo condujo fuera de la recamara para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

- No quiero mentirle – el comenzó mirándola de frente – las heridas del joven Malfoy son muy graves, sobre todo la que tiene en un costado, he tenido que darle una fuerte poción para la cicatrización, además de una para reponer la sangre que perdió.

Narcisa se froto las manos inconscientemente, un reflejo de su preocupación – le dejaré estas tres pociones, una es cada dos horas – le señalo un frasco oscuro de cristal, y estas cada hora, era una botella blanca alargada, y la otra transparente más chaparrita y ancha con un líquido de color marrón, con consistencia espesa, y por último un ungüento para las heridas más superficiales. Puso atención a todas las indicaciones que le dirigía el sanador.

Pollux Thompson fue acompañado a la salida de la mansión por la mismísima señora de la casa. En cuanto se hubo marchado, ella le ordeno a uno de los elfos domésticos que le llevaran una de sus capas, e indicaciones estrictas de que le administraran los medicamentos a su hijo por si no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo, y después desapareció en la red flu.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

A través de las sombras en los pasillos, ocultándose de los elfos, cuando la agitación se calmo y pudo salir sin ser descubierta, la castaña entró en la habitación del rubio. Siendo sincera consigo no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar de la mansión, de hecho lo conocía muy bien. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Se acerco al lecho, miro a Draco quien parecía estar dormido placidamente, como si solo estuviera descansando. Pudo percibir su rítmica respiración, lo que indicaba que estaba bien. Se sentó a su lado, acaricio su frente, tenía fiebre. El reacciono al contacto de la fría mano de la joven, con dificultad abrió los ojos y la miro un momento, pero tomo su mano, la apretó débilmente y Hermione se arrodillo a un lado de su cama, para poder verlo más de cerca.

- No recuerdo haberte ordenado que vinieras – la voz firme y potente del mago, ahora no era más que un susurro.

- No lo hiciste – ella respondió suavemente, acercándose aun más. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente, de manera casi imperceptible.

- Perdóname – la chica comenzó a disculparse – se que no debí haber venido, no debería salir de mi habitación, por eso pusiste un hechizo en ella. Para que no lo hiciera – solo lo miro con la vista baja.

Hermione se levanto, pero el no soltó su mano – Aún no te he dicho que puedes retirarte – desde luego esa voz ahora suave no perdía su tono arrogante – siéntate a mi lado – ordeno.

Ella se sentó en el suave colchón y se acerco aún más al joven, comenzó a acariciar su cabello alborotado, él se relajo en sus brazos, por alguna razón ese lugar siempre había sido tan apacible, era donde todo desaparecía, donde Draco Malfoy no existía, solo era él mismo sin un nombre, sin un apellido, ahí la pureza de la sangre no tenía significado alguno.

A la mente del mago acudían esas emociones que trataba de aniquilar en su interior, esas que desencadenaban una batalla, una lucha que no debería existir, se concentro en el dolor que lo agobiaba, si ese era un buen escape, el dolor físico, se sumergió en el.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos lo que su cuerpo quería era solo sentir la calidez, la suavidad de esas manos, de esa presencia, de toda ella como tantas veces.

Recuerda le decía una voz en su interior, ella te pertenece, no es nada más que eso, otra cosa tuya, algo que paso a ser de tu propiedad, como un juguete, y poco a poco la oscuridad lo invadió, apago todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, el sueño lo venció sintiéndose tan seguro en los brazos de Hermione.

Ella lo observaba, se sentía feliz, si porque no quería admitirlo pero era la verdad, deseo tanto que él regresara y ahí estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Detestaba necesitarlo, pero se odiaba aun más a ella misma por depender de él.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho del encanto de toda esa soberbia, de ese odio, de ese desprecio, se hubiera burlado hasta cansarse, pero cuando lo ves con tus propios ojos ¿Puedes burlarte de ti misma¿Puede negarlo hasta renunciar a lo que tus entrañas gritan?

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
­­­

Había mucho movimiento en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, Lupin acababa de llegar, al parecer con información muy importante, en ese momento estaba en una reunión con Kingsley, Moody y el señor Weasley. Harry estaba sentado en la sala, desde su ultimo encuentro con Hermione no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y por qué estaba con los Malfoy.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Lupin le pareció la persona idónea. No se atrevió a platicar con alguno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, no quería remover lo de la muerte de su mejor amigo, su hermano Ron, bueno tarde o temprano tendría que decirles que Hermione si estaba viva, pero por el momento no era capaz de reunir el valor suficiente.

Ya era demasiado el tener que llevar la carga de esa muerte en la familia, y el cuartel lo hacía más difícil. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que habían abandonado el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se trasladaron al castillo que alguna vez había sido Hogwarts, ahora al parecer en ruinas. Ahí es donde construyeron una base subterránea, era muy segura porque en los alrededores se encontraba el bosque prohibido, el lago, y contaban con un sin numero de sortilegios, pero de igual manera lleno de recuerdos.

Mientras meditaba el asunto Harry levitaba una de las figurillas que estaban en el centro de la mesa, frente al mullido sillón donde se encontraba. La pequeña figura de un hada flotaba frente a él, levantando los brazos cada vez que el muchacho la bajaba de manera vertiginosa, cualquiera hubiera jurado que tenía miedo, ya que si la dejaba caer se convertiría en pequeños pedacitos de porcelana blanca.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Harry, quien se sobresalto, la pequeña hada estuvo a punto de estrellarse, pero fue salvada justo a tiempo, por la varita del joven de cabello alborotado negro y lentes que la sostenía, la colocó de nuevo en la mesita y ésta volvió a su postura habitual.

- ¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento Harry, no era mi intención asustarte – Luna colocó una tasa humeante frente a él.

- Esta bien Luna, no te preocupes – miro la tasa.

- La señora Weasley te mando un poco de jarabe de castañas caliente. – Luna lo analizó con esa mirada suya tan peculiar, mientras el bebía un poco de la tasa.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? No habrás visto uno de esos duendecillos mineros, creo que deben andar buscando rocas de vanadio, sabes de eso se alimentan – explico graciosamente.

- ¿Qué? – los comentarios de luna tenían la habilidad de sorprender aún al más flemático – no, no les he visto.

- Entonces ¿por qué estas aquí? Tan apartado de todos.

El joven dejo la tasa de nuevo en la mesa – es solo que quiero hablar con Lupin, estoy esperando que salga.

- Oh, ya veo – Luna se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – si encuentras uno de esos duendecillos, no dudes en avisarme Harry.

- Descuida lo tendré en mente – fue su respuesta, mientras se dirigía a reunirse con las chicas.

Luna bajo por unas escaleras de piedra, en forma de caracol, estaban pegadas a la pared, y llegaban a un salón donde en ese momento se encontraban Fleur y Ginny, frente a un gran caldero negro, dentro de el, un líquido morado hervía, grandes burbujas reventaban en la superficie.

- Que bueno que viniste a ayudagnos – la hermosa rubia meneaba la poción dentro del caldero – podgias pasagnos algunos fgascos – le señalo una alacena a la cual Luna se dirigió acomedidamente.

En ese momento los gemelos Weasley entraron cargando dos enormes costales en sus espaldas.

- Chicas dónde quieren que dejemos estos ingredientes – pregunto uno de ellos.

- Póngalos en el piso a un lado de los calderos – su hermana les indico el sitio.

- ¿Qué tal van con nuestro arsenal de pociones? – pregunto Fred

- Podemos ayudarlas, no vaya a ser que nos hagan volar a todos en cachitos – sonrió picaramente George.

- Clago que no, sabemos pegfectamente lo que hacemos – reclamo una indignada Fleur.

- Como si no los conociéramos lo suficiente chicos – Ginny ayudaba a Luna con los frascos.

- Bueno mujeres no digan que no les ofrecimos nuestra valiosa ayuda – dijo George mientras el y su gemelo las miraban de reojo.

Ginny revisaba los costales que los gemelos habían llevado, contenían ingredientes para elaborar más pociones, ante tantas batallas necesitaban estar preparados.

- Vaya es asombroso, dónde logran conseguir todo esto.

- No creerás que revelaremos a nuestros proveedores verdad George

- Por supuesto que no, arruinaría nuestro negocio –completaba la frase de Fred.

- Han sabido algo de los nuevos ataques de los mortifagos – Luna irrumpió en la conversación, repentinamente como una pequeña aparición.

- Solo hemos escuchado de la alianza de los hombres lobo con los mortifagos – Fred miro a George.

- Si ahora no solo hay que cuidarse de los maleficios, también de las terribles mordidas de esos licántropos, no vaya a ser que terminemos como Bill.

Fleur miro a George – Pues ustedes digan lo que quiegan, yo no cambiagia a mi Bill pog nadie – todos sonrieron, ante el digno comentario de la hermosa francesa.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

El señor Weasley, Moody y kingsley desfilaron delante de Harry, seguidos por Lupin, que lucía tan desaliñado como siempre, ya se había acostumbrado a su apariencia a estas alturas, la imagen del profesor Lupin había sido reemplazada por la de "Remus Lupin", miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix.

El joven se acerco a él - ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto.

- Desde luego – los otros siguieron su camino, espero a que el muchacho tomara asiento y después se acomodo frente a él - ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – el tono en la voz de Remus era paternal.

Harry por fin podría descargar todo lo que había reprimido en su interior, lo que no se había atrevido a contar a nadie más, eso que amenazaba con explotarle si no recibía ayuda.

Todos esos años que había pasado creyendo a Hermione muerta, Draco tenía razón, el era un traidor, había decidido creer que ella había fallecido y no hizo nada por averiguar si era verdad, lo dio por hecho, eso en qué lo convertía.

Pero por otro lado ella nunca había hecho algo para sacarlos de su error, los dos eran tan culpables.

Ahora que sabía donde estaba la recataría, sin embrago ella le dijo claramente que no había nada que hacer.

Remus Lupin escuchó atentamente el relato de Harry, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, espero a que terminara para darle su opinión.

- Vaya, la señorita Granger con los Malfoy – el joven frente a el tenía una cara de espanto, de angustia tan grande al escuchar esa frase, su gesto parecía haber salido de una noche de Halloween muggle – bueno Harry creo que no debes hacer juicios antes de saber lo que paso.

Se llevo las manos al rostro con frustración – No se que pensar, todo es tan irreal, como una fantasía torcida, algo tan absurdo.

Remus siguió contemplándolo, son su mirada inescrutable, aunque con un dejo de cansancio – Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, ya no eres un niño, solo ten en cuenta que todos estos años no han pasado en vano para ninguno de nosotros, será mejor esperar un poco.

La frustración del muchacho crecía, el quería una explicación, pero desde luego Lupin no sabía más de lo que el acababa de contarle – esperar… esperar qué.

- La verdad siempre sale a luz, además después de todo este tiempo, un poco más, es como una pequeña brisa pérdida en una tormenta algo que no afecta los hechos pues no los puede cambiar.

Dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerro los ojos, sabía que Remus Lupin tenía razón, además el desesperarse y actuar de manera impulsiva, a lo largo de su vida solo le había llevado a meterse en más problemas de los que tenía. Escucho los pasos de alguien entrando y ladeo un poco el cuello para mirar.

Reconocería ese cabello color magenta en cualquier lugar, solo una persona podría ser dueña de esa llamativa cabellera, que en ese momento le llegaba a los hombros.

Miro a los dos hombres frente a ella – No me miren así, si no vengo yo misma a buscarlos, ustedes son incapaces siquiera de saludarme – se dirigía inquisitivamente a Harry, para después posar sus ojos en Lupin – tu no finjas inocencia Remus no te vas a librar de esta.

- Vamos querida, siéntate, palmeo el lugar junto a el – tu compañía llega justo a tiempo – hacía bastante que Lupin y Tonks era una pareja, no muy común, pero si tan felices como podían serlo en medio de una guerra mágica.

- Pero quiten esas caras largas – la bruja trato de animarlos un poco, al parecer tenían una conversación sería cuando ella llego, pero no quería presionarlos para que le contaran lo que estaban hablando.

Prefería conservar la prudencia, si tenía que enterarse de algo ya lo haría después – vengo de ver a Luna, las chicas tuvieron un problemita con la poción que preparaban. Han quedado con las caras color verde, parecen graciosas ramitas del bosque. Eso pasa cuando dejas de menear esa poción en el caldero mientras esta hirviendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry al imaginar a sus amigas con la cara como si fuesen una fresca ensalada.

- En unos días se les pasara – Remus siempre se asombraba con Tonks, tenía esa facilidad para hacer olvidar a la gente sus preocupaciones, que no podría ver a nadie más siendo tan maravillosa como aquella bruja.

- Vengan es algo que no se pueden perder – tomo del brazo a Remus y lo jalo haciendo que se levantara, cuando pasaron al lado de Harry, también lo animo a que los acompañara a ver – están como para tomarles una fotografía.

Los tres salieron de la sala, disipando sus pensamientos. Nymphadora con toda esa energía que la caracterizaba rompió la tensión que inundaba el ambiente, aclarándolo como el cielo azul despejado, sin nubes, claro y tranquilo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

­­

- ¡Toc¡toc¡toc! – unos golpecitos se escuchaban con insistencia, pausada y suavemente. ¡Toc¡toc¡toc! El sonido era un poco más fuerte pero seguía conservando su frecuencia. Sus sentidos despertaban de manera lenta, los parpados le caían pesadamente sobre los ojos, se había quedado dormida a pesar de su voluntad.

En su cuello sentía la respiración de Draco, suave, calmada, el sonido no lo había despertado, eso era lo mejor. Con muchísimo cuidado se separo de él, haciendo la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles, colocó con suavidad una almohada en su cabeza para que ésta no cayera repentinamente en el colchón e interrumpiera su sueño.

Curioso, aun no podía identificar de donde provenía ese ruidito, al parecer del ventanal. Siguió con cautela hasta las cortinas y las aparto solo un poco, lo suficiente para echar un ojo. No logro ver nada, sin embargo ya no escucho más golpecitos, cerro la cortina, y de nuevo lo escucho, se sumergió en las espesas telas que cubrían el ventanal, hasta estar pegada al cristal.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, del otro lado del frió vidrio, estaba Harry Potter, volando sobre una escoba, le hizo señas para que abriera la ventana. Hermione no estaba segura, pero estaba ahí para rescatarla. Sus brazos parecían no obedecerla y empujaron el cristal, el helado aire de la noche llego en una corriente que la golpeo como el agua.

El muchacho le tendió la mano a la chica, ella se paro en el marco de la ventana, siempre le desagrado volar, sin embargo en toda regla hay una excepción, miro hacia abajo estaba en un cuarto piso, pequeño detalle. Tomo la mano de su amigo, estaba a punto de subirse a la escoba, junto a Harry, cuando un fuerte brazo la sujeto de la muñeca.

Draco se había despertado – No te iras tan fácilmente – su voz cargada de indiferencia resonó en su cabeza, intento deshacerse de esa fuerza que la aprisionaba, pero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, si no lo hacía ella y Harry caerían.

Forcejeo con todas las energías que pudo reunir, y por fin consiguió librarse del rubio, pero no solamente de el, quedo colgando de la mano de Harry, y comenzaba a resbalarse, intento sujetarse pero era demasiado tarde, cayo al vació, agito las manos tratando de agarrar algo que no existía, y cayo invadida por la desesperación, aterrada hasta que golpeo el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

FIN CAPITULO 2

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Bueno por fin aquí lo tienen el capitulo dos terminadito, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran saber más sobre lo que va a pasar en los capítulos que vienen

Ya saben apreciaría muchisisimo sus reviews, y pues les voy a dejar unas notas sobre el capitulo.

_Notas_

Pollux: uno de los heroes de la mitología griega,hermano de Cástor. También es el nombre de un satélite de saturno.

El vanadio: es un elemento químico de número atómico 23 situado en el grupo 5 de la tabla periódica de los elementos. Su símbolo es V. Es un metal dúctil, blando y poco abundante. Se encuentra en distintos minerales y se emplea principalmente en algunas aleaciones. El nombre procede de la diosa de la belleza Vanadis en la mitología escandinava.

Magenta: es una palabra italiana inspirada por la batalla ocurrida en Magenta el 4 junio de 1859, en alusión al color oscuro de la sangre derramada. Se asemeja al color fucsia (difiere por su color más intenso, virando al violeta)

Los castaños: son un género de plantas de la familia de las fagáceas, nativas de las regiones templadas del hemisferio norte. Se conoce como "castaña" a las nueces de estos árboles.

Ahora si me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Regresiones

Bueno me alegra decir que por fin estoy de vuelta, en serio que me tarde más de lo que había planeado en actualizar. Pero aquí esta el capitulo que sigue, obviamente no podía dejar algo inconcluso porque es muy feo que te dejen con la curiosidad de saber que pasa, y eso es algo que yo no quiero hacer.

Mil gracias a quienes han leído mi historia, (con un buen de ayuda de JK Rowling creadora de HP) saben que es genial saber que piensan o por lo menos ver que alguien lo aprecia.

Ahora si empieza y corre cinta (jeje digo que comience la lectura) :p

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

Capitulo 3

**REGRESIONES**

Para semejante caída, el golpe que recibió no fue muy grave, de hecho no le dolía nada. Estaba sobre tierra firme, pero era demasiado suave y acolchonada, palpo una vez más donde se encontraba. Sí era demasiado blandito. Muy extraño.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el ¿¡TECHO!? Se percato que aun estaba en la habitación de Draco, vaya todo había sido una pesadilla, aunque una bastante real. Le dieron escalofríos, había sentido con toda claridad caer por los aires mientras Harry y Malfoy solo la observaban, sin poder hacer nada para evitar el desastre.

Giro la vista y lo único que pudo ver fueron los ojos fulminantes de la prometida del rubio. Si las miradas mataran, desde hacia buen rato que estaría en el otro mundo. Bueno era obvio que la susodicha estuviera que reventaba del coraje.

Ese día estaba particularmente feliz, por fin había anunciado su próxima boda con el heredero de la importante y respetada familia Malfoy, se sentía tan animada que hasta tomo la decisión de echarle un ojo a su invernadero, que la verdad tenía bastante olvidado. Siendo sincera eso de cuidar plantitas le fastidiaba en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaba de mal humor porque algo no había salido de acuerdo a sus planes.

Finalmente puso manos a la obra, lo primero que hizo fue podar una hiedra, se coloco unos guantes, debía tener sumo cuidado con ella, pues sus ramas se movían cuando alguien o algo las tocaba, y si de casualidad una de las espinas llegara a rozarla sería muy peligroso, pues esa especie de hiedra de cardo era una de las más venenosas, aprovechando recolecto algunas de sus espinas, para cuando las necesitara en alguna poción. Las coloco en un recipiente de cristal, y después las espinosas y delgadas ramas volvieron a enroscarse como si fuesen pequeños caracoles. Estaba a punto de comenzar a trabajar sobre unas damianas cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, no volteo, sino que siguió en su labor.

- Señorita, lamento interrumpirla – se disculpo la elfina, quién usaba un vestido, parecido a un saco con dos hoyos para meter los brazos – ha llegado correo para usted – termino haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Algo importante? – la bruja ni siquiera la miraba.

- Tiene el sello de la familia Malfoy.

- Eres tan torpe, debiste decírmelo antes – dejo a un lado los instrumentos que utilizaba y salio empujando a la elfina, quien solo se tambaleo. Casi corrió por el angosto pasillo de pilares que llevaba del invernadero a la casa. Apenas hubo entrado, vio a su madre esperándola de pie en medio de la estancia.

En cuanto la chica se acerco a su madre, esta le coloco el pergamino en sus manos, ella rompió rápidamente el sello de cera y extendió el rollo.

_**Querida Pansy:**_

_**Lamento mucho tener que darte tan malas noticias de esta forma, pero como tu comprenderás me es imposible hacerlo personalmente. Draco ha sufrido un terrible percance, su estado de salud es delicado.**_

_**Esperamos tu visita lo más pronto posible, es urgente.**_

_**Narcisa Malfoy**_

Pansy se desplomo en una butaca que tenía cerca, su rostro palideció, se llevo las manos a la cara, esa era una noticia que no se esperaba, estaba tan preocupada por su prometido que no podía reaccionar.

La madre de la chica la miro alarmada – pero qué te sucede, por que te pusiste así – la joven extendió el brazo, entregándole a la señora Parkinson la carta que había arrugado de manera inconsciente.

La mujer leyó y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse a un lado de su hija, pero guardo la compostura. Coloco una capa en el regazo de la joven y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? No pensaras quedarte todo el día ahí mientras tu futuro esposo podría estar muriendo. Anda levántate y ve de inmediato, tienes que estar a su lado, es tu deber – su voz era serena, pero con un ligero temblor que trataba de ocultarle para no preocuparla.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

Las manos le temblaron al golpear la gran puerta de madera negra de la mansión Malfoy, empuño la argolla de metal con forma de serpiente enroscada, tratando de controlarse¿si Draco la viera así tan nerviosa y sentimental?, casi podía escucharlo reprochándole su debilidad.

La imagen de dos dragones entrelazados de las garras se separaban mientras las puertas se abrían, dio un profundo respiro, tomado aliento para parecer lo más tranquila que le fuese posible.

La señora Smith, Josephine Smith abrió la puerta, era el ama de llaves de la mansión, una skib al servicio de los Malfoy. De inmediato hizo pasar a Pansy parkinson.

- El ama no se encuentra en este momento, pero dejo ordenes de llevarla con el joven amo Malfoy en cuanto usted llegara. Chasqueo los dedos y apareció un elfo domestico – por favor el la conducirá.

Camino a través de la estancia principal, era enorme, con piso de mármol en color gris oscuro y negro, había pilares en color blanco a los lados de las diferentes entradas y salidas, en el centro tenía dos escaleras que se curvaban, una hacia el lado derecho y la otra al izquierdo.

El elfo le indico subir a la escalera de la derecha, llego a la entrada de un amplio corredor, largísimo con cuadros adornando las paredes. Siguió el pasillo hasta una entrada de dos hojas, la puerta no tenía cerradura, en su lugar estaba un círculo con dos serpientes enredadas en el centro de las dos puertas. El elfo hizo un además con la mano y las serpientes se movieron haciendo girar el circulo, después comenzaron a abrirse las puertas.

Pansy no podía esperar para ver a Draco, así que de inmediato camino apresuradamente, casi corrió hacia el lecho del mago. Las cortinas de seda oscura que cubrían el pabellón en la cama del joven no le permitían verlo, así que impacientemente las corrió.

So rostro se contorsiono con furia, olvido toda su preocupación y angustia al encontrar en la cama de su prometido a la asquerosa de Granger. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la inmunda sangre sucia yacía dormida, con el rubio entre sus brazos, el por su parte no mostraba señales de estar consciente.

- El joven amo esta muy grave – la chica vagamente escucho lo que el elfo aun en la entrada le decía, sentía tanta rabia.

- ¿Quién se creía esa impura – metió la mano al bolsillo de su capa y saco su varita - _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ – levito el cuerpo de la castaña lejos del rubio, y cuando por fin la alejo lo suficiente, la dejo caer. En ese momento Hermione había despertado de una pesadilla, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Draco a merced de una muy molesta, mejor dicho una furiosa Pansy Parkinson.

¡Se burlaban de ella en su cara, eso era demasiado! Algo que definitivamente no iba a soportar. Agito la varita nuevamente - _¡Petrificus totalus!_ - la castaña que permanecía sentada en la alfombra quedo congelada, tan inmóvil como una delicada estatua.

Desde hacia tiempo Pansy tenía ganas de ponerle las manos encima, cosa que definitivamente explotara en esos momentos, hizo flotar el cuerpo de Hermione hasta las mazmorras.

Al atravesar el corredor, un sin fin de cuchicheos golpearon sus oídos, los cuadros pertenecientes a los antepasados de la familia Malfoy comentaban con asombro que Pansy hubiese encontrado una escena como esa, que burla para la susodicha, que espantoso y vergonzoso momento. Comentarios que solo encendían más sus ánimos.

Arrojo a la chica en una de las celdas, estaba segura que Narcisa estaría completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- Te dije te arrepentirías – podría matarla, al fin y al cabo nadie se lo impediría, pero dudaba de la reacción del rubio si ella aprovechaba su estado para hacer algo sin su consentimiento, enfrentaría su cólera.

El efecto del hechizo comenzaba a desvanecerse y la mirada de Pansy brillo mientras Hermione intentaba levantarse.

_¡Crucio!_ – la castaña comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor, entre más aumentaba la satisfacción en el rostro de Parkinson, era más doloroso. Hermione se encogió y contuvo un grito, no quería darle ese gusto a Pansy.

Por fin se detuvo y Hermione se dejo caer en el mugriento y húmedo suelo, sintiéndose adolorida - _¡Crucio!_ – de nuevo se retorcía y apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado de soportar la tortura, esta vez tampoco grito, pero termino con un temblor en todos sus músculos, y la respiración entrecortada. Definitivamente la prometida de Draco se sentía mucho mejor, una oleada de dulce venganza la embriagaba.

- _¡Crucio!_ – en esa ocasión no fue ni siquiera capaz de abrazarse a si misma, una punzada de intenso dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo la atravesó, se hizo ovillo, los ojos se le nublaron a causa de tenerlos llorosos, los cerro y todo lo demás le pareció una eternidad – toma esto como una advertencia, miserable hija de muggles.

La voz de Parkinson martillo en sus adoloridos sentidos, hasta que por fin el dolor desapareció. Hermione se acurruco en el suelo, sentía la vista nublada, aunque ya no era por las lagrimas. Pego su rostro a la fría humedad del piso, el olor viciado de la celda le llegó, e hizo que arrugara la nariz. Esa experiencia había removido algunos recuerdos que hacía tiempo sepultara en el fondo de su memoria. Sin embrago se sentía sumergida en una fragilidad física y mental, tan débil en esos momentos, que fue incapaz de contener sus propios pensamientos, de volver al pasado en su mente.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Inicio del recuerdo _**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

Estaba caminando, tratando de encontrar la salida, llevaba días perdida en ese laberinto, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, porque desde que estaba en ese sitio no había visto la luz del día ni una sola vez.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo ultimo de lo que estaba segura era de que un grupo de mortífagos los habían rodeado a Ron y a ella. ¿Qué paso después de eso? No lo recordaba. Se despertó en ese horrible laberinto de vegetación densa. Al principio había pensado que era de noche, sin embrago conforme paso el tiempo, cayo a la cuenta de que estaba hechizado y por eso nunca amanecería.

Busco su varita por todos lados, pero era lógico que se la quitarán, probablemente ya había sido destruida. Estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien más en el camino, cuando piso una roca y cayó al frente, apenas y pudo protegerse un poco con los brazos.

Comenzó a escuchar algunos sollozos, de inmediato se levanto y siguió el sonido, estaba llena de raspones y tierra igual que ella, era otra chica. Se acerco cautelosamente, y se agacho.

- Quién eres? – la otra chica de cabello corto negro, dejo de llorar y volteo hacia la castaña. Se aferro con fuerza, jalándola y empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora con más fuerza.

- No se cuánto llevo aquí, gracias a Merlín, que no estoy sola, tengo tanto miedo.

Hermione no supo que decir, ella también estaba muy asustada, vago tratando de salir sin resultados, el laberinto era muy tétrico y lo único que lo iluminaba, eran unas esferas blancas que flotaban por todo el lugar, como pequeñas lunas llenas.

- Tranquila, ya veras que pronto saldremos de aquí – en realidad no estaba muy convencida de aquello, solo quería que la joven se sintiera mejor.

La chica morena dejo de llorar – Soy Katie, no se porque estoy aquí, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con mi abuela, ella es un importante miembro del Wizengamot, creo que unos… unos… mortífagos – esta última palabra más bien la había susurrado, como para que nadie la escuchara – me secuestraron.

La castaña sabía que la chica tenía razón, probablemente estaban utilizándola para chantajear a su familia – Mi nombre es Hermione – se levanto y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a poner se de pie – lo mejor será que sigamos buscando – Katie se quedo a un lado de Hermione, a penas estaban por decidir por cual dirección seguirían, cuando en los alrededores comenzó a surgir el sonido de las hojas, proveniente de las paredes del laberinto, conforme la fuerza del viento aumentaba, de igual manera lo hacía el ruido. Una inmensa ola de tierra se avecinaba sobre las chicas y las paredes parecían a punto de volar por los aires.

Las dos se arrodillaron en la tierra, un poco cubierta de césped, una frente a la otra, cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron con los brazos – el laberinto esta cambiando de nuevo – esas palabras hicieron que Hermione se diera cuenta que Katie tenía más tiempo esperando para poder salir que ella.

El aire las golpeo con fuerza, como en una tormenta, se vieron envueltas en un remolino de polvo y piedritas, que debido al viento las hería. El ruido era ensordecedor, parecían silbidos, aullidos. Las dos solo deseaban que todo terminara.

El caos fue aminorándose, hasta que ya todo estaba de nuevo en calma, abrieron los ojos y frente a las chicas había un nuevo laberinto, todos los caminos eran diferentes, solo permanecían las esferas blancas y la penumbra.

A lo lejos un gruñido hacía eco, Katie tomo de la mano a Hermione y comenzó a correr arrastrándola con ella – Tenemos que movernos¡rápido o será muy tarde! - Las dos siguieron corriendo a través de los pasillos hasta que sus piernas no les respondieron.

- ¿Qué era eso que escuchamos?

- Este… - dudo un poco, espero y después respondió a la pregunta de Hermione, - no sabes que este laberinto esta habitado por criaturas peligrosas, eso que se acercaba a nosotras era un minotauro. Si alguno nos encuentra seremos historia.

- Deberíamos descansar un poco, guardar algo de energías por cualquier otro inconveniente – Katie estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario.

Las dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, tratando de detectar si algo, o alguien estaba en los alrededores. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que una de las paredes se abrió y alguien derrumbo a Katie. La castaña reacciono poco después y se acerco cautelosa.

La morena había servido de amortiguador a un joven de cabello castaño. Miro a la chica debajo de él, y se sonrojo, rápidamente se enderezo.

- Discúlpame – se puso en pie y ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

Hermione se acerco a Katie - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si solo fue la sorpresa.

- Veo que ustedes también son prisioneras - afirmo el chico.

- Si, claro que esto no sería mi lugar ideal para vacacionar – la castaña aseguro - ¿cómo pudiste atravesar el laberinto con tanta facilidad?

El joven se sentó en el piso, y las chicas lo siguieron. – Digamos que era mi último recurso, y lo necesitaba porque una cosa horrible me perseguía, no podía quedarme esperándola.

- Otro minotauro – comento Katie.

- Me presentare soy Vincent Yanko – hasta ese momento no le habían prestado la suficiente atención, pero era obvio que el era un extranjero, por el raro acento en sus palabras – soy de Varna – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la mano.

La castaña lo miro de soslayo - ¿Y esperas que confiemos en ti? Podrías ser un mortifago que ha venido a terminar con nosotras – habiendo dicho esto, la chica de cabello negro dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, como preparándose para huir.

- No seas tonta – dijo el muchacho castaño de ojos color miel con mucha calma – si yo fuera uno de esos seguidores del señor tenebroso, qué necesidad tendría de engañarlas, están más desprotegidas que un conejo acorralado, igual que yo.

El tenía razón, no tenían varita, no poseían armas y estaban muy agotadas para pelear. Pero era normal desconfiar en esos tiempos.

- Lucen muy cansadas, duerman un poco, yo vigilare por si algo pasa – dudaba en tomarle la palabra, pero al mirar el rostro de Katie, demacrado y suplicante.

- Por favor Hermione, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor – esa era una frase muy relativa, pero en verdad ya no podía más así que decidió aceptar.

Hacia rato que las jóvenes se habían dormido. Vincent permanecía a un lado de ellas, a la expectativa de que algo pudiera atacarlos. Un bufido se escucho, y Yanko puso más atención, por si eso se acercaba. Rápidamente despertó a las brujas.

Katie se despertó muy asustada y Hermione en realidad solo había permanecido en una especie de duerme vela – vamonos se están acercando, los tres corrieron, dieron la vuelta a un corredor, pero se dieron cuenta que al final aparecían unos ojos rojos, bajo una torcida cornamenta.

- Un minotauro – grito Hermione.

- Rápido debemos evitarlo – el chico señalo otro sendero. Trataron de acelerar su carrera, pero de nuevo un minotauro aparecía al final de ese otro pasillo, era imponente y gruñía, traía un arma en una mano, parecía un maso, en la tenue luz, su pelaje poseía un brillo siniestro.

- Nos están rodeando chicas, estamos atrapados – los ojos de Katie se llenaron de lagrimas, los tres hechiceros se pegaron a la pared del laberinto.

A un lado de ellos rugió otro minotauro de manera ensordecedora, se quedaron congelados. Solo pudieron ver a la enorme criatura levantar un hacha en dirección a la bruja morena. Yanko se abalanzó sobre ella para apartarla del golpe que seguro la partiría en dos, este solo rozo el hombro del mago hiriéndolo, Hermione estaba por acercarse a ellos cuando algo la atrapo.

Las ramas del muro comenzaron a moverse y a sujetar las extremidades de los jóvenes, el chico lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero entre más se resistía, las plantas más apretaban a sus victimas. Katie estaba a punto de gritar, pero unas de las ramas cruzaron sus rostro y taparon su boca, ahogando su desesperación. Hermione intentaba alcanzar su cuello, se estaba asfixiando.

Los minotauros se congregaban frente a ellos, unos cinco, al menos esos parecían, sus pesuñas retumbaban debido a su peso y su estatura, era muy impresiónate. Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad como rubíes. Esos seres mitad hombre, mitad bestia estaban muy bien armados, como si no fuese suficiente su puntiaguda cornamenta coronando sus cabezas. Los tres hechiceros no los podían ver muy bien, la iluminación no ayudaba mucho, y el estar luchando contra una planta asesina por su vida tampoco lo hacia.

Podían escuchar un cuchicheo, estaban comunicándose, qué sería, la ,manera más rápida de matarlos, la más divertida, o acaso sería una forma de torturarlos.

Repentinamente comenzaron a dispersarse, fue entonces cuando vieron unas luces flotando detrás de ellos, eran pequeñas, y parecían dirigirse hacia los magos.

Conforme las lucecitas se acercaban pudieron percatarse que en realidad eran varitas encendidas, sostenidas por mortífagos, por supuesto ocultos detrás de sus máscaras.

Uno de ellos realizo un movimiento con su varita y los jóvenes quedaron libres, pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada, los magos oscuros los sujetaron de los brazos. Los llevaron casi arrastrando por uno de los caminos.

- Cobardes, escondiéndose como ratas, si tuviera mi varita, no estarían vivos – grito Yanko, mientras la chica morena sollozaba. Por su parte Hermione trataba de resistirse sin muchos resultados, pues en realidad le quedaban muy pocas energías en su delgado cuerpo.

Fueron arrastrados a través del laberinto, los mortifagos no se dignaron a hacer caso alguno de los gritos de Vincent Yanko, y se abstuvieron de cualquier comentario, para que ninguno pudiera saber en que posición se encontraba en toda esa situación.

De pronto se detuvieron frente a una de las paredes, aunque estaba formada por plantas ligeramente secas, a diferencia de las demás. Solo lo pudo notar Hermione ya que la habían acercado tanto que prácticamente podía hundir el rostro entre ellas. Uno de los mortifagos extendió la varita y toco las plantas, de inmediato las ramas se empezaron a retirar.

Ahí escondida había una pared, cubierta de manera estratégica. Pero eso no era lo que en realidad buscaban los magos tenebrosos, sino una argolla de metal, de la cual colgaba una cadena de eslabones delgados.

En cuanto uno de los mortífagos la toco desapareció, en ese momento los tres prisioneros comprendieron que se trataba de un traslador. Todo ese tiempo habían tenido una esperanza para poder salir de ahí, al alcance de su mano, tan solo tocando una cadena. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Los mortífagos que tenia sujeto a Vincent Yanko ya habían desaparecido junto con el mago, y en ese momento, otro mago tenebroso que sostenía a una Katie atada de manos, toco el traslador y se esfumo.

Ya solo faltaba ella, al igual que sus compañeros se encontraba atada de las muñecas, el mortífago la jalo con brusquedad, y todo empezó a girar alrededor, la mortecina luz del laberinto se desvaneció en un rehilete.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 3

Aquí acaba el capitulo , espero que les guste, y que haya quedado claro, jeje, bueno trato de explicar como es que las cosas se fueron dando.

¿Qué paso con estos magos¿A dónde llevaba el traslador?, todo eso será respondido en el próximo capitulo. Eso y un poco más.

Espero reviews, jiji no sean malitos, y si les gusta el fic pliz háganle promoción con sus amigos.

Y gracias por sus correos :D

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Notas**_

**Varna:** ciudad de Bulgaria.

**Minotauro: **En la mitología griega, Asterión el **Minotauro**, era un monstruo con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro. Fue encerrado en un laberinto diseñado por el artífice Dédalo, hecho expresamente para retenerlo, ubicado probablemente en la ciudad de Cnosos en la isla de Creta. Por muchos años, hombres y mujeres eran llevados al laberinto como sacrificio para ser el alimento de la bestia hasta que la vida de ésta terminó en manos del héroe Teseo.


	4. Sobreviviendo a los Malfoy

En verdad que quería subir este capitulo antes, no había podido, sorry para todos los que lo esperaban antes, se me junto mucha tarea, pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Gracias J.K. Rowling por crear Harry Potter

En el capitulo anterior, Hermione estaba recordando lo que paso antes de llegar a la casa de los Malfoy, pero qué ocurrió cuando los atraparon. Ahora sin más preámbulo la continuación

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

**CAPITULO 4**

**SOBREVIVIENDO A LOS MALFOY**

Cuando todo por fin dejo de girar alrededor de los tres magos, no pudieron ocultar la expresión de asombro en sus rostros. Junto a ellos se encontraban otros hechiceros. ¡No eran los únicos prisioneros! Detrás de ellos había una fila de mortífagos.

Estaban en una cámara de techo muy amplia, en el centro de ella podía apreciarse un gran tragaluz, de forma circular a través del cual se filtraba la brillante luz de la luna y las estrellas. En la cámara iluminaban algunas antorchas, que resaltaban de manera tétrica las enormes estatuas enfiladas en el centro, que enmarcaban un sendero, parecían gigantes que en cualquier momento se moverían.

La cámara era muy grande, tenía forma rectangular, las paredes eran de cantera labrada, y las estatuas gigantes parecían ser de mármol. Al final del sendero formado por las grandes figuras se encendía en una hoguera, y un poco más allá, una escalinata llevaba hasta donde se encontraba sentado un mortífago, a su lado otros dos magos tenebrosos permanecían de pie.

Uno de los mortífagos que estaban parados como si fuesen guardianes, levanto su varita y todos los prisioneros cayeron de rodillas.

El mortífago sentado en una especie de trono se levanto, detrás de el estaba otra estatua gigante, pero esa le parecía familiar a Hermione¿cómo no? Si era de el mismísimo Salazar Slitherin, reflejando todo su esplendor.

- Hoy honraremos al grandioso Salazar Slitherin – dijo con voz potente, que retumbo en todo el recinto el mortífago en el trono – así como a sus descendientes, poderosos magos como nuestro señor Lord Voldemort – señalo las estatuas que estaban enfiladas, que desde luego eran de los Gaunt – nosotros que con orgullo y dignidad mantenemos el linaje puro. Cumpliremos el sueño de nuestros antecesores – señalo a los prisioneros – ustedes considérense afortunados de contemplar esta magnificencia- concluyo señalando la cámara.

Uno de los hechiceros que parecían ser guardianes descendió por las escaleras hasta estar frente a los prisioneros, camino observándolos con cautela – ahora recibirán lo que merecen – de nuevo la potente vos del mortífago en el trono retumbo.

_**­**__- ¡Avada Kedravra!_ – las palabras horrorizaron a todos, el hechizo golpeo a uno de los magos cautivos, su cuerpo se estrello en el piso, inerte, lo que hizo a todos estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Katie a un lado de Hermione temblaba, reprimiendo el llanto, los mortífagos seguían inspeccionándolos, para ser sacrificados en nombre de su causa, a todos aquellos que ya no les eran útiles. Seguían lanzando maleficios imperdonables, acabando con vidas inocentes.

Hermione luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, quería ver directamente a su asesino, no podría ver su rostro, pero era mejor a ser atacada a traición. Un rayo despedido por la varita del verdugo se dirigía a ella, estaba lista y preparada para dar la vida, defendiendo una causa justa, peleando por sus seres queridos.

La bruja de cabello castaño estaba equivocada, la maldición imperdonable no había sido para ella, el golpe dio certero en el blanco, y Katie se desplomo, eso fue como un shock para Hermione. El cuerpo de aquella chica parecía caer en cámara lenta, su cabello corto se levanto ligeramente, sus brazos no se movían, su cuerpo sin vida se desplomo, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sintió el impulso de arrojarse y sostener a la joven, estrujarla para que abriera los ojos, no podía estar muerta, no podía ser posible, si la acababa de ver, temerosa junto a ella, arrodillada a su lado.

El otro mortífago que había permanecido a un lado del sentado en el trono dorado, bajo la escalinata hasta el verdugo, le susurro algo y este por fin se detuvo. Muy pocos estaban aun con vida, solo Vincent Yanko, otro chico de cabello rubio oscuro y Hermione, eran los que todavía no habían sido eliminados.

El mortífago que aniquilara a los otros magos, agito una vez más su varita con firmeza, pero esta vez no acabo con nadie, sino que hizo que los tres magos se pusieran en pie y lo siguieran, salían por una de las puertas, enmarcada por un arco de reluciente piedra con extraños destellos color plateado, era como uno de esos sedosos empaques que envolvían los dulces de Honey Dukes, aquellos que tantas veces saboreara durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Hermione caminaba detrás de Yanko, giraron a la derecha y perdió de vista su espalda por un momento, pero, uno de los magos tenebrosos que los escoltaban la hizo seguir el camino que llevaba ¿por qué ella no iba con los otros dos? La bruja comenzó a temer lo peor, seguramente tendrían algo horrible planeado para ella, después de todo no era un secreto que ella era muy cercana a Harry Potter, uno de los principales obstáculos entre Lord Voldemort y la victoria.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, el mortífago la empujo a una habitación, pero esa no era una celda, todo lo contrario, era una estancia, con unas butacas, y una mesita en el centro, no poseía decoración alguna en los muros, solo la adornaba un tapete de color caoba y estaba alumbrada por unas velas en el centro de la mesa de madera.

La joven se quedo estática, y ni que decir, cuando el mortífago frente a ella se quito las mascara. Desde luego, debía haber supuesto ver aquel rostro en un lugar como ese. Nada más que Crabbe frente a ella.

- Definitivamente, ahora no me pareces tan lista.

Ni siquiera le vino una respuesta a la mente, estaba más que perpleja, solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- Veamos – la mirada del mago era maliciosa - ¿sabes lo que le pasa a una sangre sucia cuando se le lanza un hechizo _sectumsempra?_

Ella recordaba ese hechizo, Harry le había contado la horrible experiencia por la que había pasado, cuando lo uso sin conocerlo. Lo peor es que estaba segura Crabbe la utilizaría en ella. Este levanto el brazo con el que sostenía su varita. La bruja siguió caminando hasta que topo en la pared, todo terminaría pronto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el que estaba parado no era otro que el chico de cabello platinado, que más odiaba en el mundo, era Draco Malfoy, con su túnica de mortífago.

- Deja de estar haciendo estupideces Crabbe – como siempre su voz poseía un tono lacónico inconfundible – déjame a solas con "sangre sucia Granger" – sonrió.

Hermione no supo que era peor, si ser atacada por ese gorila de Vincent Crabbe, o quedarse a merced de Draco.

El rubio cerró la puerta y ella no movió ni un dedo.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy – dijo ella, intentando parecer muy segura de si misma.

El caminó hasta una butaca, mientras la miraba con aire de suficiencia, después se sentó, chasqueo la lengua y dijo – así no es como se le habla a quien acaba de salvar tu vida ¡no es muy buena idea!

Poco a poco la bruja fue resbalando su espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- dijo con voz febril.

Draco la miro con suspicacia – Granger, Granger, que ingenua eres, lo único que te debe importar de hoy en adelante es que eres mía, me perteneces.

**Fin del recuerdo**

La voz del rubio se fue desvaneciendo y la inconciencia de Hermione se mezclo con sus recuerdos, la imagen de esa estancia se perdió de nuevo en el fondo de su memoria, sumergiendose en el olvido.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

Un joven alto de tez color chocolate se encontraba sentado en una silla ancha, de madera, forrada en terciopelo rojo. Golpeaba ansiosamente el pie contra el piso, con ritmo continuo, usaba una túnica color verde ocre, y recargaba su cabeza contra su brazo izquierdo, apoyado en una de las coderas.

Unas puertas se corrieron, y de ellas salieron dos magos fornidos, caminaron cruzando la habitación, alfombrada en color rojo, con paredes color crema, decoradas con una vegetación dorada.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran, estaba a punto de entrar sin ustedes.

- Relájate Zabini, como crees que faltaríamos, no queremos más problemas – respondió Goyle tranquilamente.

Blaise frunció el ceño, y se levanto mirando con cierta molestia a los otros dos – pues deberían tomarse las cosas más en serio, esto no es un juego.

Zabini toco la puerta enfrente de el, y en cuanto lo hizo, se abrió y los tres entraron al despacho.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado frente a un amplio escritorio, analizando unos pergaminos, que de inmediato enrollo y dejo a un lado. Con el semblante austero de siempre, y su mirada inexpresiva agito su varita e hizo aparecer tres asientos.

Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini tomaron un lugar, Lucius los analizo – Quiero escuchar de ustedes, que fue lo que paso cuando Draco fue atacado.

- Se supone que cubríamos la espalda de la ofensiva, pero por alguna razón Draco se perdió de vista.

La culpa fue de esos inútiles licántropos – Blaise interrumpió la explicación de Goyle – si no hubieran precipitado el ataque con sus incontrolables instintos, no se habrían presentado tantos percances, ellos fueron quienes interfirieron con los planes.

Lucius escuchaba atentamente a Zabini – entonces los hombres lobo impidieron que ustedes cumplieran con su deber.

- No directamente, pero todo habría resultado mucho mejor sin ellos – aclaró el chico negro.

- ¿Crabbe? – Lucius dirigió la mirada hacia el.

- No se que fue lo que paso, Draco siempre es tan certero en todos los ataques y sale victorioso, en esta ocasión fue algo que no suele sucederle.

Lucius enfoco la mirada – saben que no podemos permitirnos ningún error, no lo tolerare, y el señor tenebroso no perdonara estas equivocaciones – en la pared frente al escritorio de Lucius Malfoy, había un cuadro de un Dragón que lanzaba fuego, con las alas extendidas en pleno vuelo, podían apreciarse gran fuerza y fiereza, mientras este paseaba por el enorme paisaje, como esperando el momento de derrotar a su enemigo.

De repente el cuadro comenzó a cambiar, el dragón se desvaneció, se quedo en blanco, era como si estuviera hecho de un agua plateada, aparecieron algunas ondas, como cuando se arroja una piedra a un lago y se agita la superficie. Eso solo significaba una cosa, alguien deseaba hablar con Lucius.

- No fallaremos, sabemos cuales son nuestras responsabilidades.

- Eso lo veremos Zabini, ahora retírense, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender – Lucius les hizo una indicación con la mano para que salieran.

Una figura apareció en el cuadro, como si fuese una pantalla, Lucius hizo una reverencia como saludo.

Por fin se habían liberado del escrutinio de la fría mirada del Malfoy, así que Crabbe y Goyle respiraron tranquilos. Blaise estaba muy molesto, le desagradaba que lo trataran como un incompetente.

- Al menos nos libramos de esta – comento Crabbe

- No gracias a ustedes, más valdría que pensaran antes de hablar, conecten las palabras con su cerebro.

Goyle gruño ante el comentario – no te quedan esos aires de superioridad Blaise, tu eres tan servidor del señor tenebroso como nosotros.

Zabini hizo una mueca – Lucius Malfoy esta buscando a quien culpar de lo de Draco, no quiero pagar por algo así, y me imagino que ustedes tampoco.

- Desde luego que no – Aseguro Gregory

- Hablando de Draco, creo que deberíamos ir a ver como esta – dijo Crabbe.

- Por fin escucho una buena idea de alguno de ustedes – comento Zabini.

Subieron de nuevo a esa especie de elevador, solo que avanzaba de manera horizontal, a diferencia de los elevadores que utilizan los muggles. Llegaron a un patio con una estatua de un pequeño serafín, con una flecha, ese era el traslador para salir de ese sitio donde Lucius Malfoy dirigía la mayoría de sus asuntos.

- Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos del negocio familiar, así que nos veremos después.

Entonces Blaise ¿no piensas ir hoy a la mansión de los Malfoy? – pregunto Vincent Crabbe.

- Tal vez más tarde, si tengo tiempo. Ustedes vayan, no es necesario que yo los acompañe.

- Eso lo sabemos, no te necesitamos, solo era una pregunta como cualquier otra.

Zabini sonrió sarcásticamente - ¡Claro que ustedes son perfectamente capaces, yo iré después, al fin y al cabo no creo que Draco vaya a ningún lado.

Gregory y Vincent solo se encogieron de hombros ante los comentarios del otro mago, realmente el más indicado para lidiar con Blaise era Draco, era el único que podía con el difícil carácter de este, bueno era lógico los dos tenían los mismo ideales, y desde Hogwarts congeniaron. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar la pronta recuperación del rubio. Ciertamente necesitaban a la cabeza de su grupo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­

La menor de los Weasley estaba depositando unas monedas para la lechuza que acababa de entregarle una carta. Ese sello color violeta era muy conocido por ella, estaba leyendo cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

- Pase, esta abierto.

- Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte, si estas ocupada regreso más tarde.

- ¡No Luna!, no te preocupes, pasa por favor, en realidad ya se lo que es esto.

La chica de cabello rubio entro, paso su mirada por el pergamino y después tomo asiento – espero no sean malas noticias.

- Es algo bueno y malo – comento Ginny – como tu sabes pertenezco a la "Asociación para la defensa de personas no mágicas". Es bueno porque me informaron que se organiza un viaje preventivo, no queremos que el conflicto de nuestro mundo termine por involucrar a más muggles.

- Creo que te entiendo, es como cuando invadimos el hábitat de un hipogrifo por accidente, y todo termina siendo un desastre.

En realidad a la pelirroja la analogía no le pareció con mucho sentido, pero tal vez para Luna era muy lógica.

- Eso quieres decir que harás otro viaje – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Asi es, esa es la parte mala, creo que en estos momentos será difícil separarme de ustedes, pero no pienso tardarme mucho.

- Sería horrible que no estuvieras aquí para el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Ginny se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano – es verdad, se me olvido por completo que Fred y George tendrán una fiesta – se quedo pensativa unos segundos – creo que puedo estar a tiempo de regreso.

- Eso sería estupendo, lamentaríamos mucho que te perdieras la fiesta sorpresa que le estamos organizando.

- No faltare. Pero cuéntame, qué lo que venias a decirme.

- Ah si – exclamo Luna como si de repente hubiera llegado a ella una idea genial – estaba pensando en ir a "Vanilla Fog", nunca he ido, y no quiero hacerlo sola.

- Me encantaría acompañarte, además tengo que comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, es mejor que aproveche de una buena vez.

La chica rubia sonrió con alegría - perfecto

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­­

- Bill tienes que alimentagte bien, no quiego que mi suegga piense que no te cuido lo suficiente – Fleur, tan hermosa como siempre, estaba sentada a la mesa, a un lado de Bill, con una radiante sonrisa.

- Derramando miel sobre hojuelas

- Recuerda matrimonio y mortaja del cielo bajan – comento George a su hermano.

- Y vayan que la vida de casados les sentó muy bien – Termino Fred-

- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos que tanto chismorrean – dijo Bill

- De eso nada, solo decimos la verdad o no George.

- Pues clago, si a ustedes les hace falta sentag cabeza.

- Si lo dices porque nos casemos, aun no tenemos pensado echarnos la soga al cuello – respondió George, mientras Fred hacia un ademan con las manos, simulando jalar una soga.

- ¿Qué hacen a esta hora por aquí, no deberían estar en su negocio? – pregunto Bill a sus hermanos.

- Estamos buscando a Harry, no lo habrán visto por aquí.

- Cgeo que todavía no ha llegado, pego ya saben, últimamente eso es algo nogmal en el – comentaba la francesa, mientras con su varita servía un poco más de guisado el plato de su esposo.

- Vaya, cada día es más difícil localizarlo, creo que trabaja demasiado – comento Fred.

- Puede que sea tanta presión, eso de que todos los días muchos hechiceros esperen que acabes con el mago tenebroso más temible, es una gran carga – mientras decía esto, George agitaba las manos como cuando alguien esta contando una historia de terror.

- Me parece que no es educado hablag de alguien cunado no esta pgesente.

Bill engullo un bocado para poder decir algo – pues si les urge mucho hablar con el, deberían esperarlo, aunque quien sabe cuanto se pueda tardar, el Moody andan tras la pista de algo importante, aunque no hayan querido decirnos de que se trata.

- Si, ojo loco siempre ha sido muy reservado en ese aspecto – comento uno de los gemelos.

Todos voltearon a ver, qué era al escuchar un gran ajetreo, provocado por Ginny, quien corría, bajando las escaleras.

- ¿y mamá?

- No esta, fue a San Mungo, olvidas que hoy es uno de los días que va como voluntaria.

- Es verdad Bill, bueno ya será más tarde.

- ¿Ocugge algo?

- Ya que estan aquí, de una vez les comunico que viajare a Grecia, se presentaron unos ataques sospechosos a Muggles.

- Ah con que de eso se trata, pues tendrás que informarle a ella y a papá. Y quién sabe, creo que mamá esta algo susceptible últimamente, ya ven como se pone cuando le llega la melancolía – le comento a su hermana Bill.

- Qué se le va a hacer, eso es normal – respondió la pelirroja.

Luna Lovegood bajaba las mismas escaleras por las que antes llegase Ginny. Traía puesta una capa azul marino, con pequeñas estrellitas plateadas, parecía el cielo al oscurecerse, su rostro era enmarcado por grandes aretes de estrellas, también color plata. Su mirada con un toque de ensueño, le daba un aire muy peculiar a la joven – estoy lista.

- ¿Acaso piensan salir?

- ¿A dónde si se puede saber? – termino Fred.

- Vamos a ir por unas cosas a "Vanilla Fog", no tardaremos mucho.

- ¿Podemos acompañarlas, también necesitamos ir?

Ginny volteo a mirar a Luna, y esta sonrió sutilmente.

- Esta bien, vamos todos juntos – Los gemelos Weasley expresaron una amplia sonrisa, y tomaron sus capas de un perchero, que se inclino un poco cuando estos se acercaron, para que pudieran alcanzar la prenda con facilitad.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­

La suave brisa ondeaba ligeramente las gruesas cortinas que estaban cerradas, la luz de la habitación era tenue, y se respiraba un aroma a cedro.

A lo lejos escucho un par de murmullos, eran voces, de dos personas, de hecho eran mujeres, si esas voces le eran muy familiares, una era de… se esforzó por identificarla, una le pertenecía a su madre, y la otra, desde luego, el inconfundible timbre de Pansy ¿Pero de qué hablaban? No podía entender sus palabras, mucho menos darles un significado lógico. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban Draco Malfoy estaba más consiente.

- Querida, no te alarmes por una insignificancia como esa, en realidad creo que nos harías un favor.

- Lo que me preocupa es como lo vaya a tomar Draco.

- No creo que mi hijo le de más importancia de la que se merece.

Pansy no supo que contestar a las palabras de Narcisa, no quería insistir en una "bobería" como esa, pero también sabía que Draco no se andaba con niñerías y cuando establecía algo era casi imposible que cambiara de parecer. Pero al fin y al cabo ella era su futura esposa ¿no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida aunque fuera un poquito?

- Es ridículo pensar que esa impura, esta por encima de ti.

"Esa impura", la expresión paso a ser analizada por la mente de Draco, probablemente se estarían refiriendo a Granger ¿qué había pasado con ella? Tenia imágenes borrosas de la joven en su habitación, de hecho recordaba haber sentido su presencia, ella había estado a su lado. Enfoco sus energías en abrir los ojos, ya que sentía los parpados muy pesados, por fin lo logro, percibió la iluminación de candelabros, y trato de enderezarse, pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Dejo escapar un quejido.

En ese momento Narcisa y Pansy se percataron que el rubio había despertado, las dos corrieron en seguida a su lado.

FIN CAPITULO IV

* * *

Notas: 

**Avada Kedravra**: es una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, su efecto es la muerte instantánea. No hay un maleficio escudo para esa maldición. Ni siquiera un poderoso mago puede desviarla o devolverla, el único escudo posible es el amor de una persona que ha muerto por otra. Como el resto de las maldiciones imperdonables, la pena por el uso de esta maldición es cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Sirve para matar.

**Sectumsempra**: Hechizo que hace que a quien lo reciba, se le abran muchas heridas en el cuerpo, por lo que en general, muere por la hemorragia. Es un hechizo de magia negra. Fue creado por Severus Snape en su época de estudiante.

**Querubín:** es un ángel perteneciente al segundo coro, cuya jerarquía se encuentra por debajo de la escala de los serafines.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cuatro, díganme que les pareció. Se que el recuerdo es algo largo, pero tenía que explicar un poco porque ella esta con Draco no creen. Y hablando de él por fin tenemos a Draco Malfoy de vuelta a la acción, ahora que el esta de nuevo consiente pasaran muchas cosas. Juntos iremos descubriendo que es lo que en realidad pasa, ya verán cosas que no se esperan ocurriran. Gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo, y mil más por su reviews, y para los que leen y no dejan comentario también. Aunque ya saben espero seguir contando con ustedes. Hasta la próxima


	5. Cerca de tus enemigos

Hola a todos los que han seguido mi fic, les pido una gran, gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

En fin aquí les muestro el capitulo cinco ya terminadito, espero que lo disfruten y sin más rodeos adelante.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

**Capitulo V**

**Cerca de tus enemigos**

Draco se dejo caer en la suavidad de la cama debido a que sentía una fuerte presión en las costillas, que termino por sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Respiro agitadamente y de manera automática se llevo las manos a los costados, lo que encontró fueron unos vendajes alrededor de torso, que lo ceñían debido a la tensión.

- ¡Tranquilo, con cuidado! – La madre del rubio le acomodo unos almohadones en la cabeza – todavía estas algo delicado.

Pansy se acerco a el, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el platinado cabello que caía en desorden sobre su cabeza, lo beso en la frente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo ultimo que el joven podía recordar con claridad, era estar peleando con un auror, poco después había sentido un golpe frío, la vista se le había comenzado a poner borrosa, y lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue utilizar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para aparecerse, en ese momento en su mente solo paso la graciosa figura de… de, ni siquiera se atrevía a recordarlo, como si las presentes pudieran leer su mente. Pero había vislumbrado esos ojos, esos rizos,… por qué Granger apareció en sus pensamientos, eso fue un momento de debilidad, otro de esos extraños momentos, en el cual perdió el control.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – la chica de cabello oscuro preguntaba al joven Malfoy.

- Sí – afirmo el rubio – esto es un malestar pasajero.

La mujer de dorados cabellos, abrió las cortinas para que pasara algo de los rayos del sol a la habitación, también empujo ligeramente los cristales del ventanal, para que un poco de brisa refrescara el ambiente.

Draco poco a poco se alejo de los mimos de la joven, quien seguía acariciando sus platinados mechones, se enderezo sobre los cojines, no sin antes hacer una sutil mueca, camuflada en su semblante sereno.

- Debes tener hambre – Narcisa sonó una campanilla y uno de los elfos domésticos apareció con un pequeño "puff".

- Trae algo para que mi hijo coma – dijo con voz imperativa.

- Hizo una enorme reverencia – sí ama – y desapareció. Unos pocos segundos después, el elfo regreso con una charola repleta de suculentas viandas, que despedían un delicioso aroma que abriría el apetito de cualquiera.

La criatura deposito la charola en una mesa cerca de la cama del joven. Se dirigió a la atractiva mujer rubia - ¿desea algo más ama?

- No, puedes retirarte – el elfo hizo lo que Narcisa le indicaba.

La chica de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, se levanto del lecho de Draco, corrió por completo las suaves cortinas del pabellón, y después camino hasta donde se encontraba la charola con la comida. La tomo y regreso al lado de Malfoy, se disponía a alimentarlo, pero Draco alzo una ceja, después tomo otro de los cubierto dispuestos – eso no es necesario, yo mismo puedo hacerlo – exclamo en tono calmado.

- Esta bien, si es lo que deseas – Pansy le cedió uno de los platos, finísima loza de un blanco muy pulcro, con detalles en color oro.

- Los dejare a solas – anuncio Narcisa y salio de manera ceremoniosa.

- Como detesto a esos muggles y a sus hijos "sangre sucia", si no fuera por ellos, no tendrías que arriesgar tu vida – comentaba Pansy sin poder disimular su malhumor.

Draco con mucha calma detuvo su actividad, - No quiero volver a lo mismo de siempre, te voy a repetir lo que te he dicho antes, sabías que este camino elegí, y aun no lo pienso cambiar por nadie, sabías en donde te estabas metiendo y aun así quisiste comprometerte¿no es verdad?

Pansy lanzo una mirada de inocencia al joven – Sí, yo no quise reprocharte nada, es solo que me preocupo por ti, pasaste mucho tiempo inconsciente.

- Como puedes ver, ya estoy mejor, no quiero seguir con este tema. Mejor dime ¿Qué paso con Crabbe y Goyle?

- Vinieron hace rato a visitarte, pero tu madre no los dejo pasar a verte, para que no te molestaran – el joven solo escucho sin hacer ningún comentario – probablemente vengan más tarde – la joven le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque Draco no la correspondió, solo la miro con intensidad.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

Los gemelos Weasley acompañaban a Luna y Ginny a realizar algunas compras a "Vanilla Fog", que se había convertido en el único medio seguro de compra-venta en el mundo mágico. Un mercado errante donde poder adquirir los artículos que una vez adornaron Diagon. Viajaba en forma de una niebla amarilla, que poseía un delicioso aroma a vainilla, de ahí su nombre.

Las chicas y los gemelos se aparecieron en un callejón de Londres, donde no podían ser vistos por los muggles, estaba oculto por magia.

- Bien ya estamos aquí.

- Tranquila hermanita – dijo George

- Sí, solo esperen un poco, ya casi es hora.

Luna se quedo pensando un poco en el comentario de Fred – esperar para qué – ella nunca había estado antes en "Vanilla Fog".

- Ya verán – sonrió Fred.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a ver un poco de humo acercarse, pero en realidad no era humo, a medida que aumentaba la niebla, se iba haciendo más espesa y el olor dulce de ésta les llagaba a los sentidos, poco a poco la densidad de la niebla amarilla les impedía verse entre sí. Luna comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, no quería perderse.

- Ginny ¿dónde estas?

- Tranquila Luna – la voz de la pelirroja se escuchaba al otro lado de ella – aquí estamos.

Luna se sintió más segura, y aunque el dulce olor a vainilla se incrementaba, el color amarillo de la niebla se iba clarificando con lentitud, hasta que se empezó a vislumbrar una especie de tianguis, con pequeñas carpas, algo así como las utilizadas para acampar por los muggles.

Las carpas parecían caramelos de varios colores, rojas, violetas, azules, rosas, lilas, era un desfile frente a sus ojos. Luna estaba totalmente extasiada, con lo que estaba frente a ellos.

- Vamos mujeres piensan quedarse todo el día paradas observando – comento George

- ¿Hola hay alguien ahí? – preguntaba Fred mientras pasaba una mano frente a una asombradísima Luna Lovegood.

- Dejen de jugar - Ginny dio un pequeño empujón a Fred para que caminara y jalo del brazo a Luna, George los siguió.

Los cuatro jóvenes buscaban a cual de todos los negocios entrar, el sitio estaba muy concurrido, los magos y brujas transitaban por "Vanilla Fog" con algo de prisa, todos se sentían un poco nerviosos desde que empezara la guerra en el mundo mágico.

Uno de los gemelos detuvo al otro sosteniendo su túnica, por fin habían encontrado el lugar indicado.

- Chicas tenemos que hacer unos negocios – inicio Fred, seguido de George.

- Les parece si van a hacer sus compras y en una hora nos encontramos en el centro del mercado.

- Debí de sospechar que venían por eso, esta bien, vamonos Luna – las dos jóvenes se separaron de los gemelos y estos entraron a una pequeña carpa.

El lugar por dentro era enorme, poseía varios estantes, detrás de un largo mostrador, tenia dos mesitas de madera, con un par de sillas cada una. De pronto un hombre bajito y regordete apareció en medio de una nube de humo color lila.

Se acomodo unos anteojos rectangulares, entre sus prominentes mejillas, las cuales se ensancharon cuando este sonrió ampliamente – Fred, George, hacia buen rato que no los veía por aquí, por favor tomen asiento, les indico mientras salía del mostrador.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron y el simpático hombre apareció otra silla y se sentó junto a ellos – a ver muchachos muéstrenme que es lo que traen hoy.

Los gemelos colocaron un pequeño saco negro sobre la mesa, del cual sacaron varios frascos, con diversas pociones. El peculiar hombre se puso a analizarlos.

Cuando Fred y George tuvieron que cerrar Zonko en Diagon Alley, decidieron iniciar otro negocio, dedicarse a la venta de pociones para contrarrestar o defenderse de las artes oscuras. Habían tenido mucho éxito, y aunque tenían su propia tienda instalada en Londres, a donde los magos y brujas acudían con regularidad, también eran proveedores en algunos locales de "Vanilla Fog".

Ginny y Luna habían entrado a una tienda, al cruzar la entrada, sonaron unas armoniosas campanas y un hombre alto y delgado, con apariencia flemática les saludo – buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles.

Luna comenzó a mirar con curiosidad una especie de reloj, cuyas manecillas giraban pausadamente.

- Buenas tardes – saludo la pelirroja – estoy buscando una guía de Grecia.

El sujeto puso una expresión pensativa, después se dirigió a un cajón y saco varios libros, hasta que selecciono uno de pasta rojiza. – esta es una guía de Grecia, incluye todo sobre la cultura mágica de ese país, todo lo que un buen mago o bruja debes saber.

Ginny se quedo observándolo un buen rato – me lo llevo – después se giro hacia Luna - ¿Qué es lo que observas luna?

- No estoy segura

El dueño de la tienda se acerco a las chicas y le entrego a Ginny su compra – Creo que usted se ha interesado en el "direccional cósmico", indica el movimiento de los astros, de la luna, y las constelaciones.

- Se escucha muy interesante – Luna tomo entre sus manos el artefacto, el dueño de la tienda lo giro un poco y las manecillas en el circulo empezaron a girar empezando a crear en el ambiente una reproducción del cielo nocturno, era como estar en el, como si de pronto se encontraran flotando en la inmensidad del firmamento.

- Luna no podía ni parpadear, le parecía tan hermoso, - quiero comprarlo – dijo con voz suave.

El mago giro de nuevo el "direccional cósmico" y este se cerró volviendo a su apariencia anterior.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

- Insisto en que aun no deberías levantarte, por lo meno espera a que venga el sanador Pollux Thompson.

Draco que con dificultad se vestía con una camisa negra, miro fijamente a su madre, mientras trataba de evitar movimientos que le causaran dolor. Sus anchos hombros y los músculos en sus brazos, los cuales había adquirido en el camino de adolescente a hombre, aun estaban adoloridos, pero decidió ignorar pequeñeces como esas.

- Todo esta bien madre, no hay porque exagerar las cosas – el rubio le lanzo otra mirada a Narcisa, indicándole que no le haría regresar a su lecho, al menos por el momento.

- ¿Porque se ha marchado Pansy?

- No creo necesario que se quede aquí todo el día.

- Sí es cierto, necesita un poco de descanso – complemento la frase de su hijo.

- Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas Draco.

- Se lo agradezco madre – como el rubio no podía inclinarse y hacer una reverencia, hizo un ademán con la mano.

En cuanto Narcisa salio de la habitación, Draco agito una campana que tenía en una mesa frente a la cama, se dejo caer en un sillón amplio, definitivamente su herida aun le hacia estragos.

Uno de los elfos domestico apareció – Joven Malfoy – hizo una reverencia – como siempre Bakú a su servicio.

- Y como siempre, espero que de ti no salga ni una palabra¿si no? Sabes lo que te espera.

- Amo usted sabe que Bakú le es fiel, y no dirá ni una sola palabra, tal como el amo lo ordeno.

- Quiero que le digas a Granger que venga.

El elfo se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza, titubeo un poco – amo… me temo que eso no será posible.

Draco frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió indefinible - ¿por qué no es posible? – pregunto con algo de furia en el tono de su voz.

- Amo, es que la señorita Parkinson, encerró a esa bruja hija de muggles en el calabozo.

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza – así que eso es de lo que hablaban mi madre y Pansy – se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, pero como siempre no perdió el temple orgulloso que le caracterizaba – tráeme las llaves de las mazmorras – ordeno.

Bakú desapareció con un ¡puff! Y cuando regreso traía con el la argolla de la cual colgaban varias llaves de metal, estiro su delgaducho y pálido brazo para entregárselas a Draco.

- Ya sabes si alguien se entera de esto, yo mismo me encargare de que guardes silencio para siempre – ¡retírate ya!

El elfo hizo una reverencia – el amo no tendrá quejas de Bakú.

En cuanto el rubio estuvo solo en su habitación camino hasta donde se encontraba la estatua de un dragón, era de tamaño mediano, levanto la varita en ristre y golpeo con firmeza la pared frente a él – _¡aperio!_ – exclamo, y en cuanto la varita toco el finísimo gravado en verde y plata de las paredes esta se abrió dejando al descubierto unas escaleras, por las cuales Draco avanzo con lentitud. Apenas hubo entrado el, la puerta al pasadizo se cerro y varias antorchas se encendieron de inmediato a lo largo de las paredes, iluminando el sendero por el que el joven caminada.

Draco descendió hasta llegar al último escalón, que topaba en un muro, el cual el rubio golpeo con la varita como lo hiciera con anterioridad, salio a un pasillo que tomaba camino a las mazmorras. No quería encender las antorchas fuera del pasadizo para no llamar la atención - _¡Lumus!-_ era mejor iluminar con la varita.

En las mazmorras de los Malfoy había varias celdas, y Draco no estaba de humor, ni tenía la paciencia para buscar de una por una, así que se quedo parado en medio del pasillo - _¡Requiro!_ – murmuro el rubio, y una luz de color verde salio disparada de la varita, voló hasta estrellarse contra una de las puertas, y se deshizo en chispitas brillantes.

El mago se dirigió a esa celda, busco entre las llaves y por fin encontró la indicada, era una llave de apariencia antigua, la introdujo dentro del picaporte y la giro, con un ligero ruido se abrió.

Draco ilumino el interior con su varita. El ambiente estaba viciado por la falta de ventilación, descendió por los escalones, dirigió su varita a los rincones de la celda, hasta que por fin vislumbro un cuerpo en el piso. Se acerco con calma y vio el ondulado cabello castaño de la bruja sobre su rostro. Se inclino con cuidado, colocándose una mano en el torso, para evitar lastimarse la herida.

El rubio estiro uno de sus blancos brazos, y con su mano retiro el cabello del rostro de Hermione, se veía tan apacible, parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño. Sus afiladas facciones con el paso de los años se habían acentuado. Draco paso uno de sus dedos por su mejilla, para limpiar su rostro de una mancha que tenía en su pómulo, la chica aun estaba inconsciente y no reacciono de manera alguna.

Draco se quedo por unos momentos pensando, su mente fue bombardeada por la rabia. Le había dejando a Pansy perfectamente claro que no iba a poder intervenir en sus asuntos, y desde hacia varios años que Granger estaba a su servicio, no tenia contemplado deshacerse de ella por un capricho de su prometida, de eso ni hablar.

Tomo a Hermione de la cintura, al sostenerla en ese estado, una sensación extraña lo recorrió, percibió a la castaña tan vulnerable y frágil como nunca. Le pareció que con solo tocarla se desharía, como el frágil hielo del lago frente a la mansión. De inmediato borro esas ideas de su cabeza, sujeto a la bruja firmemente y se apareció fuera del pequeño cuarto donde Hermione solía estar encerrada.

Con un movimiento de la varita la puerta se abrió, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico, el rubio cargo a Hermione hasta el camastro, y la deposito con suavidad. En una situación normal el peso de la chica no significaría nada para el, pero debido a su estado de salud, la cosa no era tan sencilla.

Se dejo caer a un lado de la bruja, a esperar un poco, para que el dolor en sus costillas se calmara. Tenia el hermoso rostro de Hermione frente a el, no podía observar sus bellos ojos color miel, ya que permanecían cerrados. La chica se movió en el desgastado colchón y se acurruco, movió su mano, pero choco con el brazo del joven, sus parpados temblaron al intentar abrirse. Un poco después Hermione abrió los ojos y enfrente de ella encontró unos fríos y profundos ojos grises mirándola.

- Draco, estas aquí – susurro y estiro un poco su mano, toco el pálido rostro del rubio, después busco la mano de éste y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

Draco no se movió, solo acepto la calida mano de la joven – te equivocas, esto es solo un sueño, nada ocurre en realidad.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, y como si nunca hubiese despertado, se quedo tranquila sumida en un letargo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °­­­

Moody descendió en la escoba, y Harry lo siguió hasta que los dos aterrizaron a un lado del camino, seguros de que nadie los había visto.

- Aun no entiendo qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí en este pueblo.

- Ya te lo dije chico – ojo loco tomo camino apresuradamente, - venimos a ver unos magos.

Harry y ojo loco siguieron el sendero, se encontraban a las afueras de una pequeña y pintoresca villa entre las montañas recubiertas de verde y fresca hierba.

Moody andaba tras algunos informes y Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, quizás si trataba de despejar un poco la mente, sus ideas se ajustarían un poco y regresaría el orden en su interior.

La villa lucía como un lugar tranquilo, y al parecer la totalidad de los habitantes eran magos y brujas. Por lo que no tuvieron la necesidad de disimular sus escobas.

- Ahí esta – señalo ojo loco una de las casa. Se dirigieron hacia ella, el auror golpeo tres veces la puerta.

Una ventanilla se vislumbro, alguien hecho una mirada examinadora y después se abrió la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad estaba detrás de ella.

- Disculpen, pero tengo que tomar mis precauciones.

- No se preocupe, comprendemos – comento Moody.

- Tomen asiento – la mujer señalo unos sillones a los aurores.

La bruja también tomo asiento y comenzó a frotarse las manos con ansiedad – verán decidí informarles, porque el otro día a mi hijo Ian se le hizo un poco tarde – se detuvo un momento, y se puso más nerviosa – decidió tomar un atajo, no el camino principal que llega a la villa, uno que esta un poco escondido, pues verán mi muchacho llego pálido del susto, porque vio que unos hombres lobo se estaban reuniendo en unas cuevas cerca de aquí.

- Ya veo – Alastor se limito de hacer cualquier comentario.

- Como es natural decidí avisarles a todos en la villa, hasta ahora no se ha presentado ningún ataque, pero estamos seguros que hay algo más detrás de todo esto y dado que se han aliado – la mujer casi se atraganto con las palabras – bueno ya saben, con el que no debe ser nombrado – la frase salio muy apenas – hemos permanecido en alerta.

- Nos gustaría, si fuese posible, que su hijo nos indicara el lugar donde se encuentran dichas cuevas – Harry solo se limito a escuchar, dejando que ojo loco hablara.

- Si desde luego – la mujer se paro, se fue por un pasillo y después regreso con un chico que no pasaba de los 15 años.

Harry y Moody agradecieron a la bruja su atención y salieron a esperar al chico.

- Crees que todo esto tenga algo que ver con los mortífagos – pregunto Harry

- Es algo demasiado sospechoso para dejarlo pasar.

- Si, es verdad – aseguro el joven de anteojos.

- Tendremos que hablar con Remus – concluyo Alastor.

El chico salio de la casa, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y se paso una mano por el – por favor síganme.

Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del camino principal, ese conducía hacia unas montañas, la tierra estaba cubierta por hierbas. El camino comenzó a hacerse más inclinado, pero lo mejor era seguir a pie, no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos por alguien.

Después de un rato la villa desapareció de su vista y ellos comenzaron a adentrarse a campo abierto. El chico comenzó a escalar unas rocas con agilidad, y sin decir una palabra les hizo una indicación a los aurores para que lo siguieran rápidamente, para luego agacharse quedando casi cubiertos por unas rocas. Ojo loco y Harry hicieron lo mismo que su guía, era mejor ser prevenidos.

Comenzó a hablar en voz baja – en aquel lugar, donde se puede apreciar la convergencia de esas laderas hay una cuevas, ahí fue donde vi mucho movimiento, no los vi transformados, porque no era noche de luna llena, pero los alcance a escuchar, me escondí rápidamente y se que eran hombres lobo.

Los tres se encontraban a una distancia prudente, Alastor enfoco su ojo mágico y observo con mucha atención. Harry trato de ver algo, pero solo divisaba la entrada y nada más.

- Podríamos acercarnos un poco más, a ver que sucede – sugirió el chico.

Alastor lo jalo de un brazo y lo detuvo – por supuesto que no, acaso quieres que se enteren de que estamos aquí.

El muchacho solo se quedo pensando en las palabras del auror, y un escalofrío lo invadió, sabia que los hombres lobo eran criaturas muy peligrosas¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió esa idea?

En la entrada de la cueva Moody vio la figura de dos hombres. Lo mejor era averiguar bien lo que estaba pasando en ese sitio, debían aprovechar que no habían sido descubiertos y retirarse.

- Vámonos, es suficiente por hoy – les dijo al chico y a Potter.

Los dos aurores siguieron el camino que el chico les mostraba para regresar a la villa. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada, pero sabían que no era normal que los seguidores de Fenrir Greyback estuvieran agrupándose en secreto. Todo eso no auguraba nada bueno, definitivamente había un plan detrás de todo eso y querían llegar hasta el fondo.

FIN CAPITULO V

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bakú** (o **Baky**): es la capital de Azerbaiyán. Está localizada en lado sur de la península de Apsheron, puerto en el Mar Caspio.

**Lumus:** Causa un pequeño rayo de luz que brilla desde la varita, que sirve para iluminar en casos de oscuridad.

Sobre los hechizos que yo agregue, están los siguientes:

**Requiro:** viene del latín que significa buscar

**Aperio:** también es latín y significa abrir

Ojala y les haya gustado, creo que me quedo un poco más largo que los otros capítulos, como les mencione puse algunos hechizos de mi creación y en mi opinión personal apenas se esta viendo la verdadera relación entre Draco y Herms, esperemos a ver que pasa.

También les comento que subí unas imágenes sobre este fic, si quieren verlas están en mi blog la dirección es (www) (magicorfeo.blogspot) (com) y la pongo así, por aquello de que no se pueden poner direcciones completas, para quienes gusten checarlas.

Pues no me queda más que decir, gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho y a los que len y no dejan review, también thanks por su apoyo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	6. Enfrentando la realidad

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste mucho, me encanta esta pareja, jeje quien puede resistirse al encanto de unos ojos grises y unos platinados cabellos :p

Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado, por sus mail y reviews en verdad que los aprecio muchísimo.

Excelente ahora veamos que pasa:

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

**Capitulo 6**

**Enfrentando la realidad**

- Comprendes lo que espero de ti.

- Así es padre, no lo defraudare, todo saldrá como lo esperamos.

Lucius miro con orgullo a Draco, y quedo satisfecho al escuchar sus palabras.

Blaise esperaba a que el rubio saliera, en cuanto lo vio, se puso de pie y lo siguió.

- ¿Qué es lo que te encomendaron Draco?

- Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo Blaise.

Zabini frunció el ceño, pero siguió caminando a un lado del rubio – vamos nos conocemos de años.

Lucius le había dicho a Draco que no podía comentar el asunto son nadie, no querían ninguna fuga de información, y entre menos personas lo supieran mucho mejor.

- ¿Y es qué piensas llevar a cabo tu solo esta misión?

- Entre más magos fueran, levantaríamos más sospechas Zabini, no es algo obvio. Y te dices más inteligente que Crabbe y Goyle.

- No me insultes Malfoy – Blaise saco su varita – comparándome son esos cerebro de mandrágora.

El rubio golpeo con la mano la varita de Zabini – déjate de estupideces, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Draco y Zabini llegaron hasta donde estaban las estatuas de los serafines, tocaron una y se desvanecieron en el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo dejo de girar a su alrededor, estaban en "Diagon Alley". Los dos magos se cubrieron con sus capas para no ser identificados y se dirigieron a un viejo edificio de varios pisos, entraron y de inmediato apareció un hombrecillo flacuchento, de cabellos blancos y enmarañados, que tenía la espalda algo encorvada.

- ¿Desean una habitación los jóvenes?

- No, estoy buscando a Tes Langer – dijo secamente el rubio.

El hombrecillo abrió un enorme libro, entorno los ojos, y se dispuso a revisar los registros.

- Aquí esta, lo encontré, esta en la habitación 25, en el segundo piso – y les señalo el camino.

El rubio subió las escaleras seguido de Blaise, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta número 25 toco dos veces consecutivas, hizo una pausa y golpeo otras dos veces, la puerta se abrió.

- Vigila que nadie interfiera – le ordeno Draco a Zabini.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y el rubio solo distinguía la silueta de una mujer. Con paso lento comenzó a acercarse a ella. De repente la habitación quedo iluminada, y frente al joven se encontraba su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix con su expresión rígida examino a Draco – sobrino era lo menos que esperaba de ti, que un ataque como el que te dieron no te acabara – sonrió con malicia.

- Mi padre me ha dicho, tiene algo para mí.

- Así es Draco – camino hacia el, de uno de los bolsillos de su desgastada falda saco una esfera, del doble del tamaño de una snitch.

Bellatrix tomo el brazo del rubio y se la coloco en la mano, el joven mago la observo, era transparente, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna cosa, a excepción de su palma.

- Eso mi querido sobrino es un mapa, que te guiara hasta lo que buscamos, solo ponlo a la luz de la luna y podrás ver el camino.

Un mapa lunar, era lógico que algo así fuera necesario – lo conseguiré puede estar segura de ello – aseguro.

- Lo estoy por algo somos familia – Bellatrix al igual que Narcisa no perdía su belleza ni elegancia, aunque el tiempo la había endurecido dejando solo las huellas de lo que fue, era una mujer que llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­­­­

Pansy se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con fuerza, no había podido contenerse, aunque se esforzara, era algo que sobrepasaba su límite.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que me parece bien – la muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, agitaba los brazos desesperadamente.

Draco tranquilamente extendió las piernas y cruzo las brazos – esto es solo una formalidad, no necesito tu aprobación, ni tampoco darte explicaciones de mis actos.

- Pero Draco – trato de controlar su enojo – no puedo creer que valores más a esa… que a mi, esto es humillante.

- Con esto te quedara muy claro quien toma las decisiones aquí.

La chica de cabello oscuro se sentó a un lado de el, y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – no lo hagas, yo puedo ir contigo en su lugar – ahora su voz fue más suave.

- Lo se, pero es más seguro para todos que sea ella, tu mejor que nadie deberías entender el riego.

Draco podía darles todas la razones que quisiera, pero eso no la haría sentirse mejor. Después de que Blaise y el se reunieran con Bellatrix Lestrange, el rubio decidió hacerle una visita a su prometida, para comunicarle que saldría de viaje, pero esta vez no iría solo, en esta ocasión había decidido llevarse a Granger con él. Desde luego Pansy Parkinson había caído en la histeria, eso no lo podía aceptar. Pero el joven Malfoy impuso su voluntad y agrego algo sobre que la utilizaría para un fin, le explico que su viaje era muy peligroso, y no involucraría a más magos, pondría en riesgo su anonimato.

- No puedo creer que tu madre lo permita.

Malfoy soltó una risa sardónica – acaso crees que tengo cinco años, mi madre respeta mis decisiones – le dirigió una mirada severa – algo que tu no estas haciendo.

La chica sabía que Draco le estaba dando una lección y justo donde más le dolía, todo lo que dijera o hiciera para tratar de evitarlo sería en vano. Tenía que calmarse, no quería que el se fuera estando molesto con ella, así que cedió a la voluntad de este.

Pansy enderezo su cabeza, y miro directamente a los ojos grises de Draco – si esa es tu decisión, tus razones tendrás y yo lo acepto – no le quedaba de otra.

La chica se levanto del asiento, y camino a través de la estancia hasta estar de espalda a Draco, podía ver su figura reflejada en unos de los grandes adornos de plata, su rostro sereno, y expresión calmada, se giro para mirarlo directamente.

- Espero que regreses con bien.

- Lo haré, eso es un hecho.

Olvidando su rencor, decidió, tomar un tema mucho más feliz, que necesitaba de toda su atención.

- Mi madre quiere saber la fecha exacta de nuestra boda.

El rubio puso cara de desenfado – ya te lo dije, escógela tú, encárguense de todo ustedes.

Pansy puso una expresión sería, tenía la impresión de que el asunto en cuestión no emocionaba mucho a Draco. Lo importante era que mientras nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino, los planes marcharían como hasta ahora y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­

En la guarida de la orden del fénix se encontraban reunidos, habían llevado a cabo una junta de emergencia para hablar con Lupin.

- Como les había comentado con anterioridad, no creo que esta unión de los hombres lobo tenga que ver directamente con los mortífagos y el señor tenebroso – Remus se dirigía a los presentes.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirnos Remus? – pregunto Tonks.

- No estoy muy seguro, ya que Greyback se ha portado de manera muy hermética con todos, y no he logrado averiguar mucho, y como comprenderán no puedo insistir, sería un grave error, me colocaría bajo sospecha.

- Así que estamos en medio de una gran nada – bufó Alastor.

- Creo que más bien es un gran rompecabezas – opino Harry.

- ¿Un qué? – Nymphadora puso cara confusa.

- Bueno quiero decir, que tenemos que armar las piezas – Potter corrigió su expresión.

- Yo diría que es un complot, pero no se si en nuestra contra o para nuestro beneficio.

- ¿Por qué para nuestro beneficio? – pregunto Harry.

- Esta muy claro, si los mortífagos y hombres lobo se separan debilitarían sus fuerzas, y eso nos daría una ventaja estratégica sobre ambos - respondió Moody.

Por unos momentos todos guardaron silencio, pensando en las posibilidades que podían presentarse ante sus ojos.

Los magos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su ensimismamiento, Tonks se levanto y abrió.

- Perdonen que los interrumpa – Molly Weasley asomo por detrás de la entrada – Arthur querido, solo vine a decirte que nos vamos a llevar a Ginny a la estación.

- Debería de ir, creo que esta reunión se da por terminada, no hay nada más que podamos hacer – le dijo Alastor.

- Cuanto se los agradezco – el señor Weasley correspondió.

- Yo también voy a despedir a Ginny.

- Esta bien Harry, le alegrara mucho, pero dense prisa los dos, o se nos hará tarde.

La menor de los Weasley, estaba lista para partir a Grecia, iba a ser un viaje agotador, pero valía la pena. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era salir de los terrenos que pertenecieron a Hogwarts, e ir a Hogsmeade, de allí tomaría el tren a Londres.

- Sería más fácil si solo nos apareciéramos.

- Sí querida, más fácil y más peligroso – le aclaro Molly a su hija.

- Ginny, espego que tengas un buen viaje, y buena suegte, estagemos espegandote – Fleur se despidió de su cuñada.

Luna abrazo a Ginny y comenzó a llorar – te extrañare mucho.

La pelirroja le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – solo me voy por unos días Luna, no para siempre.

- Hermanita esperamos que regreses pronto – dijo Fred

- Sino a quien molestaremos – comento George y los dos abrazaron a su hermana.

- Cuídate mucho hermana, recuerda los Weasley no nos detenemos ante nada, mírame a mi – Bill alboroto el cabello de su hermanita.

- Basta, o llegaremos tarde – la señora Weasley se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, las escenas familiares siempre la ponían sentimental.

- Ya es hora, en marcha – puntualizo Arthur Weasley.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­

Con tranquilidad se acomodaba su cabello, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo fuera a ser libre de esas cuatro paredes, tenía una sensación que inundaba su corazón, podía decirse que estaba feliz, algo que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado.

Aliso su falda, bajo la vista y se detuvo un rato observando sus botas negras, eran lindas, vaya hacia tanto que no pensaba en todas esas cosas de chicas, que ya había olvidado lo divertido que era mirarse en un espejo, para ver si su ropa combinaba o solo para revisar su cabello.

La puerta se abrió, se percato de que ya era hora, Bakú asomo su larga nariz, y le indico con un brazo que lo siguiera, la joven lo siguió por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a las criticas de los cuadros de la familia Malfoy. Bajo por las grandes escaleras alfombradas, y deslizo su mano por el pasamanos, la suavidad del material resbalo por su palma como si fuese mantequilla.

El elfo domestico le dirigió una mirada furtiva – espero que tenga un buen viaje – ese elfo en particular le recordaba a Dobby, a diferencia del otro que era muy desagradable.

Se dirigía a ver a Draco, no había hablado mucho con el después de lo de Pansy, aunque no estaba segura si cuando vio al rubio a su lado había sido solo un sueño, o realmente sucedió en verdad, no pudo preguntarle nada al respecto y tal vez lo mejor sería no sacar el tema a colación.

Si lo molestaba podría arrepentirse de llevarla en esa ocasión con él, y no soportaría quedarse en esa casa, con esa familia, sería una tortura completa.

Por fin diviso a Draco, estaba en la entrada dando indicaciones sobre el equipaje que los elfos colocaban en un carruaje, pudo contemplarlo a su antojo, vestía de negro, un color que le iba muy bien, destacaba su elegancia natural, su cabello platinado caía con libertad enmarcando sus facciones.

Probablemente sintió la mirada, ya que volteo y vio a la chica – ya es hora de que nos vayamos, sube al carruaje.

Hermione hizo lo que le indicaba, el carruaje era amplio, y tenía cómodos asientos, forrados en piel de color negra, se acomodo en uno de ellos.

Draco termino de hacer unos últimos ajustes y subió, se sentó frente a la bruja y miro por la ventanilla, uno de los skib de la servidumbre acaricio a un Pegaso negro, de los que estaban al frente del carruaje. Las majestuosas criaturas, de sedoso pelaje oscuro, se disponían a extender las alas, Hermione al sentir que el transporte se movía decidió ver, se quedo maravillada, los seis pegasos habían comenzado a trotar con las alas extendidas, y poco a poco se fueron elevando, brillaban como hermosas joyas al estar expuestas a los rayos del sol.

La brisa acaricio sus rizos alborotándolos un poco, veía la mansión alejarse, sentía un gran alivio de salir de ese sitio y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver debajo de ellos las aguas del lago perderse como si fuesen un espejo, alejándose. Cerró los ojos para evitar que esas sensaciones escaparan de ella, que se desvanecieran o se perdieran lentamente, junto con su cárcel, aunque en realidad la prisión iba con ella a donde fuese.

Malfoy la estaba mirando, pudo percatarse de ello, ya que lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, fingió no darse cuenta y siguió mirando por la ventanilla, el cielo azul adornado por nubes que parecían de azúcar.

Draco contemplaba a la joven, el silencio entre ambos era sepulcral, y el viaje sería largo. Antes de que todo eso pasara, en sus tiempos de estudiantes, "sangre sucia Granger" hablaba hasta por los codos, y el hubiera disfrutado el hacerla callar. Bueno ahora podía ver su deseo cumplido, ni una palabra salía de ella, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. Generalmente el era el de los desplantes, y en ese momento no sabía ni que decirle, todo lo que se le ocurría era absurdo, "Hey Granger que tal estar prisionera en mi casa", podía darse un golpe a si mismo por semejante estupidez.

Hermione dejo de observar para afuera y clavo la vista en el rubio – a dónde nos dirigimos – tenía que decir algo, no es que lo fuera a ignorar todo el camino, eso sería casi imposible, en algún momento tendría que dirigirle la palabra.

El siguió mirándola y respondió – a Grecia – ella estaba conversando, eso ya era algo, tenían un largo camino por delante. Sonrió ligeramente, pero no con burla, era solo que le causaba gracia que Hermione en esos momentos estuviera con él, desafió a Pansy, a su madre e incluso a su padre para poder llevar a Granger con el a esa misión, y eso le generaba un sentimiento de satisfacción y autosuficiencia, aunque en el fondo sabía que si jugaba con fuego saldría quemado. Que más daba las cosas fáciles solían ser tan aburridas.

- ¿Te molesta estar aquí?

La pregunta de Draco la sorprendió, lo pensó un poco – lo prefiero a estar en casa de tu familia. Es solo que me resulta extraño que hayas decidido que yo viniera.

- Te parece después de todo.

- Si en verdad te importara me dejarías libre, eso sería lo más sensato.

- Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero – Hermione esquivo la mirada de Draco al escucharlo decir eso, apretó los labios y arrugo la nariz ligeramente, le exasperaba su cinismo.

El mago se sentó aun lado de la castaña, y tomo su barbilla con su mano – veo que no has cambiado a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ella tomo su brazo – cuidado con lo que haces.

- En este momento no importa, por si no lo has notado, nadie nos esta mirando Granger.

Draco tenía toda la razón, solo estaban ellos dos, en ese lugar, nada de mortífagos, ni orden del fénix, la guerra no existía y podían ser solo dos personas sin prejuicios de ningún tipo, sin embargo Hermione reacciono.

- Pues no me parece justo – se alejo del rubio, y trato de disimular sus ojos color miel que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas.

- La vida no es justa, y tenemos caminos muy distintos – Draco cruzo los brazos.

- Te equivocas, tu los juntaste, en el momento que decidiste retenerme a tu lado – aun evitaba mirarlo.

- Puede ser, pero en ese momento no lo imagine así.

- Lo se, solo era un juego para ti, querías que estuviera a tus ordenes y ¿no lo conseguiste?

- Si es verdad, pero ahora todo es diferente.

- No lo creo mortífago – las palabras salieron de ella con más odio del que se imagino.

- Tus acciones te contradicen – Draco frunció en ceño con enojo, y la castaña decidió no hablar más por el momento.

El viaje continuo en silencio, el rubio no pensaba ceder y dirigirle la palabra, y por su parte Hermione aun seguía era posible que el se ablandara de tal manera, quien se creía ella, el era Draco Malfoy.

En el firmamento ya brillaban las estrellas y una hermosa luna hacía su aparición. Miro de reojo a la chica a su lado, sus ojos comenzaban a ser vencidos por el sueño, aunque ella luchaba por permanecer despierta.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione el cansancio la venció, y su cabeza fue a dar en el hombro del mago. Se había quedado dormida estaba exhausta.

Draco sonrió, no pudo contenerse, es que ella había evitado todo el rato acercarse a el y había caído justo en sus brazos. La sostuvo con delicadeza, se acomodo para que ella pudiera descansar recargada en su pecho, y la rodeo con un brazo. Cerro los ojos, el dormir un poco también era una idea estupenda para el.

En ese instante solo le importaba disfrutar el momento, sin pensar en el pasado o en el futuro. Solo dormir con Hermione entre sus brazos, lo demás no era más que una ilusión borrosa, todo desapareció y su mundo pasó a ser solo ellos dos.

- Yo velare tu sueño.

**Fin capitulo 6**

* * *

**Notas:**

Pues dejen les comento que el seudónimo de Bellatrix en la posada hace referencia al apellido Lestrange, solo utilizo las letras en otro orden.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

­­

Hay que emoción me da saber que Hermy se fue con Draco de viaje, que pasara ahora que los dos estan solitos, sin la familia del rubio, ni su prometida.

Por fin este fic a llegado a una parte donde habrá mucho más Draco (hurra), sabremos que es lo que están buscando los mortífagos, pero para que se enteren tendrán que seguir leyendo.

Les deseo a todos una muy **Feliz Navidad**, que se la pasen muy bien y un mejor **Año Nuevo**, que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Que en esta epoca esten llenos de amor y dicha.

Sin más por el momento me despido.


	7. Paraiso Helénico

Hola de nuevo, espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien de fiestas y que hayan recibido lo que deseaban.

Aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de este año, bueno como se darán cuenta al leerlo es un poco diferente de los otros ya verán. Je je.

Me encantan recibir sus correos y reviews, trato de responder a todos en verdad, solo espero lograrlo.

No les aburro con más plática así que adelante.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Paraíso Helénico**

La luna brillaba en lo alto, sus rayos plateados caían sobre los platinados cabellos de Draco, provocando que el mago tuviese una imagen algo luminiscente debido a la blancura de su piel.

Acababan de llegar a Grecia, a una propiedad de los Malfoy que por lo general tenían olvidada, debido a que Eubea, isla perteneciente a Grecia poseía una población muggle casi en su totalidad, algo sumamente desagradable para estos magos de sangre pura.

En el palacete vivían dos skib con su hijo, los cuales se encargaban del cuidado de las instalaciones. El muchacho se dispuso junto con su padre a bajar el equipaje de los recién llegados.

Draco se acerco a uno de los pegasos, lo acaricio con suavidad y el animal relincho un poco – atiéndalos cuanto antes – ordeno.

Con la mirada ubico a la bruja que lo acompañaba entrando al palacete, con paso ligero la siguió. Hermione caminaba lentamente por la estancia, con una de sus frágiles manos toco el mármol de las paredes, la deslizo sobre estas y continuo caminando, observando alrededor una decoración totalmente diferente a la de la mansión, esta era menos ostentosa, con toques de frescura, pero igualmente de un gusto exquisito y refinado. Era chocar contra una cultura diferente y ser atravesado por ella como si fuese un fantasma, pasando su incorpóreo ente por todo su ser.

Quedo extasiada al pararse frente a la ventana abierta, el viento cálido llego a su rostro, desde ahí podía observar la cercanía del mar, jugueteando con sus espumosas olas, de un color profundo como oscuras amatistas, que golpeaban graciosamente las estructuras rocosas, creando un delicioso sonido casi musical. Antes había viajado fuera de Inglaterra, pero esto era muy diferente, no se encontraba en un viaje de esparcimiento familiar, no era un viaje por diversión.

Le provoco un sutil cosquilleo cuando percibió una respiración en su cuello, sabía que se trataba de Draco, ya que su característico aroma a maderas mezclado con un toque de menta era inconfundible. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que si en ese instante girara un poco, lo más seguro es que sus labios rozaran la blanca piel de sus pálidas mejillas.

En cuanto vio a la joven de pie, absorta en sus pensamientos no pudo controlar el irrefrenable deseo de acercársele, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, se dejo guiar por sus impulsos. Camino hasta casi poder tocarla, se agacho un poco – No tienes que quedarte parada aquí, puedes tomar una habitación – el sentir el fresco aliento de menta del rubio la hizo estremecerse.

- Sin puertas cerradas – exclamo suavemente, mientras con su mano acercaba el rostro de Draco al suyo, su tersa mejilla choco contra la del mago, quería disfrutar el contacto de su piel, así que movió un poco su rostro para sentir su mejilla acariciando la de él.

Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como la primera vez que la toco, sí era una sangre sucia, pero no sabía en que momento había dejado de importarle, quizás desde que cayo en una relación que no le provocaba algún sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer latir su corazón de hielo, con como se llamaba su prometida, en ese momento le interesaba menos que nunca.

Levanto una de sus manos, acaricio delicadamente el cuello de la chica, pudo percibir un ligero temblor por parte de ella y después solo escucho su voz tan desafiante como siempre.

- Te despreció Malfoy – sus palabras denotaban rencor.

- En verdad Granger¿Qué tanto? – con algo de violencia la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girarse hacia el, ella mantuvo la compostura y no bajo la mirada, por el contrario, lo observó directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que no tenía miedo.

El la miraba con profundidad, se inclino un poco hacia ella, hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, ella apretó los puños, el mago podía sentir la tensión de sus brazos, pero luego ella los dejo caer a los costados. Sin embargo un segundo después pudo percatarse que las manos de la bruja subían por sus hombros, acercándose a su cuello. Un ligero movimiento, por pequeño que fuera y sus labios estarían jugueteando con los de ella. Pero sin más ni más la soltó.

- Hoy me siento benevolente así que serás un huésped en mi casa, le señalo el camino.

Pero ella solo pudo quedarse como estatua, qué le sucedía, en fin no es que ella tuviera deseos de ser besada por él, por supuesto que no, después de todo ¿no estaba junto a el en contra de su voluntad?

Pudo haber probado de nuevo la dulzura de sus labios, deseaba hacerlo, pero aun no existía pasión o sentimiento alguno que pudiera dominar a Draco Malfoy, y a pesar de lo que sintiese por Granger, e independiente a lo que pensara aun seguía siendo una sangre sucia, era su prisionera, su propiedad¿pero era suya por completo?

El joven coloco una mano en su cintura para guiarla hasta su habitación, subieron unas escaleras de caracol, la planta alta era muy espaciosa, poseía varias habitaciones y una amplia estancia. Cuando entro en la recamara a la cual el mago la llevo, no lo podía creer, una cama suave en medio de un agradable lugar, con un arreglo de flores frescas.

Una puerta de cristal guiaba a un pequeño balcón, camino hacia este, daba a una hermosa piscina, cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejaban un fondo azul y la luz de la luna era encantadora.

Malfoy la miraba desde la entrada, recargado en la pared, desde hacia un buen tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, era como si la antigua Hermione hubiese regresado, se giro en redondo y se alejo a su habitación.

Camino hasta el aposento principal, tenía una hermosa cama circular que parecía un bizcocho, los colores del decorado eran claros, con diseños florales en las paredes, parecía un jardín en tonos pastel, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, entendía porque a su madre no le apetecía pasar su tiempo de esparcimiento ahí, simplemente no era su estilo.

Se quito la ropa, y se vistió con un traje de baño, colocándose una bata encima. De uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje tomo la esfera que le había entregado su tía. Su habitación daba directamente a la piscina, salio y camino por la orilla de ésta, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y la luna desde luego no se dejaba opacar.

Extendió la palma de la mano, dejando que los rayos lunares tocaran la esfera, ésta comenzó a brillar, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto fluorescente. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos grises, hasta que el resplandor desapareció. Observo detenidamente el objeto, representaba un globo terráqueo, pero poco a poco la apariencia cambio, era como si alguien hubiese señalado un punto en el mapa y se acercara hasta poder ver ese lugar. Lo que se fue reflejando era la isla en la que se encontraban, la exuberante vegetación, un camino entre la flora que llevaba a una construcción antigua de blancos pilares altos, escaleras largas que conducían a la entrada, después de mostrarlo la imagen desapareció de la esfera.

Ese era el sitio que necesitaba localizar, ahí era donde se encontraba aquel objeto. Mañana se dedicaría a ese asunto, por lo pronto relajarse no le caería nada mal.

Se despojo de la bata, no sin antes guardar el mapa lunar en un lugar seguro en su recamara. El agua de la alberca estaba tibia, cerro los ojos y dejo su mente en blanco para disfrutar del suave movimiento de las aguas y la brisa marina.

Algo se estaba acercando hacia el, podía percibirlo, alzo uno de sus brazos recargado en el borde de la piscina y detuvo la mano de Hermione que se dirigía a su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se giro un poco para mirarla. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes delgados color blanco, y se había puesto en cuclillas para alcanzarlo.

- Parece que te he sorprendido¿conciencia intranquila? – dijo en tono irónico, tratando de rescatar su brazo, pero Draco no la soltó, por el contrario, la agarro con más fuerza.

- ¡Ah!, que sorpresa, entonces piensas que tengo conciencia – respondió sonriendo de lado. La chica frunció el ceño, puesto que había utilizado su argumento en contra de ella.

El rubio la jalo con un poco de fuerza, la bruja perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua – No deberías estar tan segura.

Hermione se limpio el agua del rostro, su vestido flotaba en el agua haciéndola parecer una sirena, su cabello también se extendía dejándose llevar por el vaivén danzarín. El joven la observo divertido, ella estaba molesta, el sabia que si la castaña tuviese su varita, probablemente ya le habría lanzado una maldición. Pero en tales circunstancias tenía que acatar sus deseos.

Nado hasta la chica, la tomo de la cintura, y ella en respuesta le arrojo agua al rostro – esa es una de las cosas que podrían gustarme de ti, luchando aunque sabes que no lograras nada.

La acerco con brusquedad a el, se aproximo a su rostro y sus labios acariciaron los de ella, suavemente, disfrutando su sabor, deleitándose sin apresuramiento, ella enredo sus brazos adornados por los dos brazaletes dorados en su cuello y los dejo en su nuca. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, y es que el estar entre los brazos del rubio la hacía temblar, sus labios se posesionaban de los suyos y ella correspondía con intensidad, Draco apretó más el beso y Hermione se dejo llevar por una oleada de emociones, hasta que poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más lento y terminaron por separarse.

La bruja se removió entre sus brazos hasta que logro zafarse, nado hasta la orilla y salio de la alberca, él no pensaba seguirla, solo la observo mientras ella salía huyendo a toda prisa.

Hermione sentía la penetrante mirada de Draco clavada en la espalda, pero no pensaba voltear a verlo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de el lo más rápido que fuese posible.

Draco se sumergió en el agua, y se quedo un rato de esa forma, sus cabellos platinados parecían tener vida propia. No podía o no quería mantenerse alejado de ella. Hermione había dejado de significar solo "sangre sucia Granger la prisionera" para ser algo más. Qué no quería definir, y no podía decirle nada de esto a alguien, menos a su familia, si ellos llegaran a enterarse no dudarían en matarla, además aun tenía una misión y debía terminarla, eso era lo principal, pero no podía permitirse perderla, eso ni pensarlo.

Regreso a la superficie, sus cabellos escurrían, se recargo de nuevo en la orilla y cerro los ojos una vez más.

La bruja llego a la habitación dejando un rastro de agua, ni siquiera se había secado un poco. Cerró la puerta y permaneció recargada en ella, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a su pesar. Se sentía una "traidora" como la había llamado Harry. ¿Por qué Draco la había salvado aquel día?, si el no la hubiera tomado como prisionera nada de eso estaría pasando y ellos no tendrían, bueno en realidad ni siquiera tenía el valor para pensar en qué relación tenía con el rubio. Prefería no pensar mucho en ello, como podía ser que ella Hermione Granger se encontrara en un dilema semejante.

Se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y se dirigió a la tina, un baño caliente antes de dormir disiparía sus pensamientos y le permitiría un sueño tranquilo, no podía acobardarse, eso no, nunca sería una cobarde, tenía que aceptar los hechos. Bueno aunque tal vez cuando el se casara la dejaría libre, no, eso no tenía sentido, que Draco la dejara volver, aunque así fuera no sería lo que una vez fue. Se despojo del vestido mojado y se sumergió en las burbujas que emanaban un dulce aroma a fresas.

Con una toalla el rubio secaba su cabello, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que ocupaba la castaña. Estuvo a punto de tocar, pero no escuchaba ningún sonido del otro lado de la puerta, así que entro sin avisar. Se acerco cautelosamente a la cama, el pabellón estaba abierto, así que pudo contemplarla a su antojo, mientras dormía con esa expresión de ángel que solía tener en ocasiones.

Con la mano aparto un rizo de su rostro, sus brazos eran tan suaves, que no resistió la tentación de tocar uno, descansaba placidamente en un hermoso camisón blanco con olanes. La verdad es que el había ordenado que le compraran todo ese guardarropa, un pequeño detalle que olvido comentarles a Narcisa y Pansy. ¡Que descuido el suyo!

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la puerta de cristal, ya era muy tarde, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Toco su cabello, enredo uno de sus dedos en sus rizos, se inclino para besar su frente, se detuvo antes de hacerlo, aspiro su aroma dulce a fresa, toda ella estaba impregnada del aroma frutal. Descendió y beso sus labios, un pequeño beso, para no interrumpir su sueño, ella se removió un poco inquieta, pero continuo durmiendo.

Draco se quedo un poco más contemplándola, debía aprovechar el momento, era una oportunidad única, pues no era tan libre después de todo, tenía ciertas obligaciones. Se froto el brazo, pues el tatuaje que lo señalaba como mortífago comenzaba a hacer que su piel ardiera, como si el fuego lo abrazara. Un recordatorio de cual era su lugar y qué era lo que tenía que cumplir.

Se dirigió a las puertas de cristal y cerro las cortinas para que el sueño de Hermione no fuera perturbado por el mundo exterior. Entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y se tiro en la cama, aventó la toalla al suelo, cerro los ojos, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de el.

­­­,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,

Estaba haciendo demasiado calor, ese tipo de clima le exasperaba, por lo general habitaba en lugares más frescos, pero en esa isla parecía que el sol lo quería derretir. Con una mano en la frente cubría sus ojos, ya que los rayos solares le molestaban.

Aun no había podido encontrar una pista decente sobre lo que buscaba, y no podía usar magia, debido a que la villa estaba infestada de muggles, era patética su situación y eso lo ponía de malas.

Frente a el estaba un restaurante, decidió ir para refrescarse un poco, las mesas y sillas eran de bejuco, con una sombrilla en el centro de la mesa, le parecieron algo de lo más común, pero que podía esperarse de personas muggles. Sin embargo tomo asiento, la sombra le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Un mesero se acerco hasta el mago - ¡Buenos días señor¿Qué va a ordenar?

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que los muggles solían vender en esos negocios, en ese momento hubiera sido perfecto que Granger lo acompañase, pero no era así – algo de tomar.

- Tenemos jugos y aguas frescas¿qué prefiere?

- Un jugo esta bien – solo esperaba que le llevasen algo de buen sabor, ya era suficientemente horrible tener que pasar por muggle.

Poco después el mesero puso un vaso frente a Draco, con un líquido de color amarillo – jugo de piña señor.

- Estoy de vacaciones y quisiera saber si hay algún sitio donde pudiera encontrar construcciones históricas – lo mejor era preguntarle a alguien del lugar, por lo que había observado la noche anterior, se trataba de construcciones antiguas, las que le mostró el mapa lunar.

- Si en realidad aquí se han encontrado varias reliquias, de antiguos pobladores, aunque la mayoría están en exhibición, si quiere verlas lo mejor sería que participe en uno de los paseos turísticos.

Eso significaba más tiempo con muggles, que catástrofe – si por supuesto, y dónde dice que es esto.

- El recorrido sale del centro turístico localizado es la plaza de Eubea, dónde se encuentra el monumento a Apolo – le hizo algunas indicaciones para que ubicara el camino.

­­­,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,

Hermione bajaba las escaleras, y se dirigía al comedor, se había quedado dormida más de lo normal a consecuencia de la tranquilidad que se respiraba, por fin podía decirse que había dormido como un bebe.

En la cocina se encontraba la skib que cuidaba la casa, la señora de expresión afable era algo regordeta y traía puesto un delantal de color blanco, sobre un vestido floreado azul, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un chongo - ¿desea que le prepare algo de desayunar?

La frase le sonaba extraña, que alguien se dispusiera a servirle, nunca en su vida había tenido sirvientes y eso la hacia sentirse incomoda, era mucho peor que con los elfos, se trataba de personas – se lo agradezco, pero en realidad no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

- Oh no querida, por favor – la mujer la llevo hasta una silla y le indico que se sentara – este es mi trabajo, además el joven amo Malfoy se molestaría conmigo y ¿no quiere eso verdad?

- No, desde luego que no – la castaña se tuvo que contentar con esperar en la mesa. Pero a todo esto en dónde estaba Draco, no lo había visto en el palacete.

La mujer que se llamaba Olimpya le llevo a Hermione un plato de fruta y un guisado que ella nunca había visto, mucho menos probado – Espero que sea de su agrado señorita.

- Es muy amable de su parte, gracias – la joven se dispuso a comer lo que le ofrecía.

El hijo de Olimpya entro corriendo al comedor – madre qué es lo que quieres que traiga – disminuyo el paso cuando se dio cuenta que la bruja estaba ahí – perdone usted, no sabía que había bajado.

La mujer salio de la cocina al comedor – si, quiero que me traigas algunas cosas que hacen falta en la casa - saco una lista de la bolsa del delantal y se la dio.

- Con permiso – se excuso con Hermione y se retiro.

- Tendrá que disculparlo, es un poco distraído – le sonrió ampliamente.

- Disculpe, me podría decir dónde se encuentra Draco.

- El joven Malfoy salio temprano, y no dijo a donde iba.

- Entiendo. Esto es delicioso – cambio el tema abruptamente.

Después de esa rica comida salio hacia la playa, traía puesto un vestido strapple en color rosa pálido, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y tenía un bello adorno que parecía un cinturón. Se había quitado las sandalias para poder sentir la arena y el agua salada tocando sus pies, las espumosas olas casi se desvanecían al llegar a la orilla. La arena estaba calida, era tan suave, tomo asiento en ella, dejando que el mar empapara sus piernas.

La bruja permaneció un rato contemplando la majestuosidad del mar, perdiéndose en el, en sus aguas, imaginando que solo existía ella y la inmensidad de la naturaleza. Una brisa repentina hizo que su sombrero volara, y de inmediato se levanto, corrió detrás de el pero el viento se lo llevaba. Traro de ser más rápida, pero alguien lo tomo antes que ella, era el muchacho sirviente de los Malfoy – creo que esto es suyo – el joven sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta y blanca, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, un cabello negro brillante y su tez era morena.

- Muchas gracias – le sonrió tímidamente.

- Señorita, el señor Malfoy la esta buscando, acabo de llegar y me mando por usted – el muchacho la observaba con curiosidad.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la playa, hacia el palacete – Usted es la novia del señor Malfoy – se le escapo la pregunta, la bruja al escucharla comenzó a reír.

Ella novia de Draco, eso era absurdo - por supuesto que no – respondió después que la risa se lo permitiera – digamos que tu y yo somos iguales, soy algo así como un miembro más de la servidumbre.

- ¿Es que no es usted una bruja, acaso no puede hacer magia? – seguía al lado de ella.

- No es eso, aunque por el momento no puedo utilizarla – su semblante se entristeció.

- Discúlpeme, me he pasado de entrometido y no era mi intención – el muchacho estaba muy avergonzado.

- No es necesario que me llames de usted, soy Hermione, de acuerdo.

- En ese caso estaría muy alagado si solo me llamase Perseo – el joven hizo el gesto de saludarla con la mano, algo muy común en los muggles, y ella lo sabía.

Ya habían llegado a la propiedad de los Malfoy, Draco los observaba desde uno de los ventanales a la playa, miraba la despedida de la bruja con uno de sus criados, después subió corriendo los escalones con los zapatos en la mano, al entrar Draco la miraba severamente.

- Veo que te estas divirtiendo – dijo con una gran frialdad.

- Según me dijiste iba a ser un huésped en tu casa – dijo la castaña mientras se calzaba las sandalias.

- Que yo sepa los huéspedes no se dedican a socializar con la servidumbre – su voz no demostraba emoción, o al menos eso parecía.

- No se de que me hablas – declaro tranquilamente – yo solo fui a dar un paseo por la playa.

Como siempre no era nada fácil discutir con Hermione Granger, era una persona muy sagaz, y al parecer no la haría hablar – eso es todo lo que me piensas decir.

- No tengo más que hablar.

Desde luego que el estaba comportándose como un completo idiota con Granger, no pensaba con la cabeza fría, y eso no le agradaba nada, frunció el ceño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la muchacha. Empezó a mirar a la castaña con fijeza, y camino alrededor de la estancia, tenía que volver el equilibrio a su interior, eso era cosa fácil para un Malfoy, hundir las emociones en el fondo, donde no salieran a la superficie.

- No quiero interferir en tus asuntos así que me retiro – se estaba alejando.

Draco no iba a permitirlo, la sujeto de la cintura, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos – No digas tonterías, aun no te he dicho que te vayas, de hecho quiero que hagas algo.

**Fin capitulo 7**

* * *

**Notas**

**Eubea: **Isla en el mar Egeoeste de Grecia

**Apolo:** en la mitología griega y romana **Apolo** es uno de los más importantes y multifacéticos dioses olímpicos, ha sido reconocido variadamente como dios de la luz y el sol.

**Perseo:** es un semidiós de la mitología griega, hijo de Dánae y Zeus.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

** Me imagino que notaron que aun falta descubrir que quiere Draco :p, pero espero que lo compense el que en este cap nos enteramos un poco más como es la relación que hay entre ellos dos. **

Les prometo que en el próximo cap si sale que es lo que están buscando, de hecho les diría, pero no arruinare la sorpresa.

Si tienen tiempo agradeceré sus reviews, que en verdad me encanta leer y saber que les parece la historia.

Nos estamos viendo muy pronto.

Gracias y cuídense mucho.


	8. El enigma de la búsqueda

Uy, no se ni que decir jeje (sonrojo). Siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, ya tenía el cap terminado pero contratiempos, creo que ustedes me entenderán

Karyta34 gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic, ya aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste y te mando muchos saludos, al igual que a todos los que siguen la historia muchas gracias.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

**Capitulo 8**

**El enigma de la búsqueda**

- Oh! Vamos Ginny, ya deja eso, no deberías de preocuparte tanto – le decía una chica morena.

- Ya esta listo – la joven se acerco con una jarra y un grupo de vasos, agito su varita y apareció un líquido en el recipiente – espero que les guste el hidromiel que aparecí, aunque no soy tan buena como mamá.

- Te tomas, muchas molestias, y debes de estar cansada después de realizar tantos _obliviate._

_- _Bueno si es algo agotador – comento mientras servía la bebida – la verdad eso de solo borrar acontecimientos determinados es difícil.

- Pero es bueno saber que la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla han olvidado la visita de esos mortífagos.

- Vamos siéntate, descansa un poco – la morena le quito la jarra de las manos a la pelirroja y continuo sirviendo, vamos Ulises dile – le hizo una seña a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

- Oh si, desde que llegaste has trabajado muy duro, Helena y yo comentábamos que deberías ver las atracciones de Eubea – hizo una pausa – aunque tal vez no estés interesada, ya que son algo más histórico que mágico.

La pelirroja los miraba con emoción - están bromeando papá se morirá de envidia cuando le cuente las bellas cosas muggles que me mostraron.

- Eso es perfecto – Helena emocionada abrazo a Ginny, mientras Ulises las miraba satisfecho.

- Solo que antes de eso tenemos que ir a verificar el caso de una maldición imperius que se reporto en un muggle, esperemos que sea falsa alarma.

- ¿No te molesta? - pregunto la chica morena.

- No por supuesto que no, por eso estoy aquí, además me encanta que ustedes sean mis guías.

"La asociación para la defensa de personas no mágicas" había dividido a los voluntarios en grupos pequeños, para facilitar la interacción de los magos con los habitantes de la isla, además de esa manera sería más fácil llevar acabo sus tareas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ahí se encontraban los dos, en medio de un tumulto de gente que quería conocer más de esa isla griega. Como habían llegado a ese punto, bueno era algo muy sencillo de explicar, él le pregunto a Hermione si lo acompañaba al paseo turístico. Esta bien siendo sincero ella no tenía opción a una negativa. Así que ellos eran dos miembros de un grupo de alegres turistas, o al menos eso era lo que los demás pensaban.

- Bienvenidos, para iniciar este recorrido visitaremos el museo histórico de Eubea – un hombre de edad madura, era quien dirigía el grupo de turistas.

Las personas entraron en el edificio, era amplio y fresco, un lugar silencioso y lleno de reliquias.

- Para poder brindarles una atención adecuada y hacer confortable su visita los dividiremos en grupos.

Aunque el museo tenía una construcción clásica, no era la que había visto en el mapa, y aun no tenía una pista de donde encontrar el arco de Artemisa, en un sitio como ese había muchas probabilidades de poder ubicarlo. Pero el mapa no le señalo ese sitio, se paso toda la mañana tratando deslocalizarlo, en vano soportando el no usar magia.

- Me imagino que no estamos aquí, solo por interés cultural – caminaba por delante de él, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y siguió fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio frunció un poco el seño – tienes razón, estoy buscando algo – daba igual si se lo decía, no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Era extraño, no se imagino que salir con la chica como cualquier muggle seria algo que disfrutara, pero podría ser solo su imaginación, o el resultado de la abstinencia de magia.

Ella escuchaba atentamente la explicación del recorrido, era muy interesante, en algún tiempo le pareció muy atrayente la mitología y la antigua magia griega. Que seria lo que buscaba Draco, probablemente algo antiguo y poderoso para sus oscuros propósitos, la sola idea le producía escalofríos.

- Ginny, Ginny – la chica morena tomo del brazo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Helena? – respondió un poco despistada.

- Nada, solo que te estoy hablando sobre la historia de este muro de medusa y tu no has escuchado ni una sola palabra.

- Es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

- Dónde, será alguien de otro grupo de visitantes – Ulises examinó a esas personas.

Ginny fijo la mirada en un cabello castaño que le parecía muy familiar, el museo dejo de importarle por completo.

- ¿Oye, a donde vas? - Helena trato de detenerla.

- Déjala, a lo mejor vio a uno de sus amigos que también esta aquí y decidió ir a saludarlo - Ulises la tranquilizo.

- Pero que tal si se pierde.

- Dale tiempo, después iremos a buscarla¿te parece?

- Esta bien, pero te tomas las cosas con mucha calma – replico la muchacha.

La pelirroja se escondió detrás de una estatua, no era posible, sus ojos no la habían engañado esa era Hermione Granger, pero que estaba haciendo en esa isla, que no estaba muerta. Un momento, el sujeto que se estaba acercando a ella no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Reconocería ese cabello platinado en cualquier lugar, pero que hacían juntos, debía ser algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. Se acercaría un poco más.

La castaña se quedo atrás del grupo, estaba mirando unas vasijas decoradas a mano, con temática de hazañas heroicas. Ese era el momento, si no lo aprovechaba probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, a toda velocidad Ginny se acerco a Hermione y choco contra ella, empujándola a un pasillo que se cruzaba con el que estaban recorriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, debería tener más cuidado – ni siquiera miro a quien la había chocado.

- Hermione – la bruja se puso pálida, esa voz, era, era la de…

- Ginny – dijo con horror, como podía ser que la hermana de Ron estuviera allí, que se suponía que debía decirle.

- Pensé que me había confundido, pero de verdad eres tú. Estas viva y con ese… ese mortífago sabandija.

- Estas viva – sus palabras lentamente penetraron en el cerebro de la bruja, eso quería decir que Harry no les había comentado de su encuentro, eso era lo mejor, que todos la creyeran muerta. Solo que ahora Ginny la había encontrado, que podía hacer.

- Ven tenemos que sacarte de aquí – la pelirroja jalo a Hermione de un brazo para que la siguiera.

- No puedo – la castaña se soltó – es mejor que te vayas.

- No debes estar hablando en serio – estaba escuchando mal.

- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para explicarte las cosas, mejor vete.

- No me voy a ir y dejarte con ese…

- _¡Obliviate!_ – un rayo despedido de la varita del rubio había golpeado a la pelirroja, lanzándola a ella y a Hermione contra la pared.

La castaña abrió los ojos, Ginny estaba inconsciente arriba de ella, Draco aparto a la pelirroja para que Hermione pudiera levantarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – Lo miro furiosa, y se sacudió el vestido – cómo pudiste, además alguien podría haberte visto.

- Pero no fue así – la tomo de un brazo con fuerza y la obligo a alejarse de ahí, dejando a la pelirroja sin sentido – no tienes nada que reprocharme, solo le hice un hechizo desmemorizante. No quiero que le diga a Potter, revelaría nuestro paradero a la Orden del Fénix.

En eso Draco tenía razón, pudo haberle lanzado una peligrosa maldición prohibida, pero por otro lado no deseaba dejar a Ginny ahí, sola en ese corredor, deseaba ayudarla, después de todo era su mejor amiga, o por lo menos lo había sido.

Se estaban acercando de nuevo a los demás – No quiero que actúes de manera extraña – el rubio le susurro en el oído.

- Para finalizar nuestro recorrido veremos una proyección, así que por favor pasen a la sala.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°

- No te parece que Ginny ya se tardo mucho.

- Bueno si, deberíamos ir a ver donde esta – le confirmo Helena – deberíamos de separarnos.

- Tú revisa esta ala y yo la contigua – le sugirió Ulises.

Ulises no podía entender como es que no había ni rastro de la bruja pelirroja, parecía que la tierra se la hubiese tragado, y eso no era posible. Si no la encontraban tendrían que recurrir a los encargados de la seguridad del museo.

Solo le faltaba ese pasillo, en cuanto entro diviso algo, corrió y se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba inconsciente, se agacho a su lado, estaba respirando así que la tomo del rostro. La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos, y se quedo mirando al muchacho frente a ella.

- Ulises – la chica intento levantarse, y con un poco de esfuerzo lo consiguió, el muchacho la sujeto de los hombros – ¿dónde estoy, qué me paso?

- Estamos en el museo, estabas desmayada en el piso, y no se cual es la razón¿te sientes bien?

- Si, no me duele nada – Ulises le ayudo a pararse.

- Ven, tienes que sentarte – la llevo a una banca.

Por más que se esforzaba no tenía la menor idea de cómo es que había acabado sin sentido, probablemente se habría caído o golpeado con algo, seguramente no era nada de importancia, sino lo recordaría.

Hermione por su parte estaba muy preocupada por Ginny, ya habían salido del museo y estaba muy intranquila, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

- Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el recorrido, y no olviden que los últimos descubrimientos arqueológicos han permitido que seamos capaces de contemplar el templo de Artemisa, tal vez aun no lo hayan ido a visitar, así que les recomendamos ampliamente que lo hagan. Soliciten sus mapas para que no se pierdan ninguna atracción – las últimas palabras del guía capturaron la atención del joven Malfoy.

Eso podría ser lo que buscaba, el templo de Artemisa, ahí tenían que estar los objetos que tanto le interesaban. Agarro a Hermione de la mano, no la quería perder de vista sabiendo que en Eubea se encontraban los amigos de Potty.

La acción del mago la desconcertó muchísimo, Draco tomando la mano de ella en público, era toda una revelación, o acaso también había quedado inconsciente como Ginny y eso era solo un mal juego de su mente.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, el mago se dirigía por uno de los mapas de la isla¿cuál era su interés, qué es lo que buscaba que aun no lograba encontrar? Tenía una curiosidad por saberlo, aun no lo había averiguado, y no quería hacerlo, pero en el fondo sentía que era algo importante, aunque no le gustaría enterarse.

Con mucho cuidado observaba el mapa, el templo de Artemisa se encontraba alejado del área poblada, eso significaba que estaba entre la naturaleza, lo que le sugería que probablemente esa era la construcción que le interesaba, ya solo tenía que comprobarlo.

- Me estas lastimando – la voz de la castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre el arco de Artemisa.

Estaba tan concentrado que había olvidado que aun seguía tomando la mano de la bruja, y al parecer con demasiada fuerza, de manera automática la soltó.

- No debiste haber atacado a Ginny¿estas loco? – dijo mientras sobaba su mano.

Draco se acerco a la chica para mirarla de frente – no olvides con quien estas hablando, deberías agradecerme que no la matara. Lo decía como si fuese algo de lo más normal, que es lo que ella quería, que se pusiera a esperar que le cayeran los aurores.

Que descaro, lo peor era que le erizaba la piel, y no era solo porque sabía que Draco era capaz de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, lo bueno es que no lo había hecho, y que ningún muggle había salido lastimado, eso hubiera sido una catástrofe.

El rubio tomo la barbilla de ella con su mano – el preocuparte tanto Granger no servirá de nada, ya deberías aceptarlo, mejor relájate.

- No me lo tienes que decir, lo se – respondió seriamente y con la mandíbula tensa.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°

- Oigan esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos – decía Fred.

- Si sobre todo por el hecho de ser perseguidos por mortífagos.

- Vamos hombre dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura Harry – comentaba George.

- Los gemelos y Harry viajaban en sus escobas de regreso a la guarida, recibieron una alarma sobre un ataque a magos, y aunque hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance, por poco y no logran salir completos. Se convirtieron en un señuelo para permitir que los magos inocentes escaparan.

- Creo que nos merecemos una buena cerveza de mantequilla, qué dices Harry.

- Si, no es una mala idea. Miren ya puedo divisar el castillo – les señalo.

- ¿Quiénes son los mejores? – George alzo un brazo en señal de victoria.

- Aunque seguro escucharemos una reprimenda de ojo loco, sobre que no debemos meternos en una batalla sin refuerzos – comento Fred.

- Si, es lo más seguro, pero que más podíamos hacer sino atender de inmediato, no teníamos suficiente tiempo – aseguro el muchacho de lentes.

- Lo bueno es que salimos de una pieza.

- Ni lo menciones George – definitivamente lo que menos necesitaba Harry era otro cargo más a su conciencia - pensó para sus adentros.

Los jóvenes aterrizaron en una de las torres, tomaron las escobas en mano y descendieron por unas largas escaleras con las varitas encendidas. Eran bastante pesadas, pero más que nada al subirlas, bajar era muchísimo más sencillo. Los tres iban en silencio, el sitio estaba muy oscuro, ya que no podían tener ninguna otra luz más que la de sus propias varitas. Al final de los escalones solo había un cuarto cerrado, sin puerta alguna.

George se agacho, apago su varita, mientras Harry y Fred aun las mantenían con luz y las acercaban para iluminar bien, de tal manera que George pudiera ver adecuadamente.

El gemelo golpeo el suelo con su varita – _Ipso facto_ – murmuro.

El piso comenzó a abrirse, como si se removieran una a una las piezas que lo formaban, cuando se detuvo, quedo abierto una especie de túnel.

- Ya saben lo que hay que hacer les dijo - George.

Harry fue el primero en lanzarse, le siguió Fred y por último George, se deslizaron por una especie de tobogán, la entrada se cerró. Harry comenzó a ver una luz al final, cayó sobre una base acojinada y rápidamente se aparto. La salida del túnel parecía una especie de chimenea, aunque solo era apariencia, para poder camuflajearla, cuando Fred aterrizo no salio con la suficiente rapidez y George le cayó encima como bulto.

- Hermano, deberías ponerte a dieta.

La escena era bastante divertida, sobre todo porque la escoba de George había ido a parar a la cabeza de Fred, de tal manera que parecía ser una peluca, aunque una bastante despeinada.

- Ponerme a dieta, pero si yo soy el más atlético de los dos.

- Vengan, ya salgan de ahí¿se quedaran en la entrada – les dijo Harry tratando de no reír.

Apenas los gemelos salieron de la chimenea siguieron a Harry al comedor, tomaron asiento mientras el joven de lentes se dirigía a la cocina. Fue por unas cervezas de mantequilla y regreso con los Weasley, puso las bebidas en la mesa.

- Me parece raro que no haya nadie por aquí – les dijo Harry mientras tomaba un trago.

- En verdad que si, ya que lo mencionas.

- Tranquilos, disfrutemos de la calma – comento Fred.

- Digamos que esta es una reunión de hombres – concluyo George con fingido aire de solemnidad.

Los tres muchachos se dedicaron a charlar animadamente, y a hacer bromas sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos, los gemelos podrían sacarle una sonora carcajada hasta al mismísimo Snape, o por lo menos serían los más cercanos a lograrlo.

Lo único que realmente molestaba a Harry en ese momento era que extrañaba a Ron, un héroe caído en batalla, merecía estar con su familia, hubiese sido mejor que el nunca hubiera ido a esa estúpida misión, si el lo hubiera detenido, Hermione y el aun estarían a su lado.

- ¿Qué hay muchachos? – el señor Weasley entraba al comedor.

- Pues en realidad hoy tuvimos un día muy afortunado, salvamos algunos cuellos – sonrió triunfal Fred.

- Tienes que escuchar nuestra historia papá – le dijo George.

Potter estaba cansado y deseaba recostarse, un poco de paz, así que decidió irse – yo me retiro, necesito dormir.

- Adelante hijo, luces exhausto – respondió Arthur Weasley, los gemelos por su parte continuaron su relato.

Harry entro a su habitación, se tiro n la cama, giro a la izquierda, viendo hacia su escritorio. Eso que estaba encima era un pergamino, no recordaba haber recibido una lechuza, así que como resorte se levanto y la tomo. Estaba dirigida a él, sin esperar abrió el sello para poder leer el contenido.

_**Harry:**_

_**El viaje me ha parecido encantador, y no he tenido ningún contratiempo, la verdad es que me han tratado de maravilla.**_

_**Aunque todos son muy mables los extraño mucho, ya deseo regresar, estoy ansiosa por verte. Es probable que regrese antes del cumpleaños de los gemelos y prometo que te contare todo con detalle una vez que estemos juntos otra vez, es arriesgado que lo haga por este medio.**_

_**Besos**_

La carta no estaba firmada, pero Harry Potter sabía perfectamente quien la había escrito, reconocería esa letra en cualquier lado, además del aroma que impregnaba siempre el pergamino, ese aroma que le encantaba.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°

­­­

Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a su escritorio, cuando una campanita comenzó a sonar, con mucha calma se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la chimenea que tenía en su amplio despacho.

En cuanto se percato de quien le solicitaba sonrió de lado, en la chimenea se encontraba la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

- Quiero informarle que he encontrado el templo de Artemisa, y lo más seguro es que el arco se encuentre ahí. Se que mis avances no son lo que usted esperaba, pero desafortunadamente aquí están unos de esos molestos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Esos estorbos, tan entrometidos como siempre. La próxima vez que me contactes hazlo cuando ya lo tengas en tus manos.

- Descuide así será.

Draco sacaba la cabeza de la chimenea, Hermione de inmediato dejo de mirar y se oculto lo mejor que pudo detrás de la pared, sin hacer ruido. Por fin sabía que es lo que el rubio andaba buscando.

Fin capitulo 8

**Notas**

**Obliviate:** hechizo desmemorizante.

**Imperius:** uno de los Maleficios Imperdonables. Hace que la víctima haga exactamente lo que el autor desee.

**Ipso facto:** es una expresión que significa inmediatamente, en el acto.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, díganme que les pareció, ya sabemos que es lo que Draco busca, y Hermy también, para que lo quieren los mortífagos lo descubriremos más adelante.

Mil gracias por su apoyo, y aprovechando que están aquí espero visiten mi nuevo fic "Love is like winter" (comercial).

Estaré esperando sus reviews.

Cuídense mucho.


	9. El templo de la luna

Se que no tengo justificación para tardarme tanto subiendo el capitulo, pero lo que si les puedo prometer es que no dejare esta historia inconclusa.

Estoy muy feliz de que les guste este fic y de que me acompañen viviendo esta aventura, y digo viviendo porque leer es como sumergirse en ese mundo y estar ahí.

En fin no más palabras solo disfrútenlo

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**El templo de la luna**

Draco había esperado a que anocheciera para salir, no quería que nadie lo viera, en ese momento regresaba de la recamara de Hermione, cerciorándose de que estuviera dormida.

El rubio platinado saco su escoba de un baúl, antes de emprender el vuelo se hizo un hechizo desilusionador, no era conveniente que alguien viese un objeto volador en el cielo, el cual n o pudiese ser identificado.

La parecía haber esperado el tiempo suficiente fingiendo dormir, como impulsada se levanto de la cama, comenzó a dar vueltas mientras pensaba un poco. Lo que en otros tiempos hubiera hecho era salir corriendo y seguir a Draco, pero no podía y por otro lado no estaba segura a dónde iba.

Con cuidado bajo las escaleras, no quería despertar a nadie, era solo que para variar no podía dormir, atravesó la estancia, y lo más despacio que pudo abrió las puertas de cristal que daban a la alberca, el agua se veía tan apacible, tan irreal a la luz de la luna que le apetecía zambullirse, pero siguió adelante, llego hasta la escalinata que daba a la playa y se sentó ahí para contemplar el oleaje nocturno, las aguas profundas turbadas por el atrayente efecto lunar.

Perseo escucho un ruido, probablemente no fuera nada, o tal vez solo proviniera de la playa, pero sería mejor cerciorarse. Se puso un pantalón, tomo una de las figuras de cerámica que adornaban la casa, lo más grande que pudiera sostener con una mano.

Las puertas que daban a la piscina y a la playa estaban abiertas ¿tal vez un ladrón entro al palacete? No creía que a su madre se le hubiera olvidado cerrarlas. Con algo de nerviosismo intentaba encontrar al culpable, y al mismo tiempo se mantenía alerta esperando un ataque.

Veía una silueta, con las dos manos tomo la estatuilla listo para atacar, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro algo contricto de cierta castaña.

- ¿Para qué se supone que es eso? – señalo el objeto que el moreno sostenía.

El no supo si reír o sonrojarse, bueno es que en medio de la noche a cualquiera le llegan ideas como esa – lo siento, pensé que un intruso andaba rondando.

Ella volteo la mirada a las profundidades del mar – no era mi intención despertar a nadie, es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño.

El joven se sentó a un lado de ella, no le importo en absoluto el no traer camisa, daba igual con el caluroso clima – perdóname que me meta en lo que no me incumbe, pero te ves algo triste.

Sí, el tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero que podía decirle: estoy harta de ser cautiva de un mortífago, no se que ha pasado con mis amigos y ni siquiera puedo hacer algo para marcharme.

- Digamos que es algo complicado, pero agradezco tu interés, eres muy amable – y es que en verdad lo era, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba unas palabras tan sinceras como las de Perseo, digo en la mansión Malfoy no era algo que abundase.

El muchacho de ojos azules, sintió un extraño sentimiento hacia ella, era como si la castaña estuviera pidiendo a gritos protección, y el sentía el impulso de brindársela. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo, ella no se ofendió ni mucho menos, necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos, así que recargo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, y continúo mirando la nada. Sabiendo que todo era una ilusión de seguridad pasajera, que pronto iba a terminar.

Estaba tentado a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero no creía conseguir algo, no podía dar por hecho que ella confiara en el, dado que la conocía desde pocos días atrás. Así que decidió no preguntarle nada, si ella quería hablar, seguramente lo haría por su decisión.

**ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Desde el aire veía la construcción del templo, descendió, ocultó la escoba detrás de unos arbustos y camino hacia la entrada.

- ¡Lumos! – después de iluminar con su varita, activo el mapa lunar, dentro de la esfera apareció justo el edificio que tenía enfrente. Cuando la imagen desapareció, esta brillo y lanzo un rayo blanco, el mago lo siguió.

Con paso firme entro en el templo de Artemisa, alzo la varita en ristre iluminando los pilares de fuste esbelto y acanalado, con el capitel decorado con volutas. Avanzo cuidadosamente recorriendo el lugar, con su varita había anulado esa absurda seguridad a la que los muggles llamaban alarma, no representaba ningún reto para el.

Unas cintas de color rojo estaban a la entrada de algunas puertas, pero no entendía ¿para qué?, en fin las traspaso, podía ver las figuras de la diosa, algunas placas en griego relataba la historia de dichos objetos, pero ninguno de estos le servía.

Camino recorriendo un poco más, podía ver una gran estatua de Artemisa, la cual pareció representar a la diosa caminado entre el bosque. Un poco más adelante fijo su atención en uno de los muros. Poseían grabados, era la historia de la diosa, su nacimiento junto a su hermano gemelo Apolo, después acompañada de ninfas en el bosque, acompañada de la jauría regalo del dios Pan.

Le dio vueltas al asunto, para tratar de unir las piezas en su cabeza, en la mitología el arco y las flechas habían sido un regalo de su padre Zeus, y eso por si solo no le decía absolutamente nada. Frente al muro que estaba observando se encontraba otro, en este estaba labrada la imagen de un bosque, en el cual se encontraban jugueteando unas ninfas, correteando alrededor de una cascada. Avanzo con la vista y un poco más allá se veía en el muro un grupo de amazonas danzando, se imagino representaba un a especie de tributo, pues ofrecían los frutos silvestres recolectados.

En otra parte se encontraba un entorno de naturaleza, en el cual convivían conejos, ciervos y leones. Al final de este muro, en la esquina inferior derecha logro distinguir algo pequeño y medio borroso por el paso del tiempo, era una alfa, o al menos eso le parecía.

La letra alfa representaba el principio, así que toco esa parte en la pared de piedra, parecía como si estuviera superpuesta, trato de moverla un poco y esta se hundió como si fuese un botón.

El muro se movió como cualquier puerta giratoria, con la varita al frente entro en ella, había una cámara oculta, al menos a primera vista. Varios objetos antiguos se encontraban ahí, los examino con la mirada, diviso una tablilla con algo escrito, se encontraba en una urna de cristal. Se acerco a ella y trato de interpretarla, la inscripción griega en ésta.

"Hermosa y atlética, recorre los bosques la dama de las fieras, de sus manos proviene la luz que en las noches ilumina el camino."

Eso en que le podía ayudar, luego leyó algo más que estaba debajo "mortales no podemos alcanzar semejante honor, más que contemplarla en Délos hay que hacer, para ser merecedor de obtener su poder."

Délos, esa se suponía era la isla donde había nacido Artemisa, tal vez esa era la clave "obtener su poder", eso tenía que llevarlo a algo.

El muro se había cerrado, pero observo la contraparte de la pared, iluminándola cuidadosamente con la varita, en la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba un símbolo omega, significaba fin, lo movió y así puso salir cuando la pared giro nuevamente.

Recorrió de nuevo el sitio y reparó en que en el centro de la cámara principal, había tallado en el piso una especie de mapa de la isla Délos, tenía varias partes deterioradas por el paso de los siglos. Se agacho hasta estar en cuclillas, eso que veía era más que un simple faltante, parecía que ahí encajaba una pieza, era una esfera. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea loca, tomo el mapa lunar del bolsillo de su capa.

Con sumo cuidado coloco la esfera en ese lugar, espero unos segundos, pero no pasaba nada, estaba comenzando a dudar de sus propios razonamientos cuando una luz lo invadió y el piso se abrió debajo de el, lanzándolo por un túnel, ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su varita firmemente, si la perdía seria difícil salir de ahí.

Más rápido de lo que se esperaba tuvo un violento aterrizaje, pues salio despedido estrellándose en el piso, tenía unos cuantos golpes y raspones, pero al parecer todos los huesos estaban en su lugar así que no había nada grave de que preocuparse.

Todo en ese sitio estaba polvoso y lleno de telarañas, más de un insecto y bicho raro le paso muy cerca, o encima de el, los espanto con una mano, observo atentamente esa pequeña habitación, pero todo lo que vio eran algunas urnas y en el centro algo parecido a una lapida de roca sólida que tenía escrito "Artemisa" en griego.

Se acerco a las urnas, ignorando el entorno las destapo una por una, pero no encontró nada, estaban completamente vacías, lo único que le faltaba revisar era lo que parecía lapida.

Intento mover la piedra, pero estaba tan firme, que parecía estar sellada, si era así por más que lo intentara no podría abrirla. Pero un momento el estar tanto con muggles le había hecho perder el juicio acaso, no tenía necesidad de eso, si podía usar magia.

-_ ¡Bombarda!_ – con un brusco movimiento de su brazo lanzo el hechizo que hizo explotar la piedra, se cubrió el rostro y miles de pedacitos saltaron por todos lados, rompiendo urnas a diestra y sinistra.

Agito la mano para disipar un poco el polvo que se había levantado, se acerco hacia lo que había destruido, en medio de una nube de polvareda alcanzo a ver algo que refulgía débilmente.

Por fin lo tenía casi en sus manos, el arco de Artemisa, las flechas que simbolizaban los rayos lunares. Era exactamente lo que necesitaban para cierta ceremonia que el señor tenebroso tenía en mente.

Se quito la capa y la extendió por el mugriento piso, con mucho tacto coloco el arco y las flechas sobre ésta, para después envolverlas como si fuese un rollo. Lo sujeto fuerte bajo su brazo izquierdo, ahora el problema era salir.

No le quedaba mucha paciencia como para buscar la salida, pero no iba a ser necesario, ya que comenzó a sentir una fuerte sacudida, debido a que esa habitación se estaba derrumbando. Las paredes se cuartearon y pedazos caían en grandes cantidades.

- _¡Clipeus!_ – alzo la varita, si no colocaba un escudo terminaría aplastado.

Después de varios minutos el ajetreo ceso y Draco miro alrededor, todo estaba en ruinas, más sin embargo en una de las esquinas del techo había quedado un gran agujero, por el cual se filtraba la luz de las estrellas y la brisa nocturna. Bien en ese caso decidió escalar los escombros que se apilaban hasta que asomo por el hoyo que se encontraba al ras del suelo detrás del templo, el cálido viento le dio en el rostro, termino de subir apoyándose en los brazos.

Ya de pie a un lado del boquete, estaba decidiendo si lo cerraba o no, y lo mejor sería hacerlo, para evitar sospechas de cualquier tipo, tanto de muggles como de magos.

-_ ¡Reparo!_ – la tierra y los escombros se levantaron y volvieron a su lugar, tal como estaban antes de que se derrumbaran.

Aun usaba el hechizo desilusionador, así que alzo la varita - _¡accio escoba!_ – y esta se levanto de entre los arbustos y con rapidez se dirigió a su dueño, rodeando la construcción para llegar hasta el, quien la sostuvo con firmeza.

Antes de partir sujeto a su escoba la capa donde guardara el arco, verifico que estuviera firmemente agarrada a ella. Todo estaba en orden, ahora si podía decir misión cumplida, por lo cual estaba sumamente complacido consigo mismo.

Voló con calma sobre la isla, aunque evitando las áreas donde solían reunirse los muggles, aunque fuera de noche no podía descuidarse, la vista del paisaje le sorprendió, normalmente no se tomaba el tiempo necesario para admirar esas cosas, pero tampoco lo consideraba cosa de otro mundo, era belleza a secas.

De regreso en el palacete termino el hechizo desilusionador, había aterrizado cerca de la alberca, para entrar por la puerta que daba a la habitación que ocupaba, saco un baúl de tamaño regular, en el cual introdujo el objeto, lo cerro y después de dio un golpe con la varita, para protegerlo con magia.

Salio al corredor, quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, por precaución, nunca se debe dar por sentado que todo esta bien, sin antes comprobarlo. En el palacete parecía que todos dormían, no había ninguna luz encendida y mucho menos algún sonido.

La puerta que daba de la estancia a la piscina estaba abierta, pero que sirvientes más inútiles, ya ni eso podían hacer. En uno de los sillones había algo extraño¿quién podría ser?, saco la varita y con sigilo avanzo.

No pudo pensar racionalmente lo que vio, ya que su sangre comenzó a hervir, cual lava derramándose de un volcán, arrasando todo a su paso. Imagino cualquier cosa, encontrar lo que sea, excepto lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Hermione estaba dormida a un lado de Perseo, recargada sobre su pecho, y el sujeto en cuestión no usaba camisa, pero qué estaba pasando, las imágenes hablaban más que mil palabras.

Con brusquedad tomo a la muchacha de un brazo, despertándola de inmediato, y de paso al joven moreno.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – aun adormilada no alcanzaba a comprender porque el rubio la llevaba casi arrastrando. Volteo hacia donde se encontraba hace unos momentos, se había quedado dormida, al parecer Perseo la había llevado a uno de los sillones y permaneció a su lado y ahora… ahora qué – Draco suéltame – dijo desesperada.

Perseo miraba atónito la escena, sabiendo que había cometido un error – Señor Malfoy, por favor déjeme explicarle.

El mago volteo, mirándolo con sus ojos de hielo, congelándolo con disimulada furia – No te metas en esto, si sabes lo que te conviene – lo señalo con una mano amenazadoramente.

En realidad Perseo quería hacer algo, debía hacer algo, pero como enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy, trabajaban para su familia, eso sin contar que era mago y el solo un skib, y por otro lado sabía perfectamente de que era capaz, quién no sabía de que era capaz.

La bruja castaña lo miro como diciendo "esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse", y después dijo – No importa Perseo, déjalo así.

Draco la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo, y así la llevo hasta la habitación que el ocupaba. Prácticamente la arrojo al interior, en cuanto la hubo soltado, miro su blanco brazo amoratado por la presión.

Ella no dijo nada, solo observaba al rubio caminar por el cuarto como dragón enjaulado. Sí, estaba esperando a que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, mejor dicho quería una muy buena explicación, y la quería ya.

Hermione levanto la cabeza con dignidad y se dispuso a salir de ahí sin ni siquiera mover los labios, camino en dirección de la puerta, pero Draco la empujo hacia atrás, para impedir que saliera.

- Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con la servidumbre, otra vez – sus ojos glaciales no la intimidaban, ni siquiera cuando alzaba una de sus cejas como signo de molestia, ya estaba acostumbrada.

¿Por qué Granger tenía tanto éxito cuando se trataba de sacarlo de sus cabales? Sabía que estaba esperando una explicación, y no pensaba hacerle las cosas tan fáciles, nunca lo hacía.

- Noto algo de molestia en tu voz¿alguna razón en particular? – le pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras se contoneaba con soberbia en su cara, algo parecido a como lo haría cualquier buen miembro de slytherin.

Su actitud solo hacía que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, y con el no se andaba con rodeos – No estoy para jueguitos, así que dime qué es lo que pasa aquí – camino hasta la castaña y coloco una de sus manos amenazadoramente alrededor de su cuello.

Ella trago saliva con dificultad, los brazaletes que llevaba en la muñecas resplandecieron fugazmente – quieres la verdad, pues te la voy a decir – grito irritada, tratando de retirar el brazo de su cuello.

- Así es, quiero escuchar lo que tu y ese skib se traen – le soltó repentinamente, liberando su cuello.

- El es alguien maravillosos – pero como era paz de decir que ese sujeto era alguien maravillosos.

Saco la varita de su bolsillo y se disponía a salir de la habitación, iba a acabar con el en ese mismo momento, pero Hermione se puso delante de él – no lo hagas, si es alguien maravillosos, el único amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo – dijo angustiada.

Draco se paso una mano por sus platinados cabello, aparte de todo se ponía a defenderlo, se acerco a ella, estaba tan pegado al cuerpo de Hermione que sentía cada uno de sus movimientos al respirar agitada, sonrió cínicamente – no se te olvide que eres mía.

La castaña furiosa lo empujo con vehemencia lejos de ella, aunque no logro mucho debido a la buena condición física del rubio. Ofuscada por la rabia lo abofeteo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir – cómo te atreves a echarme en cara algo, tú que vas a casarte con Pansy Parkinson.

Draco apretó los puños y continúo como sin nada, ignorando el golpe magistralmente – Así que es eso, una venganza – rió con desplante.

- No te equivoques – ella le apunto acusadoramente con un dedo – yo no soy tan cobarde como tu.

- Cobarde – repitió con cierto tono sardónico, como se atrevía, ella, quien se creía, si solo era una sangre sucia, le apunto con su varita.

Ella extendió los brazos y se acerco a la varita, hasta que quedara apuntándole al corazón – vamos, mátame, si no tienes el suficiente valor para admitir lo que sientes por mi, por una sangre sucia, por lo menos tenlo para matarme.

- No me provoques – dijo furioso, dispuesto a todo.

- Deja los reclamos para tu prometida – se alejo de el – y a mi déjame en paz – quería descargar su frustración, la cual había explotado.

Maldita sea, la odiaba cuando tenía razón, porque la tenía, era cierto que sentía algo por ella, pero ser un cobarde, eso no era un Malfoy.

La detuvo tomándola de los hombros, ella trato de soltarse, pero la volteo hacia el – sí, es verdad que me vuelves loco – la sujeto por la cintura y la empujo hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

- Te parece poco lo que he hecho por ti, salve tu vida, y aun lo hago – murmuro en su oído con la respiración entrecortada por la agitación.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, latía de manera desenfrenada, tenía la mente nublada debido a la cercanía de Draco, estaba molesta así que volteo el rostro, evadiendo la proximidad del rubio, sobretodo sus labios acercándose.

Maldijo interiormente, porque tenía que ser tan orgullosa, la situación no estaba como para ponerse más estresados. Ya era suficientemente con la tensión que su relación mortífago-prisionera les imprimía. Sonrió un poco ya que esa "relación", debería definirla como amantes, sí, porque eso eran dos personas que se amaban, polos opuestos que se atraían.

A que venía todo aquello, le exigía a Draco que fuera sincero, le llamaba cobarde y ella misma no era capaz de decirle que lo amaba, a pesar de todo, detrás de las pantallas y de las circunstancias que los habían llevado a estar juntos, por encima de los celos, no podía olvidar los momentos y noches llenas de encanto.

Los brazos del rubio la tenían atrapada, pero había empezado a besarle el cuello, y sus manos ahora acariciaban su espalda, y eso no lo pudo resistir más, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos que salían a la superficie, motivados por las caricias, disfrutando el contacto enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus calidos labios eran tan suaves, con un dulce sabor que le encantaba, fue la locura cuando ella comenzó a acariciar sus labios con los suyos, su lengua empezó a jugar son su boca, invitándolo a seguir besándola, algo que llevaba tiempo deseando.

Los latidos de sus corazones competían aceleradamente con sus respiraciones, Draco acaricio la suave piel de Hermione por debajo de su blusa, arqueo un poco la espalda impulsada por el contacto.

Caminaron aun abrazándose, porque estaban locos el uno por el otro, Hermione soltó su cabello castaño, y el hundió el rostro en sus rizos, que le transmitían un agradable olor a fresa, ese dulce aroma que evocaba en demasiadas ocasiones.

Ella acerco sus manos a los hombros de Draco, por supuesto que antes paseo un poco por sus definidos músculos, que lo hacían ser más atractivo de lo que ya era, después descendió a los botones de su camisa, el rubio se acerco a su cuello, coloco sus labios en el, quería dejar una marca en su piel, una marca visible, además de las invisibles.

Fin capitulo 9

**ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°**

**Notas:**

Lumos: causa un pequeño rayo de luz que brilla desde la varita, utilizado para iluminar en caso de oscuridad.

Bombarda: crea la explosión pequeña de una bomba.

Clipeus: en latín escudo

Reparo: deshace el daño hecho a un objeto.

Accio: hechizo usado para atraer objetos

**ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

La verdad es que me emocione muchísimo con este capitulo, que cosas digo, no hay que tomarse a la ligera que nuestro rubiecito y Herms acepten las cosas como son, yo estaría súper feliz de estar en su lugar.

Ah pero si creen que todo esta dicho entre ellos dos, pues no, la verdad es que todavía guardan una que otra sorpresita además de la que nos acabamos de llevar con eso de que si tienen una relación que mejor no definamos, solo digamos que es amor.

Espero que les haya gustado, así que espero algunos reviews para que me lo comenten, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Saludos, ya saben que aprecio mucho que estén aquí acompañándome, tanto si dejan comentarios como si no.


	10. Fiesta y despedida

Konichiua, jeje es que no se que decir excepto lamento la tardanza, y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. :p

**Capitulo 10**

**Fiesta y despedida**

Harry miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, el tren se había retrasado y no podía ocultar su impaciencia, tenía muchas ganas de verla, eso sin contar que llegarían tarde para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Le parecía extraño que en la estación hubiese un retraso de varias horas, y muy a su pesar su imaginación empezaba a volar, y no precisamente a lugares agradables, la situación en el mundo mágico era difícil y peligrosa, lo que lo llevaba a pensar lo peor, que tal si le había pasado algún accidente, o un ataque.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la maquina del tren y el peculiar silbido que emitía anunciando su llegada, por fin un peso cayo de sus hombros, la horrible angustia abandono su cuerpo y algo de tranquilidad lo embargo.

Estaba tan feliz de que ella volviera, que no sabía por donde comenzar a platicarle todo lo que le había pasado en su ausencia, siempre era reconfortante escuchar sus tranquilizadores consejos, y desde luego un poco de mimos y apapachos siempre son un buen remedio para hacer sentir mejor a cualquiera.

Conforme se iba acercando el transporte el ruido se intensificaba, hasta que por fin lo diviso, un montón de recuerdo relámpago cruzaron por su mente, de aquellos tiempos felices cuando tan solo era un niño que viajaba por primera vez al gran colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, que lejano le parecía todo aquello.

El rechinar de los rieles del tren al detenerse le hizo volver a la realidad, con estrépito dejo de moverse, y poco después las puertas de los diversos vagones se abrieron.

Con un movimiento mecánico se ajusto las gafas, alzo la cabeza para tratar de localizar entre las personas que descendían esa cabellera tan peculiar, frunció el ceño, ya que no la veía por ninguna parte, pero cómo era posible, si ella le había asegurado llegaría ese día, y en ese tren.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro algo alborotado, lo cual solo lo despeino un poco más, metió las manos en los bolsillos en signo de resignación, ya que no lograba localizarla.

Una delgada y fina mano paso alrededor de uno de los brazos de Harry, el cual se sobresalto, volteo inmediatamente y se sintió infinitamente feliz, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba, abrió los brazos dirigiéndose a ella, y la delgada y grácil figura soltó el equipaje, saltando prácticamente a los brazos del mago.

La cerro con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, su sedoso cabello rubio despedía un embriagante aroma a vainilla, tan delicioso como un dulce.

- Hagui, te he extgañado mucho – se besaron en los labios, solo un saludo.

El la separo para mirarla a los cristalinos ojos – yo también Gabrielle, tengo tanto que contarte – con una mano tomo el equipaje y con la otra agarro a la joven de la mano – pero creo que vamos algo tarde, debemos darnos prisa.

- Oh, estoy muy emocionada, pog lo de la fiesta, además tengo muchas ganas de saludag a todos.

- Cuéntame cómo te ha ido en Italia – ella sonrió, irradiando alegría y siguió caminando de la mano de Potter, mientras se dirigían a la guarida.

Tomaron uno de los carruajes disponibles en Hogsmeade para que los acercara lo más que se pudiera al castillo, fue un viaje tranquilo, una de esas ocasiones que difícilmente se pueden estropear con algo. Gabrielle le contaba a Harry como la habían tratado en su estancia en Italia, y el se lo agradecía, era refrescante escuchar algo que no fueran noticias preocupantes, o que implicasen cosas terribles.

Harry le ofreció una mano a la rubia para que bajara y ella como una ninfa descendió observando la linda vegetación que los rodeaba, el mago bajo el equipaje y el carruaje regreso por el camino que había recorrido hasta ahí.

Generalmente a partir de ese punto solían usar una escoba para llegar a su destino, pero ese día no lo haría, no porque dudara de las capacidades de su novia, sino porque le parecía más apropiada la otra opción, saco su varita – _bulla volare – _después de pronunciar estas palabras, de la punta de la varita comenzó a inflarse una burbuja, exactamente como lo haría una hecha de jabón, solo que ésta creció tanto hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro de ella, después comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

Gabrielle estaba maravillada de contemplar su alrededor a través de las transparentes paredes, Harry observo su inquisitivo semblante, se acerco hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, la rubia estrecho sus manos y recargo la cabeza en su hombro – estoy tan feliz de estag aquí, los dos solos obsegvando una magavilla, que casi me siento culpable.

- No digas eso, el estar felices y con gente que nos ama, nos hace ser fuertes y mantener la esperanza – Gabrielle sintió un dejo de amargura en sus palabras.

- La espeganza no moguiga mientgas existan magos valientes que estén dispuestos a peleag pog defendeg a otros, así como tu – ella se giro y le dio un beso en los labios, solo uno pequeño, para que negarlo, era una chica fascinante, tanto que había cautivado el corazón de Harry Potter, a pesar de que había tratado de dejar de lado esta parte de su vida debido a Lord Voldemort, pero había sucumbido ante la hermosa Gabrielle Delacour.

Al llegar al castillo cuando por fin Harry entro al salón donde estaba la chimenea, siguiendo a su novia, no observo a la rubia por ningún lado, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para llamarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin darse cuenta cómo, termino agachado detrás de un sofá, con una pequeña mano tapando su boca.

- ¡Oh!, cielos Harry, creímos que eran los gemelos, te esperábamos hace horas – cuando el mago se dio cuenta que quien estaba a un lado de el era Ginny, supuso que aun no llegaban Fred y George, sobretodo porque la pelirroja hablaba en voz baja.

- Pensé que ya habrían empezado – dijo también en voz baja, después de que Ginny le dejara hablar.

La pelirroja puso cara de fastidio – pues veraz, Bill se ofreció para mantener ocupados a los gemelos, lo cual parece haber sido mala idea, ya que Charlie se fue con ellos, y sabrá Merlín dónde se metieron, papá esta muy tranquilo, sin embargo mamá esta hecha un manojo de nervios.

A Harry no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, eran cuatro Weasleys juntos y quien no se puede imaginar que son de cuidado, pero al fin y al cabo que podía hacer el.

De repente se escucho un golpe, como cuando alguien arroja un costal, y todos guardaron silencio, esperando para saber de que se trataba.

- Fred, te dije no era necesario que me empujaras – reclamo Charlie – yo pude haber entrado por mi cuenta.

- Tu sabes hermano, solo quería ayudarte a que te familiarizaras con el lugar – respondió tratando de contener la risa.

- Recuerda Fred, Charlie llego hace poco y probablemente estas no son las costumbres de Rumania.

Apenas escucharon la voz de Bill, todos los que estaban escondidos saltaron de donde se encontraban, y mientras las luces de encendían gritaron - ¡SORPRESA!- Fred y George miraron alrededor, y en medio de chispitas de colores aparecieron unas letras brillantes que se leían ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fred y George!, después centelleaban desapareciendo y en un parpadeo regresaban como un ¡Felicidades George y Fred!, y de esa manera sucesivamente.

Un montón de esferas aparecieron flotando por todo el lugar, a Harry le parecían muy similares a los globos, el señor Weasley destapo dos cervezas de mantequilla y se las ofreció a sus hijos.

Fred y George brindaron diciéndose uno al otro – Felicidades hermano y agradecieron brindando en dirección de los otros.

- Pego pogque se tagdagon tanto Bill, espegabamos que los entguetuviegan, no que los secuestgagan.

- Bueno, es que mis hermanos son difíciles de distraer – se dirigió a los gemelos.

- Sí, pues la verdad sospechábamos un poco – aseguro George.

- Desde luego, aunque Bill y Charlie lograron despistarnos – sonrió satisfecho Fred.

- Vengan para que su madre les de un gran abrazo – Molly Weasley se acerco a sus hijos y los estrecho con fuerza.

- Mujer, que nos vas a dejar sin aire.

- Deja algo para nuestros otros cumpleaños, que aun vendrán muchos más – dijo George, mientras palmeaba cariñosamente la espalda de su madre.

- Les he tgaido un guegalo, espego les guste – Gabrielle les dio un cofre pequeño, los gemelos lo abrieron y sonrieron de lado a lado cuando se dieron cuenta, eran ingredientes raros traídos de Italia.

- Te has lucido Gabrielle, esto nos será muy útil – comento Fred.

- No tenías que molestarte, pero que bueno que lo hiciste – le dijo George mientras la hermana de Fleur les daba un abrazo.

- Que sería una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un buen pastel – Tonks salía de la cocina, con una tarta de tres pisos, decorada con betún de chocolate oscuro y adornos blancos. La bruja iba haciendo flotar el pastel hasta la mesa, cuando tropezó con el tapete y cayo sobre uno de los respaldos del sillón, todos se quedaron a la expectativa – tranquilos, no pasa nada, el pastel sigue completo, se levanto y sonrió - todos respiraron aliviados.

Fleur animadamente abrazaba a su hermana menor – no sabes como te extgañaba, me hace muy feliz vegte aquí.

- Cuñadita, mira que nos has tenido abandonados, sobretodo a cierto muchacho – Bill "discretamente" miraba en dirección de Harry.

La chica se sonrojo – lo impogtante es que he vuelto a Inglategga, estoy seguga de quedagme aquí.

Harry caminaba hacia Gabrielle con una bebida en cada mano, ella extendió el brazo y tomo una, mientras le sonreía dulcemente al mago.

- Acaso no son lindos los tortolitos – le decía George a Fred.

- Por supuesto, creo que pronto comenzaran a aparecer corazoncitos rosados en el ambiente.

- ¡Hey!, que no estamos sordos- les dijo Harry, y se escucho una risa por parte de los que escucharon el comentario.

- Tal vez algo de nuestga felicidad se les contagie – comento Gabrielle alegremente.

Luna se acerco con calma a los gemelos y les entrego un paquete a cada uno – espero que les guste mi regalo – los pelirrojos rompieron la envoltura, en la de Fred se encontraba un pequeño pergamino, lo saco y miro con curiosidad, Luna se acerco hasta el y con cara distraída exclamo.

- Es un pergamino de dispersión, todos la miraron intrigados – sirve para anular casi cualquier hechizo, excepto aquellos en los que alguien muere, no es posible – Fred quedo sorprendido y satisfecho.

- Vaya Luna, esto es estupendo – le agradeció el detalle.

Después George saco de su caja una piedra roja, tan brillante como un rubí – eso es un aspilates, se encuentra en los nidos de algunas aves de Arabia y protege a quien la lleva del fuego.

Neville se paro a un lado de Luna – ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – la joven sonrió y giro la cabeza haciendo que sus zarcillos con forma de pequeñas redes de araña se balancearan.

- Claro que de uno de los tantos viajes que hizo mi padre – Neville puso una cara de debí adivinarlo y la tomo de la mano, hacían una linda pareja. Luna Lovegood era muy simpática y Longbottom tenía un corazón de oro.

- Vengan a la mesa, para que los gemelos corten el pastel – dijo animosa la señora Weasley.

- Espeguen, pguimego vamos a tomag una foto, paga que salgan todos junto al pastel – les dijo Fleur mientras tomaba la cámara.

Gabrielle jalo a Harry de la mano - ¡vamos!, no vas a decigme que no quieges salig en la foto.

El mago sonrió – por supuesto que si – y la siguió acomodándose a su lado.

Fleur con su varita le dio un golpecito a la cámara, después corrió a acomodarse junto a Bill – Todos digan Whisky – grito George.

Para el momento de cortar el pastel Fred y George tomaron juntos el cuchillo y lo partieron, todos aplaudieron, estaban muy felices, después Molly ayudada por Tonks prepararon las rebanadas para los invitados.

Ginny tomo un platito y le sonrió a su novio Zacharias Smith, mientras este platicaba con los Weasley, Harry y Neville. Fleur y Gabrielle estaban sosteniendo una amena plática con Luna. Ginny llego con una charola y les ofreció una rebanada de pastel, la cual aceptaron de buena gana.

- Como me gustaría que Remus estuviera aquí – suspiro Nymphadora.

- Tranquila querida, sabes que en este momento la situación esta muy tensa y probablemente no haya podido darse una escapadita.

- Lo se Molly, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme – Tonks era consciente de todo y aun así su corazón seguía quejándose.

Neville hablaba acerca de una planta a la cual se le habían encontrado nuevas propiedades curativas, quien hubiese pensado que ese chico despistado se convertiría en el admirable sanador que hoy en día tenían frente a ellos, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitase.

- Hey Harry por qué esa cara tan seria, esto es una fiesta, no un funeral – exclamo George por encima de la música.

- Un poco más con esa expresión y comenzaremos a llamarte Snape – el comentario de Fred alarmo al joven, lo ultimo que quería era parecerse a su antiguo profesor.

Gabrielle comenzó a reír – si lo que espegaban ega asustaglo, cgueo que lo han conseguido.

La fiesta de los gemelos Weasley había dispersado se sus mentes todos los problemas de la Orden del Fénix, sin embargo, no todos compartían la misma alegría.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sentía que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo, eran las ultimas horas que podía estar libremente, los momentos finales que podía considerarse como una oportunidad para estar con el. Si pero "el" tenía que arruinarlo siempre con sus estupidos celos, los cuales a Hermione le parecían de lo más absurdos.

Ella pensaba que tan solo una mirada, una caricia podría hacer que olvidara el coraje, pues no, estaba totalmente equivocada, o tal vez no y por eso había estado evitándola todo el rato.

Una cosa era cuidar las apariencias con su familia y los mortífagos, pero eso no significaba que otro le fuera a poner una mano encima y estaba hasta reventar del mugroso sirviente ese. Que tenía que estar dándole abrazos y regalitos de despedida, y más aun, quien le había dicho a ella que podía aceptarlo, que no se le olvidara que no podía hacer nada sin que el se lo permitiera.

Con un vigoroso movimiento de la varita, la cual no salio volando de puro milagro, metió el equipaje al baúl, sí, estaba furioso, pero tenía que calmarse, pronto partirían de regreso a Inglaterra.

En apariencia tan tranquilo e indiferente como siempre ponía a resguardo antes que nada el "objeto" que fuese a buscar hasta esa isla, iba de un lado a otro revisando que nada faltase, pero en su mente no todo estaba tan calmado. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de no olvidar nada, bajo por la escalinata que daba a la playa, igual tenía que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, la brisa salada le dio en el rostro y las pequeñas gotas de agua se quedaron pegadas a su camisa blanca.

El armonioso sonido de las suaves olas y las gaviotas era todo lo que se escuchaba alrededor, su cabello platinado se alborotaba de manera rebelde, como si tuviese vida propia. Cuando por fin su esbelta figura se detuvo en seco, trataba de calmarse, de no estar furioso, pero la sangre se le encendía.

Haciendo gala del famoso temple Malfoy camino hasta ella – espero que ya tengas todo preparado, no quiero que nos retrasemos- dijo en tono duro.

Ella volteo hacia el y su ondulado cabello castaño le reboto en los hombros – no olvides con quien hablas, ya tengo todo listo – frunció el ceño.

- Y tu al parecer olvidas quien manda aquí – le dijo severamente y sus ojos grises brillaron.

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas, eso estaba por verse – si claro, "el gran Draco Malfoy", el celosos más grande del mundo, seguramente que no hay lugar para nadie más en tu mundo, con el tamaño de tus celos – dijo en tono irónico, ya era hora de que superara su berrinche.

- No me provoques, primero duermes en mi cama y luego coqueteas con otro – exclamo con enfado, sin embargo Hermione se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda – mírame cuando te hablo – la siguió caminando por la arena, alejándose un poco más por la playa.

- Piensas que te estoy provocado – la castaña sonrió, sabía que estaba a punto de hacer otra locura, pero era más fuerte lo que sentía, superaba su razón, y pensar que dentro de poco estarían en la misma casa, la misma enorme mansión que los separaba como un muro infranqueable.

Ignorando el gesto de pocos amigos del rubio, se acerco a el - ¿estas de mal humor? - pregunto inocentemente – no deberías enojarte.

Suspiro exasperado – entonces no hagas cosas que me molesten Granger – le respondió cortante.

- Creo que eso lo puedo solucionar – se acerco aun más al mago y tomo sus manos, el trato de rechazar su contacto, ella recargo su espalda sobre su pecho, estaba de espaldas al cuerpo del mago, el estaba a punto de protestar, pero se quedo sin palabras.

La castaña coloco las manos de Draco en su cuello, el pudo sentir la suave piel de Hermione, poco a poco, lentamente bajo hasta llegar a su cintura - ¿no estabas a punto de reclamarme algo? – le pregunto mientras bajaba suavemente por sus caderas, dónde dejo las manos del rubio.´

Después giro, solo para observar la profundidad de sus ojos oscurecidos, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada en absoluto, se paro de puntillas para besarle el cuello y seguir subiendo hasta su barbilla, sus labios.

Al tocar su tersa boca, la dulzura que se apoderaba de el, los acelerados latidos de su corazón, toda la rabia y lo celos que sentían se esfumaban, no era posible, dónde estaban, no podía hacerle eso, lo estaba desarmando como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Era demasiado fuerte, no podía más tenía que tomar el control.

Draco cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, los labios de la bruja estaban acariciando los suyos, exploraban a su antojo, pero comenzó a cambiar la situación, la boca del rubio se apoderaba de ella con desenfreno.

Definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que estarse peleando con ella, con habilidad la arrastro hasta quedar los dos recostados en la suavidad de la arena caliente, sentía su rápida respiración y su aliento golpeando su rostro.

Hermione termino encima de el y estrecho más su cuerpo contra el de Draco, entrelazo una pierna con la del rubio y acerco sus manos hasta la camisa un poco abierta para abrirla más, seguían besándose y el mago se acerco para saborear su cuello. Coloco una mano en su cintura y giro, los dos rodaron abrazados por la arena, hasta estar a la orilla del mar.

El agua marina los bañaba, volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más profundidad, como si ese momento fuera a durar eternamente. El rubio coloco una mano en la pierna de la castaña por debajo de su rodilla, la acaricio subiendo hasta su muslo, estaban empapados, la ropa pegada a sus cuerpos, Hermione sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, paso las manos por su espalda, rozándola con sus uñas y se detuvo en su cuello.

Se había dejado llevar, hacia mucho tiempo que cuando estaba con ella perdía el completo control de si mismo, y sabia que todo eso era la despedida de Eubea, de Grecia, de ellos, volverían a Inglaterra, a sus obligaciones, a su casa, a su prometida, pero no importaba nada, solo vivir el presente, lo demás salía sobrando en ese instante.

­­ FIN CAPITULO 10

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que casi todo se fue en Harry y la fiesta de los gemelos Weasley, pero la mencione tanto que pensé merecía la pena hablar un poco más de ella, igual díganme que les pareció.

De seguro pensaban que la novia de Harry era Ginny, pues no jeje, al menos en este fic no lo es, a que los engañe, ojala y no se decepcionaran.

Por otro lado Draco y Hermione ya se van de Grecia y pues en el siguiente capitulo va a pasar algo muy importante respecto a Draco y Pansy, así que no se lo pierdan, que esto va a entrar a una zona donde se decidirán puntos importantes de esta historia, y plis escríbanme reviews que me encanta saber de ustedes que leen "ENCANTO".

Saludos, y si tienen alguna duda no titubeen en escribirme, trato de responder a todo el que lo hace. : )

_**Notas**_

Bulla volare: pues del latín bula, que se refiere a burbuja, y volare, por el verbo volar.

Aspilates: joya que se encontraba en los nidos de ciertas aves de Arabia, según Demócrito preservaba al que lo llevaba de los peligros del fuego.


	11. Matrimonio y mortaja

El capitulo que sigue terminado, se que me tarde mucho y en verdad lo lamento, igual espero que les guste, ya nos estamos acercando a un momento clave de esta historia así que no se la pierdan.

Sí, la verdad me distraje con otras cosillas, bueno les contare lo que llamo mi atención, me gusta el anime, y pues si a alguien que me este leyendo le gusta o le interesa ver una historia súper linda y romántica les recomiendo Ayashi no Ceres.

Ahora así adelante y estaré lista para contestar sus reviews

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capitulo 11**

**Matrimonio y mortaja**

Bla, bla, bla, era todo lo que llegaba a escuchar, estaba sentado a un lado de Pansy en la estancia de la casa de la bruja. Aun no alcanzaba a comprender como es que había ido a parar ahí, ¡Oh si, era su obligación como buen prometido ir a visitar a su novia!

- Draco, ¡Draco! – la muchacha volteo la cara del rubio hacia ella, valiéndose de una de sus manos – no me estas poniendo atención, el mago frunció el ceño, extendió los brazos en el respaldo del sillón y no dijo nada.

- Me gustaría que me contaras como te fue en tu viaje – su expresión era afable, hacia su querido novio.

- No te agradaría saber lo que paso – sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera, no expresaba burla, no expresaba nada en concreto, o mejor dicho la chica de cabello oscuro no supo interpretarla.

Tenía miedo de preguntar por qué, muy dentro de su ser, no, en su mente y en su corazón sabía la razón, una tontería que solo era parte de su imaginación, sus celos injustificados, resultado de su amor que le hacían malas jugadas - ¿por qué lo dices? – le pregunto mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

- Porque no puedo contarte nada acerca de los planes del señor tenebroso, a menos que quieras morir – sintió escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras, estaba tan cerca de su pecho que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, ¿acaso ese corazón podía sentir algo? Se había percatado de ello, le dijo "a menos que quieras morir" y su pulso no se acelero, no cambio ni un ápice, acaso no le importaba nada, o era solo que no le importaba ella.

- No me refería a eso, sino a como estuvo el viaje en cuestión, cómo es la isla – tomo una de las manos de el y comenzó a jugar con su dedos, enlazándolos entre los suyos.

- Demasiados muggles, nada interesante que contarte, de no haber sido porque era necesario, no habría ido – corto el tema, en realidad estaba totalmente seguro de que a Pansy no le agradaría saber como le fue en Grecia.

- Ahora que volviste, me gustaría que saliéramos a algún lado, hace mucho que no salimos los dos solos – su voz era suave e intentaba ser firme.

El rubio tardo un poco en responder – estos días estaré muy ocupado, será mejor que lo dejemos para después – ni rastro de nada, solo indiferencia.

La bruja se enderezo, con calma se fue separando de Draco, alzo la cabeza y miro los ojos grises del hombre frente a ella, glaciales con un destello magnético que atraía, pero su mirada penetrante seguía ahí, permanente.

Con suavidad se acerco a su rostro, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, con ritmo lento que poco a poco invadía sus labios, quería grabar cada uno de esos momentos en su mente, disfrutarlos al máximo, y el. El solo la dejo actuar, pero poco después la separo de si.

La miro como si mirase a cualquier otro, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, acompañado de unas increíbles ganas de salir corriendo mientras los ojos se le empezaban a nublar humedecidos – como tu desees, se que tienes obligaciones y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti – por un momento se giro mirando el ventanal, paso una mano por sus ojos, eliminando los rastros de las lagrimas y volvió a mirarlo. Al fin y al cabo tenía la solución a sus problemas, sonrió de nuevo, satisfecha de solo pensarlo.

Draco corto sus cavilaciones – tengo que irme, no puedo retrasarme más, dale mis saludos a tus padres, rápidamente se puso de pie.

Pansy tomo una campanilla y la movió, después se acerco al mago y volvió a besarlo como despedida, un elfo había aparecido con la capa de Draco, el la tomo y se la puso, se dirigió a la chimenea – Te amo, no lo olvides – fueron las ultimas palabras de la joven, mientras las llamas esmeralda se llevaban a su amado prometido a otro lugar.

Se sacudió un poco al salir de la polvorienta chimenea – llegas temprano – escuchó la voz de Zabini.

- Lo se – dijo en tono terminante.

Blaise se recargo en el respaldo de la vieja silla, giro un poco su varita y apareció una copa flotante, la cual rápidamente tomo - ¿gustas? – le pregunto a Draco mientras se sentaba con desgana frente a el, y apareció otra copa que el rubio tomo.

Bebió un sorbo del liquido color granate, lo paladeo – que tal tu viaje con la sangre sucia esa – pregunto Zabini con malicia.

El rubio lo miro a través de la copa, que le brindaba una imagen distorsionada del mago – no te metas en mis asuntos, yo no me meto en los tuyos – sentencio.

- Esta bien, no es para tanto – hizo un ademán con la mano libre – era solo una pregunta – puso cara despreocupada quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Corre, corre, pero no huirás de mi – una vocecilla se escuchaba- aunque intentes esconderte lobito se que estas ahí – después una risilla chillona se fue acercando.

El eco de la canción se mezclaba con el rechinar de la vieja madera, al abrirse la puerta crujió como lo haría una rama al quebrarse. La luz que entro hizo el polvo más evidente, minúsculas partículas flotando alrededor de ellos.

De golpe Draco se bebió toda la copa y después Zabini la desapareció – Sobrino con que aquí estas, ya deberías prepararte, en cualquier momento mi señor llegara.

Bellatrix era quien cantaba por el corredor, se encargaba que todo estuviese en orden para la llegada de Lord Voldemort – Bella, por fin todo esta listo, ven conmigo – Rodolphus la llamo y la bruja se fue con el.

- No se demoren, o el señor se molestara – dijo por ultimo la tía de Draco mientras seguía su tonadita de nuevo.

- Es mejor que vayamos con los demás, antes de que llegue.

Draco no respondió el comentario de Zabini, solo se puso de pie y salio de la vieja habitación donde se encontraba, los roídos sillones quedaron de nuevo hundidos en la penumbra y el polvo.

Al ir bajando las escaleras Malfoy y Blaise se acomodaban la túnica que utilizaban como mortífagos, mientras descendían el rubio miraba a todos los que estaban congregados para esa reunión, las cabezas de familias seguidoras de Voldemort, sus fieles a su disposición.

De repente Draco y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, y más que nada pudieron sentirlo, la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos comenzó a ejercer presión a sus portadores, quemaba como el fuego sobre la carne, esa era la señal de que estaba llegando.

Frente a los mortífagos una ola de sombras comenzó a acercarse, como si fuese el mismo viento con forma física, arremolinándose y moviéndose de manera sutil, flotando en el ambiente, poco a poco las sombras que avanzaban por el suelo y el techo se juntaron con las que flotaban como si danzaran, se fueron acercando lentamente y adquirieron una forma, sí, y mientras más se agrupaban mejor podía distinguirse de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo lord Voldemort.

- Silencio – grito histérica Bellatrix – nuestro señor ha llegado – después se giro hacia el, se agacho hasta el suelo, los otros hicieron lo mismo, se inclinaron ante Voldemort, quien con sus ojillos miro todo alrededor, escrutando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, para verificar que todo estuviese como el esperaba.

Con duras pisadas se acerco hasta Bellatrix – Bella, querida mía, ponte de pie – la bruja obedeció sin chistar.

- De pie - anuncio la misma Bellatrix a los otros.

- Estamos aquí hoy – la voz de Lord Voldemort retumbo en las viejas paredes arrastrando un ligero eco – porque por fin el momento ha llegado – camino hasta un cofre, aunque más bien parecía que flotaba como si fuese un fantasma. Estiro sus lánguidas manos fuera de su túnica negra y abrió el cofre apuntándole con su varita, de dónde salio un rayo azul, de este emergió flotando el misterioso arco que Draco trajera con el de su viaje a Eubea.

Todos contemplaron asombrados el resplandeciente objeto, y el señor tenebroso lo tomo entre sus pálidas manos inhumanas, lo alzo frente a sus súbditos.

- Este es el arco de Artemisa – dijo con voz estridente – representa la luna, y con el en nuestro poder, haremos el hechizo para controlar a los hombres lobo, tendremos un ejercito de licántropos dispuesto a nuestra voluntad. Todos quedaron asombrados y satisfechos con la noticia, tendrían a los hombres lobo para controlarlos a su antojo, serían imparables con sus nuevos esclavos.

- Durante la próxima luna llena. Continuó Lord Voldemort – las condiciones serán propicias para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, todos deberán estar preparados, no tolerare ninguna equivocación – anuncio enérgico y los espectadores asintieron conocedores de las consecuencias.

- Maestro, no le fallaremos – Bellatrix como siempre era la primera en querer satisfacer las ambiciones de Voldemort.

Eso era todo lo que el señor tenebrosos tenía que comunicarle a sus seguidores, cual sería su próximo movimiento. Voldemort salio de ese salón, seguido por Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Pettigrew.

Draco se preguntaba como iría a resultar la ceremonia para obtener el control absoluto de los licántropos, la mayoría de los magos comenzaron a dispersarse en grupos, como le asqueaban las reuniones de mortífagos, sobretodo detestaba tener que esconderse como una miserable sabandija. Los tugurios a los cuales solían llamar "centro de reunión" eran sumamente desagradables, utilizaban casonas olvidadas, dañadas por el abandono y el tiempo, infestadas de bichos, telarañas y polvo. Definitivamente en momentos así no veía la grandeza de ser un sangre pura, y mucho menos la de Voldemort.

Crabbe y Goyle acercándose interrumpieron sus pensamientos- Draco esperábamos que regresaras, no es lo mismo si no estas – le dijo Vincent.

- Por supuesto que no, que esperaban – aclaro en su tono normal.

- Eso es lógico, lo que me extraña es que los hayan mandando, sin alguien competente a extender nuestro territorio – exclamo Blaise.

- Quieres comprobar quién es el incompetente – gruño Gregory, mientras Zabini ignoraba a los dos gorilas.

- Cállense los tres, parecen unas niñitas ofendidas, compórtense como los magos que se supone que son, al menos por un rato – les dijo fastidiado el rubio.

- Habla por ellos – los señalo Blaise – como sea, me imagino que lo que este par intenta decirte, es que en nuestra ultima misión, no creerás a quien encontramos – los cuatro jóvenes estaban alejados de los otros magos, y Draco se encontraba recargado en la pared y escucho con atención – a Potty, aunque estuve tentado a deshacerme del que llamaban "el niño que vivió", no lo considere oportuno, si eso hubiera arruinado los planes, me habría metido en grandes problemas. Aunque para serte sincero, pensé que para estas alturas ya estaría haciéndole compañía al pobretón.

Recordaba perfectamente su último encuentro con Potter, estaba dispuesto a borrarlo de mapa de una vez por todas, sino hubiera interferido Granger, esa molestia sería historia del pasado. Granger, sonrió, el iluso de san Potter había tratado de llevársela ese día y solo se había llevado un palmo de narices, bien merecido se lo tenía.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto Crabbe.

- Solo pensaba que la próxima vez que me encuentre con Potter, terminara deseando no haberlo hecho.

Algunos de los presentes empezaban a abandonar el lugar, aquellos que no tenían más asuntos pendientes por el momento, sin embargo no podían salir en multitud, o delatarían su ubicación, debían ser discretos.

Blaise y Malfoy se sentaron frente a una titilante chimenea encendida, mientras Vincent y Gregory jugaban a las vencidas, sobre una desgastada mesa de madera, que se tambaleaba debido a la desigualdad que tenían las patas en que se sostenía.

Zabini miraba fijamente a Draco, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos – Si lo que pretendes es saber lo que pienso, deberías conocer que en mi familia tenemos grandes habilidades para la oclumancia, asi que más te vale que lo que quieras saber lo preguntes, o no sere tan benevolo.

- De veras que estas de un humor desde que regresaste, solo quería matar un poco de tiempo, pero me gustaría saber, cuándo Pansy se convierta en la señora Malfoy, ¿dónde dejaras a Granger?, porque si no tienes opción yo puedo quedarme con ella.

Draco lo miro con sus ojos de hielo, fulminandolo, si su boca hubiese emitido algun sonido, probablemente habría sido una maldición imperdonable – Solo te dire esto una vez más – exclamo en tono frio e insensible – si insistes en meterte en mis asuntos, tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad para hacerlo, así que piensa dos veces antes de preguntar sobre lo que no es de tu incumbencia.

Se suponía eran camaradas pero Malfoy no era muy tolerante cuando se trataba de entrometidos y no se andaba para nada con rodeos, aun así a Blaise le encantaba poner el dedo en la llaga, pero también sabía que si jugaba con fuego saldría quemado - ¿Es eso una amenaza?

- No, tómalo como un consejo – rectifico el rubio.

Zabini alzo los brazos como tregua – Esta bien, no quiero problemas, tu sabras lo que haces – estaba a punto de cambiar el tema de la conversación cuando Lucius tan arrogante como siempre, apareció al pie de las escaleras, Draco lo miro a la perfección, su padre le indico con un movimiento de su mano que quería subiese para hablar con el.

Con toda calma y sin mayor preámbulo se separo de los tres que lo acompañaban, con parsimonia subió, sin apresurarse en lo absoluto.

En la habitación Lucius permaneció de pie, de espaldas a su hijo, mirando a través del sucio cristal, que se apreciaba por las desgarradas cortinas. Con lentitud se giro para mirarlo a la cara y así decirle lo que tenía planeado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el – Como el señor tenebroso lo ha dicho, durante la próxima luna llena realizaremos la ceremonia con el arco de Artemisa – hizo una pausa y se detuvo a poca distancia de Draco – para evitar interrupciones ya sea por parte de la Orden del Fénix o de los mismos licántropos, hemos decidido usar una coartada, para poder reunirnos libremente.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver en ese asunto? – esa explicación tenía un trasfondo estaba seguro.

- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas – exclamo seriamente – ha sido decidido que esa noche sea tu boda con Pansy Parkinson.

La voz de Lucius retumbo dentro de la cabeza de su hijo y las palabras comenzaron a perder sentido mientras una oleada saturada de un sentimiento de rechazo lo invadía por completo, guardo silencio por temor a que un rotundo ¡NO!, saliese de su boca.

El padre del mago interpreto su silencio – de igual manera, pronto ibas a establecer la fecha de tu matrimonio y que mejor que sea provechoso para nuestros planes, de esa manera no podrán sospechar que ese día el motivo principal de nuestra reunión sea uno diferente al de la boda. Entonces mientras tu te casas y algunos magos están presentes como pantalla, los demás estaremos poniendo a los hombres lobo bajo nuestro control – dijo muy satisfecho de la participación que tendría en todo esto.

Draco hizo un gesto asistiendo, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando su padre salio por la puerta. Estaba furioso y descontrolado, sabía que se iba a casar con Pansy ya que estaban comprometidos, pero no soportaba que le impusieran la boda solo por conveniencia al plan de los mortífagos.

Tomo todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano y comenzó a arrojarlos al suelo, sin que nada le importase, los pocos muebles cayeron estruendosamente por toda la habitación y a una de las sillas se le desprendió el respaldo, por ultimo tomo la varita de su bolsillo, la apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos, levanto la mano con firmeza y apunto en dirección al ventanal. Disparo con ella al cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos, unos cayeron hacia el interior y otros salieron despedidos fuera de esa habitación, eran como una lluvia , como lagrimas cristalizadas, diminutas gotas de agua salada, pero era una ilusión, el cristal se esparció rodeándolo, extendiéndose como lo hacía la impotencia en su ser.

Draco salio caminando a toda prisa, choco contra alguien, a quien ni siquiera miro – iba a buscarte para que nos larguemos de aquí – era Blaise - ¿qué te sucede?, luces molesto.

- Váyanse sin mi, no tengo ganas de nada – le respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- La noticia no debió ser buena – era conocedor del poco tacto de los Malfoy.

- Te refieres a que acaban de ponerle fecha a mi boda - dijo irritado, igual sino se lo decía él, se enteraría y muy pronto.

Zabini soltó un silbido – a eso le llamo yo "golpe bajo", esta bien, nos vemos después – ese no sería el mejor momento para tener al Malfoy como compañía, si normalmente tenía un carácter difícil, debía estar hecho una bomba a punto de explotar, lo dejaría solo, no quería que la agarrara contra el, por algo en lo que no tenía vela.

Bajo de prisa las escaleras, en el trayecto se quito la túnica de mortífago y la arrojo al suelo, paso por encima de ella como lo haría de cualquier alfombra o tapete. Abrió la puerta y salio de la vieja mansión, el aire frió golpeo su blanca tez, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de usar la red flu, ni de volar en escoba, tampoco de llegar a un traslador, todas esas cosas lo llevarían a sitios conocidos, a las mismas personas de siempre y no tenía ganas de nada, solo de descargar su furia.

Los terrenos que rodeaban la casona, estaban llenos de hierbas silvestres y árboles poco cuidados, algunas partes tenían césped de color amarillento y café, debido a la falta de agua. Levanto la varita en ristre - ¡Bombarda! – un rayo salio de su varita e hizo volar en pedazos un árbol, otro disparo y ahí iba otro, después otro y otro. Parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado arrasando todo a su paso y aun así no era suficiente para tranquilizar su corazón.

Empezó a golpear un tronco con los puños, uno tras otro, tras otro, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a cambiar de color, de rojo tiñendo la blancura de la nieve, dejo la roja furia correr a través de sus manos, solo sentía un fuerte dolor y no tenía nada que ver con las heridas de sus manos, se tiro en el suelo, recostado entre la tierra y la hojarasca, mirando el rojizo cielo al atardecer, que le provocaba quedarse embelezado mirándolo hasta que las estrellas brillasen en el firmamento, evadiendo por algunas horas la realidad, pero no para siempre, eliminando de su cerebro el asfixiante nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La bruja de cabello oscuro danzaba por toda la habitación con un cojín entre sus manos, imaginando el rostro de Draco Malfoy en el. Narcisa su futura suegra acababa de irse de su casa, ella misma le había llevado la noticia más maravillosa del mundo.

- "Querida Pansy, no he podido esperar para decirte esto, por fin Lucius y Draco han acordado la fecha de su boda, para una noche muy, muy especial" – después de esas maravillosas palabras, lo de la dichosa ceremonia de la luna, le salía sobrando, pues con tanta felicidad no le cabía nada más, sería una Malfoy.

Tenía tantas cosas que preparar y había tan poco tiempo, menos de un mes. Debía mandar a hacer su vestido, los arreglos de la fiesta, invitaciones, la ceremonia, la recepción… la cabeza se le embotaba de que hubiese tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

En esos menesteres necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, sonrío de manera triunfal, estaba mareada de tanto saltar y dar vueltas, se recostó en su cama aun abrazando la pequeña almohada como si se tratase del mismísimo rubio, le alegraba saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus suegros Lucius y Narcisa.

Pero debía admitirlo, en lo recondito de su corazón una espinita le clavaba, como una de esas pequeñas astillas que a pesar de ser tan insignificantes, resultan ser de lo más molestas y difíciles se sacar de una buena vez.

El asunto lo venía meditando ya de tiempo atrás y hacía poco con el regreso de Draco lo termino de madurar. Esa pequeña e imperceptible molestia era la sangre sucia esa, que había llegado como una mancha pegajosa para no salirse nunca de sus vidas, y ella no podía permitir que estuviese mas al lado de su amado rubio, esa Granger saldría de una vez por todas, como cuando se extirpa algo inservible.

Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, la sacaría de ahí viva o muerta, eso era lo de menos, lo importante era deshacerse de una vez y para siempre.

Una risilla malévola se le escapo, la persona a la cual debía acudir era Lucius Malfoy, el mejor que nadie comprendería su aversión hacia esa detestable y estaba segura que el su suegro era el indicado para eliminar el mal de raiz que había crecido dentro de su propia casa.

FIN CAPITULO 11

* * *

Se nos casa Draco, noooooo porque, que no se case con Pansy, además el ni quiere casi lo están obligando, y ella, que no entiende que no la ama, mejor andan ahí arreglando la fecha de la boda otros, eso no le dice nada.

Uy, y que mala Pansy, que pensara pedirle a Lucius para deshacerse de Hermy, y apoco Draco se va a quedar tan tranquilo así como así, hasta parece que no lo conocen verdad.

Pues si tendremos que asistir a esa boda, pero yo espero que Draco se niegue, o la deje plantada, estaría bien no, al fin y al cabo después de todo lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Hermione se lo tendría merecido.

Ojala que me digan que les pareció, a mi se me hace muy natural la reacción de Draco, de descargar su furia como pudo, hay que comprender su arranque, si lo quieren obligar a casarse con alguien que no ama, y además solo porque le conviene a Voldemort para cubrir su planes, esta en todo su derecho de estar muy, pero muy enojado.

Ya veremos en el próximo cap como le dice Draco a Hermione que su boda ya tiene fecha, y desde luego no esta invitada, capaz que Pansy se nos desmaya en plena ceremonia si la ve ahi jeje.


	12. No digas adiós

Que horror siempre prometo no tardarme mucho en actualizar y termino por hacerlo, les pido que me disculpen por eso, pero no pude evitar quedarme leyendo un libro en el que me sumergí y no he podido salir aun, creo que podrán comprenderme.

Espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo y al final haré los comentarios respectivos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**NO DIGAS ADIOS**_

Narcisa Malfoy acomodaba algo nerviosa unas rosas en uno de los floreros en la estancia, después de moverlas hasta quedar un poco conforme, acaricio de manera inconsciente la pulsera dorada que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Los últimos dos días en la mansión habían estado muy llenos de tensión, después de la reunión con el señor tenebroso Draco no se había aparecido por ahí, no le habían visto ni uno solo de sus platinados cabellos, lo que llevo a Lucius a ponerse furibundo.

Ella como era de esperarse trataba de calmar las cosas, Lucius había despotricado contra su hijo, alegando que no podía desaparecerse así como sin nada, y mucho menos teniendo su boda en puerta, de manera no muy diplomática trataba de evitar insinuar que el rubio se había ido dejando plantada a Pansy y lo que era peor a los mortífagos.

Narcisa insistía en que estaba haciendo un mar de algo sin importancia, no era la primera vez que Draco se ausentaba por días y recalcaba el hecho de que no hablaban de un niño.

Aunque siendo sincera los nervios se le comenzaban a crispar, sabía perfectamente que su hijo odiaba sobre todas las cosas que le impusieran a la fuerza y además estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y no podía cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana.

Lucius estaba realmente enojado, aunque aun era pronto para hacer suposiciones de esa magnitud, no dudaba ni tantito que su hijo planeara todo eso solo para hacerlos rabiar – adelante – dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Por si fuera poco la prometida de su hijo el día anterior había ido a hablar con el, la muchacha se había plantado ante el mago con la cara de consternación más convincente que pudo conseguir. Empezó agradeciendo todo su apoyo y anunciando lo feliz que le hacia formar parte de una aristocrática e importante familia como lo eran los Malfoy. Después de su acto de elogios, llego al punto que le interesaba tratar.

- Lamento muchísimo el molestarle con algo tan desagradable, pero considero necesaria su ayuda, cuando me case con Draco, por nada del mundo me gustaría tener en nuestro hogar a una impura, sangre sucia como lo es esa… esa tal Granger – escupió las palabras – y me gustaría que me ayudara a deshacerme del problema – en su semblante había una suplica y esperanza, mezcladas con un destello malévolo.

- Sí, he pensado muchas veces que cometí un grave error al dejar que Draco se quedara con ella – dijo en tono serio – no es como si fuese una mascota nueva, desprestigia el apellido Malfoy y lo ensucia con su sola presencia.

- Se que su orgullo no le permite deshacerse de ese estorbo, pero algo de ayuda no vendría mal, por eso he recurrido a usted.

Después de la breve charla lo había meditado un poco y aunque pensó en matarla, decidió no hacerlo, mientras Potter estuviese vivo, ella podría ser útil en algún momento, pero aun así la sacaría de su casa y de la vida de su hijo de una vez por todas.

A quien Lucius acababa de darle el paso a su oficina, no era otro que Blaise Zabini, el joven entro y el Malfoy sentado en su amplio sillón lo miro de soslayo, después con la mano le indico que se sentase.

Dejo la pluma que sostenía sobre el pergamino, junto las manos sobre el escritorio y miro a Zabini directamente a los ojos – te he pedido que vengas, porque hay un encargo muy especial que voy a hacerte.

- Usted dígame de que se trata.

- Dado que Draco pronto contraerá matrimonio y mi futura nuera no quiere en su casa a la prisionera de mi hijo, pensé que tú eras el indicado para encargarte de ella – hablo en tono firme.

La mirada de Blaise brillo, en realidad eso era perfecto, exactamente lo que quería y caído del cielo – no tengo ningún inconveniente en ello, seguro le encontrare algo de utilidad.

- Eso pensé, pero recuerda, debe seguir viva, tal vez nos sirva en contra de la incompetente Orden del fénix.

Zabini puso expresión pensativa, titubeo un poco, pero al fin hablo – solo existe un pequeño problemita, la magia que Draco utilizo para retenerla, solo el puede anularla, sino lo hace de nada servirá.

Lucius frunció el ceño, rompiendo su mascara impasible – me encargare personalmente de eso después de la ceremonia, para que esa, desaparezca de mi casa lo antes posible, lo que hagas con ella no me importa en lo absoluto, la única condición es no matarla – miro fijamente a Blaise, de una forma que le recordaba mucho a Draco.

- Esta bien, eso no será ningún obstáculo, considérelo un hecho – le aseguro el joven mago.

- Puedes retirarte, eso es todo – era punto a lo que Lucius tenía que hablar con el.

Zabini salio del despacho, satisfecho ya que pronto disfrutaría de su nueva adquisición, quien hubiese pensado que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts algún día iría a parar a sus manos, que irónico debía mantenerla "relativamente" a salvo, pero por lo demás a nadie, nadie le importaba lo que le sucediera, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Ni Blaise, ni siquiera el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy se habían percatado de que alguien había estado escuchando su conversación y clavo sus ojos grises en la espalda de Zabini, cuando este salio del despacho de su padre. El único testigo había sido el mismo Draco, quien entro a la mansión por un pasadizo cerca del lago y este conducía a la oficina.

El rubio había tratado de evitar encontrarse con cualquiera, necesitaba algo de soledad, no quería estar en medio de todo el ajetreo que estaba seguro había armado Pansy, así que se había pasado unos días oculto en un viejo departamento que había alquilado en Londres, alejado de todos para evitar partirle la cara al primero que se le cruzase en frente a fin de descargar su frustración. Aunque el sumergirse en su soledad le había dado resultado, no esperaba escuchar esa platica, si existía algo que definitivamente no haría era dejar que Blaise se llevase a Granger, primero lo eliminaba antes que permitirlo.

Con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno cerro la salida del pasadizo, que estaba detrás de la chimenea en el despacho, no quería que su padre lo descubriese. Encendió la varita y camino de regreso por el oscuro túnel hasta salir de nuevo al césped. Apago la luz y se sacudió la túnica, respiro hondo y camino hacia la entrada principal.

Apenas puso un pie en la mansión – el joven amo Malfoy ha vuelto, la señora estará muy feliz de verlo sano y salvo – el elfo desapareció.

En lo alto de las escaleras su madre lo miraba mientras descendía con paso apresurado – Draco pero dónde te has metido, comenzábamos a pensar lo peor de ti, es que no te merecemos ni una simple nota – le recrimino en un tono tranquilo, muy propio de ella y de su carácter.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera sarcástica – no pensé que fuera para tanto, todavía no me caso y ya no puedo ir ni al jardín solo.

- No me vengas con eso, te conozco perfectamente – cambio su expresión a una más comprensiva – se que no te agradan las imposiciones, pero debes hacerlo por el bien de todos, además ya la fecha para tu matrimonio había tenido muchas largas.

Era algo que había evitado a toda costa, pero ya que más daba – No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, dejémoslo para después – no quería terminar discutiendo con su madre o decir algo inadecuado – me voy a mi recamara.

Observo a su hijo subir las grandes escaleras, al menos ya podría estar tranquila sabiendo que no había hecho ninguna tontería en uno de sus arrebatos, de inmediato le informaría a Lucius que Draco por fin había aparecido.

En el trayecto a su habitación los ocupantes de los cuadros cuchicheaban curiosos – No son más que una bola de entrometidos, ¡busquen algo mejor que hacer! – les dijo en voz alta.

Ya en su habiración, rápidamente preparo la tina, haciendo girar la varita con un movimiento de muñeca, se despojo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se zambullo en el agua, necesitaba un buen baño para relajarse, pero con nada podía eliminar de su mente la conversación entre su padre y Blaise, la repetía como un eco interno.

No se detuvo mucho a disfrutar del agua caliente relajando la tensión de sus músculos, se limito a quedar limpio y fresco. Había utilizado el tiempo fuera del hogar de los Malfoy para controlar su carácter y respirar un poco de libertad sin ataduras de ningún tipo, bueno tal vez solo una, la única cosa que no podía desaparecer de sus pensamientos. Bakú el elfo tenía ultimas instrucciones de vigilar el estado de la prisionera en caso de que el se ausentara, con esas ordenes que le había dado, podía sentirse un poco mejor al respecto.

Hecho una rápida mirada al espejo para verificar su aspecto, nítido como siempre, por ultimo paso la varita por su cabello y lo seco, lo agito un poco y lo dejo así despeinado, lo cual le daba un aire de rebeldía que aumentaba puntos a su ya conocido atractivo.

Tenía en mente algo muy esencial, bueno en realidad lo había imaginado varias veces y con diferentes diálogos, pero estaba seguro que terminaría diciendo algo completamente distinto. Bajó sigilosamente hasta la "habitación" en la que estaba Hermione, "al mal paso darle prisa", se dijo a si mismo, apunto con la varita a la puerta y murmuro unas palabras y esta se abrió. Entro con calma, con su rostro sereno, o al menos eso parecía.

La vio recostada en el desgastado colchón, con las piernas en alto, recargadas en la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque sabía que era observada ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la jalo hasta que termino acostada, para después cargarla y hacer que se sentara, pero no le dijo nada, después tomándola de la mano, consiguió que la joven se levantara y comenzara a caminar detrás de el, aunque ella trataba de resistirse no podía.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Adónde me llevas? – había salido por la puerta, la cual el rubio cerro y acto seguido la abrazo, después solo escucho un ¡Crac!

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, para cerciorarse que no era una visión, y ciertamente no lo era, miro alrededor, los dos habían aparecido en… en ¿dónde era? La brisa agitaba su cabello castaño, acariciando con el su rostro, su falda bailaba al compás que dictaba el viento, se sentía fresco, era reconfortante estar bajo el manto azul cielo.

Los platinados mechones de Draco se dejaban llevar por las ráfagas de aire que los envolvían y sus ojos grises solo miraban fijamente a la persona que tenía frente a el.

La bruja de manera instintiva arrojo la mano del rubio lejos de la suya y volteo hacia otro lado, miraría cualquier otro lugar que no fuese su rostro, lo detestaba tanto como lo amaba, tal vez pudiese ser ridícula esa afirmación, pero la realidad no podía negarse y el amor, así como el odio pueden ser igual de intensos.

Al girar el rostro contemplo las aguas profundas que los rodeaban, embriagaban la vista y le impacto debido a la altura y a la brusquedad de sus movimientos, sintió vértigo, se tambaleo sobre si misma. Pensó caería y se sumergiría en el silencio, pero una fuerte mano la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, de nuevo la abrazo.

- No puedes escapar, estamos en el "Tower bridge", sí sobre una de las torres del puente. – había escogido un lugar perfecto para aparecerse, de ahí no podría salir huyendo, así que no auguraba nada bueno en lo absoluto, qué podría significar aquello.

Era el momento de la verdad, y no sabia ni por donde empezar, ¿qué era lo que había planeado decirle?, algo que ya no recordaba con claridad – suéltame, no iré a ningún lado – si claro, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pero lo hizo, la soltó.

La joven se sentó en la orilla de la torre en la cual se encontraban contemplando el puente que se elevaba para dejar pasar un barco que navegaba por el Tamesis.

Draco se sentó a un lado de ella, nunca había sido de los que sentían repararos al decir algo, si había que hablar de algo lo hacía y ya, pero en ese momento comenzaban a faltarle las palabras – Me casare en menos de tres semanas – en verdad lo había dicho, la frase había salido de su boca con un eco hueco y a quemarropa.

- Sabias que este puente posee torres neogóticas y que la torre norte lleva al museo – comento alegremente.

- ¡¿Qué!? – acaso estaba escuchando bien, le acababa de decir que se iba a casar y ella le hablaba de un museo, ¿acaso era una broma?, porque si era así, no le hacia ni la más mínima gracia.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? – pregunto algo incrédulo.

- Sí, lleva al tercer nivel del museo – continuo hablando como sin nada.

El mago comenzó a irritarse y tomo el rostro de ella por la fuerza para que lo mirara y se dio cuenta que por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas, gotas silenciosas que corrían como la lluvia, saladas como el mar.

- Suéltame – empujo bruscamente el brazo de el para que la soltara otra vez – te escuche perfectamente – aumento el tono de voz.

Podía observar el ocaso, el sol ocultándose, mientras los matices rojizos y rosados coloreaban el cielo y las luces empezaban a brillar como las estrellas en el oscuro manto que aparecía con la noche. El aire se torno más frió y aumento en fuerza, escuchaban su canto, soplando entre ellos.

- Mi padre accedió a que te fueras con Blaise – comento con voz ronca y con un tono duro.

La castaña hablo con voz temblorosa, aunque trataba de estar calmada – prefiero morir a irme con el – lo dijo aun sin saber como, Draco intento acercarse a ella y tocar su rostro empapado, húmedo por las lágrimas – no te atrevas - grito entre enojada y dolida – quiero que te alejes de mi – se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia las pasarelas elevadas del puente, aquellas que unían las dos torres.

- Lo mataría antes de que eso ocurra – le respondió severo y con una expresión de furia, de inmediato el rubio la siguió - ¿estas loca?, no puedes ir por ahí, podrías caerte – grito aun más irritado y molesto.

- ¿Loca?, ¿yo estoy loca?, tu te vas a casar con esa Parkinson y yo estoy loca – siguió su camino – te odio y no quiero verte nunca más – su mirada tenía infinito rencor.

- Te ordeno que regreses – no podía desobedecerlo, así que regreso sobre sus pasos, uno por uno, pero con lentitud.

- Te detesto por ordenarme en un momento así – lo abofeteo – cásate pero déjame regresar con mis amigos o… deshazte de mi de una vez y nos libraremos de esto para siempre.

Hermione comenzó a alejarse por el andamio de nuevo y la fuerza del viento la empujaba como si quisiese llevársela - ¡Ya basta! – Draco la tomo de la mano otra vez, pera detenerla, en esta ocasión sin ordenarle nada.

Estaba como anestesiada en un shock que no le permitía sentir nada, era una pesadilla La bruja cerro los ojos, se dejo lleva por el viento, su fuerza, su misterioso embrujo, sumergiéndose en la nada mientras todo a su alrededor giraba y se volvía borroso, su conciencia volaba hacia el infinito y su cuerpo desfallecía, perdió el equilibrio y ni siquiera lo sintió, estaba a punto de llegar a la inconciencia, tan solo se dejaría llevar para huir y caer hacia la tranquilidad.

Hermione cayo casi sin sentido del puente, el rubio sujeto con fuerza su mano y termino arrastrándolo con ella en una caída vertiginosa, pronto solo podrían pasar dos cosas, estrellarse en el concreto del puente levadizo o chocar contra las aguas, caerían para que sus profundidades los acogieran y estarían juntos en la eternidad, en el silencio, en el tamesis por siempre.

Pero no, ese no era el momento para otra tontería más, el la abrazo con más fuerza que antes, Hermione cayo encima de Draco, quien una vez más había hecho uso de sus habilidades para aparecerse, pero esta vez sobre un césped, entre la hierba, en tierra firme. Ella recuperándose de la impresión comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños, el cerro los ojos y acaricio su cabello – es mejor así, no guardes tu resentimiento, se que esto duele.

- No quiero, no quiero que te cases con Pansy – grito, aun sobre su pecho, recostada en el, no quería separarse, tenía miedo de no volver a estar tan cerca de él nunca más.

- Hermione – su nombre, saliendo de sus labios retumbo en todo su ser – es patético que lo diga pero tengo que hacerlo, si no fuera así, algo terrible podría pasarte, mi padre no tendría piedad. "lo se mejor que nadie"- puso énfasis en esa frase – y tu también lo sabes.

Se enderezo ligeramente, frente a frente, mirando sus ojos grises, que no eran glaciales como todos pensaban, eran como fuego plateado, tapo con su mano la boca de Draco, para evitar que siguiera hablando – No me importa, no tengo miedo – el rubio tomo su mano para continuar, pero aun la sostenía, no se habían movido, querían permanecer juntos por siempre, la barrera que se habían impuesto desaparecía.

- Pero a mí si me interesa, no voy a permitir que nada te pase. No podemos levantar sospechas, pero después de la ceremonia, el día de mi boda te liberare, podrás aprovechar el momento y el que todos estarán ocupados, para escapar sin que nadie te impida hacerlo.

Ahora los dos se encontraban sentados en la hierba, ocultos en la noche, solo con la varita del mago alumbrándolos, el cielo estrellado con hermosos destellos plateados era testigo – ven conmigo, vamonos juntos – Hermione se lanzo al cuello de Draco abrazándolo.

- Es mejor que no lo haga, será más seguro para ti – no quería separarse de ella, pero no dejaría que estuviera a merced de otro y mucho menos de Blaise, lo conocía demasiado bien.

La castaña lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y el mago la tomo por la cintura y la separo de él – No quiero que estés con Pansy, no soporto que ella si pueda estar contigo – se quejo, cerro los ojos y se acerco más a el, a su rostro.

Draco se apodero de sus labios, su dulce sabor, cálidos, suaves, acariciando los suyos, dulzura pura – No quiero que nadie más te bese – no era un comentario, era una afirmación, se detuvo un momento para decirlo y continuo besándola, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo, que lo invadía, era sentimientos, sensaciones, todos juntos.

- No digas adiós – le murmuro Hermione en los labios – esto no es una despedida Draco Malfoy, yo no quiero despedirme.

- Esto es un por siempre – concluyo, se estrecharon aun más, queriendo permanecer juntos a pesar de todo y de todos, en el frío de la noche, a la luz de una varita y con testigos celestes, las estrellas y la luna, nadie más existía en ese momento, solo ellos dos, solo su amor que se alzaba sobre todo.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – le susurro con el rostro recargado sobre su ondulado cabello color chocolate – ahora que regreses con Potter estaras más segura – la bruja detecto el tono de amargura en su voz, aunque su cercanía le impedía pensar con claridad y eso sin contar el retumbante latido de su corazón.

- Sabes – dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cuello – ahora que por fin me dejaras ir, no parece tan importante para mí como solía serlo.

- No digas tonterías – beso su cabello – aunque no podamos estar del mismo lado, aun hay esperanza, mientras tenga una gota de vida en mi ser, esto nunca será un adiós, no puede serlo, porque no dejare de amarte – ella lo abrazo y permaneció en silencio incapaz de contradecirlo.

En esa noche no solo Draco y Hermione tomaban conciencia de la realidad.

Ginny Weasley se removía inquieta entre sueños, giraba de un lado a otro - ¡Hermione! – su voz llamaba a su amiga con un tono de desesperación.

En esa misma recamara dormían Luna y Gabrielle, la primera escucho la voz de la pelirroja llamando a alguien, un poco adormilada se levanto y se acerco a mirarla pero parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

- Paguese que tiene pesadillas – la voz de Gabrielle la sorprendió, no se imaginaba que estaba despierta.

- ¡No lo hagas! – grito la Weasley y se sentó en medio de la cama, respirando con agitación, se paso una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor.

Gabrielle y Luna se acercaron a la chica y se sentaron junto a ella - ¿Qué sucede, te ves muy altegada?

- ¿Tenías un mal sueño? – inquirió Luna

- Pues fue bastante extraño, estaba soñando que iba corriendo por un pasillo – se detuvo unos segundos – al final se encontraba Hermione, yo le gritaba para que me esperara, pero ella me miraba de manera fría y me daba la espalda. La escuche decir que la dejara en paz, cuando por fin la iba a alcanzar apareció una sombra a un lado de ella, era un hombre, pero no alcance a verle el rostro, y cuando intentaba acercarme a Hermione para hablar con ella, esa persona me disparaba con una varita – corto el relato y suspiro – tengo la sensación de dejavú – sonrió – una locura cierto, se supone que ella esta muerta, ¿cómo podría haberla visto?

Luna y Gabrielle se miraron algo consternadas.

Pues así tal cual lo recordaba la hermosa rubia se lo contó a Harry, mientras este caminaba al lado de su novia, frunció los labios en un mueca, ya que eso le traía de nuevo a flote que no había hecho nada para ayudar a su mejor amiga, por lo que se sentía más que un simple cobarde, maldito Malfoy, tenía razón con respecto a que el era un traidor, por lo menos se estaba comportando así olvidando a Hermione.

- Hagui, Hagui – qué le decía su linda novia – te quedaste muy pensativo, ocugue algo malo.

- No, no es nada – estaría bien que le dijera lo de Hermione, estaba muy confundido, acaso el sueño de Ginny era una señal, tal vez ya era el momento adecuado de decirles a todos la verdad, había que hacer algo, no pensaba dejar a su amiga con Malfoy, eso jamás.

- Bueno – dijo Gabrielle mirando la lista – nos falta compgag algunas cosas de aquí – señalo con el dedo índice y entro en uno de los establecimientos de "Vanilla Fog".

- Harry la siguió cargando algunos paquetes en sus manos, mientras en su fuero interno había decidido que les diría a todos que rescataría a Hermione con o sin su ayuda.

FIN CAPITULO 12

Estaba planeando hacer este capitulo más largo, pero creo que en el próximo ya comenzare… bueno no les puedo decir que sino no tendría chiste pero nos acercamos a la boda sin contratiempos así que me estoy mordiendo las uñas en espera de ese momento. Por lo pronto Draco ya le dijo a Hermione que se va a casar y no puede permanecer más a su lado (voy a llorar), así creo que Blaise se quedara bailando solo.

Pansy pero que mala, miren que acudir a Lucius, supongo que aplico eso de situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Por otro lado lo que Ginny soñó, como pudieron ver no es exactamente un sueño sino más bien lo que en verdad ocurrió, pero Harry lo tomo como una señal de que debería ir por su amiga, que la verdad ya se había tardado mucho por estar decidiendo que hacer.

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, espero que no me abandonen, y si me mandan un review, me harán muy feliz y se los agradeceré un montón


	13. Luna llena

Bueno por fin después de mucho, mucho tiempo aquí esta la actualización del fic, en lo particular estos capítulos que vienen me han gustado mucho, y aunque creo que soy bastante imparcial, pues yo los escribí, también pienso que serán de su agrado.

Se que se preguntaran que paso porque no subía nada, pues eso tiene una buena razón de ser, mi computadora se descompuso y pues que podía hacer sin ella.

La buena noticia es que esta historia esta prácticamente terminada, así que solo resta subir los capítulos que faltan.

Léanlo y díganme que les pareció, gracias por su paciencia, en verdad significa un montón.

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

CAPITULO 13

LUNA LLENA

Era como uno de los tantos sueños que había protagonizado, solo que esta vez se realizaba. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de darse un pellizco en el dorso del brazo, solo para comprobar que en verdad estaba despierta, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto.

La estilista le coloco el último detalle de su peinado y le acomodo el tocado, unas flores blancas que resaltaban entre sus cabellos negros, y de ellos pendía el velo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Se miro en el espejo, contemplando el resultado final de horas de preparación, y por supuesto años de espera por ese momento, aspiro profundamente, casi pudo percibir el aroma de la victoria llenando sus pulmones, prácticamente podía saborearlo, como el último y jugoso bocado que solo uno podía disfrutar.

El espejo le devolvió una imagen dichosa y resplandeciente, casi irradiaba luz, aunque probablemente solo fuera el efecto de llevar puesto su vestido de novia, que despedía un aura de jubilo, iluminación propia.

Su esbelta figura era marcada por el diseño estrecho y en sus hombros descansaban delgados tirantitos, la falda del vestido era voluminosa, con crinolinas y los bordados centelleaban discretamente hasta llegar a la parte que arrastraba por el suelo. Giro una vez sobre sí y al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Por fin ante ella se desplegaba su futuro, podía visualizarse en su nueva casa, son su nueva familia, probablemente no tardaría mucho en tener hijos, eso era algo que seguramente alegraría mucho a sus suegros y le daría todo el lugar que ella ansiaba dentro de la familia Malfoy, "herederos".

Y en el centro de toda su felicidad se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños, los ojos más fríos, pero más hipnóticos que jamás hubiese observado, aquel con platinados cabellos que le había robado la respiración desde que lo vio por primera vez en Hogwarts, en su casa slitheryn.

- Pansy, ¿ya estas lista? – pregunto su madre, quien entro sin tocar en la habitación donde se encontraba.

- Casi, estoy revisando los últimos detalles, tengo que estar ¡perfecta! – hizo un marcado énfasis al pronunciar la última palabra.

Se acerco hasta ella, tomo los discretos pendientes que Narcisa le regalara a su hija y le ayudo a ponérselos, unas cosas muy bonitas, joyas de un gusto refinado y exquisito. Sabía que casarse con Draco eternamente fue el anhelo más grande, que ella siempre había tenido, no podía contener la emoción de verla por fin, dónde constantemente deseo estar, en donde pertenecía, donde estaba segura encontraría su felicidad.

Nada enturbiaría ese día tan especial, no importaba la ceremonia de los mortífagos, ya no había más "sangre sucia" en su camino, solo ellos dos, que estarían unidos "hasta que la muerte los separe", esas eran las palabras.

¡Draco Malfoy!, ese era otro asunto, uno muy, pero muy distinto. La movilización en la mansión, era cosa de otro mundo. Toda la servidumbre era dirigida por su madre, quien no quería perder de vista detalle alguno. El salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete estaba dispuesto con mesas, de blancos manteles, en el centro de estas lucían plateados accesorios en cada una de ellas.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo no le apetecía pensar en los detalles, le sacaba de quicio toda esa farsa que lo llevaría a una trampa para toda la vida. Su padre, bueno el se encargaba de organizar la ceremonia en la que participarían los mortífagos, preparaba toda la seguridad que debía rodear la cámara subterránea.

Con agilidad anudo la corbata en su cuello, cosa fácil, algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizado, podría nombrarlo como "gajes del oficio". No tenía mucho que hacer, de hecho nada, se había puesto el traje, toda la túnica de gala y listo, en eso consistía el papel que debía representar, todo un buen señuelo, el novio perfecto – sintió escalofríos.

Aun faltaba tiempo para que empezara la boda, se llevaría acabo después del atardecer, lo justo para que la luna llena saliera al firmamento y se pudiera llevar a cabo el hechizo que Voldemort pretendía, le comenzaba a parecer que tendría que pagar un precio muy alto, pero no había manera de evadir responsabilidades.

Camino de un lado a otro de su habitación, arrastrando los pies con lentitud, tenía la certeza de que no era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, para ser honesto sabía que ni siquiera era una buena idea. Se encogió de hombros realmente aquello comenzaba a importarle muy poco.

Con paso decidido recorrió rápido la distancia que lo separaba de ella, evito ser visto en el camino, no quería escuchar más estupideces al respecto, ya tenía suficiente con el sermón que Lucius le había escupido a la cara, mientras el solo apretaba los dientes con fuerza, para evitar soltar lo que en verdad pensaba de todo aquello y mandarlo de una vez por todas al diablo.

La mano le tembló al abrir la puerta, apretó los dedos en un puño rodeando la varita, la tensión casi la rompe por la mitad. Sin embargo a penas la vio, su cuerpo se relajo un poco.

No pudo evitar una punzada atravesándole el pecho cuando leyó en sus ojos la tristeza y el abandono, cuando lo miro, usando el traje con el que se ataría para siempre a Pansy parkinson.

Hermione no se movió a pesar de todo, se quedo clavada a la orilla del colchón, donde permaneció sentada, con los labios sellados, en un doloroso mutismo. Se dirigió hacia ella, con pasos no tan firmes como deseo que parecieran en un principio. Ella desvió la mirada en cuanto lo sintió agacharse para colocar sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

La tomo por los hombros y con algo de brusquedad la hizo levantarse - ¿supongo que esta es la despedida? – pregunto en voz baja para evitar que le temblara la voz a causa de la angustia. Él no podía negarlo.

- Así es, esto es el final – la estrecho en sus brazos, se agacho y recargo su mejilla en su cabeza - ¿estas lista? – susurro en su oído.

Cómo podría estar lista para dejarlo y no verlo nunca más – No – aseguro con los labios pegados a la blanca piel de su cuello. Su boca se deslizo por su mandíbula con un suave movimiento, era un camino que recorrio con su boca, una última caricia, estaba de puntillas y sujetaba las solapas del saco de Draco.

El levanto una de sus manos y atrapo el rostro de ella, que estaba a punto de llegar a sus labios. Impaciente aplasto su boca contra la de la bruja, el roce era suave, un armonioso movimiento, ella delineo su labio superior lentamente con la lengua, él la estrecho aun más, y en respuesta Hermione se arqueo más hacia el sin poder evitarlo.

Sus manos se posaron en el cuello del rubio y él movió su mano de la cintura a su nuca. No supo cuanto tiempo se besaron, se separaron hasta que a ella comenzó a faltarle el aire, el estaba igual, tratando de controlar un poco su agitada respiración. Ahora debía afrontar el dolor que le producía aquella separación, probablemente nunca volvería a tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, nunca volvería a ser suya, pero lo era y nadie podría arrebatársela por ningún motivo.

- Estaré preparada si eso es lo que deseas – suspiro con resignación.

- Es lo mejor, tu al igual que yo lo sabes – afirmo con tono carente de sentimiento, agradecía su talento para sobrepasar sus emociones.

Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse y cumplir su parte, antes de salir huyendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quiso dar un paso pero algo lo detuvo. Hermione lo abrazaba, lo rodeaba con sus trémulos brazos enlazados en su cintura, tenía el rostro pegado a su espalda.

- Sabes que después de esto no habrá lugar en mi corazón para otro sentimiento que no sea odio. Cuando tu boda termine solo sentiré eso por ti, mataras nuestro amor – exclamo con voz ahogada.

- Lo se – el no cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia ella, se habían arraigado de tal forma, que solo sacándose el corazón podría deshacerse de ellos. Pero lo aceptaba, tomaría su odio, al menos sería capaz de despertar una pasión en ella, eso sería un consuelo aunque no estuviera a su lado.

Cerro los ojos, asintió levemente y de desasió de su abrazo – volveré por ti, tan pronto como pueda – prometió y se alejo produciendo una sensación de vació en el cuerpo de la castaña, estaba perdiendo una parte de ella misma en esa maldita mansión, donde tanto había sufrido, pero también había conocido la dulzura, el amor.

Las lágrimas furiosas salieron de sus ojos, nublándole la vista, pero esta vez, la sensación de llanto era diferente. Lloraba de rabia, de coraje, quería golpear algo, tirar, quebrar cosas. Deseaba poder desquitar su frustración, la consumía como una bestia voraz, devorando desde el interior, se pregunto si acabaría vacía por dentro, sin nada más que desolación, "nada".

En el horizonte las nubes se tornaban rosas y lilas, mientras el sol se ocultaba, para dar paso al manto nocturno. Se deslizaba como una oleada de azulados oscuros, extendiéndose en el firmamento.

Cuatro de los sirvientes de los Malfoy, desempeñaban la función de acomodadores. Dos para los invitados de la novia y el otro par para los del novio. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo el jardín. Los asientos forrados de satín blanco destacaban en el oscuro verde del césped, iluminados por los candelabros que enmarcaban el pasillo que Pansy recorrería para reunirse con su futuro esposo.

Draco paso entre los invitados que ya ocupaban su sitio, no miro a nadie, solo fijo la vista en el lugar en el que estaría parado y camino hasta ahí. Estaba nervioso y aunque todos pensaran que era por la boda, no era así, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y ella pudiera escapar, sin que nadie la atrapara.

A un lado de el estaba Vincent Crabbe, su padrino, después de la estupida pelea que había tenido éste con Goyle por el titulo, le daba igual cual de los dos ganara el honor. Lo único que agradecía infinitamente era no tener en frente la cara de Blaise, no tenía tanto autocontrol como para poder contenerse de lanzarle una imperdonable.

Narcisa, con un elegante vestido negro que resaltaba su tez y rubios cabellos, se acerco a su hijo – aun no ha llegado Pansy – le comento.

Ojala nunca llegara, fue lo único que paso por su cerebro, de modo instintivo.

De forma simultanea los otros "invitados" se congregaban en la cámara de la mansión, para poder participar en los planes del señor tenebroso. Habían puesto pie en el hogar de los Malfoy con el pretexto del matrimonio Malfoy-Parkinson. Vaya que Lucius estaba satisfecho de su propia coartada, sonrió y en su rostro apareció un gesto macabro debido a las sombras provocadas por las antorchas, que ofrecían una iluminación, muy diferente a la del exterior, donde ya la luna llena dejaba ver sus rayos.

Pansy entro a la carrera por el vestíbulo de la casa, salio hecha una bala hacia el jardín, de una manera muy poco ceremoniosa y carente de fineza. Se notaba en sus andares atrabancados que no le quedaba nada de paciencia, ya había esperado demasiado por este suceso.

- Cálmate, no arruines la poca elegancia que te queda – le dijo su madre con serenidad, mientras bajaba el velo blanco sobre su rostro orgullo.

Por fin tenía frente a ella el sendero que la conduciría a toda una vida con su amado Draco Malfoy. Sonrió abiertamente, de todas formas nadie lo notaría bajo el velo, y si lo hacían no le importaba. La música de entrada comenzó a sonar, la marcha con su conocida melodía, una gloriosa música, un himno a la alegría, dio el primer paso del brazo de su padre, gustosa de acercarse a su casi esposo.

La música llego en un murmullo apagado, casi nulo a la cámara donde Lucius hacia una reverencia a Voldemort, quien llegaba apareciendo con una túnica negra, quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, para dejar su rostro de facciones alguna vez humanas al descubierto, hoy no se podía decir ni que eran.

Blaise se levanto del sitio donde hacia su reverencia, volvió a inclinarse y recogió el cofre del suelo, poniendo en la mesa de cantera frente al señor tenebroso, para después retirarse con una postura exagerada de sumisión, los ojillos de Voldemort lo miraron vagamente, pero no se detuvieron el.

Todo seguía su curso, tal y como había sido planeado, lo cual le provocaba una sensación de repugnancia que apenas podía contener. Escuchaba las palabras que construían las cadenas que lo atarían a aquella mujer sentada a su lado, grillete a grillete.

Elevo la mirada, la luna estaba donde se suponía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por aquello?, debieron haber encontrado otro chivo expiatorio. Cómo es que se había permitido llegar a esa posición. Sí, como olvidarlo la respuesta era la más obvia, se sacrificaba a si mismo por su bienestar y solo por eso, por ella.

En realidad no prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No había pensado en ningunos votos para recitar cuando llegara el momento de enunciar a lo que se comprometía al unir su vida con la de aquella mujer. Aun más importante tenía un nudo formándose en su garganta, ¿sería capaz de emitir algún sonido? ¿Podría hablar?

No podía ser, el tiempo se le escurría de las manos como si fuese líquido, avanzaba demasiado rápido, como deseaba detener el tiempo, o tener un giratiempo, lo que fuera, que le diera minutos, segundos extra.

El escuchar la música, el sonido con el cual Pansy había llegado hasta el, la había afectado. Hermione respiraba agitadamente y se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza. Había hundido los dedos en sus cabellos y tenía el desesperado deseo de jalarlos hasta arrancarlos de raíz. Dolor para combatir dolor.

Podría acabar sin razón en esos momentos, era tan insoportable la sensación de pérdida, tan hiriente el saber que no lo podía impedir. Permaneció agazapada en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas en el pecho, en un rincón y tal vez estuviera meciéndose. La actitud de una verdadera loca. Pero no era eso lo que la hacia estar en esa posición, sino un desesperado intento de mantener dentro de ella, lo que fuera que se estaba quebrando, algo que se separaba de su ser.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, tal vez si lo deseaba con toda intensidad, algo ocurriese y no permitiría que se separasen ella y él. No podía ni pensar en su nombre, dolía tanto, que le era imposible. Algo que impidiera aquella boda, por Merlín que no se casara, lo que fuera pero que no se llevara acabo.

Voldemort no podía saborear la victoria, aun más prácticamente ya la veía en sus manos, la sentía. Estaba a punto de lograr una gran conquista que le daría "poder", sí poder, algo contra lo que no se podía luchar, destruiría a los débiles, a los impuros y crearía el mundo perfecto. Sería el mucho mejor que Merlín, ese mago quedaría como un simple ilusionista de una época ya pasada. Hubiera sonreído, de no ser porque eso no significaba nada en absoluto para el.

El señor tenebroso apareció una pila de mármol frente a si. Era grande y de forma redonda. Estaba llena de agua, tan clara y transparente que parecía un espejo.

Los mortífagos habían formado un círculo alrededor de él, observaban cuidadosamente todos sus movimientos con cautela. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, más que el eco propio de Voldemort al moverse.

Extendió una de sus exiguas manos, con un brazo tan pálido, que parecía un fantasma. Bellatrix se encamino hasta su amo, con una expresión tan demente como la que ponía cuando se regocijaba por torturar a otro. Coloco en los dedos del señor tenebroso una botella alargada con una sustancia plateada de apariencia acuosa.

Con una lentitud que indicaba la importancia del momento Voldemort alzo el brazo, lanzo un rayo dorado que golpeo el techo sobre sus cabezas. Se genero un pequeño temblor, que sacudió las paredes, pero después todo quedo en calma, de repente un sordo rugido, inundo el lugar, en el techo se abrió poco a poco una especie de escotilla circular, la piedra había girado como un abanico, para dejar que la luna llena asomara al interior de la cámara.

El viento soplo y el agua de la pila se cimbro en suaves hondas. Con su mano libre el señor tenebroso abrió el cofre que Zabini le había entregado. Contemplo durante unos segundos el contenido, tomo entre sus manos el dorado arco de Artemisa, y se lo mostró a sus seguidores, quienes lo miraron con ojos ávidos.

Sumergió el arco en el agua de la pila, donde se veía claramente el reflejo de la luna, sus rayos de luz tocaban el vital líquido. No oculto totalmente el arma, sino que dejo la mitad fuera de las aguas.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar la botella de cristal, retiro el corcho de vidrio para destaparla. Vertió la poción, que fluyo como plata líquida sobre el arco, extendiéndose por el agua y mezclándose con esta, destellando aun más a la luz de la luna.

Los mortífagos empezaron a entonar una especie de canto en griego, no, no era un canto, un hechizo, eso formulaban.

Los votos, eso era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ella insistió en que cada uno escribiera lo que significaba su union, que era lo que entregaría, el se iba a entregar a si mismo en contra de su voluntad ¿acaso eso no era suficiente? No. Tenía que decir algo más, palabras que por más que busco en su cerebro, en su corazón no pudo encontrar. ¿Qué diría? ¿Nada? Se palpo los bolsillos, ¡maldita sea! Todo estaba tan perfectamente escenificado que por algún lado debía traer la tarjeta que le había entregado su madre. ¿Pero dónde?

- Se que el expresar lo emotivo con palabras elocuentes no es lo tuyo – le coloco un papel en la mano – he seleccionado lo más adecuado que puedes decir en tu boda, a tu futura esposa.

Miro el contenido entre sus dedos, no comento nada, ni siquiera sintió deseos de protestar, no tenía importancia. Sin embargo debió imaginar una cosa así, a pesar de todo, esa boda debía ser excepcional, todo planeado a perfección.

- La primera ocasión en que lo vi. – Comenzó Pansy – fue mágica. Supe ese mismo día que había encontrado al hombre que debía estar a mi lado – hizo una pausa – al hombre que deseaba como mi compañero por siempre. Quiero que seamos felices juntos, daré todo de mi para que así sea.

La escucho, aun lo hacia, miraba sus ojos fijamente, pero no encontró ningún significado, en absoluto. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, podía ver en ellos las lágrimas amenazando con salir, desbordándose. Aun así solo tenía una sensación de indiferencia, aquello no lo conmovió, no se sensibilizaba ante lo dicho, al contrario. Se convertía en una estatua viviente, de penetrantes ojos grises, en hielo.

- Yo, Pansy parkinson, te acepto a ti Draco Malfoy como mi esposo, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Injusto, ahora le tocaba a él pronunciar su propia condena, trago saliva con deliberada lentitud, permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, demasiado cortos. Miro a Pansy, que tenía una expresión suplicante y llena de ansiedad.

- Yo Draco Malfoy…

Un estruendoso sonido llego a todos los presentes, los magos de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, en espera de identificar el origen del incidente.

Otro estallido y el hechizo de Voldemort se interrumpió antes de que terminara, las voces de los mortífagos recitando se apagaron por la sorpresa. La mirada del señor tenebroso iracunda giro con brusquedad para ver el sitio en donde se derrumbo el muro a causa de la explosión.

Alzo la varita en ristre, dispuesto a matar a quien osara interrumpir su ceremonia, que estaba a punto de culminar. Los ojos se le empequeñecieron de rabia, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca llena de disgusto y repugnancia. Se preparaba ya par lanzar una maldición.

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos a causa del asombro, la muralla que rodeaba el jardín donde se celebraba su boda se desmoronaba ante su vista y eso no era todo ¿por qué estaban ellos ahí? Eso no podía estar pasando tenía que ser una broma.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo! – rugió la novia, aventó el ramo con violencia al suelo, las flores blancas cayeron aplastándose en el césped y perdieron la belleza de sus pétalos al magullarse. No podían interrumpir su boda en ese momento, Draco aun no había aceptado, le faltaba decir su parte, porque tenía que insistir en decir ella sus votos primero, ¡mala suerte!, y lo más importante ¿los declaro marido y mujer?, ¿Qué pasaba con esa importantísima frase?, sin ella no eran nada, solo Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

Draco con un brillo en sus ojos grises que unos segundos antes parecía perdido, miro alrededor, saco la varita de su túnica y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione se levanto como un resorte, separo las manos húmedas de su rostro ¿acaso eso era una explosión?, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Debía sentir miedo y no era así, apenas podía dominar la emoción de anticipación que la invadía. ¿Se habría casado, o aún no?, ¿había aquello interrumpido la boda a tiempo?

FIN CAPITULO 13

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

* * *

Que susto, pensé que Draco se nos casaba, ¡hay no!, creo que casi me da algo con toda esa emoción a la espera de que esa boda no se realizara, pero así es, algo paro esa boda (que bueno :D).

Pobre Draco eso de que le planeen toda la vida a de ser horrible, todo porque es lo mejor que se puede hacer y no lo que quieres, creo que las decisiones son algo muy personal y pues que estén condicionadas es como estar atrapado.

Me parece que este capitulo no necesita notas, pues no hay nada de mitología o cosas así.

En fin no se pierdan el próximo capitulo para saber que fue lo que paso y si tienen tiempo me harían muy feliz con un review. Nos vemos.


	14. Aullido de guerra

Espero no haberme tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, aquí esta, después de mi ultima gran tardanza, ya no quiero volver hacer eso.

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones.

Karyta 34 gracias porque siempre me dejas un review y por no abandonarme a pesar de mis tardanzas, igual a todos muchos saludos.

Léanlo y díganme que les parece.

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

CAPITULO 14

AULLIDO DE GUERRA

Increíble y lo más aterrador que podía contemplarse a la luz de la luna llena, simplemente no había palabras para describirlo, de hecho si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, jamás habría creído semejante historia.

Lo que provoco el derrumbe del muro, era una horda de hombres lobo, embistiendo con toda la potencia de su cuerpo. Lucían amenazantes fauces, retrayendo el hocico para mostrar con saña los afilados colmillos, dispuestos como puñales a clavarse en el primero que se cruzara en su camino. Sus ojos inyectados de una violenta demencia, centelleaban en busca de un objetivo.

Avanzaban aun más en la propiedad de los Malfoy, en el terreno de los mortífagos, se desplazaron al acecho, observando, estudiando con atención a sus presas, a esos magos, a ellos a quienes aborrecían, a lo que alguna vez fueron. Pero hoy, en esos momentos estaban entregados a sus instintos, ya no eran más que seres primitivos, sedientos de sangre y poder, el claro reflejo de su líder Fenrir Greyback, quien sobretodo buscaba imponer su propio orden, esa era la meta que buscaban consolidar.

Hasta ese momento, todos los magos invitados a la boda, habían quedado tan perplejos, que ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar. De repente un destello de cordura apareció entre ellos. Se hizo la conmoción, los presentes corrieron caóticamente en su afán de escapar de las garras, de las fauces de los hombres lobo y entonces la cacería comenzó frente a sus ojos. Los licántropos se agazaparon para tomar impulso y después se lanzaron despiadadamente sobre sus anfitriones.

Se desato una encarnizada batalla entre los mortífagos, quienes luchaban para conservar su vida y los lobos, que pretendían extinguir lo que consideraban una plaga.

Con la varita firmemente sujeta en ristre dio media vuelta, hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la mansión, unas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza y se giro – No pensaras dejarme aquí – lloriqueo una asustada Pansy, quien tenía el maquillaje embarrado por todo el rostro, a causa de las lágrimas que no podía contener más, de rabia, desilusión y miedo.

- Este no es momento para niñerías, acaso no vez lo que esta pasando.

- Draco – dijo con firmeza – no te atrevas a dejarme aquí.

- Suéltame, hay cosas más importantes, ¿sabes usar una varita?, ¿o no?

- Sí… - respondió en un susurro.

- Pues utilízala, no es un accesorio decorativo – exclamo soltándose de ella. A su alrededor le rozaban rayos disparados de las varitas y en su entorno bullían los gritos de los magos, quienes no lograban evadir las zarpas de los lobos, era una vista horripilante, tétrica. Enfoco la mirada en busca de su madre, rápidamente paso por la multitud y por fin la vio, Narcisa empuñaba su varita, por como el hombre lobo se retorcía frente a ella, estaba seguro de que era un "cruciatus", mientras que otro lobo cuidaba sus espaldas, probablemente bajo el poder de la maldición "imperius" de la bruja, justo como lo esperaba de ella, que podía opinar.

Escucho gritar a Pansy algunas palabras desesperadas y resentidas, seguramente dirigidas a el. De pronto cerro la boca y el rubio hecho una miradita por el rabillo del ojo, un hombre lobo había emprendido carrera para derribar a la bruja, en ese momento ceso los gritos, al percatarse de que sería mordida o desgarrada por esos despreciables licántropos. La sola idea la había dejado fría, pero era más que eso, el pánico le impedía moverse - ¡Draco, Draco! – Qué era lo que le había dicho - ¡ah sí!, ¡la varita! Busco rápidamente con sus manos en el vestido.

- ¡Estúpida! – la había dejado en casa, no pensó que la fuera a necesitar el día de su boda. Alguien la tiro al suelo, por unos momentos permaneció en shock, pensando en lo que se le venía encima, ¿sería muy dolorosa la mordida? Pero no paso nada y alzó la vista. Crabbe escurría sangre de uno de sus brazos, ¡la había salvado!, también logro derribar al licántropo con el hechizo que lanzo y la carne desgarrada de su brazo le ofrecía una visión dolorosa.

El hombre lobo se levanto aturdido por el ataque de Vincent, quien con paso lento se dirigió hasta estar en frente de Pansy, desempeñando la función de escudo humano. Sin apartar la vista de su enemigo ayudo a levantarse a la bruja, su vestido se tiñó de rojo, el color de la sangre, el escarlata que en esa noche se convirtió en un adorno más, esparciéndose por toda la mansión Malfoy.

Siguió su camino, no podía creer aun el que Crabbe salvase a Pansy, no lo llenaba de felicidad, pero al menos tranquilizaba su conciencia. No quería casarse con ella, sin embargo tampoco deseaba su muerte. No era tan malvado y vil como todos creían, además últimamente habían descubierto tener más escrúpulos de los que nunca antes tuviera conocimiento, probablemente le remordería la conciencia si Parkinson fallecía ahí.

Tres hombres lobos se plantaron delante de él, permanecían a una distancia prudente, podía decirse que le concedían demasiado espacio. Tenso la mano en la que sujetaba su varita, se concentro en predecir los movimientos de esas fieras, calculando cuál sería su ataque: siendo honesto consiguió, la cosa no era nada favorable, al menos en lo que se refería a números; tres contra uno, represente una desventaja en el campo de batalla, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

Poco a poco los licántropos avanzaron más, cerrando el círculo en el cual tenían bloqueados sus movimientos. Pero si creían que con eso lo iban a derrotar, en realidad serían unas criaturas demasiado ingenuas. Sonrió, con esa expresión en sus labios, tan propia de él, con la estampa sardónica Malfoy.

- !Habena ignis! – agito de manera circular la muñeca, haciendo girar la varita, de inmediato los lobos gruñeron y comenzaron a retroceder, los golpeo de nuevo con el fuego que emanaba de su varita, con el látigo que se había formado. Esta vez no fue solo una amenaza, el impacto marco su piel con una quemadura que denotaba la fuerza impresa en el ataque.

Sonrió de nuevo al notar que los lobos se enfurecían, después regreso el movimiento y los golpeo en sentido contrario hiriéndolos otra vez. Ahora quien ganaba terreno era Draco, quien se acercaba más a su objetivo de entrar en la casa y sus oponentes se habían separado, dejando mucho espacio entre sí, precisamente lo que él esperaba.

Otro golpe rápido del látigo, pero no para quemar a los licántropos, sino que alcanzo la hierba alrededor de estos y el césped seco _debido a la época del año _ se encendió de inmediato – !orbis ignis! – murmuró, después los lobos quedaron encerrados en llamas que se levantaban como muros, como animales enjaulados. Corrió hacia la mansión.

Los hombres lobo no habían ido hasta ahí a impedir la boda de Draco, por supuesto que esa no era su intención, mejor dicho solo se presento la ocasión de manera inesperada. El principal interés era detener la ceremonia de Artemisa que le daría a Voldemort el control sobre ellos.

- Avada kedavra – furico Voldemort lanzo la maldición. Fue inútil, Fenrir Greyback ya se esperaba dicho ataque, así que anticipándolo, salto por los aires, tomando gran altura y haciendo que el señor tenebroso mirara por encima de su cabeza.

Lucius junto con los otros mortífagos en la cámara se apresuraron a atacar a los seguidores de Greyback, quienes se dejaron ir encima de los magos. Voldemort, permanecía muy cerca del arco de Artemisa, aun albergaba la esperanza de terminar su hechizo, se giro hacia Fenrir.

El jefe de los hombres lobo emitió un aullido tan profundo y ensordecedor que retumbo por las paredes con un eco agudo, casi lastimaba el oído. Los otros lobos al escuchar el llamado, a su vez también aullaron, era una amenaza.

- Te has enterado de mi plan… - le dijo Voldemort con su voz tan escalofriante – no habrás creído que ustedes seres inferiores, podrían detenerme – soltó una carcajada siniestra – eso solo me demuestra que tengo un maldito traidor – se dispuso a apuntarle de nuevo.

Fenrir Greyback gruño en respuesta, la noticia llego a sus oídos por la boca de un infiltrado entre sus mortífagos. No permitiría que un simple mago con ínfulas de grandeza le tomara la delantera. Hacia tiempo que venía esperando una traición por parte del señor tenebroso, cualquiera sabe que el solo le es fiel a sus propios intereses.

Rugió cuando se entero de lo que pretendían Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ¡controlarlo a él y sus licántropos! Nunca dejarían que eso sucediera, organizo a todos sus seguidores en un ejercito para atacar a los magos, la noche en que pensaran lograr el control total de los lobos, sería la misma de su caída, aprovecharían la luna llena, los derrotarían en su territorio, que mejor muestra de su poder. La alianza entre mortífagos y licántropos era cosa del pasado.

Fenrir Greyback se abalanzó sobre el señor tenebroso, mientras otros dos flanqueaban sus costados de la nada, Voldemort lanzo a Greyback de un disparo contra el muro, a su vez que Lucius y Blaise anulaban a los otros dos, alejándolos de su amo.

- Malditas sabandijas – chillo Bellatrix – no se atrevan a tocar a mi amo – torturaba a un licántropo, otro se acerco y estaba a punto de morderla, cuando Rodolphus se interpuso y acabo con una enorme herida abierta en su hombro, ¿terminaría siendo uno de ellos? No tenía tiempo para pensar aquello, lo principal era concentrarse en la batalla en la que participaba, para enfocarse en vencer al enemigo.

Hermione estaba pegada a la puerta, tratando de identificar que causaba toda la algarabía en el exterior. El ruido de golpes, explosiones y cosas estrellándose no presagiaban nada, pero nada bueno, ¿o sí? Ideo miles de respuestas que contestaran su pregunta, pero no creía haberse acercado ni tantito. Una de ellas era que Draco le había dicho ¡No! A Pansy, así que su familia y ella se habían puesto verdes del coraje, despotricando a diestra y siniestra, lanzando hechizos contra los Malfoy. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, para disipar de su mente la novela que había formulado su imaginación.

Tal vez Harry la había ignorado cuando le dijo que la dejara en paz y estaba ahí para rescatarla – sonrío de forma sombría – dudaba que eso estuviera pasando, no porque no confiara en Harry, sino porque en ese caso ya estaría disfrutando de la libertad o algo así, fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero no, - aún estoy aquí – se repitió a si misma.

Pensando en eso, sus cavilaciones la llevaron a caer en cuenta de algo ¿Qué pasaba con Draco? ¿Dónde estaba?¿por qué no había ido por ella? Su rostro palideció al maquinar más respuestas, a lo mejor Lucius lo descubrió y no le permitió llegar hasta ella, eso significaba que tenía que irse con Blaise. Peor aun, el que no debe ser nombrado estaba en esa casa, y si algo más terrible se desastaba afuera, era consiente de que el señor tenebroso no permitiría que nada alterara sus planes: si algo se convertía en un obstáculo, simplemente lo destruía.

Las manos comenzaron a ponérsele heladas y un escalofrió la recorrió. La ignorancia era lo peor a lo que debía enfrentarse en esos instantes. No soportaba más, era una agonía esa situación, se sentía demasiado estresada. Extendió las dos manos en la puerta, se concentro y la empujo con fuerza, pero nada ocurrió – ¡maldito hechizo! – mascullo.

Esta vez sujeto aún más fuerte, hasta que las manos comenzaron a dolerle y se apalanco con un pie en la pared. El resultado fue el mismo. Suspiro exasperada y ya con poca paciencia sacudió la puerta a estirones, con tanta violencia que sus manos resbalaron y cayó de sentón en el suelo – estúpida puerta – se quejo.

Sin embargo todavía no pensaba darse por vencida, se puso en pie de un salto, rápidamente volvió a donde se encontraba antes y opto por utilizar otro método. Lo cierto es que estaba al borde de la histeria y comenzó a soltar patadas a la puerta, en un intento desesperado por derribarla. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y no logro ningún resultado, por un breve segundo envidio a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, seguramente ellos si habían podido tirarla. Dio un puntapié a la puerta, se dejo caer derrotada en el suelo, sin sabes que hacer, a esas alturas ya no podía pensar bien como para invertir algo de esfuerzo en buscar otra salida. Se quedo mirando a la nada, sin parpadear, en un extraño trance de impotencia.

Se sobresalto, brincando de la impresión, su corazón también se estremeció. Cerro los ojos, alzo los brazos para protegerse de los escombros que saltaron por toda la habitación, una nube de polvo que surgió, le lleno la garganta, haciéndola toser. En la pared se había abierto un agujero, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien entraba por ahí. Escuchaba un zumbido en los oídos a causa del derrumbe, le recordaba a cuando en Hogwarts Parvati tenía a todo volumen las canciones del disco que tocaba su grupo favorito de música.

- ¡Draco! – grito, tenía que ser el, lo había prometido y ella creía en el, como en nadie, siempre cumplía bueno o malo.

La polvareda empezaba a disiparse, sus ojos marrones destellaban con el brillo de la esperanza. Alguien se acercaba a ella, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón se encogió y un gruñido ensordecedor retumbo en sus tímpanos, a pesar del aturdimiento, se llevo las manos a los oídos. Contuvo la respiración cuando de la nube emergieron las fauces de un hombre lobo, se arrastro con las manos hacia atrás, hasta que choco con la pared.

El licántropo olfateo, aspirando el aroma de su victima, el corazón se le desboco en acelerados latidos, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, el pecho le golpeaba, cu corazón quería salirse y no podía encontrar ninguna razón para sosegarlo. Todo era diferente a la ultima vez que tuvo un lobo tan cerca, en aquella ocasión no estaba sola, Harry la acompañaba, además nadie la salvaría como en el pasado, evoco esas memorias donde aparecieron Sirius Black en su forma canina y Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, ¡que suerte tuvo!

Empezó a temblar de puro pánico, no murió cuando los mortífagos la capturaron, a pesar de que lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo aceptaba, incluso hasta se lo mereciera, ya que había abandonado a sus amigos. Sintió el bufido de la criatura frente a ella, después el aullido con tanta intensidad que vibro en cada parte de su cuerpo, por donde se extendió el sonido, cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

Ni siquiera hacia falta que el licántropo saltara sobre ella, porque lo tenía demasiado cerca, tanto que solo era cuestión de segundos. No quería abrir los ojos y alzar la vista, no era tan valiente para contemplar lo que sería su fin. Al final de cuentas, era solo una pobre chica temerosa como cualquier otra.

Otro gruñido le retumbo, el ataque venía y apretó los dientes para no gritar, mientras su respiración se salio de control.

- ¡Desmaius! – dijo una voz, una voz que conocía a la perfección. Abrió los parpados y observo al hombre lobo tirado a medio metro de ella. No pudo asimilar lo que ocurrió, de momento se quedo en blanco, pestañeo y se esforzó por ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Draco respiro aliviado, se le había bajado la sangre hasta los pies cuando vio que alguien había entrado en el cuarto de Hermione, corrió hasta llegar a el, y fue cuando el hombre lobo lanzo sus fauces contra ella, reacciono sin pensar, no podía más que sentirse feliz por haberla salvado – cielos – no quería ni pensar que habría pasado, si hubiera tardado un segundo más, no eso sería… imperdonable, insoportable.

Ella no se movía, todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada – vamonos rápido – tenían que salir antes de que el licántropo se recuperara, o alguien más apareciera. Tomo la muñeca de su mano derecha, la estiro para que se pusiera en pie, avanzo demasiado a prisa, de hecho casi la llevaba corriendo por la habitación debido a las grandes zancadas que daba.

Se detuvo en el orificio en la pared y hecho una rápida mirada a los lados, para verificar que era seguro - ¿estas bien? – quería saber como se encontraba, de ser otro momento haría que se sentara y se recuperara, pero no era una situación para nada donde pudiese darse ese lujo.

- Sí – murmuro tan bajo que apenas la escucho. Se forzó a recuperar un poco de cordura, aunque debía admitir que la mano de Draco tomando la suya, la tranquilizaba como un calmante.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y decidió que esa era la más adecuada para comenzar. Caminaron a través del pasillo apresuradamente y esta vez los cuadros no fueron tan parlanchines como siempre, de hecho todos los personajes estaban escondidos.

- Lo inevitable. El señor tenebrosos traiciono a los hombres lobo, como bien puedes imaginar, esa idea no le agrado en lo absoluto a Fenrir Greyback, el no soporta que nadie lo limite, mucho menos que lo controlen. Este es el resultado, un ataque para impedir que el hechizo se llevara a cabo, esto es guerra.

- ¡Guerra! – repitió asustada, más batallas, no eran suficientes las que ya existían entre los magos y los mortífagos, ahora tenía que sumarle otra disputa más. Era horrible, espantoso, muerte eso era lo que deparaba el futuro, tragedia.

Llegaron al final del corredor, en el piso inferior de la mansión, estaba desarrollándose una parte de la pelea, sintió una sacudida por parte de ella, quien se estremeció al observar cuerpos tirados y un montón de disparos de varitas, mientras los licántropos aullaban con fuerza.

Le sujeto la mano con más firmeza – No es momento de temer – sabía que eso no la consolaba, pero quedarse esperando, tampoco ayudaba.

Aspiro profundamente y repitió las palabras que Draco acababa de decir, él tenía razón, pero ahora que observaba todo lo que escucho estando encerrada, no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Antes de seguir avanzando, el rubio saco de su tunica algo, ella lo miro mientras le extendía la mano con la que sujetaba dos varitas. Que mejor momento para regresársela que ese, no tenía nada que pensar, lo hacía por su seguridad – te ordeno que la uses para defenderte de los licántropos, eres libre para luchar contra ellos, o cualquiera que sea una amenaza – eso era lo mejor, más tarde arreglaría el resto, ahorita no tenía tiempo.

Tomo la varita con dedos temblorosos, no podía creer que después de tantos años, la sostenía de nuevo entre sus manos. Una sensación de seguridad y poder la embargo, era tan reconfortante como lo recordaba, podía utilizar magia de nuevo – era maravilloso.

Se deslizaron corriendo, esquivando con destreza a los que luchaban, Draco la guió hasta la entrada. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla se cerro de golpe, el hombre lobo que la había empujado los miro con ojos amenazantes - ¡petrificus totalus! – Exclamo – no estoy tan oxidada como pensé – esbozo una sonrisa angelical y él no se resistió a corresponderla.

El mago empujo a un lado al lobo y abrió la puerta, por la que salieron al jardín, donde se había preparado todo para celebrar la boda. Hermione se quedo en silencio, evito pensar que tal vez Draco ya estaba casado con Pansy y solo la ayudaba para cumplir su promesa.

Voldemort a pesar de sus intenciones se había expuesto demasiado a la batalla y eso solo había conseguido sacarlo aun más de sus casillas. Los lobos estaban bien organizados, probablemente hasta tenían una estrategia – asquerosas bestias.

Habían alejado a Lucius y Bellatrix de él, ahora Fenrir Greyback regresaba para enfrentarlo uno a uno, pero no corrió directamente a el para embestirlo, sino que dio media vuelta rápidamente y subió la pared con tanta facilidad como si fuera el suelo, escalo y siguió por el techo desafiando toda ley de la gravedad, eso lo hizo parecer confundido, pero tratándose del señor tenebroso, el gesto podría significar otra cosa. Al estar encima de él, a punto de llegar a la compuerta del techo, se dejo caer como una bala de cañón. Voldemort escucho a Peter Pettigrew que le gritaba - ¡amo! – lo jalo para que quedara en su lugar. Como un bólido cayo encima de Pettigrew, tal vez ni se dio cuenta de lo que le paso. Hasta que sus gritos mientras Greyback lo desgarraba con sus afilados colmillo y poderosas mandíbulas le llegaban – ayuda amo, amoooo – lentamente se fue apagando y sus zarpas por fin se alejaron del cuerpo del mortífago.

En la mansión la lucha no era tampoco nada generosa. Draco y Hermione aún intentaban atravesar el jardín, el rubio iba por delante de ella, en un afán de hacer de barrera humana, dos hombres lobo salieron de la nada – ¡inmobilous! – Hermione se encargo de ellos, pero detrás de estos más acechaban.

- ¡Confringo! – exclamo Draco y los lobos se apartaron debido a las explosiones que se desataron.

Pansy seguía protegiéndose detrás del cuerpo de Crabbe, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistir el mortífago. Lo más seguro era que pronto comenzaría a llorar debido a que estaba indefensa, pero todos estaban tan ocupados tratando de protegerse a sí mismos, que a quien podría acudir. Con todas sus fuerzas intento ubicar a su padre, o a su madre, pero no lograba verlos y entonces la imagen llego a su cerebro.

Draco caminaba delante de la "sangre sucia", la había abandonado ahí a su suerte, pero se encargaba de proteger a la desdichada esa - ¡maldita!, ¡DRACO – grito a todo pulmón y olvidándose del peligro se dirigió hacia ellos.

Estrello su mano en el rostro del rubio - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, con esa? – Le lanzo a Hermione una mirada de desprecio – Esto te costara muy caro – entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

La castaña pensó que se había perdido una parte importante de la noche - ¿no se casaron? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no – bufo Draco indignado ante semejante pregunta.

- Cállate "sangre sucia" – le grito Pansy furiosa – No te atrevas a abrir la boca…

- Ya es suficiente – intervino el rubio – No debí aceptar casarme contigo, siempre lo has sabido, pero no quisiste comprenderlo, y lo mejor es que te alejes de mi.

Las palabras de desamor, la habían herido en lo más profundo y estaba colorada de rabia – Eso no es verdad, esa te embrujo – el puso los ojos en blanco ante semejan te suposición.

Un hombre lobo salto hacia ellos y Draco se agacho, protegiendo a Hermione con su cuerpo, alzaron la vista momentos después, el licántropo estaba a un lado, muy cerca - ¡Draco! – Chillo Pansy, pero esta vez con temor en la voz - ¿Crabbe? – Aventuro, pero el lobo no espero y con sus dientes tomo la cola del vestido de novia de la bruja y corrió arrastrándola – Noooo, Draco – grito.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta, hasta sintio pena por ella, sujeto fuertemente el brazo del rubio, hasta que este se levanto con la varita en ristre, siguió al mago, solo para darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados y de Pansy nada.

Cuatro lobos los flanqueaban, tuvieron que retroceder, despacio, aun apuntándoles, hasta que chocaron contra algo. Draco miro de soslayo y Hermione gimió. Se encontraban pegados contra los magos que seguían en pie, que no eran muchos.

Era clarisimo lo que sucedía, los habían hecho retroceder hasta agruparlos en un círculo y así tenerlos bajo control, rodeados. No había ningún punto ciego, si uno intentaba escapar los lobos se les echarían encima para devóralos.

Tomo la mano de Hermione, por lo menos estarían juntos hasta la muerte. Aunque el que ella muriera, no suponía una idea reconfortante.

No quería morir ahí, aun tenía cosas que deseaba hacer, pero sobretodo no podía esperar para hablar con Draco, no estaba preparada para que todo acabara.

Los hombres lobo empezaron a caer y salir volando, rompiendo el circulo que los rodeaba, ¿quién estaba haciendo eso?

- No pensaron que iba a ser tan fácil verdad – era, era…

°**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸FIN CAPITULO 14°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Que bueno que Draco fue por Hermione, ya estaba toda desesperada por que fuera por ella, me imagino que estar ahí sin saber ni qué, ha de ser de lo mas feo del mundo, sobretodo pensando que cierto rubiecito ya se había casado, más trauma.

Aunque pues pobre Pansy, como se le fue olvidando la varita cuando más la necesita, :P y aún así encontró un valiente que la defendiera.

Se preguntaran porque tanto Voldemort y Greyback, pues creo que si la pelea principal casi no la menciono y no sabemos que paso con los mortífagos y los demás pues quedara a medias este fic. Espero que no pase, como cuando te preguntas es que donde quedo tal personaje, nunca se supo que le paso, lo mataron, escapo, lo secuestraron ¿Qué? Es por eso que me meto mucho en el rollo de las peleas, aunque aun falta ver que les pasa claro.

Igual aquí hay personajes principales y pues no me pienso alejar mucho de ellos, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto quede como debe de quedar. Espero que les guste y me dejen algún review.

A continuación pongo notas de los hechizos por si los quieren leer, me parece que es bueno saber para que sirven, así se puede entender mejor el curso de la acción. Si quieren echar un vistazo, se los dejo a su consideración. Hasta la próxima.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Notas**

Imperius: uno de los Maleficios Imperdonables. Hace que la víctima haga exactamente lo que el autor desee.

Habena ignis: dos palabras en latin, latigo y fuego.

Orbis ignis: palabras en latin circulo y fuego.

Avada kedavra: es una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, cuyo efecto es la muerte instantánea. No existe un maleficio escudo para esta maldición. La única forma de detenerlo es la protección que te otorga la muerte de una persona que te ame, y que sea tan grande su amor que se interponga entre la maldición y tú, muriendo por ti.

Desmaius: un haz de luz roja que golpea al oponente, haciendo que éste caiga y quede inconsciente.

Petrificus totalus: deja el cuerpo de la víctima completamente rígido y petrificado.

Inmobilous: hechizo para dejar quieto.

Confringo: sirve para crear explosiones en todo tipo de cosas excepto humanos.


	15. Botín de guerra

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su ingeniosa mente.

Como pueden ver ahora si ya estoy actualizando más seguido y dado que son los últimos caps, les prometo que pronto podrán leer el final. Y para no hacerla más larga aquí empieza.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

CAPITULO 15

**BOTIN DE GUERRA**

Harry Potter, él junto a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix volaba en círculos sobre las cabezas de los hombres lobo, ¿quién hubiese pensado que los mortífagos estarían felices de ver a aquellos magos?, pero así era.

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas, dejo caer las manos inertes a los costados, el corazón comenzó a latirle más a prisa, bombeando adrenalina por todo su ser. Draco la tomo de la cintura y la coloco detrás de él - ¿No estas feliz de ver a tus amigos? Deja las explicaciones para después.

Claro, el rubio tenía razón, la batalla no era precisamente el mejor lugar para ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a decir, o cómo les explicaría a todos aquello. - ¡Levicorpus! – la castaña volteo a mirar con tanta rapidez que su cuello crujió como una pequeña rama. Harry había hechizado a uno de esos lobos que se dirigía a ella.

- Hermione – dijo casi sin aliento, aterrizo en el jardín de los Malfoy, prácticamente corrió para encontrarse con la bruja, dejando tirada su escoba en el trayecto. La abrazo con fuerza – Lo siento, debí venir mucho antes pero… - ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar.

- No, tu no eres culpable de nada, solo fueron las circunstancias, si prefieres llamarlo destino, esta bien. No cargues con eso, no sería justo – las lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas, era un reencuentro que esperaba, y a la vez temía.

- ¡Sectumsempra! – el hechizo lanzado por Draco salvo a Harry y Hermione – No bajes la guardia – miro a la bruja fijamente, después se concentró en los licántropos. Potter y Malfoy se ignoraron mutuamente.

Los gemelos Weasley también estaban en acción, Fred y George arrojaron unas esferas del tamaño de snitchs, de un color rosado. Al estrellarse contra los cuerpos de los lobos, se transformaron en una masa pegajosa que los dejo estampados al suelo, como si se sumergieran en chicle masticado.

Aun sobre las escobas chocaron las palmas, celebrando otra gran creación, como buenos negociantes satisfechos de la eficacia de sus productos. De un salto descendieron cerca de Moody que en el calor de la batalla había puesto fuera de circulación a varios hombres lobo.

Ahora en el escenario de la fallida boda, la balanza había dado un cambio drástico e inesperado, inclinándose a favor de los magos, dejando en una desventaja numérica a los hombres lobo. Simple regla en la guerra "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo", así que por una vez los mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix se unieron.

- Hablando de no estar del mismo lado ¿decías? – pregunto Hermione, reduciendo la distancia entre ella y Draco, se colocaron espalda a espalda para crear un frente defensivo junto a él.

El rubio se carcajeo ante el comentario de su bruja, rememorando las palabras que le dijo, haciendo alusión a que no podían estar en el mismo lado de la batalla, algo que en esa lucha resultaba un hecho - ¿no podías dejar que tuviera la razón al menos por una vez?, ¿cierto? – ella sonrió satisfecha.

Lo que acababa de presenciar, hizo que pusiera su propio juicio en duda, o era que tenía una pesadilla, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, trabajando juntos, en equipo y hablándose como si fueran dos viejos amigos. Eso ocasiono un corto circuito en su cerebro, estaba en un mundo paralelo y ¿eso dos?, ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Harry camino acercándose a su amiga - ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – la confusión no había desaparecido de su rostro – tenemos que irnos, vamonos ya – le dijo exagerando la mímica de las manos.

- No puedo y no quiero – afirmo la bruja aún en guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry comenzó a desesperarse – con unos rápidos movimientos se coloco al lado del rubio y le apunto con la varita al cuello, Draco no se inmuto - ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho Malfoy? Déjala ir o te juro que este será tu ultimo día – hundió más la varita en la nívea piel.

Potter, tan receptivo como siempre – se burlo el rubio, lo que hizo enfadar más a Harry.

De un manotazo Hermione alejo la varita que sostenía su amigo en el cuello de su mago – Me parece que no entendiste – le explico frunciendo el ceño – no voy a ningún lado, si Draco no va conmigo – los ojos detrás de las gafas se dilataron por la sorpresa cuando cayo en cuenta de que ella realmente pensaba permanecer con ese mortífago, pero era más que eso, deseaba estar a su lado y podía ver la determinación en esos ojos cafés, podía leerlos como un libro.

- Vaya, vaya, el gran Potter se ha quedado sin palabras, ¡maravilloso! – puntualizo Draco.

No solo en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el exterior habían ocurrido hechos inesperados, Fenrir Greyback y sus seguidores habían acorralado a Voldemort, después de deshacerse de Bellatrix y Blaise Zabini, quienes la hicieron de guardaespaldas del señor tenebroso hasta el final.

En los afilados colmillos del líder de los licántropos casi podía apreciarse una malévola sonrisa, debajo de toda aquella sangre. Caminaba en círculos alrededor de Voldemort, acechándolo con libertad, pero por supuesto que el señor tenebroso no pensaba quedarse esperando para ser asesinado, quién haría semejante estupidez.

Miraba los ojos inyectados en deseo de la salvaje y brutal venganza, clamaban por sangre, su sangre. Sabía que uno de los dos moriría aquella noche y ciertamente no pensaba ser el, acabaría con Greyback y lo dejaría reducido a la nada, de él no quedaría ni el polvo para recordarlo.

Un aullido se sobrepuso a todo el sonido de destrucción en que se había convertido la mansión, llego a los oídos de Fenrir y de inmediato otros hombres lobo llegaron a flanquear a Lord Voldemort.

- No importa cuantos sean, uno, dos, tres, cien, no son nada para mi – les anuncio con su acostumbrado aire de prepotencia.

Otro aullido muy largo emergió de Greyback, era la respuesta al anterior. Había ido hasta allí, directo al territorio enemigo para destruir a sus adversarios y lo hizo, no solo de buenas a primeras, de eso nada, estaba bien preparado para todo y acababa de dar órdenes de ataque a sus refuerzos, aquella sería la victoria de los licántropos.

En el exterior la situación prácticamente estaba controlada, los licántropos no habían podido contra los magos y los que aun estaban casi ilesos, permanecían dentro de una jaula que había aparecido Tonks.

- Esto fue más fácil de lo que Remus nos comento – anuncio Nymphadora.

- No seas tonta niña, nunca lo es, vienen más – la reprendió Alastor.

Tal y como había planeado Fenrir Greyback, de los muros empezó una lluvia de hombres lobo, eran más, sin embargo había algo extraño, traían algo diferente, no como los otros que derrotaron hacia poco.

- Han llegado los refuegzos – grito Gabrielle a Harry.

- Te refieres a que el aullido que acabamos de escuchar era una señal.

- Gapido, tenemos que concentgag fuegzas – tomo a su novio de la mano y corrió – Hegmione, no te quedes atgas.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la calma de Gabrielle, no esperaba que la llamase como si aun fuera un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero Draco ya había comenzado a correr también, detrás de Potter arrastrándola con él.

Harry y Gabrielle desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar que un grito escapara de su garganta. Eso era lo que distinguía ese ataque de los licántropos del anterior, habían llegado embistiendo de dos en dos, porque cargaban una red entre ambos, no era una red cualquiera, probablemente estaba reforzada con magia. Sabía que Fenrir Greyback detestaba usar hechizos, pero de igual manera haría lo que fuera para ganar, incluso emplear magia, hechicería.

Hermione siguió corriendo, aunque era más de manera mecánica que por obra de su voluntad, siguió hasta que los vio – Bill, Fred, se han llevado a Harry y Gabrielle – se detuvo en seco y con un tono histérico en la voz.

- Bill lanzo un disparo – No puede ser, Fleur se va a poner como loca – la preocupación se reflejo en su rostro.

- Hay que hacer algo, vamos Fred – le sugirió George a su gemelo.

- Vamos con ellos – pidió Hermione a Draco.

- Esta bien – que le podía decir, al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos y él lo sabía, ella nunca los dejaría.

- ¿Por dónde se fueron? – pregunto Fred, Hermione les señalo la dirección.

Moody apareció de pronto frente a ellos - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? No pueden abandonar el campo de batalla en medio de una lucha – les sentencio.

- Pero ¿Gabrielle y Harry? – pregunto Bill.

- Lo importante ahorita es vencer a esos hombres lobo, la misión de rescate déjenla para después.

- Y si después es demasiado tarde –tercio Hermione.

No tiene porque ser así, los hubiesen matado aquí y no serían botín de guerra, debería saberlo por experiencia propia señorita Granger.

Después de esas palabras la castaña no dijo nada más, que argumento podía utilizar para refutar a Alastor Moody, si sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, se mordió el labio y Draco estrecho más su mano, los dos eran consientes de las esporádicas miradas que recaían en ellos. Y es que a pesar de que la cosa era critica, lógicamente no les pasaba inadvertido que la bruja castaña no parecía precisamente la prisionera de Malfoy como Harry les había contado. De hecho se veían muy juntitos y no era que alguien los tuviera a la fuerza o por obligación, mejor dicho era por gusto propio.

- Hay que replegar a los refuerzos que han llegado, empleemos una estrategia ofensiva, y no los dejen ganar terreno – explico ojo loco.

- ¡Bombarda! – grito Tonks y una parte del muro exploto, cayendo sobre unos licántropos – vamos, no pierdan el objetivo.

A estas alturas Fenrir Greyback sentía renovada energía rodeando la batalla, guardo el as bajo la manga para poder aplastar a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, tenía allí al señor tenebroso, justo donde lo quería, tal como lo planeo.

El líder de los hombres lobo mantenía la tensión que se anticipa al ataque final, Voldemort lo veía venir, mientras con sus ojillos miraba a Greyback caminando en círculos alrededor de el. Sus seguidores yacían en el suelo o enzarzados en una lucha a muerte sin escapatoria. Todos eran unos completos inútiles, estorbos incompetentes que le habían hecho perder su grandiosa oportunidad de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de Artemisa y ni siquiera eran capaces de servirle ni como distracción ente sus enemigos.

Aquello estaba por completo fuera de control, la situación había rebasado los límites, era urgente hacer algo al respecto y aunque detestaba la idea de ver perdida la batalla, era mejor que perder la guerra, así que emprendería la retirada para recuperar fuerzas y planear la revancha.

Sin embargo el señor tenebroso no las tenía todas consigo, el peor error que se puede cometer es subestimar a tu adversario, en una batalla no hay nada decidido y cualquier descuido puede dar como resultado una desventaja mortal.

Greyback poseía años de experiencia en combate, asimismo todo ese tiempo había maquinado un plan para poder salirse con la suya, lo arriesgaría todo, era ahora o nunca, porque jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella, así que no dudaría ante nadie, que no se atrevieran a interponerse en su camino.

Un extraño humo negro comenzó a rodear a Lord Voldemort, esa era una clara señal de que se marchaba, desaparecería rápidamente de aquel lugar, dejándolo todo para poder seguir con sus planes después. Un buen jugador sabe cuando retirarse.

Fenrir no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello pasara y con su velocidad sobrehumana se abalanzó sobre el señor tenebroso, este igualando su rapidez le lanzo un hechizo – Avada Kedavra – para acabar con el.

Pero Voldemort había fallado, el objetivo de Greyback no era caerle encima al señor tenebroso, sus actos tenían un fin diferente. Alrededor del cuello del hombre lobo, colgaba un saquito de cuero, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Las garras afiladas de Fenrir rasgaron con facilidad aquel material, mientras el giraba por los aires encima del mago al que se enfrentaba.

Del cuero roto se derramo una sustancia la cual resbalo desde la cabeza de Lord Voldemort hasta sus pies, recorriendo la túnica de éste. El liquido no era espeso, sino ligero, poseía un color purpura que poco a poco se fue volviendo oscuro hasta percibirse negro.

Con las manos el mago comenzó a limpiarse la poción, prácticamente se daba de manotazos en sus furiosos intentos de deshacerse del líquido que lo envolvía, parecía estarse multiplicando, como la masa con levadura. En un principio no puso suficiente atención a lo que hombre lobo le había arrojado, cuando por fin miro con algo de detenimiento sus manos, lo supo, que el fin se acercaba, no había lugar a dudas, aquella poción era la mas dificil de elaborar de todas "finis opis". Quien no sabía cuales eran las consecuencias del que fuera victima de ella, inutilizaba la magia temporalmente, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Voldemort rugió de frustración – miserables bestias, esto no puede pasarme a mi, el mago más poderoso de la historia. Grito, mientras sus facciones se deformaban aun más, con el gesto en su rostro.

Fenrir Greyback acecho de nuevo al señor tenebroso, regodeándose en su victoria, saboreando el triunfo, aquel mago, el gran Voldemort, se habían confiado y nunca imagino que los hombres lobo utilizarían magia en la batalla, pero nunca se dijo que existieran reglas al respecto, mucho menos que fuese un juego limpio, fue una ingenuidad creer tal cosa.

Esta vez fue diferente porque el lobo se agazapo y tomo impulso para darle caza al mago, el orgullo del señor tenebrosos desapareció en ese momento y hecho a correr como cualquier muggle, esas personas no mágicas a las que tanto despreciaba y en ese instante era igual a ellos, un ser indefenso.

Desde luego que la velocidad con la que el señor tenebroso se enfrentaba a Fenrir no era nada para el, así que lo alcanzo con facilidad y lo derribo al suelo, presionando con sus garras los hombros de Voldemort.

Repentinamente el lobo aulló de dolor y se aparto del señor tenebroso, este se alejo de Greyback de inmediato. El hombre lobo se enderezo, después acerco el hocico hasta su cuerpo, donde tenía incrustada la varita de Voldemort, jalo con los dientes para poder sacarla, emitió un gruñido dolorido cuando la lanzo lejos.

Nuevamente comenzó la persecución y el mago subió a zancadas las escaleras, a la carrera el líder de los hombres lobo alcanzó con sus garras al señor tenebroso, pero solamente la capa, de inmediato Voldemort la dejo atrás y Greyback la desgarro en su afán de destruir al mago. De un salto se encaramo en los escalones, cortándole el paso a su presa.

El señor tenebroso echaba chispas, aun no podía asimilar la derrota, la extinción, con los brazos pegados a la fría y húmeda piedra de la pared se deslizo, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, huyendo de la bestia frente a el.

Con un golpe de sus afiladas garras derribo a Voldemort al suelo, le raspo el rostro y parte del cuello, dejando grandes abiertas en su carne, en ese momento Tonks junto a Moody irrumpieron en el recinto. Fenrir les seguía llevando la delantera, pues los había olfateado a tiempo.

El rayo disparado por ojo loco, se estrello en el lugar donde había estado el hombre lobo, quien corrió jalando son su hocico la túnica negra del mago, quien prácticamente ya era un derrotado.

- Detente Greyback, no podrás escaparte – Moody le aseguro.

Fenrir sin detenerse ni un segundo dio un enorme salto hasta la compuerta, saliendo por esta y llevándose al señor tenebrosos con el.

- Ese licántropo es muy hábil – comento Tonks con desaprobación.

En el exterior la luna llena brillaba con esplendor en el cielo nocturno, le brindaba su fortaleza a los licántropos. Greyback puso una de sus garras alrededor del cuello de Voldemort, gruño sobre su rostro arrojando su aliento encima de él. No estaba dispuesto a esperar más para ver la culminación de sus planes, así que alzo la otra pata que tenía libre, perfilo sus garras y de un golpe relámpago y certero, atravesó su pecho. Con sus garras partió el corazón de Lord Voldemort, en ese instante el gran señor tenebroso, temido por toda la comunidad mágica paso a ser historia.

La vida de aquel mago de las artes oscuras se extinguió, y junto con el sus ambiciones. Un aullido gutural, profundo y salvaje exploto en todo el campo de batalla, era la declaración de triunfo, ¡Victoria para los hombres lobo!.

Los seguidores de Fenrir Greyback respondieron con otro aullido a su líder, este ultimo, retiro su garra ensangrentada del cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, le dio un golpe hacia un lado y lo dejo tirado, como si solo fuese un estorbo.

El cadáver comenzó a teñirse de un color gris oscuro, como una estatua, para después secarse como una momia, había sido tanto lo que el señor tenebroso perdiera en su búsqueda de poder, que ni siquiera podía conservar unos restos dignos de mencionar. El cuerpo que yacía se momifico, era solo un contenedor vacío y marchito, su sed de poder ilimitado, estaba acabada.

El líder de los hombres lobo aulló tres veces consecutivas, el ultimo aullido que emitió fue muy prolongado, anunciando a su sequito la derrota de la cabeza de los mortífagos, sin embargo aun la Orden del Fénix, permanecía en pie y luchando.

Después del triunfo anunciado, los licántropos reforzaron su ofensiva gracias a la nueva motivación, producto de la euforia de la victoria. Fred se lanzo sobre George para librarlo de un rayo expulsado por la varita de un mago tenebroso que se había desviado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Pon más atención, aun no quiero quedarme sin gemelo, ¿a quién le echaría la culpa entonces? – se quejo Fred.

- Pues si no hacemos algo marcharemos juntos al otro mundo – señalo los lobos que se dirigían a ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el grupo de hombres lobo estuvo congelado. Los gemelos miraron a todos lados y vieron a sus novias.

- Son un par de inconcientes – afirmo Rachel Hart.

- Y ustedes pensaron que no debíamos venir – comento Angelina Jhonsosn.

- Parece que no aplica siempre lo de dos cabezas piensan mejor que una – exclamo muy sería Rachel, aunque sabían perfectamente era una broma y Angelina no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de la situación de peligro.

Pero todos trabajaban arduamente, Alastor y Tonks habían salido por la compuerta, Greyback los miro y emprendió la carrera de nuevo, alejándose a pesar de que el pilar de los mortífagos cayera, los magos de habían unido, y subestimarlos sería cometer el mismo error de Voldemort.

- No hay que dejarlos retirarse o lo lamentaremos – reconoció Moody.

- Lo se – le respondió Nymphadora.

Draco se puso en cuclillas sin poder reprimir el impulso, Hermione que estaba a su lado de inmediato se percato de que él dejo de caminar junto a ella - ¿Qué sucede? – se agacho, mirando el brazo que el rubio apretaba con mucha fuerza.

- El señor tenebroso seguramente no esperaba su fin.

- ¿Su fin? – se pregunto Hermione, el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor – déjame ver – impaciente la bruja tomo el brazo de Draco, alzo la manga que lo cubría, se horrorizo cuando vio que la marca tenebrosa sangraba como si fuese una herida – tenemos que hacer algo – arranco un pedazo de su falda y la utilizo para amarrarle un torniquete.

- Esta bien, no tenemos tiempo para esto, además pronto pasara.

Fenrir Greyback estaba en el limite de la propiedad de los Malfoy, se paro sobre la muralla y emitió otro aullido, para declarar la retirada, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esa batalla ganada, se convirtiera en la perdida de la guerra, después retomaría su pelea con los magos y los acabaría, al fin y al cabo, esa noche una importante fisura se había creado.

Los licántropos atendieron a la orden y en manada, tal como llegaron estaban dispuestos a salir, avasallando todo a su paso.

- Rápido, hay que quitarnos del camino de esa estampida, anuncio George.

- Hermione, no te quedes ahí – le dijo Fred.

La castaña miro a los magos, pero Draco ya se había puesto de pie, extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a la bruja – No hay de que preocuparse, en serio y sonrió muy al estilo Malfoy.

- ¡Bulla volare! – murmuro Fred, mientras rodeaba a Angelina con los brazos, ambos se elevaron en la burbuja para evitar la embestida de los lobos.

George y Rachel se aparecieron cobre la copa de un enorme árbol – por lo menos podrías avisarme – refunfuño la chica, pero se sujeto a su novio feliz de estar a salvo.

- HERMIONE – grito George.

La castaña sabía que ya era tarde para escapar, pero lo prefería mil veces a salvarse sin Draco, no tenía caso salir ilesa sin él, no podía soportarlo.

Por su parte el rubio se sentía realmente mal, ni siquiera con la desaparición de Voldemort del mapa podía ser libre. Esa maldita marca tenebrosa le desgarraba el brazo, quemaba como fuego, una sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y le provocaba una dolorosa agonía, el final de los mortífagos.

Reunió todas las energías que le quedaban para empujar a su bruja lejos de él, tenía que salvarla de alguna manera.

- NO – ella se resistió, abrazándose a él y pegando el rostro a su pecho – si este es el fin que así sea, estaremos juntos.

Ya no fue capaz de rebatirle su decisión, el último acto de los licántropos fue atraparlos en una de esas redes mágicas. Cayeron dentro de ella, al igual que los otros que no se resguardaron a tiempo, de la misma manera que Harry y Gabrielle.

Estaban sumamente pegados el uno al otro, podía oler el aroma de Hermione, permanecía encima de su cuerpo, sabía que no tenía espacio para moverse. Sentía el ajetreo del camino, rozándolos como ráfagas con la velocidad. El brazo aun le molestaba, pero ya no tanto como en un principio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy contigo ¿no? – fue la respuesta de ella.

- No temas, saldremos de esta.

La habría besado si pudiera, pero tan solo podía ofrecerle sus palabras para reconfortarla, era espantoso enfrentar la incertidumbre con esas bestias pero la palabras "juntos", porque estaba juntos difuminaba sus temores.

Draco podía prometerse algo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, nada le pasaría a su Hermione, nada mientras el viviera.

FIN CAPITULO 15

,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Se que este capitulo fue sangriento y lo siento, pero quería poner un fin a Lord Voldemort en este fic que no fuera tan simple, digo, después de toda su maldad y eso, no me parecía justo algo así como se cayo, se pego y se murió. :O En esta historia no hay horrocruxes así que no va a regresar, esta muerto y no va a revivir. También se que fueron muchos aullidos, pero son hombres lobo de que otra manera se podían comunicar, sería raro si de pronto hablaran no creen¿?

Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estaré atenta pare ver si recibo uno que otro review, pero sobre todo les agradezco el tiempo que se dan para leerlo.

Comentarios pues sobre nuestros gemelos Weasley con la novedad de que llevaron a sus novias, una ya muy conocida y la otra no.

Ahora decidí no poner tantas notas, porque es repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y no es bueno hacer eso, solo aclarare que la poción de "finis opis" la saque de las raíces del latín y seria algo así como "límite de poder".

Para el próximo capitulo: sorpresas, sorpresas, sabremos que le paso a Ron y porque Hermione hace todo lo que Draco le ordena, bueno además de lo obvio =D


	16. Heroe

Disclaimer: ya saben Todos los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su ingeniosa mente

**En este capitulo se despejaran algunas dudas, o al menos eso espero, al final haré algún comentario, y pues no aburro más con el sermón así que adelante: a leer se ha dicho.**

**

* * *

**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**CAPITULO 16**

**HEROE**

Iban de camino a la guarida de los hombres lobo, al menos eso era lo que podían suponer ¿a qué otro sitio si no? El estar en esa extraña red era de lo más incomodo, no solo por la postura que adoptaron cuando fueron capturados, también contribuía que el material de esta era pegajoso, muy similar a las telas de araña que atrapan a las pequeñas victimas, dejándolas indefensas para poder comérselas. Esa idea no era en absoluto tranquilizadora, lo mejor sería no comentar estas deducciones con Hermione, aunque el rubio estaba convencido de que ella ya las había formulado en su cabeza.

Ciertamente el viaje podría ser mucho peor, puesto que oscilaban a una escasa distancia del suelo, una ventaja para ellos, pues de lo contrario serían dolorosamente arrastrados por el terreno pedregoso, pero afortunadamente no era así.

- ¿Qué tendrán planeado hacer con nosotros?

- Lo más seguro es que ese tal Moody tenga razón y no nos maten – Draco hizo una pausa antes de terminar de responderle a la bruja – al menos no inmediatamente, pero eso nos dará tiempo.

- Tiempo ¿para qué? – inquirió la castaña.

El rubio lo medito durante unos segundos, le respondería – para escapar – pero una manada de licántropos escuchando, le quitaría el elemento sorpresa. Como pudo, o mejor dicho tanto como se lo permitió su condición, se acerco al oído de ella – No te preocupes, aún es pronto para eso, aunque conociéndote, no te lo tomaras a la ligera – sonrió un poco.

Cuando él lo decía, hacía que sonara como si tal cosa fuese pan comido, además de que surgía el irresistible deseo de creerle, pero no era tan ilusa como para pensar que saldrían sin un rasguño, eso era imposible.

Lo único que la reconfortaba aún más, aparte de la presencia de su Draco, era que vería a Harry, no podía darlo por sentado, pero si ambos eran prisioneros tendrían más posibilidades de encontrarse y eso les daría la oportunidad de elaborar un plan.

Llevaban tanto tiempo en la red que el cuerpo había comenzado a entumecérsele a falta de movimiento – creo que no siento las piernas – se quejo Hermione.

El rubio rió brevemente – te ayudaría con ese problema pero estamos iguales.

Ella frunció el ceño – muy gracioso, no me refería a eso, se que estamos en la misma situación, solo que ya me he cansado de esto.

No podían ver el camino que los hombres lobo seguían, pero esperaban que no faltara mucho para su destino, que pasase, lo que tuviera que pasar, estarían preparados para todo.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, cuando llegaron a una enorme caverna que tenía varias cuevas. Los licántropos que los llevaban a cuestas los lanzaron a una de ellas con brusquedad.

Para su sorpresa apareció un hombre con ropas desgarradas y viejas al otro lado del lobo. Este comenzó a sufrir una transformación, al parecer regresaba a su forma humana, el otro sujeto le lanzo unas prendas hechas bola y después entro en la celda improvisada.

- ¡Entréguenme sus varitas! – ordeno el sujeto moreno y de complexión musculosa, era enorme – no intenten nada si saben lo que les conviene, están en nuestro territorio, rodeados, no podrían llegar ni a medio camino vivos.

Eso era verdad, por el momento, así que lo mejor sería hacer lo que les indicaban. Los rehenes entregaron su varitas mágicas, el licántropo en su forma humana las recogió como si pasara lista a un escuadrón militar, mientras entregaban su fusiles.

En cuanto termino de recoger las armas de los magos, salio y cerro una puerta de metal que bloqueaba la entrada a la cueva, dejándolos ahí llenos de incertidumbre.

- ¿Te encuentras lastimada? – le pregunto de inmediato Draco a Hermione, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, le limpio una mancha de la mejilla.

- No tengo nada – desvió la mirada del rubio y comenzó a observar alrededor con desesperación.

- ¿A quién buscas? – le respuesta era más que obvia.

- A Harry, ¡ayúdame a buscarlo! – en esa celda, se encontraban varios magos capturados, tanto mortífagos como de la Orden del Fénix, si encontrar a Potter era lo que ella quería, en ese caso la ayudaría. Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, en busca de un rostro conocido.

Apenas empezaba a verificar algunas caras cuando entro otro sujeto – Así que aquí esta el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¿quién de ustedes es? – pregunto, sin embargo era más una exigencia con una amenaza implícita.

Draco se disponía a responder, pero Hermione le rodeo el cuello con los brazos – No vayas, por favor, no lo hagas, por favor – le suplico.

- Si no das la cara mago, te atendrás a las consecuencias.

- Tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor, no hay más remedio – le retiro con cuidado los brazos y se encamino hacia la puerta, de donde provenía más luz – ¡soy yo!.

- Empezaba a creer que eras un cobarde – se burlo. Le ato las muñecas a la espalda y se lo llevo de ahí.

Hermione se desplomo en el suelo mientras la luz abandonaba la celda, dejando el ambiente mortecino, una mano toco su hombro y ella se giro con brusquedad para saber de quien se trataba.

- Hermione, de no haber sido porque vi a Malfoy, nunca hubiese imaginado que te capturaron a ti también – le dio palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla, luego le ofreció la mano – ven Gabrielle esta por acá. La bruja demasiado angustiada, dejo que su amigo la ayudara a levantarse y la condujera a un lugar más alejado de los otros, por suerte la cueva en la que estaban cautivos era bastante grande.

- Lo ves Hagui, te dije que ella estaba con Dgaco Malfoy.

- Sí, tenías razón – sentó a la bruja a un lado de su novia, después se dejo caer frente a ellas – hablando de eso ¿qué te sucede con Malfoy? – pregunto Harry en voz baja y algo confuso al respecto.

La castaña le respondió con una mirada ausente, consciente de su propia actitud, pero sin poder evitarlo.

- Vamos puedes contagnoslo, estoy seguga que eso te ayudaga, además estaguemos aquí pog un buen gato.

- Herm, puedes confiar en nosotros, no vamos a juzgarte, puedes decírnoslo, claro si es lo que tu quieres – el mago le tranquilizo.

Hermione suspiro y encogio las piernas hasta su pecho – Creo que es momento de que te lo cuente, después de todos estos años, es la primera vez que podemos hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Harry le interrumpió – además tu actitud en "Diagon Alley" me dejo muchas incógnitas sin resolver, merezco una explicación ¿No crees?

- Si es lo justo – asintió levemente con la cabeza – creo que empezare el día en que Ron y yo fuimos a investigar los extraños acontecimientos que se presentaban en unas dunas de medio oriente – sus ojos se cerraron mientras el pasado acudía a su mente – todos teníamos la sospecha de que eran mortífagos que estaban aterrorizando a los magos que aún se resistían a rendirse o a colaborar con ellos.

Ron pensó que lo mejor era que fuéramos solo nosotros dos, dijo que esa sería una misión de reconocimiento, para ver el terreno, analizar las dimensiones de los daños y saber cuantos aliados podríamos conseguir, hacer todo lo que pudiésemos por ayudar a los habitantes. No queríamos un enfrentamiento porque la idea era pasar desapercibidos, como turistas o simples visitantes muggles, para no alertar a esos magos tenebrosos.

Anduvimos varios días haciendo recorridos turísticos en busca de información, o alguna pista, incluso investigamos los lugares místicos, pero no había nada en concreto. Pensamos en preguntarles a las personas, más no era muy seguro, pues alguno podría habernos delatado a los mortífagos por temor, o simplemente porque trabajaba con ellos – Gabrielle se recargo en Harry mientras escuchaba – empezamos a creer que no encontraríamos nada, cuando salimos a dar un paseo por el desierto en una caravana, llevábamos ropas gruesas, las que suelen utilizar para guardar la humedad corporal, debido al calor y para evitar las deshidrataciones que causa. Previendo traíamos un mapa de la zona con nosotros. Cuando se detuvo la caravana, no desmontamos el camello, les dijimos que no nos alejaríamos, solo queríamos echar un vistazo, pero no fue asi – suspiro una vez más – nos alejamos mucho, hasta que llegamos a unas dunas, en medio de estas había un oasis, le pedí que fuéramos hasta ahí, para refrescarnos un poco y descansar a la sombra de unas palmeras – hizo una mueca.

- Algo importante ocurrió entonces… - aventuro Harry.

- ¡Nunca debí siquiera pensar en ello! – su voz sonó lastimera, su cuerpo se tenso e hizo un gesto de consternación – con el caluroso clima árabe ese oasis pareció la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, hicimos que los camellos avanzaran directamente, el camino nos pareció más largo de lo que seguramente era.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el sitio, me percate de algo muy extraño, el lugar estaba en ruinas, parecía que alguien había vivido ahí, pero de esa construcción solo permanecían los restos. Lo que nos llamo más la atención fue el hecho de que estaba abarrotado de estatuas, era un bosque de estatuas blancas con figuras de criaturas míticas, pueden imaginarlo como si una medusa hubiese pasado por ahí transformando en estatua todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, en realidad producía una sensación muy inquietante.

Me acerque para tomar algo de agua, en eso estaba cuando escuche a Ron llamarme, me pregunte que era lo que pasaba e inmediatamente me gire. Lo que vi me dejo sin aliento y comenzó a invadirme el temor, las figuras de piedra habían comenzado a moverse.

Ron corrió hacia mi y me jalo para que escapáramos, tire el agua en la tierra que se la trago. Comenzamos avanzar hacia el lado opuesto del oasis, pasamos entre estatuas, las cuales cobraron vida una después de otra, estábamos rodeados y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue poner distancia y dirigirnos a terreno elevado.

Subimos a la parte que estaba menos destruida, la escalábamos lo más rápido que podiamos y desde arriba comenzamos a observar a las estatuas que pretendían escalar igual que lo hicimos, para poder atraparnos.

Después de numerosos intentos fallidos empezamos a pensar que se habían dado por vencidas, sin embargo eso era una gran equivocación, se distribuyeron en círculo, rodeando la parte donde nos habíamos refugiado. Fue aterrador, se unieron para golpear la construcción sobre la que nos encontrábamos.

Tenía la esperanza de que si golpeaban con suficiente fuerza se destruirían debido a la potencia, ¡pero no fue así! De hecho todo lo contrario, nuestra pequeña tranquilidad se desvaneció o mejor dicho empezó a caerse a pedazos, con demasiada violencia, azotamos en la arena, me asuste muchísimo cuando vi un escombro enorme caerme encima. Ron se lanzo sobre mí y me aparto de la trayectoria del impacto.

Quede desorientada unos momentos hasta que conseguí reunir energías para enderezarme, de inmediato busque a Ron, lo vi, a un lado de mi, me acerque un poco más, solo para comprobar que tenía una herida en la cabeza, de la cual manaba mucha sangre, eso me horrorizo, aumentaba mi pánico.

La luz del sol quedo bloqueada por el montón de estatuas que se cerraron sobre nosotros, busque a tientas mi varita con desesperación, hasta que la ubique. La sostuve con firmeza y murmure "diffindo", una de las figuras exploto. Se enfurecieron, seguí destruyéndolas, pero eran demasiadas y no pude con ellas.

- Eso se escucha atemoguizante – susurro Gabrielle, quien no encontraba otra palabra a causa del estupor, le conmocionaba la historia.

- Sí, lo fue, sin embargo empeoro, una de esas cosas me atrapo, me retuvo agarrándome los brazos, de esa manera me fue imposible emplear mi varita mágica. Se acercaron un poco más y pude saber exactamente lo que pasaría, se disponían a lanzar un golpe que me molería.

Cerré los ojos en espera de la colisión que me causaría un enorme dolor, escuche el brutal choque, pero no sentí nada – en ese momento los ojos se le humedecieron, la voz se le quebró, pero continuo – Ron se interpuso, tenía una grave herida en la cabeza y aun así se levanto, me protegió, cayo a la blanca arena que comenzó a teñirse de sangre, grite y grite hasta más no poder, intente liberarme para ayudar a Ron, pero no pude, el llanto me invadió nublándome la vista, creo que en ese momento no era consciente de mi propia reacción.

Escuche una voz que decía "¡Es suficiente!", era una orden, me arrojaron al suelo, me arrastre hasta Ron, toque su pulso, estaba ahí, aunque débil, mis manos se empaparon de su sangre, no sabía que hacer, si debía moverlo o no. Estaba tan asustada que no me percate en que momento las estatuas se retiraron para ser sustituidas por mortífagos.

Se burlaron de mi, me dijeron que Ron moriría, que no tenía caso que me preocupara por él. Me obligaron a retirarme y yo los ataque con un hechizo, eso solo los molesto, me lanzaron una maldición "cruciatus" y me encogí de dolor.

Mi varita la tomaron, uno de ellos me hecho a su espalda, yo me debatí, gritando por Ron, no quería dejarlo ahí para que muriera desangrado, luche y luche pero mi fuerza física no era suficiente – las lagrimas se desbordaron a chorros.

- Así que Ron lucho hasta el final – comento Harry, con voz muy seria, tratando de contener el dolor por su amigo caído.

- Sí. Lamento tanto haber ido a ese oasis, creo que es algo que nunca he podido perdonarme – se enjugo las lágrimas, hizo una pausa y continuo. Después de que me atraparon, me vendaron los ojos, no supe como llegue hasta lo que me imagino era su base, me ataron las muñecas y los pies, no puedo decir cuanto tiempo permanecía ahí amordazada.

Cuando por fin Salí de ese lugar, supongo que por medio de un traslador, me quitaron la venda y desataron mis manos y pies. Desde luego eso me causo aun más miedo, frente a la incertidumbre de qué iba a pasarme. "Tu amigo esta muerto y tu te quedaras encerrada", fue todo lo que me dijeron, mientras uno de ellos me lanzaba un hechizo.

Probablemente fue algo de magia para que perdiera el conocimiento, porque desperté dentro de un extraño sitio y no recuerdo como llegue hasta el. En ese espacio había una noche eterna, acompañada de frío. Estaba en un laberinto, así que como imaginan no había ninguna salida, puesto que así lo crearon los mortífagos, vague durante bastante tiempo, no se exactamente cuanto pues como les mencione era imposible saber cuando era de día o de noche.

Me sentí aliviada cuando encontré a otros magos, encerrados igual que yo, me hizo sentirme menos sola, pero al mismo tiempo descubrimos que no éramos los únicos en el laberinto, en el habitaban minotauros – Gabrielle ahogo un gritito, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Harry y el la abrazo más.

- Durante el tiempo que permanecí en ese laberinto, los otros y yo intentamos encontrar una salida, mi deseo era escapar para poder buscar a Ron, quería saber lo que le había ocurrido, no podía creer lo que me habían dicho los mortífagos. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, Vincent y Katie, esos eran los nombres de los magos en el laberinto, estaban igual de desesperados, nosotras más que él. Caminamos mucho, hasta que nos vimos rodeados por aquellos minotauros, pasamos por momentos muy angustiantes- se detuvo unos segundos – casi nos matan, pero por alguna razón llegaron los mortífagos por nosotros. Un traslador yacía muy cerca, casi a nuestro lado, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que nos llevaron de ahí en contra de nuestra voluntad, preferíamos enfrentarnos a esas criaturas antes que estar en su poder – la bruja hizo un esfuerzo por contener el temblor en su voz otra vez – nos llevaron a una sala en presencia de Voldemort, lo que sucedió en ese lugar, fue una de las acciones más espantosas que he presenciado en toda mi vida, no tiene nombre – la voz se le apago – a todos los magos y brujas nos pusieron en fila, de rodillas. Los mortífagos frente a nosotros comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, era una ejecución, lo único que les puedo decir es que asesinaron a casi todos, uno después de otro y sin siquiera mostrar el menor remordimiento, no puedo describir la impresión de ver gente cayendo muerta a mi alrededor, fue tan monstruoso – murmuró secamente – aun me atormenta.

Solo quedamos vivos tres, Vincent, otro mago que no conocí y yo. Nos sacaron de esa cámara, donde honraban a Salazar Slytherin.

Me aterre cuando me separaron de los otros dos jóvenes, pensé lo peor, que me torturarían o algo por el estilo, con tal de utilizarme contra ustedes, el mortífago me llevo a una estancia, fue entonces cuando descubrí que se trataba de Vincent Crabbe, él estaba por lanzarme un hechizo "sectumsempra" – Harry palideció al escucharlo – afortunadamente Draco Malfoy llego y le ordeno a Crabbe no atacarme.

Draco Malfoy – repitió Harry lentamente, sin dar crédito.

Ahí fue cuando todo se complico… - el relato de Hermione se interrumpió con la algarabía que se genero. Uno de los captores abrió la puerta, se ilumino la celda y arrojaron a alguien dentro. ¿Otro prisionero?

La castaña se quedo lívida al percatarse de que la persona quien yacía en el suelo era su rubio. Sin importarle nada, se arrojo hacia el, antes de que Harry y Gabrielle pudieran detenerla.

El rubio estaba inconsciente y tenía muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo, además del rostro, era de suponer que le habían querido sacar información de algo, pero como siempre utilizaban la fuerza bruta, eran unas bestias, como se esperaba.

Paseo sus manos alrededor de su rostro, su respiración era acompasada, así que se encontraba bien, coloco un par de dedos en su cuello para palpar su pulso. Los latidos eran constantes y rítmicos, así que todo parecía normal.

Intento jalarlo para arrastrar su cuerpo hasta donde estaban sus amigos, la voz de Harry le llego detrás de ella – sería más fácil si te ayudamos – entre los tres cargaron a Draco hasta el sitio donde se habían ubicado.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos todo fue más sencillo, depositaron al rubio con cuidado en el piso. Hermione se sentó a un lado de él, colocando su cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle sus platinados cabellos como lo hacía siempre que él tenía algún problema o algo le inquietaba.

- Estaga bien, de otga manega no lo habguían vuelto a encegag aquí.

- Sí Herm, pienso lo mismo que Gabrielle.

- Estoy de acuerdo - asintio.

- Mientgas espegamos que despierte podgías seguig contándonos tu histoguia.

Era cierto la interrupción había cortado su relato y aunque estaba preocupada por Draco tenía que esperar a que volviera en sí, para preguntarle que le había ocurrido, siguió hundiendo los dedos entre el cabello del mago y se dispuso a terminar la historia a Gabrielle y Harry.

- ¿En dónde me quede? ¡Ah si! Cuando Draco me encontró, por extraño que suene me sentí aliviada, el temor no desapareció, pero disminuyo, eso no tenía lógica, quizá era solo el hecho de que me había enfrentado tantas veces a él durante mi época de estudiante, que la situación me pareció más normal, tan cotidiana.

Desde luego mi confianza era infundada, porque habíamos dejado de ser unos niños. No me di cuenta hasta que él lo menciono, salvo mi vida y a cambio de ella, yo le pertenecía, de ahí en adelante, solo acabaría cuando el quisiera o se cansara de mi, bueno también existía la posibilidad que yo muriera a causa de algo.

- ¿No se te ocurrió que iríamos a rescatarte? – le pregunto su amigo.

- Si dijera que esa idea no me cruzo por la cabeza estaría mintiendo, pero Draco me dijo que no había posibilidades de ello, suponiendo que yo pensaría en ustedes, porque todos creerían que yo había muerto. De inmediato le pregunte por Ron, me respondió que murió en el desierto, debido a la perdida de sangre y los múltiples golpes que recibió, los cuales le causaron grandes daños internos. Creo que él pudo salvarse, si hubiese recibido atención medica, pero realmente a que mortífago le interesaría salvar a un enemigo simpatizante de muggles – concluyo con tono sereno y lúgubre.

No supe porque razón; pero él me llevo a la mansión Malfoy, donde todos me detestaron desde el principio, yo era una impureza en su casa, me trataron peor que a los elfos domésticos. Me encerró en un cuarto en la planta baja, un lugar pequeño y descuidado, sello la puerta con un hechizo, para que nadie excepto el mismo Draco pudiese abrirlo, bueno solo él y uno que otro elfo doméstico podían entrar, en caso de que él deseara fuese así.

Cuando llegue a la mansión, llore durante días, no se cuanto tiempo paso, creo que al final parecía sapo de tan hinchados que tenía los ojos. Draco termino desesperándose, ya que me ordenaba que dejara las lágrimas, porque no tenían ningún caso, no me servirían de nada, me limite a permanecer tirada, no me molestaba ni siquiera para probar bocado. Acabe débil, no era capaz de ponerme en pie por mi misma, y si seguía así, es ese estado, me consumiría…, iba a morir.

Cuando estaba al limite de mis fuerzas, Draco entro en la habitación – la bruja por primera vez desde que regresara Draco, separo las manos del rubio y las alzo frente a sus amigos, descubrió sus muñecas – me coloco estos brazaletes, no los pude rechazar, no tenía energías.

- Son muy hegmosos – comento Gabrielle.

- No son solo eso, después de ponérmelos dijo con voz clara y agitando la varita "fidelis servus", ese hechizo me sujeto a las ordenes de Draco, no podía negarme a cumplir ninguna de ellas. De esa forma me obligo a comer, a levantarme, a vivir. Podría decir que fue horrible, pero en el fondo nunca espere que él se comportara de esa forma, y no me salvo una, sino dos veces.

Con el tiempo nuestra relación fue más que de odio, no tengo justificación a eso, solo que al pasar tanto tiempo a su lado me hizo comprender que no todo es negro o blanco, existe un punto medio que es gris, no solo se es bueno o malo. El me enseño a no juzgar por las apariencias y que el amor es capaz de traspasar cualquier tipo de barreras, no se escoge a quien amar, solo amas a esa persona y no necesitas un ¿por qué?

- Entonces tú y Draco… - Harry no supo que más decir, la frase simplemente no le salía, su amiga de toda una vida y su enemigo desde la infancia, no lo podía pensar.

- Por eso cuando nos vimos en "Diagon Alley" no fui capaz de seguirte. No lo puedo abandonar, en primera porque lo amo y en segunda por el hechizo.

- Pero si te ama tanto como dice, ¿por qué no te quita ese hechizo? – Harry no se fiaba del supuesto amor de Malfoy.

- Mira Potter, no tengo porque darte explicaciones – el rubio abrió los ojos de pronto, regresando de la inconsciencia, Hermione lo beso y lo abrazo – Ouch – se quejo.

- Lo siento – se mordió el labio.

- Veraz Potter, solo para aclarártelo, no le quite el hechizo a Hermione porque no quería que se marchara, igual planeaba hacerlo cuando fuimos capturados por los licántropos.

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué te han dejado así?

- Draco se toco las costillas, revisando que no tuviera una rota – querían que les dijera dónde están las guaridas de los otros mortífagos que escaparon y la de mi padre.

- ¿Se los dijiste? – pregunto Harry.

- No soy un boca floja Potter – frunció el ceño – en vez de acusarme deberías pensar como salir de aquí, antes de que se deshagan de nosotros.

- Si claro, no confío en ti, seguramente en cuanto averigües nuestros planes, los utilizaras en tu beneficio Malfoy – recalco el mago ajustándose los lentes.

- Es suficiente, más vale que los dos se compórten, siguen siendo unos niños que no lo comprenden, o hacen una tregua y trabajamos todos juntos, o nos quedaremos aquí esperando nuestro fin – Hermione les lanzo una mirada severa a los dos.

- Hagui, tienes que admitig que eso aumentaga nuestras posibilidades de escapag.

- Solo porque tu me lo pides Gabrielle, lo haré por ti y por Hermione.

- ¿Draco? – pregunto la bruja castaña.

- Si insistes – dijo con desgana.

- Bueno, para empezar deberíamos de encontrar la manera de recuperar las varitas – la castaña puso expresión pensativa, medito sobre ello unos momentos – tal vez Remus pueda ayudarnos.

- ¿Remus? – preguntaron Harry y Gabrielle, Draco aguardo.

- Sí, debe andar por aquí, estoy segura de que vendrá a ayudarnos.

- Querrás decir sino le paso algo durante la batalla – la corrigió Harry.

- No seas pesimista, yo creo que él no será derrotado tan fácilmente, es alguien muy hábil y perseverante, habrá que esperar a ver si nos contacta. Pero hay que tener un plan B.

- Si, hay que intentar algo rápido, antes de que recuperen sus fuerzas o haya luna llena. Quizás si creamos una distracción y uno de nosotros sale para intentar algo útil, conseguir la llave para libernanos, las varitas. Gabrielle tu podrías ayudarnos, tienes algo de veela ¿no? como Fleur, podría servirnos para engatusar al guardia cuando entre y se descuide, aunque sean licántropos no podrán resistirse debido a su parte humana.

- Usar a Gabrielle, claro que no.

- En un plan B Potter – le recordó Draco.

- Me paguese bien – acepto la novia de Harry.

- Solo hay que esperar un cambio de guardia.

A esas alturas Draco ya se había sentado en el suelo y permanecía recargado contra la pared de roca - Hermione yacía abrazada a él, descansar un poco para recuperar las fuerzas no les vendría nada mal, no lo apretaba, solo le rodeaba con sus brazos para no lastimarle.

Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la de su novia, se habían quedado dormidos después de tanta agitación, al igual que casi todos en la celda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – ahora podía hablarle con libertad que más daba.

Draco hizo un gesto al responder – he estado mucho mejor.

- Si hablas así es porque no debes estar tan mal, ¿te duele mucho?

- Conozco un buen remedio – levanto el brazo, bajo su mentón, acerco su rostro al de ella, coloco sus labios sobre los de la castaña, como siempre que la besaba eran dulces, Hermione subió las manos a sus hombros, él se inclino un poco más, ella entre abrió los labios y el paso su lengua acariciándolos con suavidad, profundizo el beso y el pulso se le disparo a Hermione, la bruja sentía el desaforado sonido de los latidos de él y al mismo tiempo percibía como le punzaban las sienes, como le sucedía cuando Draco se acercaba mucho a ella, ya que no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a él, estaba fuera de su control, sus labios se movían acompasados, con ternura y al mismo tiempo pasión.

El rubio se separo de ella, sosegándose un poco – deberías descansar, igual que tus amigos – les lanzo una mirada a Harry y Ginny – hoy a sido un día muy duro – la pego a su costado.

- No tanto, el saber que no te casaste con esa Pansy lo convierte en bueno, uno de los mejores – sonrió y coloco la cabeza en su pecho, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos.

- Si alguien viene mi vida, estoy seguro nos daremos cuenta, duerme – beso su frente – sueña conmigo.

- Siempre.

FIN CAPITULO 16

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

**Aquí la misma Hermione cuenta como llego hasta Draco, de lo cual sabíamos una parte, cuando la salva de Crabbe, pero no conocíamos el cómo llego hasta ahí.**

**La muerte de Ron fue algo triste, pero como también ya había mencionado en este fic, él definitivamente falleció, no era que estuviera escondido ni nada por el estilo.**

**Por otro lado queda claro porque no puede desobedecer a Draco cuando le da una orden, por los brazaletes hechizados que lleva puestos, y por eso es que ella tiene cierto resentimiento hacia "Borgin and Burkes", sospecha que de ahí los obtuvo Draco, lo cual paso al principio. También me refiero a los brazaletes como marcas visibles de su relación con Draco en capítulos anteriores, porque aunque lo quiera muchísimo, no es nada agradable que alguien te obligue a acatar su voluntad por encima de la tuya.**

**Como ven, las cosas ya van saliendo a la luz, en próximo capitulo sabremos que pasara con ellos y otra cosita del pasado la cual nos interesa bastante.**

Notas:

Los único que pondré serán las raíces del latín, para el hechizo que Draco utilizo sobre Hermione. Fidelis: leal; Servus: esclavo.


	17. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su ingeniosa mente.

Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez, con el siguiente capi, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

CAPITULO 17

**ESPERANZA**

Dentro del centro de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix, reinaba una ambiente de tensión y nerviosismo debido a los últimos acontecimientos, todos eran presa de los estragos de la batalla.

- Cálmate, tranquila, estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo, pero en esas condiciones no podrás ser muy útil, comprende que hay que pensar en un buen plan, no podemos lanzarnos a la deriva.

- Lo se Bill, pego esto es hoguible, mi hegmana en manos de esas cguiatugas salvajes – Fleur no paraba de sollozar.

Bill le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – piensa que no esta sola, Harry no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera y también esta Hermione.

- Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro – anuncio George – es de que esa bruja es de cuidado, y junto con Harry, ellos dos son imparables.

- Todos conocemos lo suficiente a Harry Potter como para saber de que es capaz – comento Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué es lo que traes en mente Alastor?

- Veraz Arthur, tal y como están las cosas, debemos actuar lo más pronto posible, Fenrir Greyback acabó con el señor tenebroso, aun deben de estar eufóricos por su victoria y con la guardia baja, si buscamos el momento adecuado para una misión de rescate, ese sería ahora.

- Paciencia – Tonks lucía bastante serena – en el ultimo contacto que Remus hizo con nosotros, menciono que ninguno de los capturados ha sido asesinado, por el momento, se concentrara en localizar a Gabrielle, Harry y Hermione para que podamos sacarlos de ahí.

- Es cierto, pienso igual que Tonks, lo primero es lo primero, no hay que anticiparnos – dijo Angelina y Rachel asintió mostrándose conforme con ellas.

- Se toman todo esto con mucha calma – declaro Fred a su novia.

- Lo que sucede es que si vamos y nos atrapan no ayudara a nadie, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, en un momento tan crucial – explico Angelina.

- Decidido, no queda más que esperar – concluyo Moody.

- Deberíamos de relajarnos, tomar fuerzas para lo siguiente, la tensión es mala – dijo Tonks.

Los presentes meditaron las palabras unos instantes, no era como si fuesen a realizar una fiesta o algo así, pero era cierto que estresarse más de la cuenta, no les beneficiaria, sino todo lo contrario. Habían pasado por tantas ocasiones de angustia, que aprender a sobrellevarlas, se convirtió en parte del trabajo, un elemento más en el paquete incluido como miembro de la orden.

- Es suficiente, quiero tomar aire fresco – jalo a Fred de la mano.

- Pero mujer, que mosca te ha picado de repente – aunque despejarse un poco no le sonaba nada mal – esta bien, vamos Angelina.

- Yo tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas a la cocina Rachel? – George se alejo rumbo al refrigerador, junto a su novia.

- Es cierto – Molly cayo en cuenta de que había olvidado preparar la cena, con el nerviosismo – todos deben estar cansados y hambrientos – veré que cocinar para que este listo rápidamente.

- Te ayudo mamá – ofreció Ginny.

Luna se sentía algo incomoda, por no haber participado en la lucha, pero como Neville había tenido mucho trabajo, atendiendo a los heridos de un disturbio ocurrido con unos mortífagos que atacaron a civiles, le solicito su ayuda como enfermera, y ella no se negó, sabiendo que podía brindar más servicio en aquel sitio, además como decirle "No" a Neville. Se dirigió a la cocina, decidida a apoyar a la señora Weasley y a su hija.

Asi como lo explicara Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Había elaborado un plan para acercarse a la celda de los prisioneros sin levantar sospechas.

Tenía que actuar de forma muy natural, lo más que le fuese posible, si alguien descubría sus intenciones, sería su fin, eso no ayudaría desde luego.

Sabía que la guardia tenía dos turnos durante el día, y dos durante la noche, el encargado de asignarlas era Asdrúbal, la mano derecha de Greyback, por denominarlo de alguna manera. Desde un principio preparo el terreno cuidadosamente con él, para que las operaciones en cubierto funcionaran.

Podía asegurar que Asdrúbal tenía cierto grado de confianza hacia él, el suficiente como para encomendarle la primera guardia nocturna, junto con otro licántropo. Deshacerse de él no sería tan complicado, solo el tiempo necesario para poder buscar a Harry. Necesitaba una excusa para poder hallarlo, debía actuar rápido, pues la situación se podía complicar, hechos determinantes acababan de acontecer, tenían que derribar a los licántropos de la cima en la cual estaban encaramándose, aprovechando la caída de los mortífagos, no podía darse el lujo de andar con medias tintas o delicadezas, nada de eso, era hora de decisiones.

Vislumbro más adelante la puerta de hierro que cubría la entrada a la celda de los prisioneros. Sus pasos, de andares desgarbados resonaron levemente, aunque fue más como un tranquilo murmullo, cuando estuvo a un lado de la celda, saludo a Áyax, quien refunfuñaba con su voz grave.

- … es tan molesto, deberían mandar a alguien más para estas guardias.

Remus podría decirle que Greyback, los mandaba a ellos porque no subestimaba en lo absoluto a todos aquellos magos cautivos, pero no quería ponerlo sobre alerta – es cierto, y pensar que ahorita los otros están disfrutando de un festín, con unos suculentos y jugosos filetes – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia – supongo que no nos tocara ni un pedacito – afirmo – será en otra ocasión.

Se le hizo agua la boca a Áyax, con tan solo pensar en el banquete que se estarían dando los otros hombres lobo – y nos esperan unas largas horas de guardia – se quejo aún más.

- Sí, unos filetes nos ayudarían a tener más energía, al menos a mantenernos bien despiertos – le comento Remus.

- Podría ir por algunos, para los dos, si tú aceptas mantener la guardia solo, por unos minutos – ofreció.

- Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes, sería estupendo, no tienes de que preocuparte, abriré bien los ojos y vigilare, unos patéticos magos desarmados, no pueden hacer mucho – lo animo.

- Regresare rápidamente – Lupin esperaba contar con todo lo contrario, para que sus planes, salieran a la perfección.

Espero hasta que el hombre lobo se alejo lo suficiente, saco la llave que el guardia anterior le cediera. Tratando de evitar ser ruidoso, la introdujo en la cerradura de metal, la giro con cuidado, controlando la urgencia de actuar con rapidez. Un crujido que hizo eco se escucho amortiguadamente por el pasillo, entre abrió la puerta, dejando el espacio justo para que su esbelta figura pasara por ahí. No deseaba despertar a nadie, así que de inmediato volvió a cerrarla a sus espaldas, para impedir que la luz de las antorchas en el exterior se filtrara sobre los prisioneros.

A pesar de que estaba muy oscuro en el interior de la celda, sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras, revisando a cada uno de los que dormían. No tuvo que detenerse mucho a buscar al hijo de James, para su buena fortuna, en la negrura, se podía apreciar un destello, el cual estaba convencido, eran los platinados cabellos de Draco Malfoy, y a su lado unas largas ondulaciones cafés, las cuales atribuía a Hermione. Aunque lo más lógico era pensar que Harry estaría en el extremo opuesto al hijo de Lucius, algo le decía que lo encontraría cerca de la que era su mejor amiga. Dado que no podía darse el lujo de especular mucho, y tampoco de gastar el tiempo verificando a cada mago, tomaría esas dos opciones de base, para intentar localizar a Harry: cerca de Hermione o lejos de Draco.

Le sorprendió muchísimo cuando Tonks le informo que cuando buscase a Harry, Gabrielle y Hermione, esta última seguramente estaría acompañada del mortífago. Aunque ya pasado el asombro inicial, podía apreciar con claridad el hecho de que la amiga de Harry lograra sobrevivir tanto tiempo en captura, y sin lograr establecer contacto con ellos. Pero quien hubiera podido ver una relación no basada en el odio entre esos dos, ni siquiera el mejor hechicero experto en adivinación, pero se desviaba de su objetivo, así que elimino esas reflexiones de su mente.

Con pisadas ligeras y suaves, paso entre los cuerpos de los magos dormidos, para no despertarlos, sobretodo porque dudaba que tuvieran un sueño profundo y tranquilo, pero no tenía otra opción. Tal y como lo sospechaba, Hermione estaba dormida entre los brazos del Malfoy, sonrió un poco recordando los "efectos" del amor, esas pequeña palabra, que era tan enorme, y no conocía fronteras, vaya que si lo sabía, aun le parecía irreal que Tonks, se hubiera fijado en él. Cerca de ellos Harry, junto a la bella Gabrielle. Sabía que una de sus hipótesis debía ser certera, hizo una breve felicitación mental para si.

Se inclino hacia Harry, lo sacudió un poco por el hombro y le tapo la boca con la otra mano, no podía permitir que gritara, o algo así, todos se despertarían y se armaría el gran alboroto. El mago abrió los ojos, llenos de angustia y en su garganta se ahogaron unas palabras, cuando enfoco la vista, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lupin y su mirada se relajo.

Gabrielle se removió al lado de su novio y después levanto la mirada, para observar a Harry hablando con alguien, bueno mejor explicado, observando a otra persona, ya que no escuchaba palabras, era un murmullo, hablaban muy bajo.

Lupin levanto un dedo e hizo un gesto de silencio, Draco había sentido a alguien aproximándose, años de estar alerta, a la espera de algún ataque, sin permitirse bajar la guardia. Igual que los otros se sentó y paso su mano por la frente de Hermione que seguía dormida. Imagino que no le gustaría perderse el plan de sus amigos, así que acaricio su cuello y movió su mano a la cintura de ella, para interrumpir su sueño.

Estaba adormilada, no debería dormir tan bien, pero la relajaba el saber que Draco era solo suyo, estaban encerrados, pero al menos lo tenía a el. Dejo correr sus ojos y vio a sus amigos y a su mago despiertos, frente a Remus, se sobresalto por la sorpresa. Se enderezo de inmediato y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción.

Los cuatro estaban ya completamente despiertos y miraban con fijeza a Remus. Antes de mencionar otra cosa, de sus desgastadas túnicas, tomo cuatro varitas y se las entrego a Harry – estamos organizando un rescate, las necesitaran.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Draco.

Remus lo miro con suspicacia, debido a su gran interés en el asunto – a lo mucho en dos días – contesto a pesar de sus reservas.

Draco asintió, era lógico que la Orden del Fénix quisiera rescatar pronto a sus miembros, no sabía si ese plan también lo incluía a él. Pero no le importaba mucho, en realidad con tal de que su hermosa bruja, fuera libre y estuviera sana y salva, haría lo que fuera, así que los ayudaría a que salieran de ese agujero.

- Necesito que estén listos para cuando venga la orden, no utilicen antes sus magia, o pondrían en aviso a los hombres lobo, les daría una fecha exacta, pero no hay, solo estén alerta – los miro con seguridad y después se puso en pie.

Decidió darse prisa y salir de la celda a toda velocidad, no podía permitirse ser descubierto por Áyax, con gran sigilo paso de nuevo a los que dormían, y antes de cerrar la gran puerta, puso especial atención en que nadie hubiese despertado, parecía ser que no. Afortunadamente Harry y sus acompañantes, se localizaban en una de las esquinas más alejadas y solitarias, rogaba a Merlín que nadie los descubriera, para mayor seguridad había realizado un "muffliato".

Una mano gruesa se paso sobre el hombro de Lupin, se giro inmediatamente tratando de controlar su expresión, ante el pensamiento de haber sido sorprendido en plena confabulación de fuga. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logro mantener a raya su reacción, y lo consiguió sin un rastro de duda.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – demando Áyax, mientras engullía un trozo de carne cruda, que saboreaba cual verdadero manjar.

- Creí haber escuchado algo – rodó sus ojos, e hizo un ademán de fastidio – pero solo eran ronquidos – por ultimo miro al interpelado.

- Sí, hiciste lo correcto – gruño, Remus respiro con alivio – no hay que subestimar a esos engreídos magos – extendió su otro brazo y le tendió un trozo de carne a Remus.

Lupin tomo el pedazo que le ofrecía, se lo llevo a la boca y con los dientes desgarro un bocado. El resto fue más sencillo de lo que el mismo imagino, Áyax no se dio cuenta de nada, así que por el momento su plan estaba a salvo.

Dentro de la celda Draco se recargo contra la pared de roca, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, solo por si acaso, no era probable que alguien los hubiera oído, pero estaría muy alerta toda la noche, por si veía algo sospechoso.

- Se esta poniendo más difícil, Fleur debe estag deshecha, tengo miedo Hagui, podguemos haceg esto, sin pegdidas que lamentag.

- De los dos tu eres la que más confianza tiene en el futuro, no te derrumbes ahora – le acaricio los nudillos.

- No es eso, es solo que pienso en quienes sufguiguían pog las pegdidas, de nuevo.

- No pienses en eso mi vida, no permitiremos que pase, suficientes fatalidades han ocurrido, como para que más nos alcancen.

Hermione se enderezo un poco y se recargo en el pecho del rubio, la esencia a fresa lo invadió. Pego sus labios a la frente de la bruja, tenía que sacarla de ahí, se agacho un poco, y deslizo sus labios hasta su oreja – saldrás de aquí – le susurro a voz casi inaudible.

Durante un buen rato no le respondió nada, le dio vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras que Draco le dijo "saldrás de aquí". Eso que significaba, que solo ella iba a salir, eso era asumir que él no. Acaso pensaba dejarla sola, o peor aun, sacrificarse. Sí, claro, como si lo fuera a permitir, eso sobre su cadáver.

A su alrededor solo había silencio, Potter y esa rubia debían estar de regreso a su intermitente sueño, en realidad quien los podía juzgar por estar en un duerme vela, si el mismo no podía conciliar el sueño. Otra vez sus ojos regresaron rodando para mirar en dirección a ella. Se encontró con su enorme profundidad, aquellos iris como chocolate, que con intensidad se clavaban en él, exigiendo algunas respuestas y de paso una que otra explicación.

- ¿Qué? – articulo con los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Como muchas veces antes, la contemplo, mientras fruncía el ceño, eso era una mala señal. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Con él? Hizo una veloz introspección en su mente, para recordar que había hecho desde que los capturaran hasta ese momento, siguió en silencio durante unos momentos más, pero no pudo encontrar alguna razón para que ella estuviera molesta, al menos no una que valiera la pena.

Desde que volvió a ver a Hermione todo había sido tan distinto. En aquellos días de colegio, durante su época de adolescente, su aversión hacia los "sangre sucia" no podía ser mayor, años de educación en su contra y un medio en el que se desarrollo con prejuicios igual de arraigados, lo llevaron a convertirse en un fiel seguidor de los principios de la pureza del linaje entre los magos.

Todo el tiempo que paso, como uno de los líderes de los mortífagos junto a su padre, se esfumo, sin darse cuenta. Se entero de que ella estaba en manos de los mortífagos por Crabbe y Goyle, en primera instancia lo guió la curiosidad, para saber de Granger. Una visita no le haría daño a nadie.

A primera vista lo golpeo algo desconocido, un "sentimiento", Crabbe estaba a punto de atacar a la bruja y en contra de todas las predicciones, incluso de si mismo, la salvo.

Sin embargo, al mirarla, no fue lo que él esperaba, habían cambios en ella, debajo de esa expresión de cautela y miedo, se escondía una faceta más fiera que las que le había conocido, además ya no era una niña, tampoco una adolescente, todo lo contrario, se encontraba frente a frente a una mujer, una con un carácter y un espíritu indomable. ¿Era eso un reto?

Cualquier tipo de prejuicio, toda su educación de tajo dejaron de atarlo, aquello se perdió en las aguas turbias y profundas del olvido, le importaron menos que una noticia muggle que leyera por equivocación. Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de protegerla, de ser su seguridad y ¿algo más?

Al principio fue muy difícil sacarla del estado de perturbación y desconfianza hacia él, en todo caso ella estaba en todo su derecho, él era su enemigo, pero no podía verla de esa manera. La obligo a sobrevivir, ¿por qué?, no entendía el motivo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que la muerte de Granger le causaría un gran dolor, pensó que se había vuelto loco, después de tantos años envuelto en una guerra.

Fue el día en que ella sonrió, por una tontería, le había regalado algo de ropa limpia y nueva, tampoco era necesario que anduviera en andrajos, a pesar de ser su prisionera. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzo sus labios, dándole un latigazo en el corazón, se quedo helado al comprender que sentía "amor" por Granger, eso debía ser, no es que hubiese sentido algo parecido por otra mujer, pero cualquiera que este vivo, puede notar la diferencia.

- Flashback –

La pelea que momentos antes acababa de tener con Lucius lo sacaba de quicio por completo, era cierto que aquella era la casa de su padre, pero el podía tener ahí a su prisionera, lo mínimo que podía darle a cambio de realizar sus sueños de grandeza, formando parte del ejercito de mortífagos. Si realmente quería sacarla de ahí, entonces se iría con ella a otra parte, y sería lo mejor.

Para variar Granger estaba con la mirada perdida, el rostro sereno y acurrucada en un rincón. Lo miro vagamente, mientras se acercaba a ella, se estremeció un poco, pero solamente eso. Se acuclillo frente a ella, agito la varita y un pequeño cesto cubierto, apareció en el espacio entre los dos – son pastelillos de calabaza, los prepararon para ti, ¿aun te gustan, no? – Los coloco en el piso con movimientos lentos – los dejare aquí.

No podía evitar mirarla con intensidad, le gustaría utilizar la legeremancia, pero sería pasarse de la raya, solo para conocer sus pensamientos, alzo una mano blanca hacia el rostro de la bruja.

La castaña golpeo la mano de Draco lejos de ella, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, eso lo hizo enfurecer, no es que hubiera tenido un día muy bueno, después la discusión y ahora esto, el rechazo dolía demasiado.

- Veo que prefieres estar en una celda que aquí – se levanto y alejo sus ojos grises de la bruja – como quieras, no tienes que aguantarme si te resulta tan desagradable – el dolor asomo a su voz – te enviare con los otros prisioneros lo más pronto posible.

Por mucho tiempo no había pronunciado palabras, no le permitía escuchar su cantarina voz – bien, entre más lejos este de ti, mejor – grito, y reprimió las lágrimas, o al menos parecía estarlo intentando, mientras lo encaraba.

Choco contra ella, sin previo aviso, sin pedir permiso y mucho menos sin haberlo planeado, se lanzo hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, rodeándola, atrapándola en sus brazos, con impaciencia alcanzo su boca, con sus labios se posesiono de los de Hermione. Por Merlín, era muchísimo más dulce de lo que había sido en sus sueños, era increíble, la sensación, la emoción y los efectos que producían en su cuerpo. ¿Realmente aquello podía llamarse amor? Una punzada intensa lo sacudió, paso la lengua por sus propios labios, percibiendo el sabor de la sangre, claro que ella lo había mordido, ¿Qué otra acción esperaba? "Resistencia".

Se aparto de la joven como si quemara, de hecho lo hacía, como una llama que encendía el fuego dentro de él, en ese momento había podido burlarse de si mismo, sino fuera porque la agonía de no ser correspondido, invadía con su pulsante dolor todo dentro de si, ¿su corazón?. Eso era lo que sentía, era algo confuso y demasiado desgarrador, dolor latente.

Hermione lo miro como si acabara de cometer una infamia, pasando una mano por la comisura de sus labios, se limpio una gota de su sangre, que él había dejado en ella, después volvió a gritarle - ¿Estas demente? ¿Qué te pasa? – se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego se puso blanca como la cera – intentas volverme loca, ¿cierto?

Draco la miro con ojos interrogantes y una expresión de frustración, intento acercarse y la bruja se alejo.

– Sí, eso es – respondió de forma brillante – me estoy volviendo loco – sonrió un poco.

- ¿Tu? – pregunto incrédula.

- Claro – aseguro – es la única explicación para esto, arrugo el cuello de su túnica, queriendo sacar algo de su pecho – o estoy en una pesadilla.

Ahora, era ella quien lo miraba con dolor, ¿estaba ofendida? – si eres tan lista Granger, una sabelotodo, ¡dame una mejor respuesta! – exigió.

- Bien, ¡Felicidades!..

- ¿Felicidades? - ¡Oh! Ya lo veía todo con claridad, su sufrimiento la hacia feliz, eso era también algo muy razonable y hasta Goyle podía haberlo entendido, ¿cómo es que una esperanza se había filtrado en su cuerpo? – al menos te sentirás mejor, teniendo conocimiento de mi tortura – termino.

- ¿Eres idiota?, felicidades, porque tu pesadilla me alcanzo – de qué hablaba – o probablemente lo idiota sea contagioso – se mordió el labio – porque, porque…

- ¿Por qué? – ahora quien gritaba era él.

- Porque quisiera obligarme a escuchar a mi cerebro y no quererte – desde el día en que la había salvado, convirtiéndose en su héroe personal, todos los sentimientos negativos, el enojo, rencor, desaparecieron y no pudo obligarse a verlo de otra manera, pero lo odiaba por eso más que antes.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿lo quería?, ¿lo amaba?, el jubilo que experimentaba, no tenía limite, término o sensación alguna que se pudiera comparar al de una experiencia anterior. Esta vez con miedo avanzo hacia ella, pero impaciente Hermione acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos, coloco sus manos en sus hombros. La sentía tan frágil, estrecho la cintura de la bruja y de nuevo se acerco a probar el sabor de sus labios, pero en esta ocasión le correspondió acariciando su boca con la de ella, que era tan suave. El rubio fue bombardeado por una oleada de emociones, que no pudo mantener bajo control, sus blancas manos subieron por la espalda de Hermione, ella recorrió sus brazos y lo empujo suavemente, el rubio se dejo arrastrar hasta caer en la colchoneta, poco después giro sobre ella, y con un ¡puff!, aparecieron sobre una suave y ancha cama, con un amplio dosel, de donde caían vaporosas cortinas.

- Mucho mejor, ¿No te parece? – le pregunto sobre su cuello, besándolo, subiendo sobre el hasta su oído.

- Definitivamente – bueno si iba a aceptarlo, al menos tenía que dejarlo bien claro, y para que negarlo, sabía que lo amaba, aunque luchara no podía arrancárselo, como la mandrágora desde la raíz.

Si eso no era el cielo debía estar muy cerca, disfrutando la gloria, un Malfoy con una impura, nadie podría oponerse, si no lo sabían.

- Quédate esta noche, descansa en mis brazos – como respuesta a la petición del rubio, ella se acomodo contra su pecho, su respiración comenzó a hacerse suave y acompasada. El inicio de muchas noches de ensueño, de calidez, dicha nunca antes probada.

_Fin flashback_

Ella intento apartarse de él, y en ese momento Draco volvió a la realidad, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada?, le sujeto la muñeca para evitar su lejanía y esta vez pregunto en voz muy baja - ¿Qué hice?, no he hecho nada malo.

La castaña se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Draco y se acerco más a su oído, para poder hablar sin ser escuchados, murmurando – aún – se separo un poco para analizar su expresión, llena de culpa, igual a la de alguien encontrado con las manos en plena fechoría – Draco Malfoy, si crees que me engañas, debes estar soñando – le susurro de nuevo, en un tono muy serio.

El dejo caer las manos, que resbalaron de su hombros a su pequeña cintura – debes irte con ellos, si me tengo que quedar, lo haré gustoso.

Frunció el ceño – si yo voy, tú también, y eso no se discute.

- Eres una necia – le comento molesto.

- Y tu continuas siendo idiota – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Aun tienes que obedecerme – le aclaro, alzando una ceja.

- Si quieres que me vaya yo sola, sin ti, te hará falta más que ese hechizo "Fidelis", porque no importa lo que tenga que hacer para quedarme encerrada en esta celda, con tal de permanecer a tu lado – entrecerró los ojos – no dudes que lo haré.

- Eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa – le aseguro, mientras le besaba, y después de eso, toda charla termino siendo un profundo beso cargado de pasión.

Con la respiración un poco acelerada se separo y le dijo – no te libraras de mi solo con una guerra - y dejo que los labios de su Draco volvieran a tocar los suyos, moviéndose a un ritmo lento, suave, delicioso.

- Descuidad Harry no es tan tonto como tu, él sabe que no se puede ganar a Hermione Granger en una discusión – Draco rodó los ojos.

- Mejor duérmete – la sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

Mientras miraba a Hermione dormir, con sus parpados cerrados y una expresión relajada en sus facciones, sus pensamientos siguieron de nuevo su propio curso. El primer obstáculo en su relación había sido él mismo, porque le costo una increíble cantidad de valor, el aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Para empezar no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con sus emociones y tampoco era que pensara mucho en ellas, no era precisamente su naturaleza como hombre eso de andar con sentimentalismos. Sin embargo no pudo negar su deseo de pasar tiempo con ella, de tocar su suave piel y probar la miel de sus labios. Se filtro en sus sistema sin darse cuenta, como una especie de enfermedad que lo hacia delirar mientras dormía, ya que en múltiples ocasiones, por no decir todas, se veía inmerso en sueños donde la castaña era la protagonista.

Cuando la cosa se puso realmente insoportable, sumándole que no le podía contar a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente, eso solo hubiera empeorado todo, fue cuando no le quedo más que reconocer que no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad, y desde luego ningún sortilegio, no, nada de eso, lo único que encontró hacia ella fue amor, el único amor que nunca sintió por ninguna mujer.

Y helo aquí, dándole vueltas a su cabeza, con pensamientos que nunca antes había considerado tener, un claro ejemplo de ello, estaba ocurriendo en ese instante mientras meditaba que posibilidad tendría de que Potter no se negara a que escapara con ellos. Estaba completamente consciente de que no eran amigos, no se llevaban bien y a decir verdad, ni siquiera se soportaban. En su situación actual podía decirse que solo se toleraban.

Pero también estaba seguro de que Potter sabía que no los traicionaría, no era un gesto de consideración hacia él, por supuesto. Todos podían deducir que lo haría por Hermione, ¿eso contaba algo?

Probablemente sino hubiese tenido una bocota tan grande durante su adolescencia, se evitaría todo esto, no pensaba pedirle disculpas a Potter, ni mucho menos, no era algo que el haría. Quizás tenía una esperanza, una posibilidad de no separarse de la bruja, a la cual amaba con locura y poca racionalidad. Después de todo Potter, era el "chico bueno", no podía hacer algo malo.

Además ahora que pensaba mejor lo que Hermione acababa de decirle, se daba cuenta que tenía razón, no había luchado tanto en vano, para mantenerse a su lado y permitir una separación a estas alturas. No por nada desafió a sus padres, les mintió y acepto una farsa con Pansy.

Hasta la fecha no se consideraba un mago miedoso y pusilánime, de hecho siempre le fascinaron los retos y buscaba impulso en las dificultades. Esta no sería la excepción, ningún licántropo le iba a impedir hacer lo que él deseaba, permanecer al lado de su bruja, tampoco Potter, o alguno de esos miembros de la orden lo podrían detener.

Le gustara a quien le gustara, Draco Malfoy se quedaría con Hermione Granger. Si ella lo aceptaba y estaba decidida a permanecer con él, no permitiría que ningún obstáculo se interpusiera, apretó el puño sobre su varita – Un Malfoy no permite que nadie lo intimide y nadie le dice que hacer "¡Cuidado, la decisión relampagueaba en sus ojos de hielo!"

FIN CAPITULO 17

,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Haber, lo primero es que este capitulo explica, que Draco y Hermione, no se enamoraron durante este fic, más bien ya estaban enamorados cuando la historia comenzó. Lo que sucede es que la actitud de Draco frente a lo otros como aquí lo dice, es para que los demás no se enteren, así no los pueden separar, eso además de que Hermione esta enamorada de Draco, pero no puede hacer todo lo demás a un lado, también hay que contar el hecho del hechizo de los brazaletes es por eso que se comporta de manera difícil con él, bueno, la verdad los dos son difíciles el uno con el otro.

En estos últimos capítulos están más unidos, porque ya lo saben quienes los rodean, entonces no hay necesidad de aparentar y pueden relajarse más. Pudiendo demostrarle cariño a la persona que amas, quien no se siente feliz.

Les comento que ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, si así es, esta historia termina, pero no sin contar también con un epilogo. La verdad cuando acabe de subirla la voy a extrañar mucho, pero como estoy pensando en otro fic, pues eso me mantendrá entretenida.

Esperen ya los capítulos finales, y agradeceré un montón sus reviews, trato de contestarlos todos, gracias, nos leemos muy pronto.


	18. SOS

**Disclaimer****:** toda la historia de Harry Potter y sus personajes, pertenece a la ingeniosa Rowling, como todos sabemos, lo único mío es la idea del fic.

En fin aquí esta la continuación, disfrútenla.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

CAPITULO 18

**S.O.S**

El desayuno estaba por llegar, uno de los guardias se los anuncio. La mecánica para alimentarlos era la misma todos lo días. Introducían un enorme caso al interior de la gran cueva, que era la celda, contenía una masa extraña, similar a una de esas pastas que suelen darles a los bebés, solo que tenía una consistencia más espesa y era de color blanco.

- ¡Guiuuuuu! – exclamo Gabrielle, al lado de Hermione.

- Sí, realmente, se ve asqueroso – la castaña compartía la opinión de la rubia, cuando Draco se acerco a ellas y llevo un poco de la masa, envuelta en un pedazo de tela, la cual había cortado a falta de cubiertos. Todos habían tenido que improvisar, si es que querían probar bocado, no era como si tuvieran servicio completo, con platos, alguien quien les sirviera y todo eso.

- Ni pienses que voy a comer esa cosa otra vez – Hermione se cruzo de brazos y le frunció el ceño a Draco, en señal de desacuerdo ante su ofrecimiento.

- Ya pasamos por esto una vez, ¿prefieres el camino fácil o difícil? – alzo una ceja.

- Bien – tomo la masa de sus manos blancas, arrebatándosela – pero será la ultima vez – agarro un poco con los dedos, lo llevo a su boca y lo mastico con demasiada fuerza, para que fuese un movimiento natural.

Gabrielle miro con desilusión hacia donde se encontraban todos los magos tratando de tomar un poco de la extraña mezcla con que los alimentaban, era un caos total, unos empujando a otros y arrebatándose lo que llevaban en las manos. Tampoco le apetecía comer nada de aquello cuando Harry salio triunfante, con su parte de la "comida". Más que por otra razón, se obligaba a si misma a comerlo por puro instinto de supervivencia.

- A comeg – le sonrió Gabrielle a Harry, en un intento de no mostrar su incomodidad ante su desayuno, y en muestra de agradecimiento por el empeño que él ponía en cuidarla.

Draco y Harry también tuvieron su buena parte de la rara comida, en la cual no querían ni pensar, por miedo a saber ¿qué era? Entre menos supieran de ella, mucho mejor, tragar sin saborear, ese era el secreto.

Después de terminar su "banquete" en silencio, los cuatro permanecieron de pie, cansados de estar sentados todo el día, en el suelo húmedo de la cueva, se miraron unos a otros, probablemente pensando en lo mismo, ¿cómo salir de ahí? ¿Cuándo sería el día? Entre más pronto mejor.

Pasaron un rato hablando de trivialidades, bueno exactamente Gabrielle y Hermione se contaron acerca de cuáles eran sus gustos en postres y la castaña se enfrasco en una larga charla sobre literatura, no podían decir nada importante, pues cualquiera podría oírlos, en caso de que soltaran los planes. La relación entre Harry y Draco no parecía mejorar, se dirigían la palabra, lo estrictamente necesario o si acaso solo para molestarse el uno al otro, como un par de chiquillos.

No es que estuvieran en un día de campo o algo parecido, pero Hermione se deslizo hasta el rubio, quedando la espalda de ella contra su pecho, para que Draco le rodeara con sus brazos, los cuales se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Todo indicaba que sería otro día de prisión, aburrido y a la espera de un futuro lleno de dudas, sobre lo que les deparaba. Pero de pronto sintió los músculos de Draco tensarse, sus puños se apretaron, aunque no retiro los brazos de su talle.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- No - ¿a qué se refería?, no pasaba nada ¿o si?

Sus compañeros se pusieron en alerta ante la pregunta de Draco, y los cuatro enfocaron su atención en escuchar, y era cierto, sonaba como un disturbio, pero así como podía ser lo que estaban esperando, de igual manera podría no ser nada, pero por si era, los cuatro de manera inconsciente llevaron una mano hasta donde escondían su varita.

Hermione se separo de su mago, se dirigió a la puerta de metal que cubría la entrada, los tres la siguieron, quería ver que pasaba en el exterior, pero la única manera era una rejilla, el problema residía en que estaba algo más arriba de lo que ella podía alcanzar. Lo pensó durante unos momentos y se encaramo a una roca que sobresalía del muro, ya estando encima, se estiro todo lo que pudo, para asomarse.

Todos los prisioneros comenzaron a notar cuando la algarabía fuera de la cueva estallo completamente, el nerviosismo en aumento empezó a inundar el ambiente. La mayoría se levanto en dirección a la puerta, tratando de averiguar la causa de todo el alboroto, la muchedumbre empujaba a la buja castaña, tratando de echar una ojeada, era un caos, unos jalando otros tratando de alcanzar la rejilla y mirar, no les importaba si tiraban o pisaban a alguien, se convirtió en una multitud descontrolada, donde unos arremetían contra los otros. Hermione trato de aferrarse al filo de la pared de roca, pero sus dedos resbalaron y cayo entre la muchedumbre de magos. Intentaba protegerse con los brazos, empujando con ellos a quienes la rodeaban, para evitar ser aplastada.

Cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado entre el peso de los demás, una sensación parecida a estar debajo de una prensa. Estaba decidida a resistir, hasta que todo terminara, sin embargo sintió unas manos que la estiraban, entonces vino otro tirón y por fin estuvo fuera de la multitud, respiro un par de veces con agitación, para después calmarse en los brazos de Draco.

- Gracias – exclamo ella casi sin aliento, y temblorosa.

- No hay porque. Pensé que te convertirías en puré de bruja – sonrió.

- Aun no podrás liberarte de mí, ni en tus sueños – alzo las cejas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué opinas?, ¿será lo que estábamos esperando? – pregunto Harry.

Hermione lo medito unos segundos – puede ser, no estoy muy segura, necesitamos alguna prueba más tangible, pero todo ese ajetreo entre los hombres lobo, no es normal, ¡prepárense! - Los otros tres asintieron.

Estaban tratando de acercarse un poco más hasta la entrada, Draco tenía grandes deseos de utilizar magia y apartarlos a todos de su camino con un solo disparo, pero se contuvo ante semejante impulso. El y Harry se unieron para abrirles paso a Hermione y Gabrielle, al llegar hasta casi tocar la puerta de metal, las chicas se colocaron entre ambos jóvenes y se dispusieron a escuchar.

Las dos brujas estaban pegadas a la puerta, descifrando los sonidos en el exterior, cuando algo distrajo la atención de Hermione, era una chispa plateada que flotaba en el aire, ¿de dónde provenía?, la contemplo fijamente, hasta que se decidió a alzar la vista, y abrió los ojos con estupor, no era una chispa plateada, sino muchas, además eran parte del halo perteneciente a un "patronus". Grito por la emoción y el alivio al darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – de inmediato le pregunto Draco, algo alarmado.

La castaña busco hasta poder encontrar de nuevo su voz, las palabras salieron con más potencia de la que esperaba - ¡Un patronus! – Harry y Gabrielle se giraron a mirarla con rapidez.

- La señal, pog fin – aseguro la rubia.

- ¡Cúbranse! – les advirtió Harry, su novia junto a Hermione y Draco se alejaron, se agacharon, Draco inclinado sobre la castaña - ¡bombarda! – exclamo y la puerta de metal fue derribada, los otros magos que la rodeaban trataron de evitar los daños, en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Harry apenas si dio tiempo de que se dieran cuenta del sobresalto, pues ya se encontraba a un lado de Gabrielle – es hora de marcharnos – le lanzo una mirada a su amiga y esta se la correspondió, pero de inmediato llevo sus ojos cafés a los grises, color hielo de Draco.

- Es hora – le lanzo una significativa sonrisa a su mago – habían emprendido camino a la salida, pero Harry la detuvo.

- ¿Espero que sepas lo que haces con respecto a Malfoy? – le espeto.

- Lo se – afirmo – nunca dejare atrás a alguien importante para mi, si esta en mis manos evitarlo, lo haré – afirmo nuevamente, con cierto filo en las palabras de su respuesta.

¿Por qué tenia que ayudar a Malfoy? Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en esa celda, se repitió minuto tras minuto que lo ayudaría por Hermione, pero no entraba en su sistema, así lo tuviera frente a él, como si fuera un espejo, nada, era demasiado bizarro y no podía ver a Draco como un ¿colega?, ¿amigo?, ¿mago que luchaba por la misma causa?, ¿no mortífago? No, y no, si por el fuera, se quedaba ahí y que se las arreglara como pudiera. Sin embargo después de todas las que le debía a Hermione, no podía negarse, tendría que tomar ese riesgo, solo esperaba que su amiga tuviera razón.

- No necesito niñera Potter, por si no lo sabes, mejor ocúpate en salir se aquí a salvo. Claro que si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedirmela – sonrió con socarronería – tal vez te la de, si la pides amablemente – ensancho más la sonrisa.

Harry estaba que echaba humo, Gabrielle miro a Hermione, quien puso los ojos en blanco y luego los rodó, para mirarla en señal de lo que parecía ser un "nunca cambiara eso", pero le parecía muy raro, nunca había visto a su novio llevarse tan mal con alguien.

- ¿Harry Potter? – se acercaron cuatro magos y dos brujas al mencionado.

- ¿Si?

- Somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix en Irlanda, venimos a ayudar y fuimos capturados, también, ¿el disturbio es una misión de rescate?

- Así es, debemos darnos prisa – apunto Harry.

- Podemos ayudar en eso – aseguro el hombre.

Harry no estaba muy seguro, pues no tenían su varita y sería una misión kamikaze enfrentarlos a los lobos sin magia, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa – nosotros iremos por delante, para abrir camino, ustedes encárguense de que todos los que quieran escapar puedan salir, no se vayan a separar y no dejen que ninguno se atrase. ¿Entendido? – los otros asintieron, y el hombre alto, moreno y de unos 40 años se separo.

El mago irlandés se alejo de la multitud enloquecida de prisioneros, se aclaro la garganta, con voz potente y firme dijo – aquellos dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para salir de aquí, pueden unir se a nosotros.

La mayoría de los prisioneros lo miraban con la indecisión escrita en sus rostros, el salir era peligroso, pero igual lo era quedarse ahí, ninguna de las dos opciones aseguraba quedar ileso o vivo. Unos tardaron un poco en decidirse, pero optaron por unírseles, otros estaban temerosos y corrieron a resguardarse y algunos mortífagos, no confiaban en los magos de la Orden del Fénix, decidieron salir por su cuenta, encargándose de limpiar su camino ellos mismos, de la manera que fuera.

- Potter y yo tomaremos los flancos, tu y Gabrielle tomen la posición del centro, debemos avanzar lo más rápido posible – le dijo Draco a Hermione.

Harry gruño ante las ordenes de Draco – Hagui, es la mejor opción, es ahoga o nunca – Gabrielle sabía que era la mejor oportunidad.

La bruja castaña se coloco entre Draco Y Gabrielle, los cuatro salieron con determinación de la celda, los demás se disponían a seguirlos. En el exterior, el pasillo parecía estar solo, hasta que de la nada saltaron unos hombres armados con lanzas, espadas y escudos. Era muy extraño ver a los lobos en su forma humana, listos para atacar sin magia. Uno de ellos se arrojo al flanco izquierdo, para dar una estocada a Harry - ¡Levicorpus! – murmuro Draco, Harry giro solo para darse cuenta que Malfoy lo había salvado, lo cual hizo que su expresión fuera más de horror que de alivio.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia – No te preocupes, no espero ningún "gracias" Potter.

Harry bufo, pero se concentro de nuevo, tres de los otros hombres se lanzaron sobre ellos, listos para atestar unos buenos golpes con sus armas – ¡Desmaius! – exclamo Gabrielle, quitando a uno del camino.

- Petrificus totalus – lanzo un rayo la varita de Harry.

- Wingardium leviosa – Hermione sostuvo unos momentos al hombre en el aire, después, lo dejo caer de golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

Quedaban otros tres, que les hacían frente, se disponían a encargarse de ellos, cuando cayeron al piso, dejando ver a Fred y Lupin detrás de ellos, el primero sostenía su varita, el segundo una roca, con la cual acababa de golpear a uno de los licántropos armados.

- Es bueno verlos completos – sonrió Fred.

- Síganme, hay que salir – concluyo Remus, sin dilación. Mientras busco entre sus ropas viejas, hasta que por fin encontro su varita.

Viéndolo bien, fuera de la cueva en la que estaban encerrados, la realidad era que esa caverna parecía un agujero sin salida, que grandioso era contar con alguien como Remus, que la conocía a la perfección, eso hizo sentir a Hermione un poco más de seguridad al respecto. ¿Pero donde estaban los demás?

Draco pensaba en el camino que habían tomado mientras seguían a ese licántropo, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, en teoría se veía muy seguro y despejado, su incomodidad residía en el hecho de que en lugar de salir de la caverna, se estaban adentrando, ¿sería un atajo?, al menos eso esperaba. No podría haber otra razón, dado que ellos eran muy leales, no como los mortífagos, solo le quedaba seguirlos, por el bien de Hermione.

- ¿A dónde nos diguijimos? – pregunto Gabrielle a Remus, casi como si pudiese leer la mente del rubio.

- Tenemos que rodear por este camino, los otros están cerrados por los licántropos y con todos estos magos indefensos, sin magia, no llegaríamos muy lejos, no, si queremos ayudarlos – aclaro Lupin.

Todo parecía ir bien, según lo que había dicho Remus, hasta que se toparon con una encrucijada en el camino. No debería existir ningún problema, en cuanto a que sendero tomar, pero de una de las cuevas salio Asdrúbal, con una antorcha en la mano izquierda y un mazo con picos en la otra.

- Remus – casi rugió el hombre de complexión atlética, era musculoso, moreno y tenía el cabello largo, enmarañado, lo cual le daba una apariencia más salvaje y atemorizante, igual que los demás usaba andrajos – no saldrás de aquí, miserable traidor, pagaras con tu vida.

Lupin sostuvo la varita y se perfilo para atacar, Harry y sus acompañantes se prepararon también para hacerlo, Remus alzo una mano para detenerlos – no es necesario, yo me puedo encargar de él.

Los otros magos retrocedieron un poco, podrían irse y dejarlos en su batalla, pero nadie sabía el camino, a través de las cuevas, definitivamente necesitaban a Remus, y lo único que podían hacer era quedarse mirando.

- Claro, debí esperarme esto de alguien como tú, un cobarde que tiene demasiada confianza en su magia – se carcajeo con cinismo.

- No necesito de la magia para derrotarte – Lupin lucía muy calmado, guardo la varita en uno de sus bolsillos, en su cintura colgaba una funda, de la cual desenvaino una espada de hoja gruesa.

- ¿Acaso se trata de un duelo? – pregunto Hermione.

- Precisamente, un duelo entre licántropos – respondió Draco, mientras entrecerraba los ojos para observar a los duelistas.

Asdrúbal anclo la antorcha entre unas rocas y la pelea comenzó, alzo el mazo y lo empujo con las dos manos, Lupin se limito a esquivar los golpes, los cuales dejaron huecos visibles en el suelo de piedra.

- Esto es tan barbarico – se quejo la castaña enfurruñada.

- Orgullo masculino – le susurro Draco al oído, mientras besaba su mejilla, ella aprovecho el gesto para quedarse al lado de su querido mago.

Por la complexión de Asdrúbal, podría pensarse que no era tan ligero como Remus, pero no era así, de hecho los dos realizaban ataques bastante veloces. Lupin comenzó a bloquear los ataques del mazo con la hoja de su espada, pero cada vez que lo hacía perdía terreno. Con cada golpe su contrincante ganaba confianza.

Hermione y Harry, habían comenzado a ponerse más nerviosos de la cuenta, la bruja se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que había comenzado a sangrarle un poco, por su parte Harry se inclinaba con tanta vehemencia hasta los dos que luchaban, que casi se caía, Fred lo tomo del hombro – ten más confianza en el – le aconsejo el gemelo.

Draco abrazo a Hermione por la cintura, pero sin dejar de sostener su varita, le beso los labios – no hagas eso – ella supo exactamente a que se refería cuando el beso la obligo a probar el salado sabor de su propia sangre.

La pelea se veía muy cerrada, Asdrúbal bloqueaba la ofensiva de Remus y solo se escuchaban los golpes del acero, cuando el atacante de Lupin volvió a embestirlo, este perdió el equilibrio, debido a la fuerza impresa en la colisión.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, Harry se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo, cuando de un salto, Remus se puso en pie y con un certero golpe, la hoja de su espada corto el pecho de Asdrúbal. El herido soltó el mazo, que con un estridente sonido cayo al suelo, retumbando en todo el lugar.

Lupin se acerco al otro licántropo, que se retorcía en el suelo, mientras con sus manos sujetaba su herida, conteniendo el sangrado – No tengo ninguna intención de acabar con tu vida, durante mucho tiempo fuimos camaradas – fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico a Asdrúbal, antes de agitar la varita y atarlo.

Los magos estaban pasmados, ante el inesperado encuentro bélico, pero Fred, de inmediato se encamino hacia Lupin, Gabrielle sacudió un poco a Harry para que saliera de su trance, él respiro profundamente y dijo – tenemos que continuar – se dirigió a los magos que los seguían.

Hermione se acerco a su amigo – Harry, Remus sabe lo que esta haciendo – el muchacho asintió y se encamino con Gabrielle, siguiendo a Fred. Draco empujo a la castaña por la cintura y todos hicieron lo mismo, dejando atrás el estrés de la batalla acontecida.

Lupin había tomado la antorcha que Asdrúbal cargaba, se la había dado al mago irlandés, para que él, así como los otros magos sin varita, pudieran alumbrar por donde iban pisando. En ese momento caminaban por un estrecho y oscuro túnel, el que eligieron según las sindicaciones que Remus les diera. Los cuatro jóvenes magos sostenían sus varitas delante de ellos, iluminando, sus pasos en el sendero que parecía boca de lobo.

- Desagadable – murmuro Gabrielle, mientras se quitaba una enorme telaraña de sus rubios y sedosos cabellos.

Hermione iba tan concentrada en lo que los rodeaba, que piso una roca y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de repente al suelo. Draco que se encontraba a un lado de Harry, se detuvo, regreso sobre sus pasos, hasta estar junto a la joven castaña. La bruja ya tenía una rodilla apoyada para ponerse de pie, el rubio la tomo de la cintura y la alzo, hasta levantarla, la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella desvió los suyos hacia su derecha – también deberías vigilar por donde caminas – le dijo con voz algo sombría, la sostuvo por unos momentos más y regreso a la cabeza del grupo junto a Harry, Fred y Lupin.

Era bastante bochornoso hacer gala de su torpeza en momentos como esos, era bien sabido por todos el hecho de que a ella no le gustaban los deportes, pero eso era una exageración, sin embargo con esa iluminación, quien la podía culpar, además que estaba un poco angustiada por la situación. Bien no era solo un poco, sino muchísimo, ¡NO!, tenía que enfocarse y no divagar.

Un ruido delante de ellos la trajo de vuelta a donde estaba, dirigió su vista a los magos frente a ella, se habían puesto en guardia y sostenían sus varitas mágicas en ristre, listos para enfrentarse a quien fuera. Una luz se acercaba hacia ellos, pequeña y con una potencia media, conforme se aproximaba se percataron de que no era una lucecita, se trataba de tres. Todos se quedaron quietos, a la espera de saber que cosa era aquello, esa oscuridad en el túnel no les favorecía nada.

Otro sonido, el de un golpe, Fred había salido despedido por los aires, chocando contra la pared rocosa del túnel, el impacto retumbo con un eco vibrante, Hermione corrió hasta el Weasley, el cual estaba un poco aturdido, pero de inmediato grito – ALTO – antes de que Draco, Remus o Harry contraatacaran.

Los otros magos lo miraron como si el golpe le hubiese afectado algo en la cabeza – es Rachel – dijo agradecido de que los otros escucharan.

Un grito se ahogo, proveniente de las otras dos luces, que ahora se encontraban más cerca. Por fin pudieron apreciar de quienes se trataba. Quien había lanzado el hechizo contra Fred, fue Rachel, la cual al darse cuenta que ataco al hermano de su novio, se horrorizo, llevándose las manos al rostro. Las otras dos luces, salían de las varitas que sostenían Angelina y Tonks.

- Lo siento muchísimo, debí de verificar antes de atacarte – Rachel le hablaba a Fred, apenadísima, también camino hasta el.

Angelina salio disparada hacia Fred y prácticamente empujo a Hermione, aunque no fue intencional, cuando se percato del hecho se disculpo, y por su parte comenzó una inspección, para verificar el estado físico de su novio. Paso las manos por la túnica del pelirrojo, lo único que encontró fue un agujero en las ropas del joven, como si hubiera sido quemado, fuera de eso, se encontraba perfectamente, ni un solo rasguño.

Rachel tenía una expresión llena de ansiedad mientras observaba como su amiga examinaba a su novio, al cual ella le disparo – hace falta más que eso para acabar con un Weasley – Fred le sonrió a la nerviosa novia de su gemelo. La chica se relajo un poco, después de comprobar que su cuñado estaba sano y salvo.

Tonks estaba muy atenta a la situación, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, en cuanto paso el hecho, sin mayores complicaciones, se abalanzo a abrazar a Remus – gracias a Merlín que están bien, le dio un discreto beso en la mejilla y continuo hablando – dejamos a unos hombres lobo que nos atacaron, los atamos y metimos en una jaula.

Lupin estaba más rojo que un tomate, se sentía cohibido ante las demostraciones públicas de afecto de su amada bruja de cabello color fucsia. Se sentía como un adolescente, en sus mejores tiempos y ciertamente ya no lo era, además el que un montón de magos los observaran, aumentaba su sonrojo, pero trato de ignorar esto ultimo - ¿cómo llegaron hasta este túnel?

- Lo cierto es que nos perdimos, esta es una verdadera trampa mortal – aseguro Tonks, mientras retiraba sus brazos del cuerpo de Remus.

Angelina ayudo a Fred a ponerse en pie, aunque estaba un poco dolorido por el golpe, no tenía nada grave, Rachel demasiado apenada, levanto la varita mágica del suelo, le tendió la mano, para dársela a su cuñado – en verdad no quise lastimarte, con lo oscuro que esta este túnel, pensé que eran unos licántropos o hasta mortífagos – le comento en voz baja.

- Le pudo pasar a cualquiera, no es para tanto Rachel – Fred acepto las disculpas y trato de tranquilizar la consciencia de la bruja, tomo su varita y sacudió su túnica lentamente.

- Debemos seguir adelante – Draco corto el momento emotivo.

- Es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Lupin.

Bueno el encuentro accidentado había tenido sus ventajas, ahora tenían más varitas de su lado para poder salir de ese agujero. Nuevamente se colocaron al frente aquellos que podían proveer luz, gracias a su magia.

El túnel empezaba a ponerse más estrecho y Hermione se pego más al rubio, el camino estaba volviéndose más escabroso, había algunos huesos que crujían bajos sus pies, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlos. La lógica le decía que tenían que pertenecer a animales que los licántropos casaban, al menos eso esperaba, que no fueran esqueletos humanos, la sola idea le repugnaba y asustaba. Extendió su mano y busco la seguridad en la de Draco.

El rubio sintió los dedos de su bruja en su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan valiente, decidida y tenía un carácter fuerte. En ocasiones como estas, las cuales podía contar con los dedos de la mano, mostraba su lado más vulnerable, la sentía tan temerosa como cualquier otra chica. Curioso, eso solo hacia que la quisiera más, todas sus facetas le encantaban, todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser sentían una atracción desmedida hacia ella. De pronto ardió en él, el deseo de besarla, pero lo controlo, no era una buena idea en ese lugar.

Al fin vislumbraron una luz, eso tenía que ser la salida, el relativo silencio fue interrumpido por Lupin – este camino lleva a la cámara de Greyback, así que estén atentos.

La iluminación los invadió cuando estuvieron fuera del túnel, provenía de un gran número de antorchas, clavadas en las paredes de roca, en la primera línea se colocaron los magos que poseían varitas, el resto se desplegó detrás de ellos, permaneciendo en la retaguardia, a la espera.

Todos pasaron la vista alrededor de la cámara, y se quedaron helados, en el extremo contrario a donde se encontraban, había dos sujetos enfrentándose, Moody y Greyback, alrededor de la habitación yacían varios cuerpos, de los que suponían eran seguidores de Fenrir. Desde luego no estaban muertos, solo inconscientes, en la Orden del Fénix, no eran ningunos asesinos.

Los magos tenían la vista clavada en la pelea de Alastor contra el líder de los hombres lobo. El ojo mágico del auror giraba sin parar, vigilando al licántropo, en esta lucha, Fenrir no podía utilizar su forma de lobo, pues estaban en pleno día, además de que no era noche de luna llena. Eso lo tenía más irritado de lo normal, estaba esperando un ataque por parte de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, pero no de inmediato.

Greyback se sentía desprotegido, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, había sacado una espada doble. Una en cada mano, Moody sonrió ante la exhibición de habilidad por parte del licántropo, no se iba a dejar asombrar por eso, durante su vida había presenciado muchas cosas, como para dejarse intimidar. Decidió a iniciar la ofensiva y lanzo - ¡desmaius! – para hacer una prueba.

Unió la espada, girándola tan rápidamente que formo un escudo, ante el asombro de todos, el disparo fue rechazado – no pensaste iba a ser tan fácil, mago – escupió Fenrir.

Justo como lo esperaba Moody, empezó a caminar en círculos – esa no era una simple espada doble, bloqueaba la magia, pero no sería derrotado. Su ojo estaba atento y cuando el licántropo se lanzo contra el, solo se escucho un choque, el hechizo que Alastor empleo fue silencioso, un potente escudo que detuvo en seco a Greyback, como una barrera de acero.

Estaban tan absortos en aquella batalla, que no se habían movido, deberían avanzar, aprovechar la oportunidad que les daba el auror. No se percataron de que uno de los otros licántropos que había estado inconsciente se levanto, traía un hacha de guerra, que sujeto con fuerza en alto y la dejo caer, para partir la cabeza de Harry, quien al igual que los otros no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Gabrielle lanzo un grito agudo, al ver aquella arma dirigirse a ellos, más específicamente a su novio. Harry se quedo clavado en donde estaba, estupefacto, el cuerpo no le respondía y parecía que los otros estaban en el mismo estado. Fred paso como borrón rojizo frente a todos y cayo sobre el atacante de Harry, golpeo la mano del licántropo contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza, el hacha se deslizo por el piso, el sujeto se removió, tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo y de paso quitarse el peso del Weasley de encima - Everte statum - Fred esta vez actuó usando magia, lanzándolo, para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Para asombro de los magos, no fue el único hombre lobo que se había recuperado, otros alzaban sus armas contra ellos. Tenían más resistencia de lo que pensaron en un principio, se pusieron en guardia y los desarmados se replegaron.

Greyback se trepo en una roca, por encima de Alastor, este ultimo le disparo y la pared de piedra, tembló, haciendo que varios pedazos de esta cayeran. De inmediato Moody comprendió que pretendía el licántropo, utilizar su propia fuerza contra ellos, la única solución era predecir sus movimientos antes de que los realizara.

El ojo mágico giraba de lado a lado, Alastor de pronto estuvo fuera de la visión de Fenrir, y apareció detrás de él, son un sordo "puff" - Flipendo - el licántropo salio disparado por los aires de improviso y cayó en el otro extremo de la cueva. El auror se movió de inmediato de su posición, un cuchillo resbalo en la pared, exactamente donde había estado parado Moody.

Hermione acababa de descontarse a un licántropo, para evitar que se acercara más a los magos que ayudaban a escapar. En su visión periférica algo se movió, de forma instintiva retrocedió, pero no fue suficiente, un agudo dolor recorrió su brazo – ahhhh – exclamo un leve quejido, conteniendo el resto. La espada que sostenía el hombre lobo, alcanzo a rozarle. La hoja afilada abrió una herida, de la cual brotaba la sangre, comenzando a manchar su manga, el licántropo se disponía a terminar el ataque que no pudo lograr en primera instancia.

La castaña estaba en el suelo, presionando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, para evitar la hemorragia, veía la nueva embestida, soltó la herida y apunto con la varita - Sectumsempra - escucho, el hombre lobo se desplomo, dejando ver a Draco detrás de él.

- Desgraciado, licántropo – le arrojo al hombre lobo que ataco a su Hermione y aun se dio el lujo de lanzarle otro hechizo – Melofors – convirtiendo la cabeza del licántropo en calabaza.

Se agacho junto a ella, le quito la mano con la que presionaba la hemorragia, la examino cuidadosamente para no lastimarla, paso sus dedos son suavidad por su brazo – No es muy profunda – suspiro aliviado – no te muevas – sostuvo con una mano, la varita y murmuro – sanare.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, no tenía la menor idea de que Draco conociera ese tipo de hechizos curativos, pero siempre había sido una caja llena de sorpresas, y agradecía que poseyera esos conocimientos, porque una herida de ese tipo era muy dolorosa. Movió el brazo, cerciorándose de que estaba bien y no tenía ni rastro de la abierta que le hiciera la hoja de la espada.

En que momento un hombre lobo se atrevió a lastimar a Hermione, si por el fuera, estaría muerto, pero no podía darle otro motivo a Potter para que se interpusiera entre ellos. Afortunadamente no había sido nada que no pudiese solucionar, de otra manera ni todos juntos le impedirían darle el castigo que merecía esa bestia. El pánico lo invadió cuando la vio sangrando, el corazón le dio un vuelco, dejo de pensar con frialdad – ahora no hay problema – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, le beso la mano, después sus labios volaron hasta los de ella, presionándolos con dureza y desesperación, ella recibió el beso y pero lo separo con cuidado, ¿no tenían que correr por sus vidas?

Harry y Fred terminaron de atar a los últimos licántropos que habían dejando inconscientes, no les permitirían la oportunidad de otro ataque por sorpresa. Moody y Tonks les quitaron las armas, las desaparecieron para dejarlos indefensos.

Alastor se dirigía por ultimo hasta donde estaba Greyback inconsciente, para amarrarlo junto con sus seguidores. Pero todo fue un truco, a gran velocidad dio saltos por toda la cueva, aunque nadie entendía la razón, ¿intentaba escapar? Cuando se detuvo, erguido al lado de una antorcha, la tomo con una sonrisa demente en su cara, la lanzo y el fuego empezó a extenderse en todo el lugar.

Esas eran las intenciones de Greyback, incendiarlo todo, si iba a caer, no se iría solo, se llevaría a todos con el. Había vaciado algunas botellas de licor, con las que celebraban su victoria, por eso el fuego de la antorcha se transformo rápidamente en llamas que rodeaban a los magos, dispuestos a devorarlos. Fenrir comenzó a burlarse – salgan de aquí, ¿si es que pueden?, sin su magia, son unos incompetentes, no podrán salvarse todos.

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

FIN CAPITULO 18

* * *

En realidad, creo que en este capitulo esta todo bastante claro, aunque hablare un poco del hecho de poner a los licántropos usando armas, ellos decidieron no utilizar magia, ya que prefieren su naturaleza como hombres lobo, así que sus luchas son cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque hacen trampa verdad.

Se preguntaran como van a poder competir las espadas con la magia, bueno, como lo explico, tal vez muchas veces en el capitulo, no todos tienen su varita mágica con ellos para defenderse, y pues el que los seguidores de Greyback sean buenos guerreros, no quiere decir que los magos también, ahí es donde se equilibran las cosas, por eso no pueden escaparse así como sin nada.

Espero que les haya gustado, y leeré sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo, y si solo pasaron y lo leyeron, igual muchas gracias.


	19. Ciclo cerrado

**Disclaimer****:** toda la historia de Harry Potter y sus personajes, pertenece a la ingeniosa Rowling, como todos sabemos.

El ultimo capitulo (esto se acaba snif, snif). No les entretengo.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

CAPITULO 19

**CICLO CERRADO**

Ciertamente se habían descuidado, confiándose y de paso cayendo en la treta de Greyback, quien se burlaba a carcajada abierta, como si estuviera completamente desquiciado, y la verdad era, que nadie dudaba que hubiera perdido la razón hacia bastante tiempo.

Fenrir sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo, el incendio se extendió por las dos únicas y posibles salidas, los magos se habían alejado de las lenguas de fuego, concentrándose en el centro de la cámara, habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos, pero a pesar de que podían aplacar el fuego en algunas zonas, no era suficiente para sofocarlo y volvía a avivarse.

- No estamos logrando nada – exclamo exasperada Tonks.

- En un momento así, seguía muy útil el aspilates de Geoge – comento Gabrielle.

- Sí, eso es – le dijo emocionado Fred.

- En qué nos va a servir si lo tiene George – pregunto Hermione.

Todos miraban a Fred, entre confundidos y esperanzados, saco un objeto de su bolsillo, era como una lamparita, la agito, después la encendió, un haz luminoso surgió de esta – aquí colacuerno a sparky, sparky responda – dijo Fred, y todos quedaron con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Qué sucede colacuerno? – respondió un muy agitado George, corriendo, no se trataba de ninguna broma de los gemelos, era un comunicador, de hecho en la luz, podían apreciar el rostro del Weasley.

- Necesitamos ayuda sparky, estamos a punto de ser rostizados – la respuesta le salio en un tono un poco más serio, al menos para tratarse de Fred.

- Bien colacuerno, ¿cuál es su posición?

- Estamos en la cámara de Greyback.

- Perfecto colacuerno, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra – Fenrir había empezado a tirar rocas a los magos, desde donde se encontraba, y Fred se movió.

- Déjenmelo a mi – dijo Tonks - ¡Expecto patronum! – el patronus de la bruja salio disparado a través del fuego para encontrar a George.

Hermione se replegó más, el incendio comenzaba a cerrarse, no pudo contener toser, el humo empezaba a volverse más denso, la bruja se cubrió la boca, y se agacho, para poder respirar aire más limpio. Los otros magos hicieron lo mismo, ya que empezaban a sentir el espeso humo en sus gargantas, convirtiéndose en un obstáculo para sus pulmones, al inhalar.

Por su parte Greyback seguía igual de histérico, reía sin parar, burlándose de los magos, que dejaría fritos como un bocadillo. En medio de la situación, con todo, resultaba bastante molesto, estar soportando a ese lunático.

- Desmaius - Moody disparo al líder de los hombres lobo, quien ya rebasaba por mucho los limites de la cordura, ponía a todos más exasperados de lo que el fuego los tenía, el licántropo se desplomo, y Alastor le ato con ayuda de otros hechizo.

- Usen algo de ropa para cubrirse la boca, y nariz – les grito Remus.

Todos hicieron lo que Lupin les ordenaba – colacuerno, habla sparky, el patronus de Tonks nos ha encontrado. Ya vamos para allá.

- Sparky date prisa, ya me siento como cena navideña.

- No estoy segura de que esto funcione – dijo Hermione, más para si misma que para otros. Se levanto, conteniendo la respiración, sostuvo en alto la varita, exclamo con voz clara y firme – Cancelli aeris - alrededor de los magos se formo un barrera, que mantenía el fuego a raya, además de que el aire estaba siendo purificado, llenando el interior de la media burbuja de oxigeno.

La mayoría inhalo profundamente, tratando de aliviar el caliente ardor en sus pulmones, pero una voz penetro en su momento de paz – esto no aguantara mucho – se trataba de Draco, quien señalo el hecho de que el fuego estaba provocando que la barrera retrocediera, la media burbuja se encogía.

- Mas vale que George, llegue pronto, o solo encontrara una buena carne asada – Tonks trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Un murmullo general se extendió, ya los magos estaban aceptando que no saldrían de esa cámara, más que chamuscados. Pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aun se mantenían optimistas, de peores situaciones se habían escapado, como para perder los ánimos.

- Colacuerno, estamos aquí, detrás del muro de fuego – el comunicador que Fred sostenía centello, la imagen de George, los hizo sentirse mejor – voy hacia ustedes – y corto la comunicación.

Detrás de ellos apareció George, cruzando el fuego, con la tranquilidad de caminar bajo una suave llovizna. No sufrió ni una sola quemadura, las lenguas de fuego eran incapaces de tocarlo, ni una sola de ellas pudo posarse sobre el. Los magos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El muchacho pelirrojo se miro de arriba abajo, pasando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, después extendió una enorme sonrisa – este aspilates es increíble – les aseguro, dándose cuenta de lo útil que era – tendré que darle un buen regalo a Luna en su cumpleaños – afirmo.

Tonks se aclaro la garganta – siento interrumpir tu gran momento, pero cómo nos vas a sacar de aquí – le pregunto.

- Bueno – miro a todos a su alrededor y detuvo sus ojos en Rachel – la verdad es que el fuego esta fuera de control, para poder apagarlo necesitamos más tiempo, pero no tenemos – puso expresión pensativa – no sin terminar como carbón.

- ¿Acaso no tienes un plan? – pregunto Gabrielle un poco alterada.

- Tranquila, de camino aquí Bill y Fleur, tuvieron algunas ideas, aunque la más viable fue… - frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto muy serio Remus.

- Usar el poder del aspilates…

- ¿Cómo? – lo interrumpió Nymphadora, los otros estaban expectantes.

- Transmitiendo el poder del aspilates, para que nos proteja a todos, y no solo a mí, haciendo una cadena mágica, es decir, emplear convergencia – concluyo.

Hermione alzo un grito ahogado, se separo de Draco, que la sostenía por los hombros y se acerco a George – sí, eso es puede…, debe funcionar – sus ojos brillaron.

- No queda otra opción - gruño Moody, para el la mejor opción sería aparecerse fuera de ahí, pero solo Lupin conocía lo suficiente el lugar para no perderse, o quedarse atorado en el intento.

- Tómense de las manos – les ordeno George.

Hermione agito la varita frente a la cabeza de la fila, quien era George – Colligatio - un hilo plateado apareció entre las manos de los magos, dándoles un vinculo mágico, la bruja sonrió complacida.

- Un excelente trabajo como siempre – la felicito Tonks – ahora, restiti - agito su varita y el hilo brillo más - no esta de sobra reforzarla – después regreso a su lugar, al lado de Remus.

Draco era el ultimo de la fila, Hermione camino hasta él, lo tomo de la mano. La media esfera ya estaba muy pequeña, apenas los cubría – Es ahora o nunca – les aviso George. Comenzó a caminar hacia el fuego con lentitud, esperando que nada saliera mal. Los magos iban tomados de las manos, cerraron los ojos, esperando sentir el ardor de las llamas en su piel, pero nunca llego. Eso solo indicaba que la convergencia había funcionado, gracias a Tonks y Hermione, el aspilates de George, los había salvado de una muerte segura, lenta y muy dolorosa. Desde luego, de paso salvaron a Greyback, y sus seguidores, a quienes unieron en la convergencia, inconscientes como estaban. No podían dejarlos ahí, para que se quemaran vivos, eso era tanto como asesinarlos con sus propias manos.

- Lo hicimos – salto Gabrielle muy emocionada, pero su expresión de alegría fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la rodearon.

- Hegmanita, estas viva - Fleur lloraba abiertamente, la felicidad que sentía al ver a Gabrielle, en buenas condiciones, la hacia dichosa, su hermana, había estado tan preocupada por ella.

- Fleg – Gabrielle le abrazo también – me alega tanto vegte de nuevo.

- Me preocupe mucho pog ti, pensando en lo que te podguía pasag.

- Fleur, te dije, que haríamos hasta lo imposible por rescatarlos – Bill las abrazo también, a su esposa y cuñada.

Ahora si que eran un numeroso grupo, pero solo los hacía más fuertes, tenían más magia a su disposición, todo parecía ir de maravilla, era miel sobre hojuelas, o tal vez solo era la sensación que se respiraba en el ambiente, ahora que todos se sentían a salvo, después de librarse de ese fuego abrasador, el cual ardía a sus espaldas, donde las rocas chirriaban ante el calor.

- Síganme, no falta mucho, para que podamos salir de aquí – confirmo Remus.

- Por fin, la verdad comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia – comento George, con una ligera nota de humor.

El camino estaba despejado, casi todos los hombres lobo, habían sido capturados – le informo Bill a los otros.

- ¿Qué pasara con ellos? - Pregunto el mago Irlandés.

- Serán encerrados en Azkaban, con cadena perpetua – afirmo Alastor.

Si bien era cierto que los licántropos habían abandonado su naturaleza de magos, para sumergirse en sus instintos, no se podía negar que la mejor opción a realizar con estos, era encerrarlos en Azkaban, pues a pesar de todo seguían siendo magos.

Todos caminaban con cautela, el camino ahora se veía menos tenebroso, lo más profundo de la cueva, que eran las cavernas que utilizaban como celdas, y la cámara donde Fenrir solía ubicarse, ya los habían pasado. Ahora el túnel estaba alumbrado por antorchas, ya no dependían de la iluminación de sus varitas, y todos respiraban con más tranquilidad, la seguridad, prácticamente podía palparse.

Las cosas estaban perfectamente hasta que al ir caminando, los pies de Hermione se despegaron del suelo, la idea que cruzo su cabeza de inmediato, fue que veía mal, seguramente era una ilusión, era probable que su mente le estuviera haciendo una extraña jugada. Trataba de convencerse de ello, cuando escucho varios grititos y exclamaciones de asombro, alzo la vista, solo para darse cuenta de que sus acompañantes, también flotaban en el aire, a pocos centímetros del suelo, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, se elevaban más.

- ¡Ahhh! – una pequeña exclamación un poco más aguda salio de la boca de Rachel, mientras agitaba los brazos como si fuera una pequeña avecilla.

- Me siento como en el espacio – se rió un poco Fred.

- Eso es normal, siempre estas en la luna – le completo George.

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? – pregunto Moody.

Nymphadora miraba arriba y abajo, después clavo sus ojos en Remus - ¿Acaso es un hechizo?

- Desde luego que es un hechizo – puntualizo Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto Harry, mirando a los otros, con expresión pensativa.

Una carcajada resonó debajo de ellos, todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el lugar de sonde provenía.

- No puede ser – suspiro Angelina.

Lupin agito sus brazos, para hacer que su cuerpo se desplazara, de esa manera esquivo una daga, que se dirigía en su dirección – eso fue suerte – gruño uno de los hombres que estaba en el piso.

- Pensaron que iba a ser tan fácil, salir de aquí. Maguitos ingenuos – le siguió el otro.

Estaban demasiado desconcertados, de nuevo los licántropos usaban magia, en su intento de derrotarlos. No podían moverse con libertad, eso definitivamente los limitaba muchísimo, así que no pudieron impedir cuando otro de los hombres se acerco para rescatar el cuerpo del inconsciente Fenrir Greyback, eso estaba poniéndose mal de nuevo.

Fred hizo una mueca, otra de sus magnificas soluciones para situaciones difíciles, acababa de aparecer en su cabeza. Mientras permanecía suspendido, de la misma manera que sus amigos y compañeros de fuga. Busco y rebusco en su bolsillo, hasta que por fin, en sus manos estuvo lo que deseaba.

Tomo el pergamino de dispersión que Luna le regalase, cerró sus ojos y pensó las palabras "disturbo", con mucha concentración, el pequeño rollo brillo. Fred abrió los ojos y grito – golpe avisa – en el instante en que la fuerza de gravedad, entro en acción otra vez, todos cayeron al suelo, una vez roto el hechizo, gracias al pelirrojo.

El licántropo que sostenía el cuerpo de Greyback cayó al suelo, aplastado bajo el peso de su líder, quedando sofocado ante el impacto. Los otros dos licántropos gruñeron, a consecuencia del fallido intento de detener a los intrusos.

- Muévete – la varita de Bill, le apuntaba al hombre que sostenía a Greyback, furioso ante la orden. Obedeció.

- Ni un paso atgas – rápidamente Fleur estaba en frente de uno de los otros y lo amenazaba con una flamante sonrisa.

El licántropo que quedaba actuó con rapidez, entes de que Alastor lo alcanzara con un disparo, rodó por el suelo arenoso de la cueva, esquivando el hechizo por milímetros – esto no ha acabado – casi aulló. En la palma de su mano sostenía una esfera, la cual arrojo con rapidez.

En el instante en que la esfera toco la pared de la cueva, exploto, los magos fueron lanzados nuevamente al suelo por el impacto. Les cayeron encima un montón de rocas, el túnel se desmoronaba sobre ellos. El aire se había vuelto más ligero, lo que indicaba que la salida estaba cerca, no como con anterioridad, donde la atmósfera era más densa.

Los otros dos hombres lobo, incluyendo el que intento rescatar a Greyback, se alejaron a todo prisa, aunque esta vez no se preocuparon tanto de su líder, como de salvar su propio pellejo. Los licántropos se unieron a resguardarse junto a su camarada.

Inmediatamente los magos se levantaron, ignorando el dolor de las heridas y golpes recibidos – Everte statum - lanzo Angelina, pero los licántropos se resguardaron a tiempo, el disparo no les dio.

Decidieron no perder tiempo, entonces los hombres lobo volvieron a sostener en sus manos los explosivos, los lanzaron con rapidez hacia la Orden del Fénix y sus rescatados.

- ¡Corran! – grito a todo pulmón el irlandés.

Era una tontería retroceder, así que emplearon todos sus esfuerzos en avanzar, tratando de esquivar explosiones, no todos tuvieron éxito, y salieron disparados. Harry choco contra la pared de roca, el golpe lo dejo sin aire, se quejo un poco sin poder evitarlo. Fred corrió en su dirección, de un jalón lo hizo levantarse, no le quedo más remedio que seguir corriendo, aunque costaba trabajo ver a través del polvo que se extendía como niebla.

- Por aquí – grito Lupin, mientras agitaba la varita encendida, encima de su cabeza, una señal para que todos pudieran ver el camino hacia la salida.

Otra sacudida y Hermione cayo al suelo, una roca se clavo en su abdomen, y no pudo contener, que un lastimero sonido escapara de su garganta. Draco llego a su lado, cuando la aparto, la castaña se llevo las manos hasta su vientre, la afilada piedra, le había perforado la piel, quizás un poco más, no parecía tan superficial, causándole daño. Se enderezo conteniendo otra queja, Draco le abrazo mientras la cueva seguía cayendo encima de ellos.

- Clipeus - el hechizo de Gabrielle, temporalmente les brindo una barrera, que les permitió avanzar con más rapidez y a salvo del derrumbe ocasionado por las explosiones.

- Más rápido – la voz de George les urgía a correr, antes de que a los licántropos se les ocurriera lanzar explosivos de nuevo.

El mago irlandés hizo que todos en fila cruzaran a gran velocidad, el tramo que se derrumbaba, una carrera a contrarreloj. Los que estaban en mejores condiciones les servían de apoyo a los más lastimados.

Hermione alzo la vista una vez que pudo contener el dolor que le causaba la herida, sus ojos escanearon el pálido rostro de Draco, se detuvieron en la brillante sangre que resbalaba por su sien, hasta el mentón – Draco – murmuro aun sin aliento, llevo su mano hasta su rostro, empapo sus dedos en el tibio liquido rojo.

- ¡POTTER! – grito con voz potente.

Estaba llamando a Harry, ¿Por qué?, ¿cuál era la razón?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, eso no indicaba nada bueno, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, ante el hecho de pensar que algo andaba mal, muy, pero muy mal.

De inmediato giro la cabeza al escuchar su apellido, era un acto reflejo. Esa voz la conocía, era la del detestable de Draco Malfoy, ¿por qué le llamaba? Nuevamente le escucho gritar su nombre – sigan adelante – les dijo a los magos que caminaban detrás de él, pero en especial se dirigía a Gabrielle y a sus amigos. Volvió sobre su camino, agitando sus manos para dispersar el polvo que flotaba en el aire, y así obtener más visibilidad.

- Malfoy – comenzó a llamarlo también, lo que le preocupaba, era que Hermione no corría junto a ellos, quizás algo le había pasado y el ignorar a Draco podía ser fatal, no cometería el error de abandonar a su amiga otra vez.

Al fin, acaso Potter pensaba tardarse toda una vida, volvió a gritar – Potter – para que pudiera seguir el sonido de su voz.

Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo, siguió caminando en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, aunque también estaba atento al derrumbe, que estaba llegando a su punto critico. A través de la cortina de tierra que nublaba su vista, pudo distinguir unas siluetas, acelero el paso, dirigiéndose a ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca los vio, se encontraban en el suelo. Draco acunaba a Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada para salir corriendo de la cueva. De un rápido salto estuvo a su lado, inclinándose hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Hermione esta herida – la señalo.

- Rápido, hay que salir, esto esta a punto de cerrarse sobre nosotros.

Draco movió la cabeza negando – no puedo – dirigió sus ojos hacia un lado, Harry siguió su mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su pierna estaba atrapada bajo una enorme roca. Harry apunto su varita hacia el obstáculo.

- Déjalo – le dijo el rubio, alzando una mano para bajar la varita de Harry – yo mismo lo hubiera hecho, pero no podré caminar aun después de quitarla.

- ¿Entonces que quieres? – pregunto, apresurándolo.

No hay tiempo para que nos saques a los dos, como tu mismo lo has dicho, este túnel esta a punto de cerrarse – señalo el techo de cueva, el cual tenía grandes zonas cuarteadas y amenazaba con clausurarse de un momento a otro – sálvala – le pidió.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada - ¡No! – alego desesperada, agarrándose con sus manos al cuello de la camisa del rubio.

Harry frunció el ceño, no le sería nada sencillo sacar a su amiga de ahí, pero sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, si solo podía salvar a uno, sería a Hermione. Aunque el hecho de que el mortífago se estuviera sacrificando por su amiga y él fuera a dejarlo ahí, le hacia sentir un cargo de conciencia extra, eso no era correcto, no era algo que en verdad deseara hacer.

- Te ordeno que vayas con Harry – dijo por ultimo.

Hermione perdió el control y termino a los gritos – Draco no lo hagas, no por favor – le suplicaba, mientras Harry trataba de ponerla de pie. La castaña se encogió un poco, debido al dolor que sentía en la herida de su vientre.

- Vamos Hermione – le dijo con voz apenada, mientras pasaba el brazo de la castaña alrededor de su cuello, y él pasaba el suyo en la cintura de su amiga, para ayudarla a caminar.

- Harry no, no quiero irme, por favor – le suplico a su amigo, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Es su decisión Hermione, no podemos hacer nada – le contesto con voz sombría, la verdad sentía mucha admiración por Draco, al verlo tan firme en su decisión, al mismo tiempo lo invadía la tristeza por su amiga.

La mente de Hermione estaba totalmente nublada por el dolor, tanto físico como emocional – Tu siempre has odiado a Draco – acuso a su amigo.

El brazo de Harry, alrededor de la cintura de la bruja tembló un poco, ante semejante afirmación – es cierto, pero nunca he deseado la muerte de nadie – le reprocho.

- Eso es mentira – definitivamente estaba desesperada – tu no querías que estuviera con Draco y mucho menos que él escapara con nosotros – gritaba.

Harry comprendió la actitud de su amiga, y le estrujaba intensamente, no quería que sufriera de esa manera, pero no tenía otra opción, no al menos una que en realidad fuera útil.

- Déjame, no voy contigo – la bruja comenzó a sacudirse con violencia en el brazo de Harry, este tuvo que detenerse un poco para sujetarla con ambos brazos, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Para estar herida, empleaba bastante fuerza en sus movimientos, tuvo que levantarla un poco del suelo, para poder desplazarla con más rapidez, antes de que quedaran atrapados junto a Draco Malfoy.

- Ya te dije que no – seguía removiéndose – Noooooo – grito con todas sus energías, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rubio, que cada vez quedaba más lejos de ella, perdiéndose en la nube de polvo.

- En verdad lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Harry, por obligarla a llegar a eso.

Draco le había ordenado irse con Harry, una loca idea destello en su nublada mente, "tecnicismos", nunca menciono nada sobre no regresar a él – lo siento mas yo – le susurro a Harry, quien asumió, ella estaba empezando a aceptar los hechos.

Cuan equivocado estaba, porque ella no se refería en absoluto a lo que su amigo creía, pronto entendió su error, en el momento en que Hermione exclamo con voz clara - fulmen - una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus manos, extendiéndose por sus brazos, causándole una sensación de adormecimiento y después la descarga le hizo soltar a su amiga. Todo era muy claro, ella le había lanzado un hechizo.

- No Hermione, no hagas esto, otra vez – le grito, alzando una mano hacia ella, pero sin alcanzar a detenerla, entonces emprendió la carrera detrás de su amiga, le parecía casi imposible que en su condición fuera capaz de tanto.

La castaña corrió con mucha velocidad, haciendo un esfuerzo y acopio de sus energías, atravesó el deslave de las rocas, esquivándolas frenéticamente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, eso le daba un empujón extra.

Llego al lado del rubio y se lanzo a abrazarlo, aun Harry corría, pisándole los talones, y estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, cuando lo inevitable sucedió, el techo de roca, colapso y cayo, interponiéndose en el camino de Harry, bloqueando su paso – HERMIONE – el grito salio como un lastimero y angustiante sonido – el mago retrocedió, alzo los brazos, en un ademán protector, mientras todo caía frente a el.

¿Acaso las rocas los habían aplastado?, ¿estaban muertos? NO, no podían estarlo, se inclino frente al muro de piedra, construido en pocos segundos por el amontonamiento de las rocas. Recibía constantes golpes, pero a decir verdad no los sentía, la polvareda le impedía ver, aunque sus ojos estaban empañados de todas formas.

- Harry, ¿por qué te has quedado atrás? – una voz resonó a sus espaldas, era George.

- Hermano, ¿qué te hizo regresar? – le interrogo Fred.

- Hermione – respondió con una voz que no le resultaba en absoluto familiar, no parecía la suya.

- ¿Donde esta? – la preocupación asomo en la pregunta de Fred.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados en su rostro, acompañados de una expresión que daba lastima, solo de mirarlo – hay que sacarla, esta atrapada detrás de esas rocas – señalo la montaña frente a ellos.

Los gemelos congelaron sus expresiones – Harry, creo que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo – le comento Fred, y esta era una de las ocasiones en las cuales sonaba tan serio, que parecía estar hablando con alguien más, eso solo hizo que la realidad lo golpeara con toda su dureza.

- Sino salimos de aquí, en este instante, quedaremos atrapados, o peor – dijo la última palabra con un tono muy vago, quitándole importancia.

Lo cierto era que Harry estaba en shock, incapaz de moverse, por segunda ocasión le había fallado a Hermione, no tuvo lo necesario para entenderla, para dejarla al lado de la persona que amaba, ese "mortífago", bueno Draco Malfoy, se presiono a pensar en el nombre, como si se tratase de cualquier otro. Repentinamente parpadeo, percatándose de que el entorno pasaba borroso a sus costados.

Fred y George, habían tomado a Harry, cada uno de un brazo. A toda velocidad, se desplazaron por el túnel, sacando a su amigo junto con ellos. Después de correr en un tramo considerable, divisaron la luz, era la salida, apresuraron aun mas sus pasos. Un destello les lastimo los ojos, los cerraron un poco, pero segundos después se acostumbraron a la brillante luz del sol, contemplando lo que estaba fuera de la cueva, detrás de ellos un rugido y la entrada quedo totalmente bloqueada.

- Pensé que no lo lograrían – suspiro Angelina.

- Yo también – le confirmo George.

- Hagui – Gabrielle corrió hacia el, coloco una mano su rostro - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hermione y Draco, quedaron atrapados en la cueva – le respondió con voz ahogada.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna – lo más seguro es que ellos estén… - Hablo Fred, pero no pudo terminar la frase, clavo su mirada en el suelo.

Gabrielle lanzo algunos sollozos, su hermana se acerco a consolarla, Angelina y Rachel se acercaron a los gemelos, abrazándose a ellos, Tonks cambio su cabello de color, a negro, algo muy raro en ella. Remus camino hasta Tonks, mientras Bill trataba de ayudar a su esposa a calmar a Gabrielle. Charlie se encaminó a Harry, para darle algo de ánimos, los magos que habían rescato solo se quedaron petrificados como estatuas.

Después de pasar un buen rato sumidos en la pena de la desgracia acontecida, Alastor se aclaro la garganta y hablo – Esto es el fin de una era, y el comienzo de otra, el ciclo de maldad del señor tenebroso y Fenrir Greyback, se ha cerrado – concluyo.

Tenemos que reportar esto al ministerio – informo Tonks.

- Iré contigo – se ofreció Kingsley.

- Sí, gracias – ella acepto y los dos caminaron alejándose de ahí.

- Regresemos al castillo – sugirió Fred.

George asintió, estaban decididos a llevarse a Harry con ellos, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden y asimilar las cosas.

- Vayamos a que les echen un vistazo a sus heridas en San Mungo – les dijo Moody a los magos rescatados y también caminaron.

- Luna y Neville deben estag espegandonos paga dagnos atención medica – comento Fleur, a su esposo y cuñados.

Remus decidió acompañar a Alastor a San Mungo, mientras los otros tomaban rumbos diferentes, los ánimos no estaban muy bien, a pesar de que consiguieron su objetivo, bueno "casi", pudieron rescatar a los magos cautivos y detener a los licántropos de llegar a obtener poder.

Mientras caminaba Gabrielle, a un lado de los gemelos y Harry, con una expresión apesadumbrada dijo – No es culpa de nadie, sabíamos que esto podía pasag.

Su novio movió vagamente los ojos hacia ella – tal vez, pero yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

- La muegte, es un sendego que todos tenemos que guecogueg algún día, es nuestgo destino, desde que nacemos.

Muy bonitas las palabras de Fleur, tenía razón, el lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacia sentirse mejor, por ningún lado. Ya una vez había pasado por esta experiencia, enfrentar la muerte de Hermione, se sintió terriblemente solo. En esa ocasión creyó perder a una de las personas en las que más confiaba, pero solo había aceptado los hechos, las palabras de otros, ahora era diferente, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, era aun más duro, tanto que le hacia recordar el dolor de la perdida de Sirius y Dumbledore, las cuales también presencio sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Gabrielle iba a sujetar a Harry por un brazo, pero una mano la detuvo, era su hermana, quien le negó con la cabeza. La rubia pudo comprender perfectamente que le intentaba decir Fleur. El mago necesitaba su espacio, tiempo para reflexionar en silencio, en soledad, pasar el duelo de la perdida, para poder restablecerse, cerrar las heridas físicas y emocionales.

Todos caminaron en silencio, hasta el lugar donde habían dejado sus escobas, las tomaron y en el mismo estado de conmoción volaron hacia el castillo, para reunirse con sus otros seres queridos.

****

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**FIN**

* * *

Lloro (buaaa), que les puedo comentar, pues que creo que Harry debió de verlo venir, quien dejaría que su "amor", se sacrificara sin hacer nada al respecto, nadie, quien realmente este enamorado.

Bueno este es el fin de la historia, aquí acaba, y antes de que lloremos por lo de Draco y Hermione, hay que darle una oportunidad al epilogo, el cual subiré en estos días, porque ya lo tengo, es corto, pero creo que dice todo lo que quería que tuviera, así que he quedado conforme con él.

Espero sus reviews, todavía no se desilusionen del final, aun esto no ha acabado.

Les platico que ya empecé a ver que onda con mi nuevo fic, el cual va a ser de "Crepúsculo", y se va a titular "Baile eterno", les hago la cordial invitación, por adelantado, porque aun no lo he subido, pero después del epilogo de este fic, lo haré.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?


	20. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer**_: ni la historia de Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola, tenía que subir esto, fin de año, fin de la historia, ahora si que es lo ultimo, ya esta completa, lo que sigue es corto, pero me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Gracias por sus reviews, saben que no tienen precio, los leí todos y me alegra un montón que hayan seguido el fic.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

EPILOGO

**RESURGIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS**

"El tiempo cura todas las heridas", al menos eso es lo que suele decir la gente, aunque no es algo completamente cierto, no por el hecho de que las heridas no se curen, sanan, solo que no desaparecen, dejan cicatrices, que con el paso de los días dejan de ser dolorosas, pero nunca se van, siempre están ahí, como un recordatorio.

De esa manera el tiempo paso entre los magos, y el dolor de las batallas aminoro. La noticia había sido puesta en la primera plana de "El profeta". Habían contado todo, absolutamente todo, la derrota y muerte de Voldemort a manos de Fenrir Greyback, aunque este no quedo exento del castigo que se mereciera. Cuando regresaron a la guarida de los licántropos, para buscar sobrevivientes, fueron encontrados los restos del licántropo, había caído inconsciente, las explosiones lo habían alcanzado, además de que la cueva se derrumbo sobre el, aplastándolo. Probablemente solo obtuvo lo que cosechara, violencia, genera violencia.

Pero no todos habían muerto, fueron encontrados varios hombres lobo y mortífagos con vida, no ilesos desde luego. Después de ser atendidos, fueron puestos en custodia, solo para ser llevados a la prisión de Azkaban, donde pasarían el resto de su vida, siendo custodiados por dementotes.

Otros, vivían su purgatorio, Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada, frente a la chimenea en su mansión, permanecía a oscuras, sin nada que iluminara la habitación, tenía las cortinas cerradas. Retorcía las manos en su regazo. Lucía como nunca antes, "desaliñada", pero era el resultado de sus nervios, había sufrido un colapso, debido a los últimos sucesos.

Los Malfoy habían sido relegados de la alta sociedad mágica, la mayoría los evitaba, ya que era bien sabido, que ellos apoyaron de forma vehemente al señor tenebroso, con todo, les dieron la espalda, aun a sabiendas de que muchos de ellos también apoyaron a Voldemort, no querían delatarse a si mismos ante el ministerio.

Lucius pereció, presa de unos cazadores que envió Greyback antes de caer, al escondite donde paso sus últimos días, aun era un misterio quien dio el informe a los hombres lobo, si tan solo se hubieran tardado un día mas, su esposo, todavía viviría.

La gota que derramo el vaso, fue que su heredero, en quien tenía puestos sus ojos, también estaba muerto, se llevo la mano a la cabeza. - Si Draco aun estuviera aquí, todo sería diferente, él se habría convertido en la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, si al menos no hubiera sido tan terco, no habría caído prisionero, o tal vez fuese su culpa, sino fuera por esa ceremonia que el señor tenebroso intentara llevar a cabo, o por esa dichosa boda, todo estaría bien – sus manos se crisparon, pero continuo sumida en el total silencio, al menos Bellatrix tuvo la suerte de caer en batalla y no enfrentar nada de aquello, penso.

Quien se salvo de pura suerte, fue Blaise Zabini, fue encontrado en la mansión de los Malfoy. Lo llevaron a San Mungo, porque estaba malherido, durante el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, vio pasar una figura conocida, la madre de Pansy. Sintió una gran curiosidad, por saber que hacia ahí, y la siguió.

Hasta Zabini se sorprendió al darse cuenta de los hechos, la señora Parkinson, estaba en San Mungo, en el ala de los pacientes que habían perdido la razón, "Pansy se había vuelto loca", las observo durante unos segundos.

- ¿Crees que este vestido le guste a Draco? – le pregunto Pansy a su madre, mientras jugueteaba con la ropa entre sus dedos.

- Sí, estoy segura – le respondió.

- Mi esposo esta a punto de llegar, así que me tengo que cambiar – rió un poco.

- Si cariño – la miro con tristeza.

- Puedes quedarte a comer, a Draco no le molestara, el me ama tanto, que haría lo que fuera por mi.

No supo que contestarle a su hija, así que se limito a sonreírle, menos mal que ese infeliz Malfoy había dejado de existir, o no podría evitar acabarlo con sus propias manos, por su culpa, Pansy había terminado en ese estado, evadiendo la realidad, sumida en la demencia.

Luego de ver aquello, Blaise pensó que no le había ido tan mal, después de todo, aunque enfrentaba cargos en el ministerio y tendría que asistir a varios juicios. Aun así conservaba esperanzas de no terminar como Goyle y el ahora licántropo de Crabbe, encerrado en Azkaban, tal vez su familia aun pudiera ayudarlo.

Los aurores pasaban por momentos de felicidad, ese día era la boda de Harry y Gabrielle, ya era hora de que ese anhelado momento llegara, ahora el mago, no era consumido por los remordimientos de la muerte de Hermione, debía vivir el presente.

- Gabguielle, te dije que dejagas de comeg tantas galletitas de las que pguepaga Molly, cgueo que esto no va a cegag.

- Son tan deliciosas, pego tengo que entgag en este vestido, no es posible que no me quede, hace una dos días me lo medí.

- No es paga tanto, voy pog Tonks paga que me ayude con el ciegue.

Genial como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa, como para que ahora el vestido le hiciera una mala jugada, frunció su hermoso rostro, frente al espejo.

- A ver, como que ese vestido no cierra, en un segundo lo arreglaremos – le dijo Tonks, con su cabellera color fuego destellando, entrando junto a Fleur.

Entre las dos, se acercaron a Gabrielle, y mientras Tonks tensaba el ciper, la hermana de la novia, lo jalaba hasta arriba. Entre las dos lograron que subiera y después se detuvieron un poco a ver si la tela no estaba demasiado estirada, al menos no tanto como para romperse.

- No es para tanto Gabrielle, solo aumentaste unos kilitos – la rubia se horrorizo ante la idea, porque tenía que comer tantos dulces, justo antes de su boda, solo a ella se le ocurría, y Tonks realmente tenía razón, no era para tanto, trataba de convencerse.

Después de unos segundos Tonks y Fleur, soltaron unas carcajadas, Gabrielle se espanto, pensando que el vestido se había roto, en ese caso ¿Cómo saldría? Era una calamidad, ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo? - ¿Es muy gave? – pregunto.

- Sí - afirmo Tonks – gravísimo.

- Ayúdenme, tienen que ayudagme – les pidió impetuosamente.

Otra risita y entonces la mirada de preocupación de Gabrielle, paso a ser una mueca de enfado - ¿Qué es tan divegtido, deseaguían decigmelo?, antes de que todos lo vean.

- Oh, esta bien, relájate, lo que sucede es que…

- ¿Qué? – exigió.

- Hegmanita, tu vestido no cegaba, pogque, los broches estaban atogados.

Un suspiro por parte de Gabrielle – ves, te dije que lo de las galletitas era una exageración – escucho decir a Tonks.

- Ven, déjame dagle el último toque a tu peinado.

- ¿No es muy tagde ya? – le pregunto Gabrielle a Fleur.

- Creo que el novio puede esperar un poco más.

- Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen – acepto la novia.

Mientras esperaban en la planta baja de la nueva casa de los Weasley, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, los gemelos, le daban sus fantásticas recomendaciones a Harry, antes de que saliera al jardín.

- Sabes Harry, nos alegra mucho tu felicidad, esperamos poder contar contigo de vez en cuando, ya sabes para una salida de hombres – comento George.

- Sí, solo hombres, aunque lo más seguro es que termines como Bill – dijo Fred.

- Te unirás a las filas de los hombres dominados, - sonrió George.

- Pregúntale a Bill, esas brujas con antepasados veelas, te controlan como dictadores – ahora sonreía Fred.

- Hoy tu libertad, morirá – concluyo George.

En eso Bill se planto frente a ellos – vamos Harry, no les hagas caso, solo están celosos de nosotros – sostenía una caja envuelta entre las manos – acaba de llegar este regalo de ultimo minuto, lo pondré con los otros.

- Espera, ¿de quién es? – era raro que ese llegara a ultima hora, cuando ya todos, habían sido enviados, la curiosidad asalto a Harry.

Bill lo examino un poco – no lo se, no trae tarjeta ni nada, espera un poco – dijo deteniéndose – aquí hay algo – se quedo extrañado – no dice, es solo un giratiempo.

- Un giratiempo – repitió Harry, que raro, su mente de inmediato viajo hasta Hermione, recordando el giratiempo, pero no podría ser de ella, nunca encontraron los cuerpos, ni de ella, ni el de Malfoy, aunque al revisar los restos de la caverna, el fuego había alcanzado a muchos otros, calcinándolos, dejándolos irreconocibles, ella estuvo entre ellos, ¿o no?

- Despierta, o dejaras esperando a la novia – le espeto Fred.

- Sí, déjalo con los otros – le dijo a Bill y salio al jardín.

Ahora ese era el mundo mágico, del cual los muggles seguían igual de ajenos a él. Bueno no tanto, al menos había quienes podían llevar una existencia en ambos o se acercaban bastante.

Caminando tomados de la mano avanzaba una pareja, disfrutando de la calida tarde, el hermoso aroma de las flores y el susurro de las hojas.

- ¿Crees que les gustara? – pregunto ella.

- Tal vez, en realidad no conozco sus gustos – él le respondió.

- Es un día hermoso para una boda – comento ella.

- El nuestro fue mucho mejor.

Ella rió, se recargo mas a su costado – bueno eso es cierto – siguieron caminando.

Un poco más adelante diviso que vendían helado, se soltó de la mano de su esposo y corrió hasta allí, dejándolo atrás – quiero dos, uno de fresa, el otro de chocolate.

Mientras los servían, él llego hasta ahí, justo para tomar el de chocolate – mi favorito.

- Lo se.

Después se sentaron en una banca - ¿No lo extrañas? – ella cuestiono, mientras probaba el helado.

El sabía que se refería - No como tú crees. El encanto del mundo muggle, es algo que apenas estoy descubriendo – le dijo, y le dio un beso en los labios – mmm, fresa.

- Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso Draco – una extraña expresión melancólica cruzo por el rostro de Hermione.

- Ahora creen que estamos muertos y vivimos como muggles, no hay barreras entre los dos, así que me parece estupendo.

- ¿Extrañas la magia?

- Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo, alzo una mano al rostro de la castaña – pero no necesito nada más que a ti, ¿y tú? – le devolvió la pregunta.

- Soy tan feliz contigo, que no puedo pensar en nada más que me haga falta.

- Además siempre podremos regresar al mundo mágico, regresar a esa vida.

- Sí, eso es cierto – ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después el tomo su mentón, llevándola, hasta tocar sus labios, un dulce y cariñoso beso.

- Tal vez, un día – se separo unos segundos, hablando sobre sus labios, después siguió besándola, con calma, con lentitud, disfrutando el momento. Ella se separo completamente para ocuparse de nuevo de su helado de fresa.

- No es justo – Draco frunció el ceño.

Ella le lanzo una mirada inocente – se esta derritiendo, y el tuyo también.

- Claro, el helado – se quejo.

- ¿Quieres? – Hermione le ofreció un poco de su helado.

- Sí – acepto, pero aparto de su camino el cono, haciéndolo a un lado, para tomarla con su mano libre de la cintura y volver a sus labios sabor a fresa, retomando el beso inconcluso, disfrutando de estar ahí, sentados, en un parque llenos de fragantes árboles, rodeados de muggles ajenos a ellos, disfrutando el encanto de la normalidad.

* * *

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Bueno díganme que les pareció, espero reviews, como ven si murieron, al menos para el mundo mágico, así que la historia no fue tan triste como pensábamos ¿o no?

Ya saben que les agradezco a todos su apoyo, espero leerlos pronto, esto solo es el final de las historia, no una despedida.


End file.
